Blue Destiny
by EMHalo
Summary: This a A.U with a OC changing the history of Dragon Ball before Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. V/B and K/CC on hiatus
1. Prologue

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT I am as you can imagine I am not Akira Toriyama. This is an AU from an unfinished prequel that didn't getting traction. Also I would love some feed back. Please

* * *

 **The First Breaths of Heroes and the Last Breath of a Tyrant**

* * *

Many years ago at the end of the Tuffle-Saiyan War.

In the burned out ruins of a vast city the last moment of a ten year war is coming to the end as a Oozaru transformed Saiyans are slaughtering the inhabitants of the city. The moon is high in the sky fully lighting the devastation below. The black sky nearly turning red from the fires and smoke from the destruction.

This death and destruction burning in the eyes of a black hooded figure watching not too dissimilar to the way that the moon but not with the same level of dispassionate neutrality. Her eyes seem to see it all and her ears seem to hear it all the near white noise of screaming, shouting, and death. And in all of this she finds her mark.

A building marked the University of Fungi spared from at the moment the fire and the death still standing. Most of this place had been turned at this point to a refuge camp with all but the Space Center merely housing.

A power suited tuffle soldier rushes to the hangar of the University where the Famous Doctor Lychee is hard at work. The white haired scientist of typical Tuffle size is putting the final touches on his spaceship even while the sounds of the slaughter shakes the building.

The power helmet goes up the young soldier in the armor revealing his blue eyed blonde haired face, with scar upon his face. Young Soldier, in a panic "Gram-pa it's all over the shield is down and their everywhere!"

Dr. Lychee, forcefully "It's not over! It's never going to be over. Not if even a piece of us yet remains." Young Soldier "Gram-pa I'm not leaving." Dr. Lychee "You have to. Hatchiyack and you must live. Two of my creations must continue beyond me." Young Soldier "Gram-pa..."

A near omnipresent voice reverberates thought out the hanger. A feminine voice "O how touching my old fiend gets to spend a few last moment with his little friend before the end."

Upon hearing the voice the soldiers helmet goes back on his head the young soldier gets ready to fight. The roof above them explodes and moonlight and dust rushes into the room along with the figure.

The young soldier charges the figure in the dust firing a full blast from his energy hand cannon at figure which is easily deflected. He then charges at the figure to punch her but is instead caught by the neck.

The dust recedes to the moonlight a the raven haired female saiyan comes in to full focus for the doctor. She is a familiar sight with unfamiliar wearing a black cloak with the word demon in blood red upon her chest.

Dr. Lychee, angry "At least you admit what you are a demon." Guarda "Well I did kill this planet's guardian feels right. But I suppose I only killed Planet Plant's Guardian not Planet Vegeta's Guardian of which I am."

Dr. Lychee "You're son is renamed the Planet after himself? What hubris." Guarda "Unlike you I encourage my children. All you can do is weep on their grave." The young soldier tries and shoot her in the face but is stopped by her hand which starts crushing his armor.

Guarda "I though you looked familiar Jr. I guess I'm about to be the killer of three generations worth of Lychee's. Lucky me." Guarda crush the armor surrounding the soldiers neck he is left motionless and she drops him to the ground.

Guarda "So my split tongued friend no one left but us. Well that's not true plenty of Saiyans left but not so much Tuffles left" Dr. Lychee "You filthy monkey!" Guarda "Your words truly hurt me you backstabbing, deceitful relic." She looks over to the ship and the supercomputer then back to him.

Guarda "So that's what you were working on an escape plan. Disappointing I was hoping something more noble than that but I guess we figured out your true colors which happen to be yellow."

The doctor takes out a blaster to shoot her but she appears before him grabs the blaster and crushes it. She shakes her head at him. Then punches him in the gut and her fist comes out the other side. She exits him and the man collapses to the ground. Dr. Lychee, says his last bloody word "Hate." The doctor dies.

Guarda gathers up her energy and blows apart the area round her the University is demolished the bodies of her victims vaporized. She smiles at the destruction and looks to the moon. The night mostly being over. Guarda "Guess I will have to wait till morning to tell him the good news. Its going to be quite the sunrise my son."

* * *

The sun in the red sky was setting. The day had been a long one for an aged female Saiyan. Guarda with spiky raven hair had not diminished but yet there are deep scars on her face and slash on her check.

Guarda's eyes were sunken into her face after years of poor sleeping which had made her large eyes shrink and become beady. But yet despite the purple bags under her eyes and the other worn features upon her face, the six foot Saiyan female was still imposing.

Guarda was standing over a bleeding female Saiyan. The bleeding female saiyan was in a king sized bed, inside a massive stone chamber. The chamber was covered in the symbols of Saiyan royalty, a recreation of a Palace that had once existed on Salada.

Today despite its hardships was about to be the happiest day to Guarda since the birth of second child, her son Veler. Guarda was standing over her beloved daughter-in-law Brisella, who was about to give birth to her first grandchild. Guarda knew not the gender of the child but she could sense the power of the child already.

This soon to be born child was the strongest Saiyan ever to be born on Planet Vegeta stronger than any of her two children. It was glorious to Guarda that Brisella a pauper turned queen was about to give birth to such a powerful heir.

Guarda had been skeptical of her son's choice in a mate at first but her demeanor and this had certainly changed those initially impressions. Blood was spilling from her. This was early and unexpected. Guarda was feeding her daughter-in-law her energy trying to keep her alive. Her son was away and it was her job to defend her family.

The baby was coming finally and it was then that her gigantic son arrived in the royal chambers of the palace. His necklace the symbol of station along with his emblem of the house Vegeta on his RIT armor.

The King rush into the room pushing aside guards and medical staff in the halls kept out of the room. He was panicky and in a rush, his child was about to be born and his mate was dying. The King looked to see his mother standing over his mate obviously preforming her magic on Brisella to keep her alive.

Upon seeing this he breathed a sigh of relief. He had wondered why the alien staff, nor the few Saiyans who knew medicine had not been allow into his chambers, to assist his apparently dying mate but this made all sorts of sense.

King Vegeta, scared "Mother! How is she doing?" Guarda, nodded "She is doing fine, all things considering my son. If those fools had been allowed to touch her, I have no doubt that your mate would be stone dead by now. All they would have been good for is cutting her open to extract the child from her corpse. But I have seen too it now you get to keep her and your child."

The King as she spoke had come to her side to examine his mate with his own eyes. The King had seen her blood before when they were in combat against the Tuffles and when he marked her. Those times had been erotic marks of honor and pleasure this was not like those times. This blood turned his stomach, she was in pain and he could do nothing.

The King would disembowel any foe that would dare lay their hands on his Queen. But this was no enemy, no Tuffle to avenge himself on. This blood was hollow like the crimson that he saw pour from his father.

His Queen had been gasping for air, her eyes bloodshot, sweat was covering every inch of her, blood was pour from her wound, her tail had not the strength to stay curled up around her waist, instead was lying at her side lifeless. Brisella looked in every way as though she had been in fight and lost badly. The baby was coming. First to be seen with is its hair, which as soon as it exposed to the outside world flick into its soon to be permanent position. It all fanned up making a flame shape.

The young infant was being shown to them it was a boy that was for sure. The boy's feet and the tip of its tail was coming out. In a fast second it was all over the boy was out. The young one was crying covered in his mother's blood. The King picked up his viscera covered young premature infant son by his tiny leg and brought him into his hands.

The small crying infant's tiny little hand grab his father's index finger on his right hand crushing it. The King yelped the kid was already stronger then him. Neither babies nor great apes had any sense of their power. The yelp snapped the infant out of his crying and to look at the source of the noise.

The King's eyes meet his Prince's eyes and they just stared at one another trying to figure one another out. The Prince was still wanting his mother but this man was interesting to say the least. The King tail came up to meet his son's tail they intertwined. Without knowing the words, the idea came up, this was surely his father.

The moment was interrupted by the groans of Brisella, Guarda was using her energy to seal up her wounds. The blood loss had stopped from Brisella but she passed out. The King look over his still very much in pain and possibly dying mate. His mother hand pulling away from giving energy and sealing Brisella's wounds. Guarda looked to her son.

Guarda "I will take the boy, you comfort her." Guarda takes the boy from her son and holds him, stepping out of the way the King goes to his Queen's side, he asks his mother in a whisper. King Vegeta "Will she live?" Shaking her head she says back in a whisper.

Guarda "I have no idea but I have done all I can, it's up to her now." King Vegeta "At least I can put faith in her." Guarda "Agreed."

Guarda takes her eyes off her son as she looks upon her grandson his happy and content face replaced by contempt, after having being taking out of his father's hands to this new familiar looking stranger. Guarda chuckles at the infant's look at her.

Guarda "O the more things change the more they stay the same, I needn't try and remember how many times I have look upon that face. On your grandfather, father or uncle you all seem to give me that same face. It seems as though you are nearly a clone of your grandfather, child."

Her jovial tone intrigued the baby after all it could only read from her sadness earlier. Now feeling far more confrontable in her hands, the babe's tail wrap itself around her right arm. The baby was comfortable but still not willing not show her a smile. But Guarda was smiling almost to tears this stubborn already prideful child was digging his claws into her heart.

The babe was also drugging up memory both good and bad, all bitter sweet in her mouth. The doors to the room yet again smashed open to reveal Guarda's second son Veler rushing into the royal chambers.

Unlike his brother Veler was tall but not extremely muscular, his hair was spiky but fanned out more, not droopy like his mother's hair, almost giving his hair the appearance of a crown. His armor has a similar symbol to his brother but smaller and modified to indicate Prince Status but not Crown Prince Status. Prince Veler, respectfully "Mother." Guarda nods back.

Prince Veler ran up to her to look at his new born nephew, also to check up on his brother and his sister-in-law. He merely glanced at his young nephew than headed over to help his brother. Guarda could feel Brisella's energy leveling out not decreasing further she was in time Brisella was going to live. To which Guarda breathed a sigh of relieve she would live and her son wouldn't lose his mate.

Now it was the time to read her grandson's future with one deep breath she looked. The future was always murky and contradictory but this time. She could not see much of anything except for one thing blue hair.

* * *

In the celestial palace Guarda mediates at the foot of her bed. Trying to achieve a power not seen in hundreds of years 'Super Saiyan'. It had been her obsession since the dealing with Frieza. The powerful and ruthless monster had convenience her by its actions that it was the only hope of freedom and survival of her people.

In the stories her adopted father Salada's Guardian Veler, told her of the destructive nature of the Legendary Super Saiyan its cruelty and what it took to stop it. She had once believed that that power was uncontrollable but now it was her only hope of eliminating Frieza and his family.

Guarda had trained herself nearly nonstop since Frieza had become a issue but she had seen no transformation. She knew she was missing some key element. She had attempted to be as Veler had described the Legendary Super Saiyan cold, empty, ruthless, a mere vessel of power.

But there was still one thing on her mind interrupting her thoughts. Her Grandson now under Frieza 'protection' i.e. hostage along with Bardock's first born and Supreme General Nappa. The reasoning was clear. Her people had become quite disenchanted with their slavery to the PTO. Frieza was paranoid that the Saiyan race would rise against him.

The King and her were playing a dangerous game and a losing one at that. Their people had a hatred of subjection which was earned by the Tuffles. The people had made their voice clear they no longer wanted a be a cog in a foreign army. There was not yet a way to overthrow Frieza so resistance at this moment was folly.

Frieza had no real idea though of Guarda. She had kept her presence hidden to Frieza. If Frieza was to know about her power even if it was not yet capable of challenging the monster his paranoia would flare.

In her mediation, she was growing concerned by a vision of blue hair seen in the future of her first grandson. The blue hair was upsetting to Guarda because it meant she was missing something. It was not Saiyan hair but was the color of Royalty. What could it mean? It been gnawing at her for five years. She thought and thought but could come up with nothing. This blue hair spoke to her with an alien voice telling her something was truly a miss.

Her scouter rang which lay on a pillar. The scouter's visor was red colored. She disappeared and reappeared with the scouter in her hand and then placed over her right eye. She pressed a button and a voice came from the scouter.

Zorn "Madame Guarda, the King requires your advice on the issue of Paragus's son." She had nearly forgotten about the very serious issue of the potential Legendary Super Saiyan. Her mind had been too crowded by blue hair and Frieza. Guarda "Of course I will be right there."

Guarda turned off the device and snap her fingers transforming her Guardian robes into RIT armor. It was a black armor, the color of the void with only white on the some of the trimmings.

In a blood red circle above her heart lay the symbol meaning demon. It had a black hood along with a black and red cape coming from her shoulders down to her ankles. Guarda looked over to some of the objects in her room. Guarda looked over to some smashed armor of the Saiyan's pre-Frieza.

One of the armors had an emblem on it in a red circle around the word Guardian, next to that armor, lies the armor of similar design with the symbol of the King. A large hole in the symbol, where the heart was, signs of a beam weapon. In a mumble Guarda says "In the back". A tear tries to form in her eye but is killed, reabsorbed by the eye itself.

Guarda walks out into the court yard of Celestial Palace and without moving a muscle takes off from the Palace heading to the Royal Palace. The Celestial Palace is left silence, a dead place, by itself in a cold red sky. In the past there may have been the occasional insect visitor but no more.

Plants lay in their pots and soil on the palace rotting, untended, and cold. There was life in this place at one time but no more. However, a single blade of grass yet grows in-spite of the death and ruins of the place not flourishing but not dying, merely waiting for life to return.

* * *

Guarda arrives at the Royal Palace, the place being both familiar and alien to her. Her life had become that of a hermit, like both Guardian's she trained under. Her fellow Saiyan's were more and more a distant memory to her. Far a field from what her had memories of them were. She was now the eldest of her people.

All the lessons of Salada had been lost it would seem to the ages. Her kind had all grown accustomed to purging worlds, nearly all Saiyans had killed, their hearts were now corrupt including herself. In her mind and in her breath she cursed the Tuffles. Her people were not to blame for their brutality, no the Tuffles were she told herself.

Once Frieza is defeated, they will remember themselves she thought. Frieza and the Tuffles were their corrupters. She thought 'Once Frieza was removed kindness and charity would return right?' The massive palace was a hard thing to try and navigate but she knew her way around. She made her way through the halls to the Great Throne room.

Banners draped from the ceiling in both red and blue, they had upon them the symbols of the Royal family. The nobles in the chamber stared at her of the few hundred first class nobles in the Saiyan kingdom.

A majority of her time was spent on the ship, when they were coming to the then Planet Plant was spent indulging her future mate, the Prince at the time in sparring matches. She had always been isolated from her people by being chosen to become Guardian.

A very few knew her relationship to the Royal family, as in her being Dowager Queen. So to the majority of saiyans thought that she was a witch, with weird powers that was manipulating the King to serve as Frieza's lapdog.

She was different and wrong. She had no tail. She was not loud and talkative more quiet and reserved. She was a trusted advisor but no explanation of why, she was on the council and such an important advisor. No one knew where she lived or what her angle was.

She merely appeared and spoke with an air of authority, that they believed only the King their liberator should speak. It appeared that it was she, that had final word on a subject.

More than one had tried and challenge her authority in the council, not one had ever been able to lay a hand on her. No one thought she could be that strong, it had to be magic of which a few had seen her do.

Brisella should be dead they whisper it was the devil's magic that kept her, the Witch's doing. Rumors abounded that Guarda ate children, was in league with Frieza, smoked in the present of sunlight.

All of which, were meet with silence by Guarda, she had not a care of her isolation or pariah status. Instead with her left hand pulled up her black hood over her hair. She fully understood her people's superstitious and sometimes she felt as they were right.

Guarda moved past the frightened gawkers and to the council chamber behind the Throne Room. As she opened the door there was an audible creek. In the chamber were both of her sons Vegeta and Veler, along with Zorn and acting Supreme General Gerkin.

All except Gerkin were pleased to see her. Zorn being chamberlain, and prime minister for many years. Zorn was well aware of Guarda and her Dowager Queen status. Vegeta offers her a seat next to himself on the right, with his brother on the left right next to Zorn. Guarda shook her head in disagreement and walked over to the far side of the table.

At first she looks at the people at the table but before she spoke, she turns and looks at a painting that was behind her head, stolen from another world. The title of the work is 'Slaughter of the Hunt' it shows the image of a hunter massacring a forest's worth of animals including the babies. The woods in the image are on fire and in the distance is the hunter's tribe waiting to be fed. In a supernatural calm and cool voice she speaks words of blood and fire. Guarda "We kill the boy."

There is a gasp in the room as neither Zorn nor Veler expected those words to emerge from her. They are confused baring on feeling betrayed. A look of pure revulsion on the face of Gerkin but not surprise.

To Gerkin this is exactly what to expect from the witch. He is appalled and disgusted. Gerkin thinking "Where is the honor in killing an infant or allowing one's fear to dictate one's actions?"

The King is unsure instead of reacting like his fellows instead, he is deep in thought. But the look on his face is clear, this is not what he was hoping for, but had anticipated this. Trying to mimic his mother's cold detached emotions on the issue said.

King Vegeta "Very well." Veler aghast at what his brother and mother where agreeing to do stood up. Prince Veler "How can we even be discussing this, never mind agreeing to murder an infant." Standing still while looking at the painting she says back.

Guarda "This is no ordinary infant. It is the Legendary Super Saiyan. As a child in has more power than all but one of the people in this room. It was born stronger then the Crown Prince. The creature is destined to be of a strength far greater than that any of the Frost Demons. In legend the creature showed no mercy to it's parents, to it's nation or to anything for that matter. It is a threat to not only to us but the universe in general. Frieza upon learning about it may grow even more paranoid of a Saiyan rebellion and kill us all, before the boy is allowed to reach maturity we must end it. In these chambers we have decided billions to die. Are we to be skittish because the boy is one of us? Yet all but one in this room have killed other Saiyan's in combat."

Prince Veler "But those were duels when both had agreed to a fight and agreed to those consequences." Guarda "Aw yes but you forget do we have a choice?"

The Prince looks to the ground in defeat and then back to his mother with sad eyes. Prince Veler "Can you even face us?"

Guarda sighs but continues to stare at the painting. There is a pregnant silence in the chamber. The King in thought, the Prince staring at his mother hoping to change her mind with sheer force of will.

Zorn and Gerkin are quiet not knowing how this family argument will conclude. Finally the silence is broke up by the King. King Vegeta "The decision has been made, I will kill the child."

* * *

Guarda, pauses then says "No I will do it. According to rumor I eat children, best not want to disappoint the masses." King Vegeta, shocked "Your words and Father's words "The one who passes the sentence should swing the sword."" Guarda "Your right my son but it was not you who truly passed the sentence. I did."

To those words Gerkin was in disbelief. The name of King's and Prince's mother had been a mystery, now solved. King Vegeta the one-eyed had bedded this witch. It was stated that the old King had unnatural strength and endurance. No doubt she had used black magic to gain his heart and all of this authority. This was a crippling revelation to Gerkin.

The King sighed in agreement he had no real wish to kill a child but this was his decision. He wanted to fight his mother on this, but he had not the stomach for it.

The King raised from his seat and Guarda turned away from the painting to look at her son, they nodded at one another, the King goes to leave the room while she takes a sword off the wall, unsheathes it and carries it in her right hand. The very upset Prince Veler is left in the room quite unhappy with this situation. Prince Veler "There isn't any honor in this."

The King goes to his throne to make his decree about Broly, as his mother walks down the carpeted center of the room, sword in hand. It was then the massive doors to the Great Throne room burst open, with Paragus pushing aside guards come to beg for his son's life. Paragus, desperate "My King, I have come to beg you for your mercy in this matter."

As he passes the walking Guarda, Paragus notices her sword and who is holding it. Instinctively Paragus putting two and two together attempts to go for the sword in the 'witch's' hand.

For his trouble he is kneed in the groin. In a cold stare, she looks at the now collapsed Paragus on the floor. Paragus now crying gets on his knees and starts nearly incoherently begging for his son's life. Paragus hands wrap around her ankles. Paragus "Please, Please, I beg you. I already lost my mate, don't make me lose him too!"

The first class warrior had been reduced to such a state was pitiable to say the least, pathetic to the onlookers. A beam of energy coming from the throne came at hit Paragus ripping through his side and exiting on the other side. Paragus was dead. In a yell the King made his reasoning clear. King Vegeta, commandingly "I will hear no more disagreements. The boy will die."

Paragus lifeless hand was still clutched on her ankles coldly she shook them off with a swift twist. She had no idea how to feel about this. She had been quite numb to death. But the tears in his eyes reminded her of her husband's death.

Her husband had not been degraded to such a blubbering mess but she was. There was a knot forming in her stomach. She was feeling a desire to throw up. All of this was just becoming too much.

Frieza and his orders, along with the need to keep him happy was killing her. Guarda didn't feel she could recognize the pale ghost in the mirror anymore. The world was losing its color and it all seemed hopeless.

Guarda found herself envying Paragus all the pain and torment of this world was done for him. She realized that she had been for some time had been staring at Paragus's dead sons along with the crowd was staring at her. She looked back at them a stranger even to her sons.

The word limit was coming to mind. She nodded to her son the King as to try to say she was okay and in a feverous pace rush out of the room and out of the Palace. She felt herself nearly hyperventilating, this was too much, one part of her mind thought. But the other half reasserted control over herself when she was out of the Palace.

Guarda thinking "I must kill this child so that untold generations of children may be born. All of this will justified in the end." Having calmed herself down, she flew over to the medical station.

* * *

Upon arriving she could feel some presence that wasn't Broly or anything else she had ever felt. It was magical or psychic. She tried ignoring it and made her way to the nursery but entering the room she felt more and more uneasy. It was not just that large parts of her were screaming at the idea of killing the infant but there was something else, something she was missing.

There was a loud crying coming from the room. It felt like it was heralding something, something important but she didn't know why. This had to be her imagination trying to stop her from what she needed to do. She looked to see the source of the crying it was a palmed hair infant.

In a second, she recognized the infant hair's Bardock, it's Bardock second no doubt. She didn't feel tons of power coming from the infant but he was important but why?

Her mind concluded that this was a distraction the legend needed to die. She marched up to the infant who was being disturbed by the spawn of Bardock's crying. She picked it up by its left leg and prepared to stab the terrified infant. She was however, stopped by a vision. It was Vegeta the planet was exploding coming from the palm haired child.

The instant she saw the vision she dropped the sword and placed Broly back on his bed. Questions too numerous to count entered her mind. She look at the child to see its name Kakarrot.

The infant known as Kakarrot calms down at the sight of Guarda staring at him, like he was crying all this time to get her attention. It was then at she made out the source of the disturbance coming from Bardock.

This needing to be investigated, she abandoned the nursery and headed down the hall with lightning speed passing four Saiyan members of Bardock's unit. Tora yells "Hey watch were you're going!"

No response from the rushed Guarda, feeling ignored and insulted Tora and the rest of the group followed after Guarda. As she rushes into the healing chamber to find Bardock naked in a healing pod.

He is yelling having some sort of nightmare or more likely a vision. The two doctors present in the room are confused by the presence of this black clothed tailless Saiyan abruptly storming into their operating room. Guarda barks at the two short alien doctors "Open the pod!"

The two jump a little bit at her barking not daring to oppose her, the reptile looking one presses a button and drains the fluid in the pod. As the pods fluid drains Bardock wakes. To see the dower look of Guarda, she looks to him familiar. They have meet while in combat before. Bardock's crew show up Tora prepares to yell at Guarda but is interrupted by. Guarda, yelling "SHUT UP!" Guarda places her hand on Bardock's head and everything goes black.

* * *

She is alone in a black void, no sound, no smell, no anything. The only thing in existence seems to be herself at the moment. It's calming but disheartening there should be a lot more to this. Something is blocking her. An alien voice speaks to her coming from everywhere but yet nowhere says.

Alien Voice, booming "You are not Bardock." Guarda, no nonsense tone "I think that is self-evident." Alien Voice "This is not intended for you." Guarda, aggravated "Well excuse my bluntness but the destruction of my planet is very much my business."

Alien Voice "Very well I suppose you deserve this punishment as much as Bardock does, your crimes are numerous I can see." Guarda with a cruel smile "That little peek inside my head is just the first round, care to go for a second?"

She saw dead Saiyans the group from early lying dead on an alien world. Tora dying in Bardock hands. There was a silence in the darkness and then she saw Planet Vegeta destruction again but then who did it Frieza. It was the sum of all her fears and somehow she knew it was soon.

Next was years later on a strange blue-green world "blue" she muttered. Kakarrot landed safe the only survivor it would seem. The boy was taking in by an old man with an odd four-starred ball.

Kakarrot was an aggressive true Saiyan boy smashing the old man house, until one day he fell from a cliff smashing his head. It was no longer Kakarrot but someone else, he was well-mannered, tame, and different. All the programming was gone.

The vision seemed to skip forward the old man was gone, the boy was alone until a blue hair girl showed up. 'Blue hair' Guarda thought 'It right from my vision of the Crown Prince's future why?'

The blue haired girl wanted the four star ball and seemed like she was trying to seduce the boy to get it. Guarda "This girl is unworthy to even be called low class, never mind worth anything. It must be she has some sort of effect on the Prince's future not anything romantic."

They meet various weird creatures across the world, including a talking pig. Then on a full moon Kakarrot comes back for a short time to fulfill his mission on a blue dwarf, a fox and some young human girl along with the collective that the blue hair girl gathered. Guarda, angry and inquisitive "But why was the ball important?" She already feels that the complete vision of the future is being tampered with by the Alien Voice like it was hiding something important.

Then the boy is being taught by a bearded bald man who kind of reminded her of Veler in the looks, not at all in-temperament, she gets the feeling he is a lecher. The boy starts to learn combat skills and befriends a bald-boy. Loses a tournament to the old lecher with a wig glued on to his head.

The boy defeats an army and pony-tailed pink wearing human. Next up is a three-eyed alien or man, Guarda isn't sure of either from her perspective all humans look odd like saiyans but wrong. The next fight is up against a giant evil Namekian, the allies of which kills the boy's small bald friend. The boy won going through the Namekian. Who spits up an egg leading to the next fight with the son of the Namekian.

The boy would become a man and fight the son of the giant Namekian. But the small-bald human is alive. Guarda "How is the bald one alive again? He was murdered." The alien voice does not respond. The next images are of the man taking a mate and having a son.

Guarda thinks to herself "So the humans are compatible with Saiyans interesting". Oddly enough she finds herself rooting for the man. He was like a echo of what had once been before the Tuffles and Frieza. Perhaps of what she had once been.

Time passes again then Raditz shows up all grown up. A reunion of Bardock's sons and not a happy one. Raditz beats up Kakarrot and steals his son, the Namekian shows up, at that the two go after Raditz.

Raditz dies along with Kakarrot from a shot by the Namekian. Raditz dying words startle the Namekian and he takes Kakarrot's boy. Next is two pods arrive on Earth. One is her Grandson and the other;'s General Nappa. Guarda heart soars she was afraid that the two weak third class warriors were the only survivors of her race.

They easily destroy a city and fight the pathetic Earth defense forces. All but the small bald one and Kakarrot's son are left when Kakarrot shows up again. Guarda is upset "How does these people keep coming back?" She is then stunned Kakarrot beats Nappa and then goes toe to toe with her grandson.

She is filed with rage "How is any of this possible?" She notices the red shimmer "Kakarrot knows the Kaio-ken, King Kai must have taught him." It explain a little of the weirdness but not how was Kakarrot was alive again in the first place.

Her grandson was losing to Kakarrot, he transformed the battle was in the bag when some fat worthless human mutilated her grandson. The spirit bomb was used and the fight was over her grandson had lost. Her blood was boiling as it looked like her grandson was about to die to the bald one's hands but he was spared.

Guarda, a malicious grin on her face "They will regret that." Time seemed to skip a bit again and Kakarrot was fighting the Ginyu force on a green world. Guarda felt as though she had whiplash. Guarda "What in the world did I miss?!"

Kakarrot won beating the entire Ginyu force. With her grandson actually finishing them off. Guarda "Good to know about Ginyu's body changing ability." Then Kakarrot was soon after some healing was about to fight a transformed Frieza. Guarda, breathlessly "This is insanity."

She looked and beheld her grandson dying on some no name planet in the middle of nowhere, crying and by the looks of it begging. Everything was getting to Guarda. Yellow, yellow was everywhere, rage was everything. Then Frieza did it a death beam to the heart, her grandson was dead and with him the Saiyan race.

Dying just like her husband did die. The vision broke, everything was broken, none of it mattered her mind snapped. The world around her seemed to be going it slow motion as she opened her eyes.

Everyone but Bardock had been thrown away from her. The doctors appeared to be dead. She was glowing yellow. Guarda took a second to figure it out but it all made sense she had become a Super Saiyan. Guarda, in a rage screamed "FRIEZA!"

* * *

Dodoria walks into the main observation room where Frieza and Zarbon are waiting for him. He bows to his master who is in his hover car. Dodoria "I am sorry to report my lord but Bardock nor any of his fellow monkey's showed up." Frieza, coldly sneers "It's of no concern I was planning on roasting the entire monkey world any ways. They just get to die with the rest of them now."

Frieza spaceship goes into orbit around Planet Vegeta the massive red world with its intersecting binary rings. Darkly Frieza comments. Frieza "It will be one spectacular light show."

Frieza closes his eyes and a chuckle but opens them to see a bright yellow light source silhouetted by the darkened parts of Vegeta. It becomes visible to Frieza the person is the odd advisor of the King but yet she is covered in a yellow aura, with yellow hair and teal eyes.

A wave of panic and fear ceases Frieza. The look all screamed transformation to Frieza, a word came to both mind and his lips "Super Saiyan". Guarda yells out "GALICK GUN" a column of yellow light jets out of her hands consuming Frieza his minions and his Spaceship.

Left stunned at the destruction of his property is a scorched Frieza left panting and burned. Guarda had used enough power to kill everything but him. Faster that he could conceive Guarda in in front of him. Fear is omnipresent in the tyrants eyes, death itself was in front of him and he knew it. Guarda licked her lips. The Tyrant cringed in fear.

Guarda, yelled "This is for my race!" She punched right through him in the gut. Guarda, screamed "And this was for my Grandson!" She fired vaporizing the Tyrant to atoms.

* * *

In the distance watching is Cooler from the bridge of his spaceship. Cooler is stunned, afraid but yet all at the same time jubilant. Out of his lips comes the words.

Cooler "The arrogant little brat is dead! I despise the fact that it was by some monkey but still he's dead!" Salza, in a snap "Lord Cooler!" Salza pauses not fully knowing what to say. Salza, questioningly "Aw should we move in attack position?"

Cooler nearly rolling his eyes "Are you seriously asking me that question right know. Hell no! I am no match for that monkey right now. Besides I have an east galaxy to rule by myself. I will let father go and die against that force. Though I wonder if Ginyu and a few of the other under my little brother command will be willing to work for me rather than be exterminated by the Saiyans, in their vengeance." Cooler began to laugh as his ship pulled away from the observation spot over Vegeta.

Guarda takes a deep breath in the thin upper atmosphere of Planet Vegeta. Look then heads to the Palace of her son. The king is waiting in the throne room. She went from Super Saiyan back to her base form.

* * *

On a night on a alien world the moon having fallen from the horizon a Prince sits. The Prince is sitting on a pile of corpses Nappa and Raditz in the distance leaving the five year old to enjoy his kills. The Prince's scouter rings he presses the button.

Prince Vegeta, annoyed "Yes, what is it?" Unknown PTO soldier "Emergency call for you to return to Vegeta, Prince. Their was some sort of change in the orders. Your father requests your presences immediately." Prince Vegeta "Fine you can tell my father I will be home shortly."

Alone on a pile of corpses Vegeta calls up his servants and the group gathers together. Raditz "Why would your father want you to return home? Wouldn't that be against Frieza's orders?" General Nappa "I swore my undying loyalty to your father and you not Frieza. If you want to go it will be my head not yours." Prince Vegeta "I don't think that will be necessary but I will keep that in mind. Now come were going home father's waiting."

* * *

Guarda look to her anxious son, sweat coming down his forehead and with a big smile on her face she says. Guarda "I have stared death in the face and kill him, dead. Frieza is no more we are free! No more masters!"

The King face is one of delight it was almost too good to be true, Frieza was dead. King Vegeta "And the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Guarda, looks away "No." King Vegeta, almost stuttering "But why?"

Guarda, looks back to him "The boy is an unbounded orphan. I will be Broly's new mother." King Vegeta "You said the boy is a threat, why aren't we dealing with it?"

Guarda "Because I am dealing with it. I will raise the boy. He will be loyal to us and I will train the Prince to achieve my form. We will have gained an asset. Who knows what other threats are out there. I cannot be the only Super Saiyan, we need replacements for when my age catches up with me. Your son is strong than you at your age and stronger than I was. I have faith that he will not disappoint."

King Vegeta wearily says "Well if you say so." Guarda, pivots "We need some new decrees." King Vegeta "Go on." Guarda "Number one: I want you to recall Tarble." King Vegeta a little surprised "I thought we agreed that the boy was not suited for his life as a Prince. He was far too weak to have a position in the court."

Guarda "No we agreed that we were never going to hand over another Prince to Frieza, so we sent him as far out of Frieza grasp as possible. There is no Frieza so no need to keep him in exile." King Vegeta "Very well. It would nice to see the little one again any ways. Weak or not he is my son."

Guarda "Number two: No more sending infants out to possibly die is space. I want to get rid of all of Frieza policies. What almost happened to Kakarrot was deplorable. He almost became one of them." King Vegeta "Understood and agreed. But like who and how?" Guarda " I saw a vision of a possible future. Kakarrot was taken in by a weak tuffle like race and raised to be one of them." King Vegeta, scoffs "What a dishonor!"

It was just then that a certain young prince marches into the throne room accompanied by Nappa and Raditz. All three of which kneeled before the King. The Prince stood up and sneered at Guarda. The Prince didn't know who she was. Guarda decided to keep it that way after all her mate got a lot strong when they were rivals not family. Not telling had been a way of keeping her an unknown nameless Saiyan, in case the monster ever tortured the boy. Prince Vegeta "You sent for me Father?"

As father explain the situation to his son. Grandma slipped out, she had an adopted son to raise. She went to the medical station picked up her new son. She said hello to the little boy that had help her save their race. The boy known as Kakarrot had given her more then just her species back but Hope. She returned to the Celestial Palace.

While holding the new born she looked to the court yard the blade of grass had grown a stem and a blue flower had somehow grown and bloomed. Guarda, whispered "Blue". Time passed and she raise Broly and when she could instructed Vegeta. King Cold tried and failed to kill her. Cooler and her made a deal so that he would live and she would have a test opponent for when she made Vegeta into a Super Saiyan but Cooler didn't need to know that part of the deal.

* * *

From on his planet King Kai watches the events and grumbles to himself "Traded one tyrant for another." But as he goes about his business but wonders why Guarda spared Broly. King Kai "I hope that his is the start of some change. Please let it be a change."

* * *

Many years later a blue hair teenage driving up a a mountain while searching for the dragon balls meets a young raven girl who was morning her dead grandpa. Soon history started to look familiar but different. The history of Earth and no doubt the universe is unaltered permanently.

* * *

Reviews please.


	2. Saiyan Attack Saga Part One

**Similar but Different**

* * *

It was a warm morning on the Celestial Palace, overlooking the Planet Vegeta. Consider how far into the atmosphere it was, in reality it should have been freezing. The magic of the Palace, however, was far stronger then the cold weather.

Guarda had grown accustomed to not really experiencing seasons but still the warm light was refreshing as she mediated out on the deck of the Palace in her Guardian robes. In front of her the blue flower bush that had grown a lot in 18 or 19 years, she having taking time to water it. The bugs and trees hadn't come back yet but at least this had.

Guarda thinking "Even after all this time I still feel like I am missing something. I have achieved the power of a super saiyan yet I feel the date of my death approach still. It is not natural I know that much. Nothing short of Beerus though I thought could only kill me. Their must be power yet untapped, enemies yet vanquished. If I am to die I cannot leave without another to take my place but neither by grandson nor my son can yet go super. I need to find a way to make it happen."

Just then a greenish-yellow ball of energy came crashing down at her position. She is gone, to the surprise of the one who fire it. Broly, panicking "O my Kai did I just vaporize mom!?"

The man is a tall raven haired man, with coal like eyes of a typical saiyan. The mischievous smile of the man changed to a look of horror having believed that he had just killing his mother. Before he could panic further a wooden staff coming from behind whacked him in the head. The staff attached to an irate Guarda.

Broly hands went up to head and as he did turned his face to his mother's. Broly's face had a nervous smile on it. He was delighted to cause some mischief but not a fan of the discipline afterwards.

Guarda looked to her beloved blue flower bush to see it trashed by the explosion, its flower petals scattering to the wind. Guarda looks at her adopted son like he was still a misbehaving child, which he was minus the child part. Under her breath she mutters 'I guess I need to re-teach him the lesson'.

Broly getting the idea that he should flee, is just what he did. But no matter where he flew to, Guarda was right in front of him. To which each time he fled, she hit him on the head with the staff, after the nineteenth escape attempt Broly stopped.

Broly pained and irritated "Mom come on." Guarda, coldly "You destroyed my flower bush." A drop of sweat out of fear goes down Broly's face. She is more than annoyed, she's pissed.

Guarda "My beloved son, that I have no intense urge to strangle right now. What have, I told you?" Broly, nervous "That there is one and only one thing on or in this place that you absolute want preserved and it was that bush."

Guarda "That is correct, I have only been a little upset when you blow up my bed, crushed my old armor, smashed that 3 million year old vase, put a hole in that mural my predecessor made of myself, and cracked the bottom half of the Celestial Palace, which took me 6 months to fix! But in all of that my son with a benevolent hand I punished you, and what were those punishments?"

Broly "Blowing up your bed I didn't get food that night, old armor was a spanking, 3 million year old vase was a stern lecture, hole in the mural a timeout, and the crack in the Celestial Palace was that you made me wash the tiles of deck of the Palace."

Guarda "Well it's no more Mrs. Nice Guardian! I want you to clean every tile of ever floor and every room of this sanctuary. And no but mom!" Broly, whining "But mom!"

Guarda, angrily "What did I say? If you don't like it tough! There was one thing in this place that was mine and you wrecked it!" Broly wanting to fight her on this but he knew it was a lost cause so with a huff he said. Broly "Okay mom."

Guarda flew back down to the Celestial Palace to the crater right next to the bush. A petal still flying around was about to hit her face, when she plucked it out of the air with her thumb and index finger. In her hand she lightly rubs the petal getting blue upon her fingers Guarda muttered "blue". Broly following his mother touches down at the moment she mutters "blue".

Broly, confused "What?" Guarda "Nothing. I am going out for an errand, down on the planet." Broly's eyes light up "You're going down to the planet were the Princess is! Can I come?" Guarda, bluntly "No." Broly "Why not?"

Guarda "Because you have a Palace to clean and your grounded if you forgot a conversation not a minute or two ago." Broly, whining "Come on." Guarda "You think that I am going to let you try an impress a Princess or have a spar with either of the Prince's."

Broly, angry "Like I would want to spar with Tarble. Fine!" Guarda "Don't act like the victim, I am not the bad guy here." Broly, dismissive "Whatever you say mom." Broly walks into the massive dome structure of the Palace leaving, Guarda muttering to herself "I love him, I love him".

With that distraction out of the way she snaps her finger and her RIT 'demon' costume replacing her Guardian outfit. She pulls over her head her dark hood, she takes off.

* * *

On a scorching hot sunny day sitting on the throne is a particular bored Tarble siting on his father's seat with Zorn on his left and his Uncle on his right. Court is in session and it is miserable boring for the young and small prince.

The Rep of Planet Meat desires an adjustment to the tribute that they pay. Sontaran's are asking for military assistance against the Rutan's. Mandalore had an overture of peace and friendship. Mandalore also desired the King's blessing to expand into some of their neighbors. Cardassian's desired a third party mitigation between themselves and the Breen, 19 years of war had solved nothing.

The answers where simple there would be no change in the tribute that Meat paid. The Sontarans would get Bardock's unit as reinforcements. Mandalore would get its new allies the Cather's are pathetic and not worth any effort. The Cardassian's would receive Zorn as their mediator with the Breen.

All the myriad little empire's thought the galaxy had to ask the Saiyan Empire whether or not they could do anything. A far-cry from Frieza's slavery, from slave to master of the galaxy. Strolling into this change of fortune was Guarda in her black hood and black armor. Upon seeing her, Tarble is excited at seeing what was unknown to him, his grandmother.

Yet still there was some gasps from the Saiyan's in attendants, she is still the 'witch' after all. To Tarble, however, she was weird, but friendly and she lived in a bizarre house. If anyone could spice up this day it was her. Guarda smiled at her youngest and tiniest grandson, she like how he unlike the other two was usually happy to see her.

Prince Vegeta was in every way quite pissed at her to say the least. He didn't like the fact that, she was stronger than him. Princess Escarole was just cold to her and abrasive. She was a spoiled brat but for some reason it would seem that Broly was smitten with her.

Tarble, politely "Madame Guarda, how wonderful it to see you. What may I ask is the reason for your visit?"

Guarda "Nothing too important my young Prince, just a matter I wish to discuss with General Nappa about some troop deployment. But I must ask to where your Father and Mother are and since they are gone why is your brother not holding court?"

Tarble "Well… Mother and Father are on holiday on Risa, the recently conquer world by General Gerkin. My sister is on Planet Elas to attend the wedding ceremony of their Queen and the Duke of one of their colonies. And well my brother right now is training because when my uncle went to ask him to do this he said and I quote "This is beneath my time." He is currently in the training room."

Guarda, chuckles "Figures after I make my decision known to Supreme General Nappa. I will have a discussion with your brother. But I must say you look quite good on that seat young one."

Court was out of session as soon as she had enter the crowd had left, leaving her one four in the room, she goes to ask where Nappa is but Zorn almost reading her mind said.

Zorn "He is in the cabinet." Guarda "Thank you." She walks past the three and to the cabinet to see Nappa about to exit the room, they meet in the door way.

Guarda "General Nappa, I have a request of sorts for you." Nappa, questioningly "It's Supreme General Nappa and is a request or demand?" Guarda, laughs "I think we both know the answer to that question, my vain General." Nappa, nods "Okay. What is it?"

Guarda "I want you to send Bardock firstborn to a planet known as Earth, with his back up being his brother. His order will be to scout the world for a bright orange orb with four stars on it, that's presence interests me. If he finds nothing of worth, he has my permission waste the world and sell it. The profits will be his own. I am sure he will like that, especially consider the weak people of that planet."

Nappa "Fair enough sending a weakling to deal with a planet of weakling but why send a first-class warrior as backup?" Guarda, cryptically "My reasons are my own." Nappa "Kakarrot was assigned to protect the Princess."

Guarda "So? If it turns out to be something more it will be an excellent learning experience for her. Like anyone on that world could even touch a first-class warrior or the Princess of the Saiyan Empire. Make it happen." Nappa knowing he could not refuse the Madame's 'requests' he nodded in agreement. The two parted with Guarda heading towards Prince Vegeta.

* * *

Multiple armored Saiyans surrounded the Prince of all Saiyans, he signals them and all of the soldiers attack him. With single move he takes out each of them easily, they go slamming into the walls of the training area. After all of the attackers have been dispatched a sarcastic clap could be heard behind the Prince, it is Guarda. She is quite amused by the pathetic spectacle in front of her.

Guarda "My Prince if I knew you wanted a fight you need not beat up on these helpless 'soldiers' you need merely ask me." Grinding his teeth, he looks at Guarda with contempt, in both his posture and eyes gives the look of a man that will just out of nowhere charge headlong at her, with a smile she asks. Guarda "So what are you waiting…?"

Before she can even finish her sentence Prince Vegeta charges at Guarda headlong, swiping at her torso. But before the punch could hit its mark, Guarda disappears and then reappears to his unguarded right side.

Vegeta kicks off from her preventing her plow, he spins and gets back upon his feet. Vegeta looks to observes that Guarda is not where she was mere moment ago and tries to sense her out. It occurs to Vegeta that what he is sensing is behind him. In a condescending tone Guarda "You might be getting better at copying my ability to sense energy but still your slower then slug."

Vegeta pushes his body backwards attempting to hit her with his elbows. Guarda having leaped into the air the moment he tried that, is now hovering in front of his face. Guarda eyes locked with his, her head upside down, she is smiling at him. Vegeta swings at her head missing each time.

But at as he was distracted, she gave him a swift chop to his neck. Vegeta collapses to his knees, as he collapses Guarda turns back to have her feet on the ground head. Vegeta clutches his neck in pain. Yet he stares at her with hatred not fear or defeat. Guarda eyes roll at his stare.

Guarda "You still don't get do you? I am your superior there is no way to defeat me. Especially if all you can do is make blind swings at me. When you are at a disadvantage, its not very smart to be the one who starts the fight. You shouldn't let your emotions dictate the course of the battle, you make yourself far too easy to exploit. You wasted all your stamina trying to hurt me while I wasted none of my stamina. You're a smart fighter but you let yourself be so easily goaded. You need to think not just react. This should have not been this one-sided. My power came from a need not a desire it is nothing you can just force."

Prince Vegeta, angry "Shut up! I don't need your advice." Guarda, Sarcastically "And that is why you're a Super Saiyan right now?" Prince Vegeta "Silence you cur!"

Guarda mentally saying 'If only you knew. But damn that took a lot more energy than last time. His only competition is still just Broly. I can wait until he is at the power level of the Frost Demons, so I can have a challenge again. If I had let Cold transform the second time, I might have not been able to win.'

Guarda "Why aren't you sitting on the throne?" Prince Vegeta, spits back "Because I didn't want to!" Guarda "You are the future King of the Empire, you need hands on experience."

Vegeta scoffs but has no rebuttal. Guarda decides that she has injured her grandson's pride enough for one day. Guarda begins to walk away and as she does Vegeta speaks up. Prince Vegeta "I will beat you!" Guarda, honestly "I have no doubt my Prince." Guarda thinks "I can't wait."

* * *

On a planet with a purplish sky a massive coliseum with hordes of people show up. It is planet Elas the banner in a strange language reads 'Games to celebrate the marriage of Queen Dohlman and Duke Isanhard'.

In the massive royal view box overlooking the blood sport the foreign well-wishers begin enter the box with the due pomp and circumstance needed for such a gathering. Their names are read out as they enter.

Speaker "Senator Vreenak of the Romulan Star Empire vice-chairman of the Tal Shair, Secretary of the War Plans Council, awarded the Praetor Colius metal."

The young senator of the Romulan Empire takes his seat.

Speaker "Supreme Commander Salza of the Cooler Empire, conquer of over hundred worlds in the Andromeda Galaxy, right hand of Emperor Cooler."

The red skinned and white haired, Supreme Commander takes his seat.

Speaker "Legate Dukat, Prefect of Bajor, eliminator of the Bajoran resistence."

Dukat strolls in to the room and takes his seat.

Speaker "Ambassador John Smith of Gallifrey and his companion Leela"

A tall odd looking man with a ridiculous multicolor scarf, with bizarre clothing, curly hair and a grin on his face walks into the room. He is accompanied by a tribally dressed woman with an aggressive posture.

Speaker "General Boba Fett of the Mandalore's army, victor of the Battle of Concord Dawn, engaged to Mandalore's first born Seras Ordo."

Clad in his armor Boba Fett steps in. The armor has been painted gold for the occasion, he takes his seat.

Speaker "Princess Escarole of the Saiyan Empire, third born to King Vegeta, conqueror of ten worlds single handedly. She is accompanied by First-Class Warrior Kakarrot, son of Bardock, the crown prince's right hand, conqueror of over twenty worlds."

Emerging behind the curtain is a young sixteen year old saiyan girl in royal armor visible bored and aggravated by how long this is taking. Her hair is a mix of her mother's and her father's spiky on the top drooping on the sides.

Escarole is followed by the palm-haired Kakarrot in his first-class black and gold armor with wrist armor. He also looks bored but is not as visible about it as Escarole is.

The two come in to the room they take their seats. Escarole is placed next to Legate Dukat, who is more than happy to have the Princess next to himself.

Kakarrot is seated next to the John Smith (The Doctor) who precedes to offer him a Jelly Baby the answer is "No".

The games are about to begin when a transmission comes on his Scouter, the orders regarding himself as back up for Earth. Kakarrot accepts anything has got to be better than this 'sideshow'.

The Fight begins.

* * *

Raditz's wakes up as the stasis field ceases in his pod. His body stiff from nearly a year in stasis. His scouter beeps and reads 60 seconds to touch down on Earth.

On the Lookout, Kami drops his staff in fear, he senses something about to hit the earth that has more power than Chi-Chi or himself combined. He decides that he needs to warn Chi-Chi without telling Mr. Popo he takes off.

In a desert far from anyone Piccolo is on a plateau stewing over his defeat to Chi-Chi and failure to avenge his father. When he gets a thought from his counterpart of danger, then senses doom coming to Earth.

Chi-Chi and her friends are at Capsule Corp celebrating her victory over Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. All but Kami, Korin and Yajirobe where present. There was her best friend Krillin the small bald monk. Yamcha who was avoiding Bulma because they broke up over his training for the tournament. Tien and Launch along with their child Kunlun. Kunlun who was born after the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and while the both of them were training for the 23rd tournament.

Kunlun was born with green hair, pale skin and a third eye. His hair is well tended and a baseball cap on his head. Suno was there with Eighter. Suno is in Odori gi which is blue and red she is taller than Bulma but thinner than Chi-Chi.

Master Roshi trying to hit on his best Pupil and getting a nice smash on his head by Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is dressed in her Turtle gi modified with the Kami symbol on the back. Puar and Oolong snipping at one another. Bulma goes up to Chi-Chi and asks. Bulma "So Chi-Chi what are your going to do now?"

Chi-Chi "Well I guess I better get back to my Kingdom. I did left my father's friend in charge but I am still Queen." Bulma, sadly "I guess this will be the end of our adventures for a while huh." Chi-Chi, sadly "Yeah."

Bulma, smiling "I am working on something that might help you, since being Queen all might not give you all of time to train." Chi-Chi "Really that's great, what is it?"

Bulma "I have got a prototype ready. It's an artificial gravity generator. I kind of got the idea from your weighted gi. I figured you could probably get strong if you were to train in 10 x Earth's gravity." Chi-Chi "Wow Bulma your amazing!"

Bulma, ego showing "Yeah, I know but that is just for starters. I already have plans for a capsule that could do 100 x Earth's gravity. It might be a little much though." Chi-Chi "Like that will stop me from trying."

Tien walks up to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi "I was glad we were able to get that rematch Tien." Tien "I was too but honestly you, advanced so far beyond me. It kind of feels like I have been standing still all of these years."

Chi-Chi "Don't say that you were much stronger than you were last time we fought." Tien "Still it wasn't enough. But now I have a new reason to get stronger."

Chi-Chi "Yeah it didn't seem like he appreciated me letting him live. You know, I would have left him live even if it wasn't for Kami and the Dragon Balls." Tien, shocked "Why?"

Chi-Chi "Just because he was born evil doesn't mean he has to be evil permanently. I mean you wanted to kill me the first time we meet." Tien "Yeah but he is the devil!"

Suddenly every fighter in the Party got a cold sweat of fear down their head. They all feel a big evil power that dwarfs Piccolo coming towards them.

In the sky above them is the saiyan, Raditz observing before playing with his scouter. The sun is behind him as he descends, shadowed by the light. A wolfs smile upon his face, he stares at the Earth's defenders.

His scouter tells him that not one of them, could even harm a singe one of his hair's never mind put up a decent fight. He thinks to himself 'weird they kind of look like saiyan's but they are so weak'. Seeing the scared looks on their faces as he lands, he decides to give his ultimatum.

Raditz "Greeting people of this worthless water world. My name is Raditz the current well lets go with 'representative' of Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan Empire the undisputed master of the Milk Way. I have come here in search of an orange orb with four stars on it, on your Planet. Now you can either give me the orb or I can kill you all and your species."

The Z-fighters are stunned after all a super powered alien just showed up and demanded a Dragon Ball. Bulma not realizing the seriousness of the situation gets flustered at the demands of this armored alien and yells at him.

Bulma "Hey jerk you are ruining my party and we wouldn't give you the Dragon Balls even if you asked nicely!" In Raditz's head 'So there are more than one of these orbs and their called Dragon Balls, sounds dirty.'

Raditz "Well thank you, loud blue hair one. I didn't realize the fact there are more than one, quite helpful. But I was not asking I was demanding and threatening you. Since though you don't seem to be taking me seriously…"

Raditz raises his hand and before anyone can protest, he fires a blast of energy into a nearby street block. It punches though buildings like they were wet tissue paper. When it hits the ground it explodes killing hundreds in an instant. A mushroom cloud rises into the air.

The group as a whole is terrified beyond rational thought. Only Chi-Chi and Tien get furious at this act of aggression. Chi-Chi grinds her teeth, she really wants to punch this asshole right now. Raditz still while his sadistic smile looks at them. Kunlun begins to cry. Raditz laughs at them.

Raditz "Pathetic, I kill hundreds of your people and none of you cowards are even going to try and stop me. Here I thought your people looked like mine but you obviously have more in common with sheep then my people."

Filled with anger Tien recklessly charges Raditz. Raditz avoids Tien's attack gets behind him and with one punch breaks Tien's back. The others gasp, Chi-Chi gets into fighting stance.

Raditz, laughing "So maybe you aren't all sheep after all. Here is the deal, you have 24 hours to deliver me all of these Dragon Balls. I will be back tomorrow to collect them. If you don't, I will destroy this city, for each and every hour I don't get them, I will destroy another city. I am a Saiyan of my word. If you try anything tricky, I will exterminate the human race when I am done. This planet will after all, sell for quite a bit but your friend here tells me that you might not cooperated, so…"

Moving faster than Chi-Chi can see, Raditz goes up to Launch holding her three year old, punches her in the face and snatches the hysterical Kunlun. Chi-Chi without thinking charges at Raditz, only to end up with his foot in her gut. With the wind knocked out of her, she falls to the ground breathing heavily. Only being able to express her anger with a stare at Raditz.

Raditz "Now that I have a hostage, you probably get the idea of what will happen if you don't comply. You have 24 hours the child's life is in your hands, disappoint me if you dare."

After finishing his sentence the monster Raditz takes off leaving our heroes alone. Roshi helps out his pupil, Yamcha to Tien, and Bulma over to Launch. As they are helping each other out, Kami arrives.

Kami's face is horrified, he was too late. Chi-Chi and Kami's eyes meet, he wants to help her fight the alien. But Piccolo's sarcastic booming voice comes over head.

Piccolo "Awa Yes let the thousand year old man help you fight, let's see how long that lasts!" All eyes go to the roof of Capsule Corp. they all knew that voice.

Krillin "Okay, how else can this day get any worse." Piccolo "Keep talking baldly and you will find out!" Bulma "Does that insult work when you're bald?" Piccolo, angry "Silence!"

Everyone but Kami and Chi-Chi jump a bit. Piccolo jumps and lands on the ground right in front of Chi-Chi. With the sounds of first responders arriving, Piccolo makes his case.

Piccolo "If you go alone or with any of your worthless friends, you won't stand a chance. This guy is on a whole other level, you would be dead before the fight started. The only way, you have a chance of winning is if I go with you."There are gasps. Chi-Chi in a smile "And I thought the sudden appearance of super powered alien was going to be the weirdest part of the day. How do I know you won't betray me?"

Piccolo "I can only say that we have an alliance until this guy is dead. So I can get back to conquering this world!" Chi-Chi "And I will be there to stop you when you try but until then we got a deal." Krillin, exasperated "Unbelievable!" Chi-Chi yells out "Flying Nimbus!" She hops on and the two are off following Raditz's energy.

* * *

In a empty field is were Raditz's ship had landed. Raditz arrives back at his ship. He shakes the crap out of the child trying to make it stop crying. It doesn't work so he locks the child in his pod so he doesn't have to listen to it anymore. His scouter goes haywire suggesting that the boy is a lot stronger, then he appears to be.

Raditz "Piff stupid thing is broken. There is no way that Earthling could be that strong. I guess I will have to get a new one." The scouter beeps again stating that two power levels are approaching his location.

Raditz "This thing is driving me crazy." He press the button to turn it off. Thirty second later Chi-Chi and Piccolo arrive stunning Raditz. Raditz thinks "The hot saiyan looking one with the higher than average power and a Namekian interesting."

Raditz "So I gather you didn't take my advice about giving me what I want." Chi-Chi "Like I would ever hand over the Dragon Balls to a villain such as you! Creep! I am here for two reasons, to get my friend's kid back and to stop you."

Raditz sighs and then stretches. Raditz "Well I guess killing you two will have to entertain me, so please struggle and make it last."

Piccolo and Chi-Chi take off their weighted gi and get into their fighting stances. It a good couple of seconds of staring at one another, until Raditz gets bored and makes the first move.

Raditz's fires out of both hands blast at both Piccolo and Chi-Chi. Both of them dodge but Raditz arrives were Chi-Chi dodged to. He punches her in the face then knee's her in the gut letting her collapse to go after Piccolo.

Piccolo gets back on to his feet just as Raditz's is charging him. He tries a set up a defense but Raditz is just too quick. Raditz kicks him in the side and then punches him in the face.

Piccolo check bone snaps but Piccolo tries to throw a punch back but it is caught by Raditz. Who pick him up and chucks him at Chi-Chi's location. Piccolo manages to catch himself in the air and lands next to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi "So a Piccolo I don't think we're doing so well." Piccolo "The fight just started!" Piccolo looks at Raditz, who looks as though he hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

Piccolo "On second thought, you might have a point. He's toying with us." Chi-Chi "My thoughts exactly. If I distract him can you use the Special Beam Cannon on him?"

Piccolo "No problem. I will need a minute though." Chi-Chi "I will give you that minute."

Piccolo beings to charge up the Cannon. Raditz getting frustrated. Raditz "Are you two going to talk all day or are we going to fight?!"

Chi-Chi charges him. The two throw a flurry of punches at one another. Chi-Chi manages to get a blow on his waist. On what she thinks is a furry belt.

The punch seems to really hurt Raditz, so she punches it again. Knocking the breath out of Raditz. Raditz kicks to force Chi-Chi back. His face says it all this has gone from enjoyable bit of sport, to pain in the ass.

Chi-Chi sets up for the Kamehameha. Raditz charges not realizing what she is doing. She fires at the unprotected Raditz. He grabs it by his hands and it explodes in his hands.

It looks as though Chi-Chi has killed Raditz, until the smoke clears. He is breathing a little heavily, his body is burned and a vein is popping out of his head but he is alive.

Raditz again charges at Chi-Chi who is unprepared. He punches her in the gut, grabs her by the hair, and then chucks her to the ground. He lands prepared to stomp on her a bit.

But just then it occurred to him that he hadn't fought the Namekian in a while. He looked to see, the Namekian was charging energy for some sort of attack. Piccolo, yells "Special Beam Cannon Fire!"

Raditz could gather that if it hit, he was done for, he moved but not quick enough the beam piercing his armor and then his left shoulder. Blood started to gush from the wound but it was Piccolo who was left speechless. In a bit of fear Piccolo cried out "No one is that fast!"

Raditz deeply breathing now instead of responding, fired a blast that disintegrates Piccolo's left arm explodes and sends him tumbling away. He is about to fire another blast when Chi-Chi comes up from behind him and grabs his tail.

Hitting him after all seemed to hurt him so grabbing it might stop him. Raditz collapses all of his energy leaving him. Chi-Chi "Are you okay Piccolo!" Piccolo, sarcastically "Yeah just a missing arm and all not a big deal!"

Chi-Chi "Well sorry I asked! Can you do that attack again?" Piccolo "Yeah just give me another minute." Raditz "No this is impossible! To be defeated by such pathetic fighters! This is a disgrace!"

Chi-Chi "You better believe it friend it's all over!" Raditz "Wait if you let me go! I can get you anything you want!" Chi-Chi "Can you give back all of those people who's lives you took!"

Raditz noticed her grip loosened as she was getting angrier at him. Her focus taken off his tail. Raditz "O you mean those worthless ants that I squashed, you're really getting angry over their deaths. I did them a favor by putting an end to their miserable existence."

Chi-Chi blinded by anger grip loosen enough so that Raditz regained his strength, enough to elbow her in the gut. She went down like a ton of bricks and Raditz was soon standing on top over her.

Raditz "Ha! Worthless human! So easy to manipulate! Scream for me!" Raditz steps on her breaking ribs. She screams in pain. The sound reaches Kunlun in the pod. Who's fear turns to anger.

The pod explodes the energy of Kunlun visible. In a yell, he head first charges at Raditz. Kunlun hits him directly in the chest pushing him off of Chi-Chi. Raditz staggers back and then look at Kunlun with murderous intent. He raises his right hand about to fire a blast to vaporize the small boy.

Before Raditz can charge and fire, Chi-Chi grabs him from behind in a full nelson. Pushing her off would be child's play, but the wounds have taken their toll. Piccolo is done charging.

Chi-Chi, yells "Fire now Piccolo!" Piccolo, big smile "This is too good to be true! As you wish!"

Piccolo fires piercing thought Raditz's armor, hitting his heart, then punching though his body. The beam then goes though Chi-Chi exiting though her chest. Raditz's is bleeding from his mouth and falls to the ground on his front. Chi-Chi falls to the ground on her back. Raditz coughing up blood.

Raditz "This is more than insulting, beaten by such weaklings! This can't get any worse!" Piccolo laughing at him walks up. Raditz, irrated "What are you laughing at?!"

Piccolo, laughing "You! Because it is about to get worse! The Dragon Balls, the things that you came looking for, when you collect them, you can make a wish. Chi-Chi and her friends have used them to revive people in the past. You die alone." Piccolo keeps laughing until he realizes that Raditz is laughing.

Raditz "O you people are so stupid. I mean you constantly just hand me information. The device on my head. It's not just for looks it's a scouter and a communicator. My brother just heard everything you just said. He will come, I know he will. For both the Dragon Balls and revenge. The funny thing is he is a lot stronger than me. In one year, he will be here and you will all die. Not just you but everyone on this stupid planet. When they resurrect me maybe they will let me watch, as you die.

Piccolo grinds his teeth at what he heard. Raditz dies of the fact of the hole in chest where his heart should be. Piccolo, angry "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

Yes there was a lot of Sci-Fi references and maybe a little blatant so if you don't like it I'm sorry.


	3. Saiyan Attack Saga Part Two

**Training begins for the End of the World**

* * *

A cool breeze sweeps over a green field with snowcapped mountains in the background. Piccolo is standing over the very dead Raditz. His raven hair pushed around by the breeze, blood dripping from his mouth.

Piccolo looks over to his most hated enemy Chi-Chi, who is also very dead. Piccolo has avenged his father, Chi-Chi is dead but something rings hollow in his mind.

It's not just that in a year he might be dead. Chi-Chi's death isn't at all how he imagined the experience. He thought it would be on a non-ending high that would sustain himself until he looked like Kami.

Chi-Chi may have died at his hands, but it was willingly and in the defense of everyone including himself. Piccolo felt no sense of accomplishment. This should have been more, meant more, but it didn't.

Piccolo now just felt more alone. Chi-Chi was his whole reason for being after all. Killing her was why he woke up in the morning. Conquering Earth won't be a challenge without Chi-Chi in the way. Humans were pathetic besides her and a few of her friends, they couldn't stop him.

The Saiyan coming did excite him, he didn't want to die but they were a new challenge. Piccolo heard the sound of Kunlun grumble as the breeze blew some of his green hair into his nose to which Kunlun sneezed his hair seemed to get greener.

That dumb kid had saved his life and he knew it. Human children aren't supposed to be that strong. Tien was Chi-Chi's second and Launch was maybe the fifth strongest human on Earth. Yeah the kid was going to have potential but to emerge so early and so dramatically was unheard of.

The kid was stronger than him, stronger than Chi-Chi and stronger than Raditz. He got a sinking feeling from Kami. The two of them were going to die. Piccolo feared not death but an idea was starting to take shape. "What of me will remain?"

The quiet contemplation of the Demon Prince is interrupted by the sound of a plane approaching without even looking he knew who they are, Chi-Chi's worthless friends.

They land and pile out of the jet-copter and rush to the grisly scene. Both Bulma and Krillin reduced to tears to see their best friend dead. Launch rushes over to her injured kid, cursing all the way that she wasn't stronger still in permanent blonde form. No one came up to Piccolo and he was just fine with that. Master Roshi trying to console his pupil's and friends.

Master Roshi "I know it hurts everyone but Chi-Chi died defending us from a great evil, it was her choice. Also may I remind you, that we have the Dragon Balls so she won't be dead for long. The Earth is safe."

Piccolo laughs in his evil tone. The group jumps a bit. Piccolo "O you stupid humans, you're the exact opposite of safe!" The healed Tien standing next to Launch gets into fighting position as well as Suno, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu.

Yamcha, accusingly "So that's it hun. Going to kick us when were down?" Piccolo, smiling "I would do a lot more than just kick you." Bulma jumps behind Yamcha using him as a shield. While Launch gets ready to defend her child. The light on Roshi glasses moves.

Master Roshi "So why haven't you just killed us already Piccolo?" The others look at Roshi as though he has three heads. Oolong, mouth ajar "Okay you have officially lost it, you senile old man!" Piccolo laughs some more, watch them panic at least can give him some joy. Piccolo thinks "Better get all you can get nowadays."

Piccolo "Surprising at least one of you has brains. If I was going to kill all of you, I would have just done it. No. As bile inducing as this might be, I might actually require you idiots assistance. After all the Saiyan has friends and they are coming!"

The group gasp in terror. Piccolo "That's right sheep, the Saiyan's brother is coming and he is quite a bit stronger than this one! Krillin panicking yelps "Stronger!" Piccolo "Yep, I couldn't tell you how much stronger. So I think we should assume the worst. He will be here in a year."

Yamcha "Only a year to get ready for a guy that was stronger than the guy that wiped the floor with Chi-Chi?!" Piccolo "Am I a parrot? You heard me. So I suggest if you all want to live you should start training."

Suno "Yeah I agree only a year. Shoot we don't a day to waste." The others nod in agreement but they are interrupted by Piccolo. Piccolo "There is one more matter I need to attend with you…"

Piccolo charges at the group, elbowing Tien in the head and backhanding Launch in the face. The two had dropped their guard and had no defense. With the hand he used to strike his mother, Piccolo grabs hold of the unconscious Kunlun and flies up into the air. The other's rush to help but are far too slow. Piccolo and his evil smile above them.

Piccolo "The boy today demonstrated he is the strongest on this planet. Since you weakling would more likely than not baby him, it's up to me to train the brat. You will see him in a year until then I will see you in your nightmares!"

Piccolo flies off Kunlun in his arms laughing all the way. Tien is slow to get up, is about to rush after Piccolo when Master Roshi intervenes. Master Roshi "Tien what do you think your about to do?!" Tien "Kunlun! That monster! I have got to get him back!"

Master Roshi "Son I know you want your son back but that monster is still a level above you it would be suicide!" Tien "If I can't protect my kid maybe it's what I deserve." Yamcha "I'm with you buddy. We will show that monster what for!" Krillin and Chiaotzu "Yeah!" Suno nods. Puar protests "Are you sure that's a good idea Yamcha?" Yamcha "Their no way I'm letting a demon take my friend's kid!"

The raspy voice of Kami "I know how you all feel but I will have to ask you to trust Piccolo." They all turn from the direction of Piccolo's departure, to where Chi-Chi's body is. Kami standing over her with sweat on his face. Launch, screams "Who the hell asked you old man! We are getting my goddamn kid back!"

Kami sighs "I may not agree with his methods but he is right. The boy showed an extraordinary power today that needs to be harness if we are to survive. I fear there is not just one Saiyan coming but two. One is over five times stronger than Raditz and another ten times stronger. Piccolo will not kill the boy, he only seeks to make him stronger. I invite all of you including Yajirobe to head to the Lookout to train for the up coming threat. As for Chi-Chi I will take her to the Otherworld, don't wish her back to life until just before the Saiyans are due to arrive. She has a new master she needs to meet."

Launch clenches her fists, every fiber of her being doesn't want to accept this but she has no choice, in a growl. Launch "If Piccolo hurts my baby. After I'm done killing him, you're next even if I have to go to hell to do it."

Kami nods in agreement. If the trust he was placing in his other half was betrayed, he believed he deserved whatever punishment this angry mother was willing to dish out. His hand went down to the dead Chi-Chi and they were off. Suno "I guess we should head to Korin's tower."

The demoralized group nodded in agreement. Leaving Roshi and the non-fighters, the Z-fighters take off.

* * *

 **Planet Elas**

Kakarrot's mouth was ajar listening to the recording in a single Arena bathroom. The door was lock and only he knew. At first, it didn't compute, wish granting orbs. Anything he could imagine could be his.

No more service, he could be King. No need to submit to the whims of the Royal family. No longer be the Prince's errand boy, a babysitter and a glorified servant. He would rule the Galaxy. He would be the pauper that turned Prince.

He could become a Super Saiyan. Immortality would grantee that possibility. He would be not just a King or an Emperor, he would be a God, to Rule the Universe for all eternity. There was no way, he would give this chance up.

Kakarrot stormed out of the bathroom and headed to exit. To see Princess Escarole waiting for him. She was looking at him inquisitively. Princess Escarole "Where are you going?" Kakarrot thinking fast but not smart "Earth." Princess Escarole "Why?"

Kakarrot faking some outrage. Kakarrot "They killed my brother!" Princess Escarole "How? I thought the people of that planet were weak?"

Kakarrot "They are it's just that they got lucky and Raditz's was a moron." Princess Escarole "O, he really was worthless." Kakarrot "Yes he was but this is an insult to my family honor, that I have got to deal with."

Princess Escarole "Agreed, this is insult not just to you but every Saiyan everywhere. We cannot worthless loser species think they can win against us." Kakarrot "No it's just a matter of family honor let me deal with it alone."

Princess Escarole "Nan, watching weaklings kill each other and that Smith guy look disgusted, is boring. Slaughtering a planet sounds a lot more fun! It's a matter of honor and I order you to let me come with you!"

Kakarrot sighs in his head "So much for a solo mission". He could knock her out and leave. But disobeying an order from her is treason and so is hurting her. They would hunt him and he might not be able to get the Dragon Balls.

If he brought he along maybe she would learn of the Dragon Balls and try and stop him. He was stronger than her though. The human's might kill her. She was irritating though.

There was no getting around it, she would have to come with him, to not arouse any suspicion. He would deal with the brat later when they were far away from any recourse. On the bright side, God would have access to a young untouched Princess nearby. Revenge was going to be sweet. Kakarrot's tone changed, he with a smile and a bow.

Kakarrot "Of course my Princess. I am most honored to have you accompany me on this mission of vengeance." Pleased by his sudden change of tone, she believed that he had remembered the fact that he was a servant. Princess Escarole "Good remember your place. Let's go and slaughter a world."

The two said their apologies to the King and Queen of Elas and they were soon off. With no one alive to stop them.

* * *

 **Otherworld**

Chi-Chi wakes up and looks around to find an endless sea of clouds before her. She realizes the fact she isn't breathing. She tries to breath but nothing seems to happen. Kami speaks up.

Kami "Chi-Chi your dead, you don't need to breathe." Chi-Chi "O really, well that is just unsettling." Kami "I have a feeling you will get used to it, just remember to breathe when you get back to Earth."

Chi-Chi "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Wait are you dead too Kami!" Kami "No I'm not dead, yet. I transported you here with your body to receive training on King Kai's Planet." Chi-Chi "O why?"

Kami "In one year, two more powerful Saiyan's will arrive to attack the Earth." Chi-Chi "No way!" Kami "Yes way. We need King Yemma's approval first. So just follow me and don't say anything unless asked, I will do all the talking." Chi-Chi "Okay."

Kami and Chi-Chi flew over some very angry souls at they were cutting in front of. They were blue horned men and women acting as ushers. They were speeding towards a massive open structure.

They reached their destination and stepped inside. There was a massive red giant in a business suite stamping papers. The universe runs on bureaucracy. Woe to the universe. Before Kami can speak King Yemma yells at him.

King Yemma "Make it quick Kami! I up to my neck in paper work! Planet Elas is having its games, the Dalek's just landed on Vulcan, there are twelve different planet's that are under attack by the Saiyan's and the Mandalorians are conquering Cathar prime."

Kami meekly "I understand great King Yemma. I come before you to request that Chi-Chi be allowed to attempt to make the trip down Snake Way to King Kai's planet." King Yemma "Yeah! Sure! Whatever! Just go! Please!" With that Chi-Chi and Kami part. Kami returning to Earth and Chi-Chi to make the trip down Snake Way.

* * *

 **Earth Unknown Desert**

Piccolo find a nice deserted island to which he and Kunlun can train. It has nice open wide spaces it which to train, it also has a ton of big scary dinosaurs, no stupid interference by humans.

Kunlun wakes as Piccolo drops him onto the ground, when he lands. Kunlun is immediately disturbed by what he sees. He is nowhere close to where he was a in his last memory. He remembers hear his mother voice and his father's presence but they are nowhere around.

Instead he looks up to see Piccolo, the monster that his mother and father warned him about. The cruel monster that nearly killed his aunt in the Tournament. He was towering over him with that evil smile of his. In a panic Kunlun looked around. Somebody, anybody has to be around to save him. There was no one around not even a sign of people.

Piccolo "If you're looking for someone to save you, forget it! This is a deserted island no one around to save you." Kunlun cried out "Can anybody please help me!" Piccolo "What did I just say brat! There is no one at all around."

Kunlun "Please I didn't do anything to you…" Piccolo "Shut up!" Kunlun mouth closes with lightning speed. Piccolo "Good. Now Chi-Chi, your auntie is dead." Tears are falling from Kunlun face.

Piccolo "Stop crying brat or I will give you something to cry about!" Kunlun calms down. Piccolo "Now listen. In one year, two more of the alien kind, that showed up hurt your father and killed a lot of humans will show up to finish the job. Today you demonstrated that you might be the strongest person on this planet. You have a power we need to unlock if we hope to survive." Kunlun looks as though he wants to disagree with Piccolo but he is sure to keep his mouth shut.

Piccolo "Good looks like you know how to follow orders. Now your mother and father are training to help stop this threat. You will see them in a year. Right now you might not believe yourself powerful but that is because you been raised by weaklings. When I am done with you, you will laugh at your fear. The first lesson is survive." Kunlun's eyebrows go up.

Piccolo "I am leaving you here to learn how to survive on your own, in a month or so I will return. If you're still alive, I will teach martial arts. If you're dead, I get to laugh at your mother and father. It's a win-win, for me of course."

In a panic finally Kunlun speaks. Kunlun "But isn't this place filled with wild animals?!" Piccolo "Yeah! And I told you to shut up! Now it will get dark soon, I suggest you get moving if you plan to survive the next month."

Piccolo begins to fly up into the air. Kunlun in a full on panic mode. Kunlun "Your leaving me?!" Piccolo "It wouldn't be training if I held your hand thought-out the entire thing. See you in a month maybe." Piccolo takes off or at least makes it looks like he took off. The kid valuable after all don't want to risk him dying.

* * *

 **Earth Capsule Corp**

Bulma in her lab with Raditz scouter before her. Her father looking a the pieces of Raditz's spaceship in a hanger on a moniter behind her. She mumbles to herself incoherently. She is chain smoking, cold coffee next to her.

The scouter is a new obsession for her. The smartest woman on this planet need to understand this alien piece of technology. The other might have their muscles but this was in her wheel house.

Bulma's mom Panti came in to the lab with a tray of food in her hands. She looks at her daughter for a lack of a better word to describe it she doesn't really open her eyes after all.

Panti "Honey I really wish you wouldn't get so obsessed with these toys." Bulma scoffs "Its not a toy its a alien device. What is on this table might advance humanity by centuries. The same goes with the ship in the hanger."

Panti "Well if you say so dear. By the way you got a call back from those people from UNIT." Bulma, still focused on the scouter "O yeah what did they have to say?"

Panti "They sounded really interested it the dead body you have kind of like the last one that you gave them. They seem to want to collaborate on this whole alien invasion thing that you warned them about."

Bulma "Good. I would have done the autopsy myself by this seems more important. I guess if we capture one of the aliens they would be the only ones to have the holding cells for them." Panti "They seem so official in uniforms."

Bulma "Sure whatever mom. All I need from them is some government resources make all of this a lot easier. Imagine what I could do with this alien tech. FTL drives, body armor lighter than air. The possibles mom its all at my finger tips. I will be able to reach out and touch someone on a different world and from a different place. The possibilities mom." Panti "Whatever you say honey."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

In the royal training area in the Palace on Planet Vegeta. The Prince is exiting and runs into Nappa. Prince Vegeta "Where is my sister and my punching bag?"

General Nappa "Order from the Madame my Prince. She ordered Raditz to Earth and Kakarrot in reserve. Kakarrot gave me a update, Raditz's dead and the two of them are going to Earth."

Prince Vegeta, growls "How long?" General Nappa "A year." Prince Vegeta, angry "A year!" The Prince huffs and puffs.

Prince Vegeta "Fine but if they take any longer. I will go to that world myself reach out and touch somebody violently." General Nappa "Seems like a stretch."

Prince Vegeta, angry "What the Hell do you know anyways! Tell me the moment something goes wrong!"

* * *

 **Lookout**

The Z-fighter's and Yaijrobe are all warming up on the deck of the Lookout. The world might be in danger but there is some excitement in the air, after all this is where Chi-Chi became a class above them.

Kami comes out to meet them with Mr. Poppo at his side. He looks at the brave defenders of Earth knowing that they don't stand a chance. Kami "Now gather round everybody I have something to show to you." The entire group gathered into a dark room with a pendulum and highlight symbols and shapes on the ground.

Mr. Poppo "This is the room to which Chi-Chi spent a majority of her time in. In this room when you close, your eyes, you mind will be transported to a different time and place. It will not affect history as it will more in your mind than reality."

Kami "Yes as a time space paradox, is the last thing we need right know. I mean will we never get into that terrority right?"

* * *

In Capsule Corp Bulma "You know. I bet building a time machine would be a great idea."

* * *

Back to the Lookout.

Yaijrobe "No way! I'm no guinea pig!" Kami "Yell it is voluntary." Mr. Poppo "Yeah it's not like I am some sort of massive sadist that enjoys watch you die… (Mr. Poppo chuckles a bit) Close your eyes!"

The Z-team close their eyes. They wake out in a destroyed ruin of a city. There is dark red sky above them. They are in an alley to some advanced looking building. There are poster's floating around.

It is a picture of a person in a power armor crushing a monkey the tagline reading 'Kill the Monkeys'. In the background can be heard massive fighting. A sickly sweet smell is in the air the smell of death.

In the alley is remains of a metal suited man cooked and eaten. He is only about three feet maybe in size. Around them is signs of hell. Dead bodies litter the streets.

Yamcha "What happened here?" Launch "I don't know but nothing good that's for sure." Krillin "I heard noises in the distance maybe that's where we should head."

A blast hits close to where the group is and a small three foot woman darts into the alley. She is holding a blaster and wearing tuffle light battle armor. The woman is stunned upon seeing our hero's in a panic, she points her blaster at them.

She notices that their hair is different and they don't have tails they aren't saiyans. She lower her gun and breathes a sigh of relief. She signal for them to be quiet and to follow her. They might have come here looking for a fight but they go with her. They hear a voice coming from where they left. Bardock "They Tora, I thought you said she went down this alley?"

They duck into a building it must have been a bank, as the place has a vault. She closes the door to the place and relaxes a bit. The place has a stove a blanket and leftovers, she has been living in this place, and burning money for warmth.

Bolete "Okay, so why are aliens on Plant other than the monkeys?" Tien "We're just on vacation to your world." Bolete practically busts a gut laughing. Bolete "Okay, I needed that I can't really remember the last time I laughed." (Pause) "Well welcome to the happiest goddamn place in the universe. The epicenter of joy and friendship. This planet has become a warzone asshole. Nothing here is worth seeing, just death and misery." Suno "The Saiyan's did this."

Bolete "Yeah well no shit. Well okay some of it was my guys trying to defend this shithole. Well I call it a shithole but I was born in this city. The hospital I was born in, is a block or two a way, it's a crater now. Hopefully it will be ours again, when high command sends reinforcements but then the monkeys will just level the place before they leave, the monkeys are sore losers. I don't know if the vault will hold."

Krillin "This is happening everywhere isn't it?" Bolete "Just about. They haven't been able to get close to the Capital yet but it's been turned into what amounts to a massive refuge center. There are some bunkers and some people in the subway but for the most part it's everywhere."

Chiaotzu "What's your name?" Bolete "It's Private First Class Bolete of the Fungi Defense Force. Huh at least one of you has some manner's."

Tien "Sorry it's just…" Bolete "Don't worry I lost my manner's a lifetime ago." Launch "Where the rest of your unit?"

Bolete "What you didn't notice them. You were staring directly at my CO. You know the guy that was cooked and eaten. Fucking savages!" Yamcha "When the hell did this insanity start?!"

Bolete "About like Forty of Fifty years ago the Monkeys were refuges of their own world. I wasn't born yet. We tried to uplift them make them civilized, train them to behave. Well that didn't go so well. They rebelled, then Death Cap assassinated their King and shit hit the fan like nine or ten years ago. I don't have a calendar. We had a lot of advantages over them but their super men, they keep coming. Their persistent bastards, no quarter given or taken. They might just kill you for not being Saiyan. Your friend with the long black hair might pass for one but he ain't got no tail."

A massive blast goes off in the distance the light in the room dims then goes back on. Bolete "If I was a betting woman, I would say that was the city bunker exploding. I guess this shithole is theirs now. If I wasn't behind enemy lines before now well… If it's gone then that means the shields down, not that I suppose there any people left to defend."

Tien "How about we try and get you to the Capital?" Bolete bursts out laughing again "You drastically underestimate them, you sound like the CO going on and on, how the famous Dr. Lychee was building some sort of super weapon to crush the monkeys. No this place is destined to burn. The tuffles are going to lose. This city is a monument to that fact. Save yourselves. Go back to where ever the hell you came from, and pray the monkeys aren't coming to your world."

She hears glass break outside and yells at the other to get back a blast hits the vault door which lands on Bolete crushing her lower half. Bolete coughs up blood from her mouth. There is dust everywhere but out of the dust emerges a palm-haired warrior with a grin.

Bardock "Well I thought I smelled a rat. I guess I was right." The Saiyan towers over the crushed mostly dead Bolete. Bolete, yells "RUN!" Bardock "Squeak, Squeak, all I hear is vermin. How about you guys and gal?" Tora "Yeah that sounds about right."

All of Bardock's unit is behind him staring at the Z-fighter's. Bardock looks straight at Tien. Bardock "So I gather you're not from around here?" He sniffs the air, then itches the bridge of his nose "Well we don't have any order's that required me to kill you so run along weirdos before I change my mind."

Tien bites his teeth and yells at Bardock. Tien "Over my dead body!" Bardock in a smile "That can be arranged."

The Z-fighters get in fighting stance the Saiyan remain cool. Much like wolves examining a cow before slaughter, looking for weak points. Bardock raise his hand into the air, fires a blast into the ceiling of the bank.

The Z-fighters are forced to punch their way out of the collapsing building. The Saiyan's are there to meet them. Tien and Launch vs Bardock, Suno vs Fasha, Krillin vs Tora, Yamcha vs Borgos, Chiaotzu vs Shugesh.

Bardock at speed charges Tien and Launch who have gotten next to each other, Launch on the left, Tien on the right. Bardock and the two clash with him fighting both of the simultaneously. Both Launch and Tien are struggling to keep up. Bardock is faster than them.

Suno is up against Fasha using her Odori style to stay a step ahead of the female saiyan. The female saiyan is an experienced warrior but has not really gone up against anyone with Martial Arts training. No Fasha is used to brutal soldier versus soldier fights and her style reflex's that.

Tora stands feet above Krillin, its nothing new to Krillin, most guys he's every fought were taller than him. The different being that Tora's looks and size aren't just for show. The small monk is desperate to keep up as punch after punch keeps proving that Tora is strong than him.

Borgos is pound away at Yamcha defense. Yamcha being overconfident charged Borgos at the start of the fight. Yamcha is paying for that confidence. A blow to the stomach and to the groin have saw to that.

Chiaotzu and Shugesh are having a far more long range battle then the others. Chiaotzu tried a use his powers to keep Shugesh from moving but it was ineffective. So Shugesh fired from his mouth an energy blast for a critical it missed.

The sun of Planet has set and horrible night has come the cloudy, hazy, blood colored night. With a moon slowly rising in the distance.

Bardock sideswipes Tien and Launch pushing them both into a building blow. Before the building can even collapse, both of them are back in the air and are in fighting stance. As the building collapses, Bardock attacks with a blast that they both manage to avoid, which goes into a nearby neighborhood.

The explosion highlights the devastation of area like a flare. In a spin kick, Suno manages to get a hit on Fasha thanks to the light in her eyes. Krillin fires the Kamehameha at Tora who precedes to knock it away. Borgos bashes Yamcha on the side of the head sending spinning on to the ground hitting the concrete.

Chiaotzu yells "Dodonpa" as a yellow light stretched out from his finger heading for Shugesh face. Chiaotzu was aiming for the area right between the eyes instead hit his cheek drawing a little bit of blood.

Bardock is about to fire another blast at Launch and Tien, when a blast rings out. The nearly dead Bolete fires from her blast at Bardock's back. Before the blast can hit him turns to face the shot and knocks the blast away and with the same hand fires his own blast at Bolete.

Bolete is disintegrated without a tract, like she never existed at all. The sacrifice made allows Tien and Launch to get close to Bardock and unleash a flurry of punches and kicks. Bardock now on the defensive, leaves an opening on his right side. With all his might Tien kicks him and Bardock goes flying, and smash head first on to the ground.

Suno knees Fasha in the chin and punches her on to the ground. Krillin uses the Kienzan to distract Tora then give a good kick to Tora's face sending him to the ground. Yamcha hits Borgos with his spirit bomb (his version not the real thing) it explodes and Borgos falls to the ground not moving. Chiaotzu gets behind Shugesh and fires a blast at his back, sending Shugesh to the ground. The Z-fighters just collectively used a great deal of their energy. They are panting.

Tien "Well at least Bolete was avenged…" Laugh can be heard from the ground from all the saiyans, Bardock gets out of the crater knock dust off his saiyan armor (not RIT) and looks up at the Z-fighters.

Bardock "Well that was some fun. It's quite nice actually, to fight people that don't need toys and tin cans to play but you should know that well. We haven't been taking this fight that seriously up until right now."

All of the saiyan's get back up completely undamaged by the Z-fighters attacks. The Z-fighters get into their stances as the saiyans keeping their calm postures. The clouds however break with bizarre and unnatural speed in the sky. The parting clouds reveals a Full Moon. The moonlight crash down upon the battle field and the saiyans look up in curiousity. The saiyans have never seen a full moon before.

For a while all across the planet things go dead silence the calm before the storm. None of the Z-fighter know what to make of it. It seems as though all of the saiyans are letting their guard down, yet their getting stronger.

Then it happens. The saiyan's pupils disappears, their teeth grow larger, hair rips out of the skin, they grow in size, and their armor rips apart. In front of the Z-fighters are Godzilla sized monkeys (apes don't have tails). They can all sense, that the saiyans have all times ten their strength.

Shugesh grabs hold of Chiaotzu and crushes him in a second. Tien screams out "Chiaotzu". Yamacha gets side swiped by the hand of Borgos like he was a fly, breaking his neck with the whiplash his body limp on the ground. Tora fire a mouth blast at Killin vaporizing him. Suno is stepped on by Fasha and both Launch and Tien get whacked to the ground by Bardock both are crushed.

They all wake up safe in the Lookout with Kami, Mr. Poppo and Yaijrobe looking at them. They are all very confused. But it comes to them slowly.

Kami "You all did very well. Like I said it wasn't a physical transport back in time nor a real transport in time. Don't want Beerus or any of the other gods on my case. You all travel to a Planet before the Saiyan conquest of it. Saiyan's can transform on a full moon as you saw, all saiyan's with tail can do it. But the saiyan's have a weakness that tail, Chi-Chi exploited that weakness in her fight with Raditz. When you grab it they lose power. I feel as though this would be very important to point out to you. Now the saiyans that are coming are as strong as those saiyans that were in their transformed state, untransformed. So we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Reviews Please


	4. Saiyan Attack Saga Part Three

**Dead Zone Saga**

* * *

Over a month or so has passed since Raditz's message of doom. Kunlun has thrived in his island hell. The boy hunted dinosaurs for food and long since discarded his old clothes. He was dressed in the hides of the animal's he had hunted. Some of his clothing is fur, some is dino hide.

In a month Kunlun had learned to fly and use some of his power. As Piccolo said when one month had come and went. Piccolo would come to train him. The lesson of the day 'dodge'. In a mad dash Kunlun is running around trying to avoid Piccolo's blasts. Kunlun rushes behind a large boulder. Piccolo blasts it and it turns to pebbles. Piccolo "You can't hide, that's not how this works."

Kunlun takes off trying to use the rocky outcroppings to his advantage. Piccolo smiles. The boy already has good fighting instincts. Somehow Piccolo even lost track of the boy. He was going to have to sense him out.

But suddenly Piccolo felt uneasy he and Kunlun were not alone on this island and it wasn't any dinosaurs. The background noise of the island stopped, none of the birds of paradise or other animals, chirping and roaring. Only the wind and sounds of the ocean in the distance. They were good, whoever they were. Piccolo couldn't place where they were. So he waited and felt them out until.

Piccolo fired a blast at a nearby plateau, the figures scatter and make themselves visible. They aren't human's. No humans could have gotten this close to him without being discovered. The visual confirmed this. They were demons a simple look could tell you that.

They had scaly skin, odd features and pointy ears. All but one had hair but that one's hair was not like human or saiyan more like horse hair. On their faces were sadistic smiles, they may have been surprised that Piccolo had found them but they weren't scared. The demons formed a triangle around the Prince of Demons, they were relaxed to the point of laughing.

Piccolo "Okay. You have less than a minute to tell me why you are there before I just kill you all." Garlic Jr. "Look at how the mighty have fallen boys. The Demon Prince reduced to a babysitter. Truly Kami's Earth is cruel indeed."

Piccolo looks to see a small blue dwarf with a castle symbol on his shirt staring on from a plateau. Piccolo knew it was in a glance, Kami and he shared memories after all. Piccolo, sarcastically "So Garlic Jr. may I ask what is this O so great pleasure is about?"

Garlic Jr. "Sarcasm suites you Piccolo. It doesn't for many, much like your purple and green look it suites." Piccolo, sarcastically "So you're here to talk about fashion?" Garlic Jr. "I guess that you were the one that inherited what his name's humor."

Piccolo, sarcastically "Now you want to talk about my sense of humor? Make up your mind." Garlic Jr. "I feel like you're not taking me seriously." Piccolo, deadpan "Well I am taking you as seriously as an ego-maniacal imp with daddy issues should be taken."

Garlic Jr. "Wow hey kettle meet pot." Piccolo, incredulously "At least I'm not happy meal sized." Garlic Jr. growls, Piccolo hit a sore spot. Garlic Jr. "You try to be civilized to people and they step all over you. (He sighs) Okay I feel far more justified in what I am about to do. KILL HIM!"

Nicky, Ginger and Sansho charged at Piccolo. Despite being outnumbered three to one the three attackers couldn't touch him. The flurry of punch all seemed to hit air. After the good couple of seconds of this Piccolo attacks. Piccolo throws a back handed punch to Sansho face. A kick to Ginger's gut and a chop to Nicky's neck. The three go flying away but all three caught themselves in midair.

Piccolo "So let me get this straight, you want revenge on Kami. So you try and kill me, to kill him. Even though I'm not a decrepit old man which a cold could kill?" Garlic Jr. trying to act gunho "Well yeah! And then I will use the Dragon Balls to make myself immortal!"

Garlic Jr. starts to laugh. Piccolo face turns from confusion to hilarity. Piccolo "So in your master plan. That I imagine you have had hundreds of years to think of. Your first move is to kill the man whose life-force is key to the second part?"

Garlic Jr. stops laughing and a stunned deer in the head highlights look takes over. The gears in his tiny head have grinded to a sudden halt. Garlic Jr. looks at Piccolo with hate and rage. Garlic Jr. then looks to his henchman 'no more games'.

The three demons suddenly grow in size and bulk. The three charge at Piccolo again with very different results. The punches now hit home. Piccolo starts to lose ground as it were. Nicky wacked Piccolo on the side and he coughed up a little bit of his purple blood.

A blast not from Piccolo or anyone present was fired at Nicky. Piccolo looked to see his ally, Kunlun who looked quite upset. The kid was trying to defend him. Piccolo's mind was confused beyond believe by this fact.

Kunlun "Leave Mr. Piccolo alone!" Piccolo "Thanks for the help kid but this is my fight. Run along." Kunlun looked at Piccolo with some tears in his eyes, the boy is apparently sad about the fact that he is hurt. The kid jumps head first into the fray with understandable results.

The kid may have power but is as of yet not fully trained. Without any sense of self-preservation or coordination for that matter. While Piccolo was fighting off Ginger and Sansho. Kunlun was wildly flailing at Nicky.

Garlic Jr. "Huh I guess I should deal with this myself." Kami "I think you have a bigger problem to deal with." Kami in stand right behind Garlic Jr., staff in hand looking for a fight. Garlic Jr. looks at Kami with mild amusement.

Garlic Jr. "Really? You're really going to fight me you decrepit old leather hand bag?" Kami, heroically "I'm going to stop you just like your father." Garlic Jr. "Well I guess I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Killing you after all has been a dream over a century. "

Garlic Jr. powers up pushing Kami back. What happens next could be best described as a flogging. Kami attempts to fight Garlic Jr. and is failing horribly. The old man has long since lost at step and it's apparent.

None of Kami's strikes faze Garlic Jr., who doesn't even bother to block the blows. Kami's tries kicking Garlic Jr. in the side of the head. Garlic Jr. doesn't even flinch. Piccolo trying to fight two different guys, make sure Kunlun is okay, rolls his eyes at Kami, he will have to protect him to.

Piccolo upper cuts Sansho, grabs him at tosses him at Ginger. Piccolo uses the distraction to blind side Nicky with a blast to the head. The blast takes Nicky's head off and his corpse falls to the ground. Kunlun is a little shocked at this cruelty but he was trying to kill them.

Before Piccolo can go and help Kami, Ginger attacks Piccolo and Sansho goes after Kunlun. Kami falls to the ground on his knees at a single blow from Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. "You know I'm about to make 'God is dead and we have killed him' a reality, except for the we part just I."

Kami begins to really regret not sending some of the humans to deal with this. Garlic Jr. stands in front of him. Garlic Jr. "You know it is about time you recognized you superior. Is there any fight left in ya." Kami puts his arms around him and starts to charge up. Garlic Jr. panics a bit. Kami is about to commit suicide. Piccolo "Could you please not do that!"

A blast comes towards them. Garlic Jr. breaks away from Kami. Kami looks at Piccolo who is still fighting off Ginger. Kami sighs in agreement. Kami dying would mean the end of life on Earth when the saiyans arrive.

Piccolo gets his opening and punches Ginger in the gut and fires a blast obliterating him. Piccolo goes behind Sansho who was beating on Kunlun. Piccolo kicks him from behind and fires a blast from his mouth, vaporizing Sansho.

Kunlun is lying on the ground beat up. Piccolo getting angry at the sight of the injured kid. Piccolo, whispering "You did great kid." Piccolo looks over to Garlic Jr. who unlike him had not had to exert himself at all. Piccolo lands on the Plateau. Show down time demon vs demon.

Piccolo "So are you going to show your true colors or are you just going to make me waste my time?" Garlic Jr. "Well I was going to start the fight like this but when you put it like that…"

Garlic Jr. transforms from small blue dwarf to muscle bounded blue giant with a foot or two above Piccolo. Piccolo takes off his turban and cape, he cracks his knuckles and neck. Garlic Jr. and Piccolo get into fighting stance.

They charge at one another and by the first punch it is clear that Piccolo is at the disadvantage. Their punches meet at which Piccolo is pushed back. Garlic Jr. begins to wail on him. A punch to Piccolo's temple knocks him right to the ground.

Piccolo "Heh maybe I spoke too soon." Garlic Jr. chuckles and allows Piccolo to back on his feet, then kicks him before Piccolo can mount a defense. Piccolo knows there is only one way to stop this rampaging blue monster now Special Beam Cannon.

Only problem is that how in the hell will he get farther enough away to make his shot? Kunlun jumps into the fray again. Kunlun socks Garlic Jr right in the face with a right hook. Garlic Jr. seems to be having a problem dealing with the pure-hearted kid.

Garlic Jr. seems incapable of following any of the boy's movements. Piccolo begins charging for his attack. Kunlun is giving Garlic Jr. more than just a run for his money. Garlic Jr. in frustration begins to do something. The sky turns blood red and the sun is blotted out as a swirl begins to form in the sky. Garlic Jr, angry "Let see you runt spend the rest of eternity in the Dead…"

Just then in a yell Piccolo fires the cannon at Garlic Jr. hitting him square in the head right between the eyes. The sky returns to its blue and the sun comes back out. Kunlun seeing the monster having been defeated goes back into unconsciousness. And the day is saved thanks to the Prince of the Demons?

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

A man in a UNIT uniform in his mid thirties is walk down a walkway in fully military dress with a red beret on. He is uncomfortable about something. In certain spots his hair is graying from its brown. He has pale blue eyes and a cross pin on his uniform.

The man in an UNIT uniform walks into a lab were a white haired scientist has been hard at work. The room shows signs of the old man's obsessions a dart board with the face of Chi-Chi on it. The sheer number of holes on it could tell you it has been there for quite some time.

The air to the room is stale, the door doesn't open much. There is half-eaten food about from various lengths of time. It stinks in the room. There are half-built robots everywhere in the grey-dark smelly room.

The uniformed man looks over to the scientist hard at work on his latest invention. The old man seems aware on the uniformed man presence but does not look or even bother to acknowledge his presence.

Colonel Stryker "I brought you what you asked for Doctor. The alien is in the freezer." Dr. Gero "Is he well preserved?" Colonel Stryker "Yeah the autopsy may have move somethings around but we kept him on ice the entire way." Dr. Gero, happy "Excellent I have a feeling that he will prove a boon to my research."

The Colonel looks over to the dart board on the wall. Shakes his head. Colonel Stryker "Still sore about what happen to the Ribbon? You know we have far more important axes to grind. Aliens are about to come to the planet and kill us all."

Dr. Gero "I understand that Bill but people are allowed to hold grudges right?" Colonel Stryker "I suppose so. Just don't let it get in the way of saving the human race."

Dr. Gero "Bill, I am on my way to making a revolution in cybernetics. Soon I will be able to give a teenage runaway the power of superman. Your guns and bombs are about to be obsolete. You will not need worry any more who will stop aliens and terrorists. Imagine an army condensed to one. You big scary aliens will run in terror of us. The new superpower of the galaxy." Colonel Stryker "Will we even be humans then?"

Dr. Gero "Bill it is a vast universe of possibilities. There is an infinite number of parallel universes out there. And in all of that chaos and contradictions there is only one truth. That change is evitable. Our ancestors were at one point tree bound rat like creatures hiding in holes from the bigger animals. Now Dinosaurs are an endangered species overhunted by humanity. The weak have become the strong. The peasants overthrew the nobility. We'll all live under a democracy. Despite the fact that we have a king. Sam Cole made us equal for a time. But if we stand still, we will die out. The difference being now we can chose the direction we go in."

Colonel Stryker "What direction should we go in?" Dr. Gero "Its very simple Bill perfection."

* * *

 **Snake Way, King Kai World**

Chi-Chi after a long time has finally reached the end of Snake Way. She looks up to see King Kai's world above her. She flies towards the tiny planet with a smile on her face. Finally she will be able to get some serious training in.

She comes towards the planet. She all of a sudden feels ten times heavier. She goes from flying to the planet, to crashing down towards the planet. Chi-Chi smacks into the planet at terminal velocity.

The crater she makes is Chi-Chi shaped. Face first she hit the ground and she is slow to get up. Chi-Chi is struggling under the gravity of the planet. Chi-Chi looks up a monkey is staring at her.

Chi-Chi "O more monkeys. Please tell me you're not King Kai." King Kai "Don't worry kid, Bubbles here isn't King Kai, I am."

Behind Bubbles she hears the voice. She gets back to her feet, doing her best impression of a new born fawn. She looks to see an old looking short blue antennae man with two blue whiskers. He was fat and even had a smell to him despite him looking quite clean, just his natural musk. The symbol on his shirt said it all 'King Kai'.

Chi-Chi tries to bow to him but instead falls to the ground. The gravity would take some time to get used to. King Kai chuckles at Chi-Chi misfortune. King Kai "Okay as amusing as this is, my I ask why are you here kid." Chi-Chi raises her head enough to look at him.

Chi-Chi, pleadingly "Master King Kai, my named is Chi-Chi! I come from planet Earth which about to be attack by two Saiyans! I need you to train me so I can stop them from destroying my world!"

King Kai "Well that is the usual reason that people come to my world. No one ever come to learn from my arts of the pun. Well alright kid I will train you kid but first you have got to make me laugh."

* * *

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma goes marching into the hanger were her father is working on the alien space craft and building a new space craft. Bulma "I have done it!" Dr. Brief "O what you done sweetheart?"

Bulma "Dad I have successfully reversed-engineered that Raditz's jerks scouter. I even manage to program it into English and Japanese. I figured out the secret to long range uninterrupted space communication!"

Dr. Brief "That marvelous sweetheart. By the way could you hand me that wrench?" Bulma, angry "I can believe you Dad! I discover a tech that was literally considered impossible and all you can say is 'hand me a wrench'?!"

Dr. Brief, confused "Why what did you want me to say?" Bulma storms out of the hanger, Dr. Brief shrugs his shoulders. Dr. Brief "Man you ask people a question and they blow up at you." Bulma storms into her room and smashed the door shut. Her room is a mess to say the least with pictures and hardware all around on the floor and cabinets.

The pictures our mostly of the adventures that she has gone on. Meeting Chi-Chi while searching for the Dragon balls. Dealing with Pilaf, the world tournaments, the red ribbon army and King Piccolo along with his son.

She has always been a part of the action since the beginning. But she now feels as though she is being left behind. She looks at herself in the mirror. Bulma "Beauty. At least I'm not losing that. Maybe someone out there in the universe needs me?"

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

Alone in a waste land an isolated Prince is training by himself. A divide between himself and the city in the background. Prince Vegeta "No one on this stinking planet gets it." The Prince powers up destroying the rock beneath his feet desperately trying to force the golden power to him. It doesn't come and the Prince collapses unable to gain the power of which he seeked. Prince Vegeta "Why? Why can't I achieve it?"

Guarda watching from up on top of the Celestial Palace mutters "blue hair" before returning to her mediation. Guarda thinking "My grandson I know your problem all too well. I have given you the solution but you need to learn it on your own. I give you all my faith and all of my love. I wonder what must be your spark? What does that blue hair mean?"

* * *

 **Deep in Outer Space Later On**

The two pods of the Saiyans are hurdling through space approach a rocky world. The two go out of stasis as they enter the atmosphere of the Planet. They are fully awake as they touch down. They land on a sunny box canyon in the middle of nowhere.

The two get out of their pods on the desolate plain they landed. A hot sun beats down on them. Kakarrot "So why are we here?" Princess Escarole "Thought the Planet might have some fun on it. Looks like I might have been wrong about that."

The Princess taps her scouter. The alien numbers come up. Princess Escarole "Phf. Only 14 humanoids left on the planet… (The scouter beeps). Huh make the 13." Kakarrot "Well were here so might as well say hello."

The two take off flying over the rocky. The two see a pepper pot looking monster, gunning down some aliens. The planet has been ravaged by them. The Princess blows up the pepper pot and before the survivor could say a thing she ends the odd eared alien.

The two look each other in agreement. They go back to their pods. There is nothing left to destroy. They take off but before they leave the atmosphere Princess Escarole fires a beam down to the planet's core. They go back into stasis and the planet explodes. So ends Planet Vulcan.

* * *

 **The Celestial Palace/ Planet Vegeta Sometime Ago**

A twelve year old Broly wearing his tiny RIT armor sits next to Guarda mediating on the deck of the Palace. She looks over to her son a crescent moon in the background highlighting the scene. He tries to mediate like her but keep twitching unable to sit still.

Guarda "It's not just about trying to be still. It's about mental peace. If your mind isn't calm your body can't be."Broly, defeated "Sorry." Guarda, understand "Don't be you're a kid nothing should be at peace in you."

Broly, curiously "Mom why don't you sleep?" Guarda, annoyed "Besides the fact that you blow up my bed?" Broly, sass "Yeah. You made a new one in a second."

Guarda "Doesn't mean I'm not going to bring it up every chance I get." Broly "You're not answering my question." Guarda "I am very aware of that fact. (She sighs). I don't like to sleep because I have bad dreams."

Broly "You have bad dreams?" Guarda "Yeah. Believe it or not your mama can have bad dreams too." Broly "Are they like mine when theirs a monster and you don't have any power or theirs no food at all?" Guarda "No kiddo in my bad dreams there is a moment or the monster is me."Broly "How could you be a monster you don't even have fangs?"

She pats him on the head. Guarda "You don't need fangs to be a monster kid. Monsters can even be smaller then you… Go to bed. Were going down so you can get some sparring time with the Prince's and Princess tomorrow."

Broly jumps up into the air in joy. Broly "Wow tomorrow is going to be awesome." He rushes off to bed even though going to sleep might be impossible now.

Guarda, frowning "So the kids gone you wanted to talk." King Kai "You know for the terror of the universe you seem to be quite domesticated Super Saiyan."

Guarda "He's my baby and the other two are all grown up. He's my last chance to get it right." King Kai "Your other children go and murder worlds." Guarda, insulted "So easy for you on your spot in heaven to judge us."

King Kai "When are you going to tell him that you killed his father?" Guarda, scoffs "I didn't." King Kai "Then why do you feel like you did?"

Guarda, yells "Shut up!" King Kai "That's not what I wanted to talk about anyways." Guarda "Let me guess. You want my son to clamp down on some of the craziness in the North Galaxy."

King Kai "Yes." Guarda "Why should I? The answer was 'no' when I asked for help dealing with Frieza." King Kai "The chaos was of your doing. The only right thing would be for you to solve it."

Guarda, laughing "The right thing? (In a rage). What was the right thing when I asked you for help? It was all ways about my son's or my own crimes with you! Never the Tuffle or Frost Demons crimes just mine! (Calmer). All being right got me was widowhood and emptiness. If anything, I want more death in the universe, more chaos."

King Kai "It's not right to take out your own misery on the innocent." Guarda "Says the god not willing to even have the decency to come here in person or help them yourself." King Kai, meekly "I am observer not a policeman."

Guarda "Well observe this. I'm not going say a thing. I'm just going to continue to watch as the universe collapses into mad dogs ripping each other apart. Because as far as I am concerned I am just an observer." King Kai has leaves her mind. Guarda, in a spit "Coward." Alone she is left in the darkness, unable to sleep, a crescent moon overhead.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet Now**

King Kai wakes up from a day dream to see Chi-Chi going through her paces. She has already catch Bubbles and smashed Gregory. She is in the process of learning the Spirit Bomb and Kio-Ken. He looks to his bright young student.

King Kai "Hey Chi take five." Chi-Chi, nods "Okay." She stops trying to push her energy out of her and goes over to King Kai. Chi-Chi looks to see that King Kai is sweating and visible uncomfortable. Chi-Chi "What going on King Kai?" King Kai "Do you think Chi-Chi. A god can make a mistake?"

Chi-Chi "Well I don't know. You might act like a weirdo but your pretty wise and all." King Kai, deadpan sarcastic "Well than what a ringing endorsement." (Serious again). "Have you ever heard the phrase know your enemy?" Chi-Chi "Yeah, Sun-Tzu."

King Kai "Good because I am going to tell you the Tale of the Saiyan's. Wait there is a really good pun in their!" (He snickers and then goes back to serious look). "So our story begins on Salada many hundreds of years ago. The Saiyan race had become one of the universes most advanced races and established a peaceful co-existence with the galaxy as a whole. The Saiyan were a founding member of the Galactic Police and kept the growing Frost Empire in check. But all that changed when the Legendary Super Saiyan arrived on the scene. Their civilization was destroyed, their technology smashed. This event changed the direction of the species'. The Saiyan were left on a planet incapable of supporting their race. Saiyan's eat a lot more than most species. This problem led to great unrest and war. The peaceful albeit frustratingly punch happy civilization was replaced by an aggressive warlike race. Despite my friend Veler efforts, the other shoe dropped and the Saiyan's blow up their world. The Saiyan race survived, however, going to Planet Plant. They arrived and meet the Plant's inhabitants the Tuffles. At first there was a belief their might be peace but the Saiyans and the Tuffles were incompatible. Fear and mistrust haunted both sides. The advanced Tuffles looked down on the primitive Saiyans and the Saiyans thought the Tuffles deceitful. There were some that tried to avoid conflict but idiocy had its way. The Saiyans wipeout the Tuffles in a ten long year war. The thing that ended that ten year war was the full moon. A thing that only happens on Plant every one hundred years. When the full moon happens a tailed Saiyan transforms into a giant monkey with ten times the power. The extermination of the Tuffles complete the Saiyans were left alone. That was until the PTO came to the newly named Planet Vegeta. Frieza a galactic tyrant and villain drafted the Saiyan race into his army. The Saiyans were made into mercenaries planet murderers. The Saiyan didn't like their servitude however. The Legend return this time liberating the Saiyan race from their slavery. Since the death of Frieza the Saiyan's have become the terror of the galaxy. One of the Saiyan's that are coming to your Planet is the daughter of their King and a grand-daughter of the new Super Saiyan. I fear either victory or defeat might spell doom for your world. Whatever you do, don't not think a victory over the two that are coming means the end of your problems. Earth has entered a dangerous game with powerful players. I trust your instincts Chi-Chi but remember this fact."

* * *

 **Planet Elas**

Supreme Commander Salza is walking to his ship when purple and yellow cloaked commander is stopped by one of his soldiers that says to him in a whisper. The green and yellow colored soldier said.

Soldier "We have intercepted a highly encrypted message between Nappa and Kakarrot something about a planet Earth. We have yet to decrypt the message between Kakarrot and his brother. It all seem unusually important we may wish to stay in the Milky Way."

Supreme Commander Salza, nods "Agreed. Keep Lord Cooler informed. We might need his assistance." The Supreme Commander heads to his ship cape swaying in the wind marching up the ramp.

Supreme Commander Salza thinks "Destiny is calling a change is on wind we will final put a end to the filthy monkeys. Lord Cooler has grown so much strong since his families end."

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

Kunlun is sleeping next to a fire made by Piccolo. Piccolo is watching the fire and looks to Kunlun. What started as just a way to save himself has turned into something more. The boy was making life worth living. Training him made him feel as though his life matter. Someone needed and relied on him. He had been alone since the begin but now.

Now he felt like life had a certain meaning that it never had before. Being need was new and different. It didn't feel wrong. The boy was so much more important than a means for survival.

He taught him everything he knew about fighting. If he was to die Kunlun would almost be a cheat of death. Like there would be some part of him still alive. The kid looked at him like he was a hero or something. No one but the kid did that.

Humanity could all go and die for all he cared but Kunlun. Piccolo didn't want to see him die. Piccolo even imagined himself dying for Kunlun. Everything was in Piccolo's world self-oriented. The idea of dying to save another was unheard of.

But it was okay. Dying for Kunlun just made sense. He may have not been his father but damn it he was willing to do it. Death was coming and it didn't matter as long as Kunlun lived.


	5. Saiyan Attack Saga Part Four

**Apocalypse Rising**

 **Near Earth Object Project Capsule Corp.**

* * *

A researcher in a lab coat in the desert bound observation post was monitoring the comings and goings of potential comet and asteroids on a collision course for Earth.

Nothing big the majority on their way were some dump truck size ones that were just going to burn up in the atmosphere.

The next mountain size one wasn't projected to hit until a thousand years from now. Plenty of time to deal with.

This was typical boring mundane stuff until the machine made a ping. It was coming from the commutation detector that Bulma had installed. The researcher was explicitly told to call her the moment this happened. There was a note and everything.

He took out his cellphone and called her. Bulma who was at this moment working on making her dads spaceship which was also a gravity machine. Picks up her cellphone and answers.

Bulma "Thill me." Milton, monotone "Dr. Briefs, O this is Dr. Milton from NEO. You wanting me to call you when your update to the computer detected something… Yeah well O it did." Bulma, panic "O crap it's been a year already!"

Milton, monotone "It's not New Years?" Bulma "No I mean from when… Hey Milton as your boss I have decided you need a day off so take one." Milton, monotone "But this job is far too important for that."

Bulma, whispering "Well today it might not." Milton, monotone "What was that." Bulma "Nothing just take a break go see your family, get drunk, I don't know do something fun."

Milton, monotone "But I don't have a family or drink and work is my life." Bulma "Wow, I just have no response to that." (She whispers). "Maybe the end of the world won't be such a bad thing for this guy." Milton, monotone "Huh you're saying something but I can't hear you. Is this a bad connection?"

Bulma "On second thought do whatever you want. Your day to waste." She hangs up and Milton in silent goes back to looking at the screens. With his typical empty gaze just observing not a participant. Bulma "Sometimes you think your life is shit then you run into people like that."

While she was talking she calls up Colonel Stryker who is at his desk at UNIT headquarters. Going through Dr. Gero expense reports. The amount of money he was spending on cellular regeneration drugs was astronomical.

He had gone from wanting to examine the alien's corpse to wanting to revive it. He was going to modify it like, he had planned for some underdetermined number of human test subjects. Worst yet the doctor was asking him to secure the said test subjects.

It would be easy if he just wanted to use some UNIT personnel but no. The doctor wanted children and teenagers. "Easier to adapt the implants" he claimed.

Human experimentation was a tough sell but orphans and a reanimated alien that was a hell of a lot tougher to sell. Stryker phone rings, he answered as he thought "How in the Hell am I going to sell this idea to the rest of the government and top brass?"

Bulma "Bill its Bulma. I got a confirmation on my satellite network the Saiyan's are on their way. I would get the King and the Prime Minister to their bunkers all hands on deck time." She hangs up before the Colonel could respond. He thinks "Well question answered."

Bulma then starts calling her friend all over the world. First Yamcha and then all the rest. It was agreed that they would all meet up on a nice deserted island far from any major settlements.

Tien decided that it would be were Piccolo was currently train his kid which Launch most assuredly agreed with. While Bulma would summon the dragon and would wish Chi-Chi back to life.

She went into her back yard and summoned the dragon. Shenron "I am… O wait it's you again. What is it this time? Do you need me to change the temperature of you house or something else stupid. I mean can you people go a year without summoning me for my dad's sake." Bulma, miffed "Woke up on the wrong side of the balls huh."

Shenron "Just make your wish so I can go back to bed you little…" Bulma "I wish that Chi-Chi would come back to life." Shenron "Finally! Your wish is granted see you in a year damn it."

* * *

In otherworld Chi-Chi's halo disappears.

King Kai "Well alright kid your alive again." Chi-Chi "Awesome. Wait that means the Saiyans are almost to Earth! It took months to get here how I am going to get back in time?!"

King Kai having not thought this through in a panics says "Well thanks to your training your speed should have increased quite a bit! It should take a little under a day." Chi-Chi, panicking "You got to be kidding me the Earth could be blown up by then!"

King Kai "Well what to you expect Chi. I am hundreds of years old. I have a terrible sense of time." Chi-Chi, angry "Well now you tell me!" King Kai "If you rush you might make it to the big show."

Chi-Chi "Alright thanks for everything King Kai." She takes off at maximum speed. King Kai "Your welcome kid. But I fear you might be outmatched. These Saiyans are some of the strongest fighters in the universe. The chances of you beating them are slim but there is a chance. If the Earth can hold off this invasion maybe the galaxy can start resisting them. I'm putting a lot of faith in you Chi-Chi please don't disappoint."

Next to King Kai is Bubbles and Gregory shaking their heads at him for not believing in Chi-Chi. King Kai, angry "Look I believe in her but this is the Grandchild of the Super Saiyan and the star son of a man that has murder billions of people personally! The simple fact is that the match is not very much in Earth's favor right now."

The shake their head more. Gregory "You show have more faith in her King Kai." A hammer appears in King Kai hand. King Kai "How is this for faith?" The two look each other and then start nodding in agreement and clapping. King Kai "See that's better."

* * *

On the deserted island Piccolo is putting Kunlun through his paces. Firing Ki blasts at Kunlun. Piccolo "Dodge! Block! Deflect!" Kunlun did as Piccolo said.

Piccolo thinking to himself "My other half this kid is a natural a four year old is now one of the best trained warriors on the planet. Wait Chi-Chi miserable friends are on the way! Wait has it been a year already! Crap baskets! Out there I feel them the Saiyan's are almost here!" Piccolo "Kunlun no more training for today. The real thing is on its way right now!"

Kunlun gives Piccolo a scared look. Piccolo "Don't look scared kid. You passed the Piccolo school of survival. No other worthless person on this planet can claim that. You are the strongest that I could make you. Keep cool and you're going to survive this I promise you I will…"

Tien arrives along with Launch. Tien in his crane school gi and Launch in her Turtle gi. Faster than the speed of light Launch is over to Kunlun hugging and inspecting him. She starts to kiss him all over the face.

Launch "Mommy missed you honey. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you." She takes a dagger eyed look at Piccolo. "So Piccolo why is my son this dirty and wearing your demon clothes. Have you been trying to make my boy an evil demon like you?!"

Piccolo sweats a bit in fear at the shear amount of anger and hostility he senses from Launch. She marches over to him and puts her finger right in his face. Piccolo tries to back up but she keeps right in his face.

Launch, pissed "If you hurt my son! I will make the last day on Earth, hell on Earth for you sick, evil, demon! I can assure you of that fact!"

Tien looks at his son with awe while his wife was tearing into Piccolo. Tien thinks "What happened to my timid son of just a year ago. He has changed and not just in the size or strength department. He seems way older maybe he is ready for this."

Kunlun "Mom don't worry Piccolo's been great." Launch turns to look at him. Kunlun "He taught me all about survival and fighting. He even made me bathe. We were just training before you showed up." Piccolo mumbling "Humans stink."

Launch nodded smiled "Well alright sweetie!" Then she turn back to Piccolo with a death glare with daggers in her eye. Launch, whispered "Threat still stands."

Everybody but Yamcha soon arrived. Everybody except Piccolo taking the time to catch up on going of the last year. Just because it was potential the end of the world didn't mean it was time to stop gossiping.

* * *

In space the Saiyans scouter's beeped. They were taken out of stasis and they open their eyes. Their scouters read "Welcome to Earth."

It was a quiet day for East City. A typical work day for the most part. The East City Westmints were scheduled to play the West City Southerners for the playoffs tonight. The police were gearing up for street riots when it happened.

Out of the sky two alien pods came crash down. One going right through an office building making it collapse. A dust cloud covered the area. The Pods landed deep into what was a road way. A crowd gather to see the building collapse and see the pods.

In the Executive bunker the King, Prime Minister the cabinet and the Joint Chiefs were watching the news along with Colonel Stryker. The news copters giving them a look at the figures emerging from the Pods.

The Palm haired Saiyan and the Princess look around to see the gawking crowd around them. Sirens were blaring as police and press started to show up. Kakarrot "Is there any reason why you decided to land in one of their major cities?" Princess Escarole "I have spent an entire year without doing anything. I want to have some fun."

A member of the crowd "Wow the aliens speak English. That makes sense." The police try to move the crowd and push their way to the center. Princess Escarole, yelling "People of Earth, I have come to you in the spirit of exploration and cooperation. I also come to you in the name of War!"

The crowd looks at each other unsure of what is happening. They all assume she was about to say Peace. As they do she raises her hand and powers up. Blowing back the crowd and push them to the ground.

The ground shakes and the buildings sway. Escarole "Party time." She fires a beam at the tallest building in the city the 'Sky Needle'. It explodes and top tumbles into some nearby buildings crushing them.

The people in a panic in a stampede start running from the Saiyans. The cops take out their guns and start firing at the Princess their bullets just bouncing off her. She cruelty smiles at them as they finish unload their clips at her. They look at her helpless and terrified as she is undamaged.

There is scared silence in the King's bunker. The world over watching helplessly. She takes her fist and punches the ground. The punch cracks all of the pavement and the Earth shakes. Generating to force of an earthquake some of the buildings in town collapse. Even in the bunker can be felt the punch. All of the officers are forced to the ground by the shaking.

Yamcha, yelling "So I guess you the kind of jerks that like to fight people that can't fight back huh?!" Out of the sky he lands not far from the Saiyans. The cops take Yamcha's arrive as an opportunity to flee. Yamcha thinks "I had to stop and get my gi? O well it was a good thing I might have just saved those people's lives." The Princess fires a line of Ki that dismembers the fleeing officers.

Yamcha stands is shock and horror as the Ki beam crashes onto the ground. In a rage grinding his teeth, he looks at the Princess and yells "Monster!" The Princess smiles at him cruelly.

Princess Escarole "O make you angry? Getting worked up about these worthless peons? Well if so I am standing right here. I need a good warm up after all I have been in stasis for a year." Yamcha gets into fighting stance.

* * *

On the island the others our feeling the situation out. Krillin "O man Yamcha! We got to go help him you guys!"

Suno "If we go then and fight. We will be roping a ton of people in this fight." Tien "Doesn't matter the Saiyan's already roped them in. Maybe if we show up they won't focus on killing those people and some can escape." Suno "I see your point."

Piccolo "Will you quit whining. Who cares about a few dead humans they plan to kill everybody. We shouldn't cede the battle location to the Saiyans. You weak hearted losers aren't going to fight at your fullest with a bunch of people around."

Krillin "But what about Yamcha there is no way that he can survive against both of them." Launch "Krillin's right there is no damn way that I leaving a friend out there for the dogs."

Piccolo "I said No! So were staying here!" Tien "Who put you in charge Piccolo? If I remember correctly you're still trying to take over the world!" Piccolo "I'm the strongest so I'm charge and we are not going anywhere!"

Krillin "To hell with this!" Krillin takes off for East city. Suno follows. Tien "Kunlun come on we need to save your uncle!" Tien, Launch and Chiaotzu take off.

Kunlun looks at Piccolo with some confusion. Kunlun "Mr. Piccolo I know you like being in charge and all but we need you." Piccolo eyes twitched and Kunlun took off. Piccolo "Damn it that kid is going to be the death of me." Piccolo took off following the others.

* * *

Back at East city. Yamcha is still holding his position against the Princess. She looks at him in disappointment.

Princess Escarole "So this is all you can do? Stand there and look angry at me? Are you that scared of little old me? Coward. Well I guess I will go back to slaughtering these (laughs) people. Starting with you!"

The Princess fire a beam of energy right at Yamcha. He thinks about dodging but remembers how many people are behind him. Instead he decides to block the blast. It hits him full force it him pushes back and then explodes.

He is throw limp back. He goes skidding on the crack pavement into a nearby building. Crashing into a break room of an office building. A beam from the Princess hits the foundation of the building. The building collapses and she stands their looking quite disappointed.

Princess Escarole "Well this is all kinds of boring. I should have known he would sacrificed himself for these people."

The collapsed rubble begins to move it cracks apart to reveal a wounded Yamcha. Hold his left arm he emerges.

Princess Escarole, smiles "Well good for a second there I thought you were already dead. This wouldn't be a lot of fun if all of you weaklings just died on me without putting up a good struggle. That goes for the rest of you too."

The other Z-fighters land next to Yamcha the last one being Piccolo.

Kakarrot "Finally I will get to have some fun!" Princess Escarole "No way their mine!" Kakarrot angry "What?!"

Princess Escarole "You heard me. I'm in charge of this operation and I say I get to kill them all." Kakarrot "Wait don't kill the Namekian!" Princess Escarole "Why exactly?"

Kakarrot, hurriedly "O he was the one who killed my brother. That why I need him alive." Princess Escarole "Fine when I done killing the humans the Namekian is yours."

Kunlun "Namekian what that?" Piccolo thinks "Of course it has been a part of me forgotten. Home!" Krillin "What you're saying Piccolo's is an alien! Well that makes sense."

Princess Escarole "Yes the green skin and antennae are the giveaway. Now if you're quite finished wasting my time. I got to make some corpses appear." The Z-fighters get into their stances. Tien "Okay who goes first?" Princess Escarole, smirking "No need to go one at a time come at me all at once! None of you can even touch me never mind harm me."

Yamcha "Don't be so smug! We outnumber you eight to one!" Princess Escarole "O I can count beta male. It's just that numbers aren't on your side."

She clenches her hands into fists as she powers up. All across the world seas rise, storms form, and the area shakes. Her scouter cracks and she is surrounded by the white flames of Ki.

Princess Escarole "All right let's see how long you can survive. My money is on a minute tops." She charges as all the fighters but Kunlun fire blasts at the Princess. She charges through their Ki instantly surprising them.

She blows up the ground throwing everybody back and sending Kunlun running for cover. The Princess goes after Tien punching him deep in his gut. Tien coughs up a little blood. Launch charges at the Princess from behind.

Launch is stopped dead short when the Princess using her other hand grabs Launch's throat, then grabs ahold of Tien's throat. The Princess begins to strangle them by crushing their windpipes. Kunlun in a rage charges at the Princess in a fury. She chucks Launch and Tien at Kunlun forcing him to stop.

The Princess then fires a blast at the three. It looks like it's about to hit when Piccolo steps in to knock the blasts away. Kunlun grabs his injured parents. Piccolo midair takes off his turban and cape tossing it to the ground. Piccolo cracks his knuckles and then his neck.

Princess Escarole "Well aren't we a calm one. You realize that I'm not even at hundred percent right now?" Piccolo "O I'm well aware psycho. But the truth is I really don't care. I come to fight and to the death. You don't scare me."

Princess Escarole, smiling "Wow you actually get it. A real fighter not just a sheep trying to look tough. Shame I can't have the privilege of ending you. Kakarrot owes you one after all."

Piccolo thinking "The taller Saiyan is obviously lying to the psycho about why they are here. She might not even know about the dragon balls. As tempting it is to tell her. It might not be the smartest move. No telling how she might react. Might blow up the planet in a rage." Princess Escarole "Bore now killing you!"

She fires a blast at Piccolo which he avoids it hitting a mountain in the background. She rushes towards him disappearing and then reappearing behind him. She knees him in the back and grabs a hold of his head. She starts to break his back. Kakarrot, angry "What the hell?! I said that one was mine?!"

Momentarily distract she fails to notice Krillin, Yamcha and Suno sneak up behind her. Suno kicks the Princess off Piccolo. Yamcha kicks the Princess down to the ground. Once she was on the ground Krillin unleashes the Kamehameha. The area to which she lands explodes. Piccolo stops himself from falling, and bends his back into shape.

Suno "Well that's what I call teamwork. Are you okay Piccolo?" Piccolo "Just a few broken vertebrates nothing big." Krillin "You're welcome by the way." Piccolo "For what your weak attack that maybe singed her a bit?"

Princess Escarole "You know he has a point that wasn't all that powerful." Out of the dust in the crater is the Princess standing unharmed with a little dirt on her. She knocks off some of the dirt and begins to stretch. Krillin "No way!" Piccolo "Figures."

Princess Escarole "Look Kakarrot I wasn't going to kill him just cripple him. It doesn't however, seem like that's going to work. Right who's ready for round two?"

The Princess takes off her scouter and chucks it at Kakarrot. He doesn't catch it instead he allows it the fall to the ground. It lands right in front a deep metal foundation to a building. It still being on.

Kakarrot, quietly "Yah like killing a cripple would be a lot of funny. Kill stealer." Princess Escarole, angry "What was that?" Kakarrot "O… Thank you my Princess for begin so considerate." Kakarrot thinking "I'm going to be so happy when I get to betray her."

She flies up in front of the group of four Z-fighters. Out of her eyes she fires beams of energy. The target being Krillin. Suno goes to kick the Princess in the head only to find the Princess's hand on the side of the head to catch it.

The Princess pulls Suno's leg in then punches Suno in the face breaking her nose. Yamcha rushes in trying to help. The Princess throws Suno to the ground she then she kicks Yamcha in the face.

Piccolo and Krillin charge the Princess. They swing at her wildly as she avoids their blows. Piccolo managing to get a blow in a chop to her neck. It knocks her away but she quickly stops herself. She itches her nose. Princess Escarole "Ouch that tickled."

Krillin, panicky "O man where's Chi-Chi?" Princess Escarole "So that's the name of your god." Krillin "No that's Kami. Chi-Chi is our friend that has been training in the Otherworld just to defeat you."

Princess Escarole "Well how does a dead person expect to get back to Earth?" Krillin "We wished her back." Kakarrot screaming in his head "Damn it all baldy!"

Princess Escarole looks over to Kakarrot to see that he is perturbed. Princess Escarole "Kakarrot do you know what this moron are talking about?"

Tien, screaming "Tri-beam!" The Princess is surrounded by Tien's Ki and it explodes all around her the Earth shakes. Tien is standing on the ground hands made to form a triangle. An injured Launch a few feet an away looking at the explosion with Kunlun behind her.

Piccolo and Krillin pushed back by the explosion looking the blast having disrupted sensing. In the smoke could be heard a growling. The smoke clears it is the Princess the armor wings blown off the spandex substance with holes on the leg and arms. The Princess stares at Tien in fury. She is grinding her teeth. Death is in her eyes.

Princess Escarole, quiet fury "That hurt." She disappears and appears in front of Tien and kicks him into the air via the groin. In the air she unleashes on him. Tien tries to defend himself but is not quick enough.

Princess Escarole yelling while beating Tien "You think you fuckin worms can hurt the Princess of all Saiyans! You insects aren't even lowly enough to clean my armor never mind hurt me!"

The Princess is kick in the side by Launch. Launch grabs Tien and Kunlun fires the masenko at the Princess. She grabs the blast and crushes it in her hand.

She goes to go after Launch and Tien but is stopped by Piccolo special beam cannon in front of her. The Princess looks at Piccolo and Krillin with rage in her eyes the blood pressure turned up.

Kakarrot, chuckling "You need some help boss?" She stares daggers at him. He raises his shoulders in a shrug.

Piccolo and Krillin charge at her and get her arms in her face as a result. The Princess then starts wailing on the two in a blind fury. Chiaotzu having been a little scared by the fight so far, sees that Tien is bloodied and battered. Chiaotzu gulps and makes up his mind "Got to save Tien."

Krillin gets punched in the head hard by the Princess and goes crashing to the ground. The Princess blast Piccolo away with a Final Crash. Piccolo goes into a nearby building that managed to say up but goes crash down when Piccolo hits it.

* * *

In the bunker. Colonel Stryker "Mr. Prime Minister, King Furry. You see the damage this fight is causing. The inability for us to do anything other than watch. Guns, bombs their all irrelevant. There is an entire civilization out there that have these powers. Hell a group of people on this planet have these powers. We are out gunned to the point that we have a stick and they have a nuke. I'm not saying that it's not going to take a little of your soul. But is your soul more important that the lives and freedom of the entire human race? There will be more, we need the tools to deal with it."

King Fury, he sighs in defeat and dejectedly "Okay give me the damn papers." Colonel Stryker "You won't regret this." King Fury "I already do."

* * *

The ruins of East city. Thanks to the distraction of Piccolo and Krillin. Chiaotzu managed to get behind the Princess and grab ahold of her back.

Chiaotzu, yelling "Goodbye Tien!" Tien, Yelling "No Chiaotzu!"

Chiaotzu explodes but not from his suicide attempt. Instead Princess Escarole explodes the area around vaporizing Chiaotzu. The Princess's limbs go from spread out back to the center, nothing left of Chiaotzu.

Princess Escarole "Wow wasn't he a little trooper. Willing to kill himself just to save his friends. It warms my heart." Kunlun, crying "Uncle Chiaotzu!"

Piccolo, mumbling "Nice try sorry it didn't pan out." Tien face is one of shock and horror. Launch is left speechless. Suno and Yamcha who were helping each other are in shock.

Krillin "On no Chiaotzu. He has already been wished back to life once the dragon won't grant the same wish twice!" The Princess looks at Krillin with confusion. She thinks "This wishing back stuff again."

Princess Escarole "What in the hell are you talking about baldy?" Krillin "I thought you knew about the dragon balls? Isn't that why you are here?" Princess Escarole "The dragon's what?! That's disgusting! Wait are they the orange orbs that Raditz was here for in the first place?"

Kakarrot quiet begins to mutter obscenities to himself. He thinks "Well I guess it was only a matter of time." Princess Escarole "These orbs have the power to restore life?! Kakarrot why did you..."

Piccolo had used the confusion to grab a hold of the Princess's tail. The Princess stands still. Piccolo "Now everyone…" The Princess has elbowed Piccolo on the head making him let go and sending him tumbling to the ground. Yamcha "You got to be kidding me?!"

Princess Escarole confused at first then puts the pieces together "O I get it. You thought I was like Raditz weak kneed at the first tail grab. Sorry to burst your bubble but it's not that easy. So one down whose next!" She looks down and spots Yamcha and Suno. "Pretty boy".

She lands right in front of Yamcha and punches him right in the face sending him backwards onto the ground. The Princess then fires an execution beam at Suno. It blows up throwing Suno back, smoking and making a crater.

Princess Escarole "You people might be aggravating but I like how no many how much pain I give you people keep getting back up." Launch flies at the Princess and gets into a fist fight with the Princess. The Princess quickly gain the upper hand. The Princess punches Launch away.

Tien screams out "Tri-beam!" The Princess is pushed into a square hole. The hole seems bottomless. Tien in the air looks pained and exhausted with the attack. The Princess begins to fly out of the hole. Tien screams out "Tri-beam!"

Tien collapses have used all the strength in his body but before falling towards the ground Kunlun grabs his father midair. The two land Kunlun panicking of how weak and pained Tien looks.

Kunlun, panicking "Dad are you okay?" Tien, weakly "Son I want you to take care of your mother." Kunlun "But dad you can do that right? Dad?!"

Tien, weakly "I proud of you son." Tien Shinhan stops breathing all of the power in his body gone. Kunlun crying tries to shake Tien awake not yet comprehending yet that his father is dead. The Princess emerges from the hole.

Princess Escarole, chuckling "Another bites the dust. Two down six to go." Yamcha, angry "You monster!" Princess Escarole "O the pretty one is back up fancy that."

Yamcha charges at the Princess Head on but instead of trying to punch her, fires the Kamehameha right in her face. The Princess's body goes limb to the ground her head obscured by smoke. Yamcha's lands and his eyes light up. Yamcha, happy shock "Did I do it?!"

The world looks on in amazement from the bunker to the other Z-fighters and Kakarrot. There is a calm silence in the air as no one is quite so sure what to do.

The Princess's hand and two finger goes up from the ground and fires a beam that punches through Yamcha chest destroying his heart. Yamcha hit the ground hard at very dead.

The Princess begins to pick herself up off the ground. Her face is scorched, eyes blood shot, veins bopping out of her head. Her nose is bleeding into her rage filled grinding mouth.

Princess Escarole "I'm going to kill ever last human on this watery-mud-hole. Every single one." Krillin, panic "Yamcha!"

Both Krillin and Suno charge at the Princess headlong. Suno manages to get a kick in to the Princess face hitting her already broken nose. The Princess yells out in pain grabs ahold of Suno and punches her in the face hard enough to break Suno's neck.

Suno falls to the ground unable to move. The Princess kicks away Krillin and is about to bomb the hole area when Launch shots her in the back. The Princess looks to see Launch flipping her off.

The Princess charges in rage at Launch. It was at this moment she realized that Launch wasn't looking at her. The Princess jump out of the way and Piccolo special beam cannon hit Launch instead of the Princess.

Piccolo, yelling "Damn it all!" Kunlun looks up from morning his dead father to see his mother died before his eyes. Kunlun rushes over to his mother.

Princess Escarole, laughing "Ha! You idiots do you really think I going keep letting you all getting lucky! I through with playing with you people. So I'm going to kill you like I should have at the start."

Launch, pained "Kunlun run…." Launch dies before Kunlun could get to her. Princess Escarole keeps laughing. Piccolo moves towards Krillin the only other Z-fighter besides Kunlun still moving.

Kunlun, screams out in rage powers up "No More!" He looks at the Princess in rage and determination. Princess Escarole, smugly "Right? The infant is going to…"

Kunlun charges up a massive explosive demon wave and fires it at the Princess. Unable to run or dodge it, she grabs it with both hands. Trying to hold it back a struggle occurs. Kunlun putting nearly everything he has into it overwhelms the Princess it explodes.

For miles around the earth shakes. A large crater is born. The rocks, pavement glows with heat. Kunlun is drenched in sweat and tears. Out of the smoke, however, is the Princess.

All but her but some of the spandex underneath her armor and of course her groin piece is still on her. The rest has been vaporized. She is covered in burns and wounds. Her eyes still blood shot and now twitching.

Princess Escarole "Enough! I will not stand this humiliation anymore! Galick…" Piccolo rush towards the defenseless Kunlun. Piccolo thinks "I will just grab the kid and get myself out of the way." Princess Escarole "GUN!"

Piccolo thinks "Their won't be enough time." Piccolo jumps in front of Kunlun and head on takes the full force of the Princess's attack. Piccolo body is shredded all of his Ki used to shield Kunlun. The dust settles the attack over. Piccolo fall to the ground in tears to see Kunlun come up to him.

Piccolo, weakly "Thanks for being a friend." Piccolo dies with a smile on his face to see he has saved his boy.

Krillin "Piccolo! No! Now nobody can be wished back!" Kakarrot "What?! Explain baldy!" Krillin "When Piccolo dies that means Kami dies, he made the dragon balls so when he dies no more dragon balls."

Kakarrot, in disbelief "What?! Does that mean I can't make my wish?!" Princess Escarole, angry "You were hiding something from me! What's this about a wish?" Kakarrot, calmed himself "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag now. I came here to get the dragon balls and a wish for immortality. Then maybe kill you and your family and rule the universe." Princess Escarole, rage "You traitorous son of bitc…"

Out of the sky comes a yellow cloud the Nimbus. A figure jumps from the cloud and lands next to Kunlun and Piccolo's body. It's Chi-Chi and she's pissed.

* * *

Reviews please


	6. Saiyan Attack Saga Part Five

**Payback Time**

* * *

Chi-Chi landsin the ruins of East city next to Kunlun and Piccolo's body. The wind picks up. She is wearing her Turtle gi except with King Kai's symbol on her back. She looks around at the carnage of the battle.

Kakarrot thinks to himself "Wow it's like a vision of beauty just came out of sky. Wonder if she's single?" Chi-Chi, angry "Piccolo. Yamcha. Tien. Launch. With Piccolo gone that means there are no more dragon balls." Princess Escarole "Hey don't forget about your little friend Chiao something."

Chi-Chi, angry "Chiaotzu!" Princess Escarole, dismissively "Yeah that one. Now if you excuse me I have to deal with a traitorous palm haired moron." Kakarrot, scoffs "Yeah right like you can deal with me normally never mind in that state."

Princess Escarole, angry "You're a dead man Kakarrot. My brother is going to hunt you down like a dog. There won't be a safe place in the universe for you." Chi-Chi powers up and Kakarrot and the Princess's scouters explode. The white of both Kakarrot and the Princess eyes are exposed.

Kakarrot thinks "Damn hot and powerful what don't you have Chi-Chi?" Princess Escarole thinks "Well this one might actually pose a challenge."

Chi-Chi hands Kunlun a senzu bean then hands him the bag. Chi-Chi "Go give Suno and Krillin one of beans."

Kunlun, excited "Great auntie then we can help you. Take these jerks on." Chi-Chi, shakes her head "No need I can take them on myself." Kunlun, in disbelief "What?! I don't think you know how much power these two have! That lady alone killed every single one of our friends."

Chi-Chi powers up "Get Suno and Krillin and get out of here. I can take care of it!" Kunlun, scared "Okay!" Kunlun flies over to Suno and Krillin. Hands one to Krillin and pushes another down Suno throat. Krillin and Suno are both healed.

Krillin "So wow Chi-Chi is going to take them both on?" Kunlun "Yeah that's what she said." Suno "She is going to need our help!" Krillin "Agreed."

Princess Escarole "So you actually intend to take the Princess of All Saiyans on? Your dumb friends couldn't stop me what makes you think you can?"

Chi-Chi "My name is Queen Chi-Chi of the Ox kingdom the Protector of Earth. I have defeat armies and demons and you're no different. I died and came back just for this fight. You can't stop what I represent. Even if I die their will be another to take my place. I am justice and I am your nightmare!"

Princess Escarole, smiling "Aren't we little miss eager." The Princess spits out some blood from her mouth. Princess Escarole "Just another weakling that's not worth my time."

The Princess charges at Chi-Chi and takes a swing at her only to find she is taking a swing at empty air. Chi-Chi is behind her and back hands the Princess. The Princess goes flying into a pile of rubble. The Princess gets up in an explosion, her hands up in the air. She looks at Chi-Chi with her bloodshot eyes.

Princess Escarole, angry "How?!" Chi-Chi, in a smile "Because fuck you that's how!" Kakarrot thinks "Fast and has a smart mouth she just keeps racking up the points."

The Princess power's up to her maximum. Princess Escarole "I am hundred percent done!" She flies up into the air. Princess Escarole "GALICK GUN!" Chi-Chi "Kamehameha!" Both in unison fire. A beam struggle ensues with Chi-Chi quickly gaining the upper hand. Princess Escarole "But I'm the Princess! How?! No this isn't fun…."

Chi-Chi kame wave overpowers the Princess and sends her flying into the stratosphere. Kunlun's, Kakarrot's, Krillin's and Suno's mouths are ajar.

* * *

In the bunker, King Fury thinks "That woman her eyes and features their so similar. I have seen them before. All of those years ago." King Furry "The girl the one that saved me from King Piccolo that must be that woman!" The generals talk amongst themselves. Colonel Stryker thinking "So I guess it's all up to her again."

* * *

In Capsule Corp. sitting on her couch with her parents. Bulma, yelling "Go get her Chi-Chi! That's my girl f-her up!" Panti "Sweetie do you have to yell right next to us?" Dr. Brief "Yeah."

* * *

Kame House, Master Roshi "My word Chi-Chi! The young girl I trained all those years ago is this strong. It's just nearly unbelievable. Even after everything she still manages to surprise me."

* * *

Korin Tower, Korin "My word that girl backs quite a wallop."

* * *

His lab in the mountains, Dr. Gero "Damn it all to hell. She has out done herself again. I'm going to have to change all of my numbers. I'm going to get my revenge! You hear me!"

* * *

King Kai planet, King Kai "Wow! Do I know how to train them or what? I think I deserve all the credit for this. The King of Puns has struck again. Go get them kid!"

* * *

Celestial Palace, Guarda "Something is wrong I can feel it. Familiar but different like a piece of history that once was has come back. I sense a disturbance in the…" A loud crash could be heard that shakes the entire Celestial Palace. Guarda breaths in deeply, screams "BROLY!" Broly "It wasn't me I swear!"

* * *

Kakarrot, in shock "No way! A human matching a Saiyan elite! This should be impossible!" Krillin "Look the palm haired guy looks scared." Kakarrot "Don't insult me cue ball. I and far stronger than little miss pretty princess!"

There is an explosion in the sky. Coming down from it is a very angry Princess who is digging her fingernails into her palms. Princess Escarole, blind rage "YOU!"

Chi-Chi "You know I get this feeling that you don't really like fighting someone stronger than you. You enjoy hurting people but don't like being hurt yourself. Now imagine how these innocent people and my friends felt as you slaughtered them! Do you feel shame, fear and hopelessness? Well I have news for you that's how they felt! I hope you enjoy it!"

Princess Escarole, still in rage mode "No one talks to me like that! NO ONE! I'm going to kill you!" Chi-Chi "Take your best shot." The Princess in a rage charges at Chi-Chi swinging and punches wildly. Chi-Chi dodges all of the Princess's attacks with ease. Princess Escarole, rage "Why can't I hit you?!"

Chi-Chi grabs the Princess's fist and punches the Princess in the jaw so hard that the Princess collapses a bit. Looking like a new born deer the Princess legs wobble to the point that she loses her balance and falls to the ground. Chi-Chi, comandingly "Give up you can't win." The Princess smashes her fist onto the ground, the rocks crack. Kakarrot starts clapping loudly.

Kakarrot "Wow and I thought it would be fun if I beat the crap out of her but this. There isn't enough money in the universe that I wouldn't pay to see this. The pain in the ass Princess beaten by a hot looking alien. It must be Frieza day and nobody told me."

Princess Escarole thinks "I am Saiyan royalty there is no way I can allow this insect to beat me! Oozaru the great ape form that's the only way to win this one. Curses that form is meant to end worlds and now just to stomp one stubborn bug." The Princess smiles gets up and dusts herself off a bit. Princess Escarole "Okay round two."

In Krillin mind pops the Saiyan transform. Krillin "O No!" Chi-Chi thinks "Why is she so happy all of a sudden? She must be up to something." In the Princess's hand appears a power ball. Princess Escarole "Now witness the power of the Saiyan race!" Krillin, yells "Kienzan!"

Princess Escarole "What the…" Krillin's kiezan goes at the Princess. She attempts to dodge but she has been exhausted by all the fighting. She moves but not quickly enough. The kiezan slices into her back from the side not head on. It slices into her shoulder blades and her spine. The Princess falls to the ground paralyzed. The power ball fading into nothing. Kakarrot, laughing "O my Kai that's hilarious! The bald one beating the Princess of Saiyan race! O I can't breathe."

Chi-Chi, miffed "Krillin! Why did you do that?" Krillin "She was about to transform into a monkey and so would he. She would get a lot stronger." Chi-Chi "O the thing King Kai told me about. Thanks Krillin! Now to deal with big, tall and stupid."

The Princess coughing up blood her face in the dirt says right before she passes out repeating the word "Impossible." Chi-Chi and Kakarrot have a stare down. Chi-Chi, commandingly "Suno, Krillin and Kunlun get out of here. I will take care of him! What's your name let's take this fight elsewhere?"

Kakarrot, shrugging "Well this place is a little corpsy. Sure thing lead on." The two fly off towards some mountains in the distance with Chi-Chi leading on.

* * *

Krillin, Suno and Kunlun are left in the ruins of East city. Kunlun collapses to the ground the moment the two left and begins to cry.

Suno and Krillin try comforting the boy the two both hugging him. Krillin "Their, their just let it out. Kunlun, crying "Mom and Dad their both..." Suno "We understand." Krillin "Let's go to Roshi's." Suno "Okay." The three flew off Krillin and Suno holding Kunlun.

Chi-Chi and Kakarrot land in a snowy green mountain region just north of East city. The cold area was not entirely unpopulated with a few small towns in the valleys below. Chi-Chi short cut hair moves in the wind. The air freezing the sunlight doing very little. The area is deafly quiet the animals evacuating the area.

The area that the two land on is a clearing on the side of one of the nameless mountains. The area having seen some logging. The terrain is uneven tree stomps abound. Kakarrot lands on a large boulder jutting from the ground. Chi-Chi lands on a far move even spot landing on some dried flaky mud.

Kakarrot begins to stretch but keeps his eyes on Chi-Chi the entire time. Chi-Chi does the same being sure to keep her eyes on Kakarrot. Kakarrot cracks his knuckles and adjusts his wrist armor.

Kakarrot "So are you wear weighted armor like the Namekian?" Chi-Chi "Normally yes but the gi that I was given isn't weighted. Doesn't make much sense to bring it to a fight you know about in advance." Kakarrot "Makes sense."

The two stop stretching and Chi-Chi gets into her fighting stance while Kakarrot just folds his arms together and stands. Kakarrot "Alright I will ask this. Since there are no more Dragon Balls on this planet and it looks like I'm in need of some support. Will you join me?" Chi-Chi, quickly "Not a chance."

Kakarrot "Don't be so hasty. I have already realized that there is another place to get my wish. This blue-green speck is a small place in the universe. Haven't you wish for far more? You can have it. The Namekian being here is no coincidence. The planet Namek was already rumored to have such orbs. So you see I am going to get my wish. When I do I'm going to conquer the universe. Wouldn't it be nice to work for the master of the universe? Hell I will do you one better be the mate of the master of the universe?"

Chi-Chi, questioningly "So this is your mess up version of a proposal?" Kakarrot "What can I say. I like what I see and I mean it." Chi-Chi "Let's get this clear. The answer is hell no! If there was a list you're at the freaking bottom you egomaniacally mercenary."

Kakarrot "Well that just disappointing but expected. After all I don't think you would be able to get my jets going if it wasn't for that fire in your eyes. (Pause). When I was watching your fight with Escarole I realized that you were holding back." Chi-Chi "Yeah." Kakarrot "Good I didn't want this fight to end too quickly."

The two wait hoping to see an opening in the other defenses. In the distance a tree branch falls. Both takes this as a signal to charge at one another head on. They meet punch each other's fists. A shoving contest ensued trying to see which one would break first. With neither having the advantage they broke of the attack. In a fury of punches the two were taking swipes at one another. Neither managing to land a blow or do any damage. They pull away from one another and both come to rest on some tree stumps.

Kakarrot "Well that was a good warm up." Chi-Chi "Right." Kakarrot "So which one was it?"

Chi-Chi "Which one was it what?" Kakarrot "Which was your mate since you don't seem to be responding to yours truly." Chi-Chi "I not…"

Kakarrot "It couldn't be the three eyed one or the Namek." Chi-Chi "I'm about to…" Kakarrot "Was it the beta male?" (He next said in a big smile). "Or maybe the red head?" (In a frown). "Please tell me it wasn't the bald one."

Chi-Chi "Why are you doing this?" Kakarrot "I don't know since you don't seem to be taking me seriously right now I figured I wouldn't take this fight seriously for a while." Chi-Chi "Be careful what you wish for."

Kakarrot "I'm waiting." Chi-Chi, yells "Kaio-ken x2!" Kakarrot "Kaio what?"

Chi-Chi is surrounded by a red aura. She disappears and reappears in front of Kakarrot punching him hard in the face. She hits him with enough strength to make him spin. She then a loads on him with her fists.

Kakarrot finds himself unable to defend himself. Chi-Chi is simply moving too fast. So he surrounds himself in his aura using his energy to blow everything away from him. She comes to rest in midair way from him.

Kakarrot "Nice move. My turn." Kakarrot starts firing tons of balls of energy at Chi-Chi. She dodges them allowing them to hit the area around her. Using the distraction he appears in front of her. He smashes his right fist into his left palm and the right fist seems to catch fire. He the upper cuts her with his flaming fist.

The punch launches her into the air but she quickly catches herself. She looks to find him right at her. She kicks him sending him flying away. She sets up for the Kamehameha.

Chi-Chi "Kamehame…" She is interrupted by Kakarrot yelling "Riot Javelin!" Out of his right palm he fires a stream of energy at Chi-Chi forcing her to dodge.

Kakarrot charges at Chi-Chi. But she kicks him in the face. They go back to their fallback positions and look at one another.

Kakarrot thinks "Damn she is as good as I thought she was. This is amazing, she's amazing. This trip might have been a wash but she just made this worth the trip."

Chi-Chi thinks "Well he wasn't bluffing that's for sure guess I'm going to have to step it up a notch."

Chi-Chi, yells "Kaio-Ken x3!" The red aura expand and she disappears. Kakarrot looks around can't seem to find her. Chi-Chi appears behind him and punches him in the back. Grabs on to him and tosses him to the air.

Kakarrot gain back control of himself and then fires a blast off at her. She knocks the blast away and charges straight at Kakarrot. She punches him right in the gut full force. He spits out. No doubt had he anything in his stomach it would no longer be in his stomach. He swings to get her away from him. He lands on the rock breathing heavily. It hurt a lot. He comes back to himself and takes a single deep breath.

Kakarrot "Well that hurt like hell. You know you punch like Vegeta." Chi-Chi, not knowing what to say "Okay." Kakarrot "Not even a thank you I just compared you to the Prince of All Saiyans." Chi-Chi "Not that I care." Kakarrot "You're hard to please. O well round three."

Kakarrot charged at Chi-Chi who was still in the air. But he was quickly overwhelmed by her. He was knocked away with a good punch. Kakarrot thinks "This is insanity I am getting nowhere quickly. I don't want to stoop to the Princess's level. But it doesn't look like I'm going to have much of a choice."

Kakarrot gathers a ball of energy in his hand. Chi-Chi charges at him to prevent what happened next but is too slow. Kakarrot fired the ball into the air. Kakarrot, yelled "Burst and mix open!"

Chi-Chi was too slow and in the air soon was a ball of energy. The light of the ball started covering the area. Kakarrot's transformation soon began.

His eyes turned white his pupils and irises disappeared. His big saiyan heart started beating hard enough that his body shook. His teeth grew and sharpened along with his finger nails. He grew in size and fur came out of his skin. His eyes turned red and his fingers elongated. His features changing from Hominid to great ape like. He was soon Kaiju sized.

* * *

Krillin and Suno who were flying away with Kunlun in their hands stop and turned around sensing something amiss. They look to see the fake moon and shutter in fear. Krillin, fearfully "O man Chi-Chi is in trouble." Suno "There is no way she will be able hold off a monster like that." Kunlun "We need to go help her." Kunlun was woken up by the stop and the feeling of the fake moon. Krillin "Agreed let go!"

* * *

Kakarrot in the booming Kaiju voice "O man that always kind of hurts."

Chi-Chi fires a Kamehameha at Kakarrot. He grabs the wave in his hand and crushes it one handed. She gulps at this sight and he chuckles. Kakarrot "Sorry not that easy. I think you noticed I am a lot stronger in this form. Resistance is futile. My offer is still very much open about joining me. After all what is a wrong with a little foreplay."

Chi-Chi, with a red face yells "Shut the hell up! Kaio-Ken x4!" Chi-Chi charges at him trying to get behind him to remove his tail. To find that he was way ahead of her. He swats her way and tries to grab ahold of her. It quickly becomes a game of cat and mouse with Chi-Chi being the mouse. Kakarrot "Sorry about that a little harder to control my mouth in this form."

Chi-Chi thinking "He is way too strong, not even x5 will help me besides I'm too weak for that right now. The only way to defeat him at this point is the spirit bomb but he is too damn fast. It looks like I'm going to need to borrow a move from Tien."

Chi-Chi jumped up in the open, her hands in front of her head and in front of Kakarrot and yells "Solar Flare!" A blinding light comes from her hands and blinds him. Kakarrot, angry "O my eyes!" Chi-Chi flies away to grant herself a great deal of distance between her and Kakarrot. She finds a spot to land breaths deeply and raises her hands to the sky. Chi-Chi "All the plants and animals of the Earth please lend me your energy." Energy starts coming from the globe and the plants and animals of the Earth start handing some of the energy to her. A ball of energy forms above her.

Kakarrot "This playing hard to get stuff is starting to get old." His eyesight returns and looks for Chi-Chi. He finds her the moment that the spirit bomb is completed. She goes to throw the bomb at him when he fired from his eyes a blast that hit her.

Chi-Chi is forced to use much of the spirit bomb's energy to defend herself. She is left exhausted on the ground before she could move Kakarrot is right on top of her. He grabs her with his right hand and pulls her to his face.

Kakarrot "You know this isn't really going down the way I wanted it to go. I don't care about this mud ball of a world. But I'm still willing to hear a surrender. Well what is it going to be?" Chi-Chi, defiant "Go suck on a railroad spike!" Kakarrot "So be it." Kakarrot starts to squeeze breaking Chi-Chi bones. Kakarrot "Maybe when you're dead you will reconsider."

Kunlun, screaming "Let her go!" Kakarrot looks to see Kunlun and Suno midair staring at him angrily.

Kakarrot "O Red and Green here to help your friend huh. Well I sorry we could have made a deal but your friend here wanted to be stubborn so well. At least you will be able to say goodbye to her."

Krillin "Kiezan!" Kakarrot "What?"

Krillin from behind Kakarrot throw his disc slicing into Kakarrot tail severing it. Kakarrot yells out and starts to change back drops Chi-Chi who is caught by Kunlun before she hit the ground. Kakarrot shrinks and his pupils return and fur recedes.

Kakarrot looks around and then looks to is severed tail and screams out "I'm mutilated!" All but Chi-Chi cringe and Kakarrot teeth grinding looks at Krillin.

Kakarrot, angrily "You!" He appears in front of Krillin and starts to unleash his rage on him smacking around Krillin. Kunlun seeing this, puts down Chi-Chi on the ground and charged in to help Krillin.

Kunlun attacked Kakarrot while he was attacking Krillin. Krillin collapses to the ground and Kunlun puts up a furious assault.

Chi-Chi "Suno come here." Suno was about to go help Kunlun when she heard Chi-Chi and goes down to listen to her old friend. Chi-Chi "Listen I have an attack that can stop Kakarrot."

Suno "Chi-Chi I really don't see you have any energy left to stop him." Chi-Chi "It's not mine just give me your hand and you will see." Suno gave Chi-Chi her hand and the energy of the spirit bomb was given to her. Chi-Chi "Now form it into a ball." Suno formed it into a ball.

Chi-Chi "Okay good now wait until you see you moment and throw it at him." Kakarrot was starting to beat the tar out of Kunlun after the initial shock punching the young boy repeatedly while holding in his hair.

Kakarrot "Regretting you decision yet boy?" Kunlun gurgled in response. Kakarrot "Good maybe some brain damage will learn you!" Kakarrot kicked Kunlun away and left himself completely open.

Suno saw her opportunity and threw the spirit bomb at Kakarrot. At the last second he looked to see the bomb coming but was too late to dodge it. Kakarrot was shoot upwards and was pushed into the sky. There was an explosion in the sky that shutter the ground.

Suno "Thank Kami it over we won. I'm glad I never have to look at that jerk's face again." Out of the sky fall the body of Kakarrot his armor cracked and spandex with holes in it. Blood is gushing from cuts all over him. Suno "Alive! I meant never see him alive again."

Kakarrot's eyes open and he picks himself up. All of the remaining Z-fighters are left speechless.

* * *

In otherworld King Kai is left panicking. King Kai "O my, this saiyan is more durable then I could have imagined!"

* * *

Kakarrot, panting "Screw it." He takes out of a pocket in his chest he takes out a remote control presses a few buttons. Suno "What is he doing?" Then it occurs to her his ship. Suno "No way. You don't just get to cause all this damage and walk away!" Kakarrot "Yeah. What are you going to do about it?"

Suno charges at Kakarrot in fury but was smacked away as the pod arrived. It opened and Kakarrot flew into it pressed a button the door closed and the pod took off. Leaving the four on the side of the mountain victorious but wounded.

* * *

In otherworld King Kai celebrated along with his monkey and cricket. King Kai, happy "Woo Chi-Chi did it! My girl showed them what for!

* * *

Dr. Gero monitoring the situation thanks to his bug bots. Dr. Gero, scowls "Typical!" He gets back to work.

* * *

Kakarrot before going into stasis. Kakarrot "I'll be back." He goes into stasis.

* * *

In East city in hazamat suited soldiers are going through the ruins of the city. Colonel Stryker, in a hazamat suit "Okay I want the ship at Groom Lake like yesterday. I want ever survivor examined for Radiation and Biohazards." A soldier comes up to the Colonel salutes. "Sir we found something!" The Colonel follows the soldiers to find the body of Princess Escarole. A doctor was holding a mirror up to her mouth. The mirror fogged. The doctor "We have a live one here!"

* * *

So first saga is done intermission time and the Princess is still alive. The race for Namek is coming and Vegeta is about to get in on the fun. Please reviews


	7. Intermission

**Take a breath and take it like it's your last**

* * *

The fake moon above the defenders of Earth dimed as night grew closer to the mountains. The devastation to the forest was quite apparent. There had been avalanches, missing mountains and general destruction. Suno went over to look at Kunlun to make sure he was alright.

Kunlun head was battered and bloody from the beating by Kakarrot but he was breathing and at least one of his eyes were open. Suno came up to the flat on his back Kunlun. Suno, nervously "Are you alright?" Kunlun "I guess."

Suno looks over to Krillin who managed to get back up since his thrashing. He was broken and bloodied but had a smile on his face. Krillin "Looks like we won." Suno, half-smile back "Yeah I guess we did."

Krillin "Sucks that he got away though." He seems to be struggling to hold on the rock that he was using to hold himself up. Suno, worried "You alright?" Krillin, laughing "Well I kind of feel like I have been repeatedly run over by a truck but I don't have much to complain about."

Suno nods to him and goes to look over Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi durable King Kai gi has held up a lot better than anyone else's clothes but it is still is very weak. Chi-Chi's arm bones have been crushed. Chi-Chi right eye is closed and purple. Suno knew her friend and could instantly tell that she while batter was find. Chi-Chi looked worst after Piccolo after all.

Chi-Chi "He will be back." Suno "I figured. We may have beaten him but he doesn't seem like the type to except a defeat like this." Chi-Chi "He may have not acted like it but he was a good fighter."

Suno "It will take everything we have to stop him next time." Chi-Chi "No question but we beat him once and we can do it again."

Suno nodded in agreement. Overhead could be heard the screeching up them. It was Bulma and her jet. The jet circled once then landed not far from where Chi-Chi laid and where Suno stood above her.

The ramp from the yellow plane came down Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Eighter, Korin, and Yajirobe came streaming out on to the mountain. Bulma immediately ran over to Kunlun to pick the young boy up. Bulma eyes were puffy and red she had been cry for quite some time now.

Eighter rush to Suno and hugged her. Eighter, crying "Suno I so glad that you alive! I thought you might have died to that psychopath!" Eighter started to look her over. Suno, laughing "Sorry I scared you Uncle Eighter but I'm alright really!"

Master Roshi and Korin stood over the very injured Chi-Chi on the ground. Chi-Chi looked over to the two. Chi-Chi, weakly "Hi Master Roshi and Master Korin nice day huh…" Chi-Chi's eyes closed and she fell unconscious. All but Korin and Roshi look in fear at the sight.

Master Roshi, assuredly to the group "It's alright. She just passed out." Master Korin "She did very well." Master Roshi "No question. After a day of such horror I have never been prouder." Master Roshi looked over to Krillin. Master Roshi "That goes for you too Krillin."

Krillin "Thanks Master." Bulma with Kunlun in her hands came over to back to the others with Puar floating over to Bulma and Kunlun to look at him. Puar "O my. What a little soldier."

The group gathered up the survivors Yajirobe and Master Roshi placed Chi-Chi on a stretcher and then onto the plane. As everyone piled back into the plane as the sun went down and the plane took off. Chi-Chi woke up again as the plane took off.

Chi-Chi, sadly "I wasn't here in time." Master Roshi "Don't say that kiddo you're not a god you can't be everywhere at once." Chi-Chi "Still I should have been here."

Master Korin "You were dead." Chi-Chi "I'm sorry all of you."

Bulma, angry "Shut up you have nothing to be sorry about!" Chi-Chi "Bulma…" Bulma "Shut up! You just saved all of our lives and I know Yamcha is dead and nothing is going to bring him back."

Chi-Chi "That may not be true." Bulma, in surprise "What!"

Krillin, with a smile "Yeah she's right." Chi-Chi "It's something that Kakarrot was taking about." Krillin "Right he called Piccolo a Namekian. Piccolo he said was an alien."

Chi-Chi "Right and he said that the Planet Namek was rumored to have its own dragon balls." Bulma "Really?!"

King Kai "Mind if I butt in." All but Chi-Chi looked around trying to see were the voice is coming from. King Kai "Sorry folks not present with you right now. I'm just telepathically communicating with you." Krillin "Neat."

King Kai "Yes neat. Look been listen in on your conversation and I have some info for you. Namek is a place and the coordinates are 9045XY. There is a population on the planet. But I don't know if they have dragon balls." Yajirobe, scared "You got to be kidding me a whole planet worth of Piccolos that sounds like suicide!"

King Kai "No. No. No you have it all wrong. The Namekian are like your Earth's Guardian Kami peaceful and inoffensive. Their planet was damaged by change in one of their native suns that spelled ecological disaster for their world. It was a few hundred years ago and it's probably the reason why Kami was on your world in the first place."

Bulma, with stars in her eyes "Well it sounds like it needs a look. My father and I have been working on a ship based on what we were able to find out from Raditz's ship. We will be able making it there in no time at all. Once of course you guys need to recover first."

Chi-Chi "Korin do you have any more Senzu beans?" Master Korin "Sorry going to need a week or two to get you some more." Chi-Chi "O."

Bulma "Its okay I'm going to need a sometime to finish the ship and get some things ready." Kunlun "Then we can wish back my parents and Mr. Piccolo." Bulma "That's right kiddo where going to Namek!"

* * *

In a gray metal room with a steel table is a chained up Princess on a there was a solid metal sheet behind her on wheels a muzzle over her mouth made to prevent her to bite anyone. Her head had been securely strapped to the sheet along with the rest of her body. She was in an orange jump suit and was covered in bandages. Someone had tried to put her nose back into place.

The Princess could move her body by it had very little to do with the chains and straps. She remembered the disc she was paralyzed. The shame of her capture and imprisonment was enough to make her break down.

She kept silent because she saw that there was a one way window behind and a hazmat suit figure sitting on a metal chair on the other side of the table looking at her. She could not see the figures face but instinct told her she was very much under watch. Like a caged predator she stared at the hazamat suited figure.

Colonel Stryker "So you're awake." Princess Escarole "Where am I?" Colonel Stryker "You wouldn't know it even if I told you."

Princess Escarole, smugly "Suppose your right it's not like it even matters." Colonel Stryker "Your paralyzed the doctors tell me." Princess Escarole, flippantly "What makes you say that?"

Colonel Stryker "The fact that you a sliced spine and haven't just killed me yet." Princess Escarole "I could just be playing dead." Colonel Stryker "You don't seem to be a good actor."

Princess Escarole "Well you would know. You're trying to act so calm right now with your hands on the table trying to look relaxed. But the chains and fear I smell on you says how scared you are of me even immobile."

Colonel Stryker "So you can smell fear?" Princess Escarole "So this is about information gathering." Colonel Stryker "For a Princess you don't seem to act like royal more like a serial killer."

Princess Escarole "You know why I didn't kill the reporters around during the fight?" No response from Stryker. Princess Escarole, in a smile "It was because I wanted your entire planet to see their death before them and be able to do nothing more than just watch." No response from Stryker. Princess Escarole "Nothing from you. Your no fun not even rage. Man you are cold even by my standards."

Colonel Stryker "So you want me to kill you?" Princess Escarole "So there is a spark in you after all?" Colonel Stryker "I don't think you get. What kind of position you're in."

Princess Escarole "I am usually in position of murder worlds and cities like I did to your city." Colonel Stryker "A bunch of different generals and scientists just wanted to cut you open and look around. But I and a few others wanted a chance to at least talk to you." Princess Escarole "A mistake I can assure you."

Colonel Stryker "You see your life is as important as long as we still think we get something out of you. As long as we think you still are holding on to something you stay alive." Princess Escarole "That all well and good unless I want to live and you just told me how to keep myself alive."

Colonel Stryker "You seem to be a kind of person that values honor more than life. Was I wrong?" Princess Escarole, chuckles "So it would be more honorable to sell out my kin to help myself." Colonel Stryker "So will see how long you can last. You know you won't be able to use the bathroom on your own. You're going to be completely at our mercy."

Princess Escarole, smiling "Is that so? We shall see." Colonel Stryker "Being vague won't help you." Princess Escarole "Sorry I just can help myself considering how little you know."

Colonel Stryker "Explain it to me." Princess Escarole "Nan. I'm having way too much fun watching you trying to be intimating. I kill worlds for fun and you think you can intimated me." Colonel Stryker "I could kill you with a pillow right now. I think you fallen from that world killer status."

Princess Escarole "Says the person that are so scared of me that he had me in placed in chains with a muzzle. Afraid I might bite you?" Colonel Stryker "Says the person that I could just not feed." Princess Escarole "Charming you still think you're in control."

The Colonel takes his hand off the table and reach into his pocket on the suit and take out a remote control and place it out on the table it merely has one button on it. Then places his back together and looks to her again. Princess Escarole "Oow now we will see what the Terran's consider torture. This should be good for a laugh."

Colonel Stryker "Yeah it would be a mistake to try and torture you after all you are paralyzed and you can't feel anything that isn't your head. But indulge me for a second will you. Before we allowed you to wake up. We did every test you can think of. We only had a dead body to look at last time. What we found is that when it comes to a great deal of specifies you and us are nearly the same. Now in some big details like tail, immune system, hair and heart size is where there seems to be some differences between us. Like for instance your brain seems to be smaller than the average human." Princess Escarole, faking offence "O trying to insult me?"

Colonel Stryker "Not at all brain size has nothing to do with intelligence. My ancestors had far larger brains than mine and they lived in caves. Mine is far more less a prototype but a more refined tool made to be less bulky and more energy efficient. They did a lot less with a lot more then I can do. Based on your ship I would try and make the same argument with yourself but all I can tell you do is just murder innocent people for some fun and a laugh. Not a lot of brain power can go into that. But getting back to my point you are so similar that we found out that our drugs can affect you and in very similar ways that they affect us. Now we went through a list of 'truth' drugs from like Sodium Pentothal to LSD. Now as fun as it would be to give you acid and see freak out. It would be very unlikely that we would be able to get anything out of you. So theirs Sodium Pentothal but some of that is placebo effect thanks to Hollywood so we decided on a more low tech solution." The Colonel presses the button and the lights go out.

Princess Escarole in disappointment "All that build up and you think I'm afraid of the dark. Man you people continue to disappoint. They should have called this world 'Let Down' the planet." The Colonel gets up from the table and a door opens up to the room and he moves toward it. Princess Escarole "That's it?"

Colonel Stryker "We will see how long you can last by yourself?" The Colonel leaves the room and the door slams shut leaving the Princess alone in a pitch black room no sound and no way to move. The Colonel goes into the observation area were others in hazamat suits are waiting with a camera.

Colonel Stryker "We feed her with a tube every six hours and we allow her to relieve herself. Gas her each time continue the isolation. We wait until she breaks down then I talk to her again and only I can talk to her. If she keeps up we do it again until she really breaks. If you need me I'm going to get dinner."

The group unison "Right." The Colonel leaves and the others stare into darkness.

* * *

On Planet Vegeta the Intelligence Bureau receives the communication from the Earth and quickly delivers the information into Supreme General Nappa's hands. The General's scouter beeps receiving the two different recordings. The General in his quarters listens to the recordings as soon as the details of the dragon balls he comes to a cold sweat.

Nappa "Magical balls that grant wishes sounds almost too good to be true." Nappa quickly calls up Prince Vegeta who was at this moment pushing himself to try a force the power super saiyan out of himself to only collapse with nothing accomplished.

Prince Vegeta punches the ground in anger. Vegeta "It's not enough! It's still not enough! What am I missing?" The scouter beeps and the Prince grabs hold of his scouter ready to destroy it in rage but then takes a deep breath and places the scouter back on his face and answers.

Prince Vegeta "Yes?" Nappa "My Lord I have some urgent news for you!" What follows is the Prince hearing the recording of the fight on Earth and of the dragon balls. The Prince is nearly left breathless by the information.

Vegeta thinks "Immortality. With them I could wish for Immortality then I could defeat the Witch and prove I am the strongest of the Saiyans. Yes this is my moment!" Prince Vegeta "Nappa we are leaving to the Planet Namek." Nappa "Lord?" Prince Vegeta "We have some dragon balls to find."

* * *

Deep in space the fleet of Emperor Cooler is loitering waiting for Lord Commander Salza orders. Watching the ships is the Lord Commander standing on his bridge making sure that the formation that he ordered is kept.

The Lord Commander RIT armor having a purple cape, purple spandex and yellow armor turns upon hearing murmuring from a communication console. The murmuring is Admiral Sorbet arguing with Captain Cui over some transmission with General Ginyu. The Lord Commander walks over to the scene.

The Lord Commander walks passed his officers in a trench like work station the officers looking on curiously and with a bit of fear in their eyes. The Lord Commander reaches the two in the back of the Bridge.

Lord Commander Salza "You found something?" Captain Cui, with great relish "Yes my Lord!"

The recording of the events of Earth are played for the Lord Commander who shows no sign of react to the recording. The Captain is deflated by the seeming uncaring of the Lord Commander and Sorbet is delighted.

Admiral Sorbet "See Cui it as I told you this is…" The Admiral is interrupted by the Lord Commander Salza "Interesting." Admiral Sorbet "My Lord there are just too many variables it could be a trap…"

Lord Commander Salza, authoritatively "No the dragon balls are real and I'm sure the Saiyans on their way to the System. Set you course for the Namek System. General Ginyu prepare your men."

General Ginyu nods and Lord Commander storms off from the bridge. Admiral Sorbet gives a dirty look to Captain Cui who pretends not to smile. Lord Commander goes to an empty room and kneels down on to a small circle that lite up as he does so. Before him appeared a hologram of Emperor Cooler's face.

Lord Commander Salza "I have done your biding my master and I have uncovered a revelation that will change the balance of power in the Universe." Cooler "Is that so?" Lord Commander Salza "Indeed the power to destroy the upstart super saiyan and her race has been found. There are in fact wish granting orbs on the Planet Namek capable of granting you any wish that you desire. I am heading to the Planet as we speak to secure them for you. Soon your father will return to life and the Super Saiyan will be no more."

Cooler "That would be a waste of a wish." Lord Commander Salza "Master?" Cooler "Father was a fool to take her on not at full strength his time has passed it is my time. We will use the orbs to grant myself immortality and I not my father will put an end to the Saiyan race. All of my plans have final come into place. I will join you shortly."

Lord Commander Salza "What of the Earth?" Cooler "Without the orbs the Earth is just the worthless backwater it has always been. If we find evidence of the orbs back on Earth we will just destroy the Planet. Find those orbs. Use any methods available to you but I want them found. No mistakes." Lord Commander Salza "Yes my master. You will have the orbs on my life if need be."

* * *

Entering the atmosphere of Planet Arlia is the pod of Kakarrot streaming in to the rush colored atmosphere of the planet. The dust ball of the world had become a client of Saiyan Empire many years ago.

The pod landed on the space station on the surface of the planet and some of the Arlia guards stood in attention to then look in to see that Kakarrot is bloodied and beaten the bugs quickly grab a hold of Kakarrot and dragged him to a healing chamber.

Kakarrot was placed into the chamber and spent quite some time healing but finely woke and exited the chamber. Waiting for Kakarrot was a well-dressed Arlia who immediately tried to good into an elegant formal welcome to the saiyan. But Kakarrot before he could even begin put his hand up. Kakarrot "I don't care. I'm leaving."

Kakarrot goes and grabs a new undamaged armor and suites up. Kakarrot thinking "No doubt the Prince and who know was else is on their way to Namek. It would be real stupid to go." (Pause). "Heh who said I'm smart anyways. If Vegeta wants his wish he's going to have to go through me. Maybe if I hold it together I will get my wish. It seems like the humans were pretty tech savvy maybe they will show up. Nah as fun as it would be to show her up with my boost they have no idea where Namek is or how to get there. Still though I'll see her soon enough."

Kakarrot pushes his way out of the medical station and heads to his pod without a scouter punches some buttons at which he was on his way.

* * *

On earth weeks have passed since the fight with the Saiyans. Chi-Chi has been bed ridden along with Kunlun and Krillin none of whom have taken their doctors advice seriously forcing Roshi to watch them like a hawk.

Forcing the group to watch TV. The news is obsessed with the events of East city of the alien invasion and the damage done to the planet. Stock markets have collapsed and fear is really having its day. Riots have broken out and people are acting like when King Piccolo gave his doomsday announcement.

Chi-Chi thinking "I'm sorry. I will wish you all back I promise." Looking very sullen and frustrated while watch the TV. Master Roshi turns off the TV.

Master Roshi "Still blaming yourself?" Chi-Chi "Maybe a little." Master Roshi "Were going to get them all back."

Master Korin "Maybe sooner than you think." In the white cat's hands are a bag and a staff. The group is happy and surprise to see him knowing what it meant. Master Korin "So I got some presents for you."

Korin flicked a senzu bean to Chi-Chi, Kunlun, Krillin and Suno. In an instant they were all fully restored. Chi-Chi jumped up from her bed was about to bust out of her cast when she remember that there was nothing under it. She looked over to Master Roshi who was staring starry eyed believing she was about to bust out of cast. Chi-Chi smacked him on the head.

Master Roshi, pained "What did I do?" Chi-Chi "It was want you were going to do."

Into this scene busting into the hospital room is an exhausted Bulma who had been running. Bulma, panting "Good news everyone!" Bulma looked to then see that Chi-Chi was all healed and saw Korin.

Bulma, happy "O good everyone is all fixed up. Just in time too. I finished the very first Capsule Corp spaceship. Capable of supporting all of us as we go to Namek." Krillin, humorously "All of us?" Bulma, angry "Yes! All of us. I'm going with you guys and that's final. I'm the only one who knows how to fly the ship and fix the radar if anything happens."

Krillin taken aback by her fury. Krillin "Okay! Okay!" Bulma "Good now if any loud mouth jerks are done moving their big mouths we can go to my place and I can give you guys the tour."

Chi-Chi grabbed a gi and rush into the bathroom of the hospital quickly emerging with only a few bandages left on her person fully clothed. She rushed to the window and yelled out. Chi-Chi "Flying Nimbus!" The Flying Nimbus showed up and Chi-Chi jumped on. Stammering a Bulma "Aw Chi-Chi are you forgetting something?"

Chi-Chi "O right the Nimbus doesn't seem to like you or Krillin. Krillin I guess you will have to fly Bulma over to Capsule Corp." Krillin "Yeah but what about Kunlun…."

While they were speaking Kunlun had walk over and jump on to the Nimbus. Everyone but Chi-Chi and Kunlun closed their eyes and cringed. But nothing happened Kunlun was standing on the cloud.

Krillin, in surprise "O I guess you take more after the blue hair one then the blonde one." Suno rush up and jump up on to the Nimbus. Chi-Chi "See at Capsule Corp."

Korin threw to Chi-Chi the bag of Senzu beans. The Nimbus took off. Bulma looked at Krillin.

Bulma, annoyed "So I'm stuck with you again." Krillin "Hey keep talking like that and you're going to be walking home." Bulma "Make me do that and you're going to find yourself airlocked 'Alien' style."

Krillin "With my luck I'm going to end up like John Hurt." Bulma "Hey at least you have a real way to influence events lately I feel like baggage. Case in point." Krillin had grabbed hold of her and started carrying her. They flew out the window leaving Master Roshi and Master Korin alone.

Master Roshi "What a bunch of complainers. I used to be the strongest on Earth and not be left behind in just about every adventure." Master Korin "I'm just the bean grower." Master Roshi "I suppose everything is relative."

The group arrived at Capsule Corp in the back yard where the massive spaceship stood. Chi-Chi, Kunlun and Suno rushed in and looked around the globe shaped ship. Krillin and Bulma soon arrived to see her ship being examined by her now childlike friends.

Chi-Chi was looks at the button trying to see what they do. Suno was looking at the pantry and Kunlun was trying to find the bathroom. Bulma "Now I'm sure you all have questions."

The group was far too busy looking around to acknowledge her. Bulma put two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled making a screeching sound that got everyone attention. Bulma, demandingly "Everyone out here now!" Everyone rushed out and stood in attention.

Bulma, happy "Good much better. This is a three floored spaceship with enough food and supplies to get us to Namek and back. There is a gravity room on the top that you guys can train in on our way and won't crush me in the process. It has plenty of movies and music to entertain us in the week that it will take us to get there. In the meantime there is going to be a need for leadership."

Krillin "What?" Bulma took out of one of her pocket a hat with a Captain insignia on it and place on her head. Bulma, with a devilish smile on her face "From now on in its Captain Bulma your lord and master." They all gulped.

* * *

On King Kai Planet King Kai was sleeping on his chair which was on only two of legs and the back of the chair resting on the wall of his house. When his sleep is interrupted by five loud crashes. King Kai wakes up and attempts to jump up but instead the chair slides down the wall smashing his head against the wall.

King Kai getting up off the ground rubbing his head goes over to look at the disturbance. King Kai "So much for my lawn but at least you didn't hit my car." King Kai looks to see that it was the now dead Z-fighters. King Kai "So I guess I got some new pupils." (Sighs). "Great five to feed and clothe. This should be something. Why do I bother."

* * *

In the grey room the lights went on with a hazamated suited Colonel entering the room to see a smiling Princess Escarole looking off into the distance. Colonel Stryker "So you wanted to speak?" The door closed behind him. She failed to look at him.

Princess Escarole "What is your name?" Colonel Stryker "So you just want to waste more of my time?" Princess Escarole "What is your name?"

Colonel Stryker, grudgingly "Colonel William Stryker." Princess Escarole "Who long do you think you have William until I escape?" Colonel Stryker "This again?"

Her finger twitched in front of him. The Colonel looked on in fear and she looked at him. Princess Escarole, smiling "Shows what you know."

Later in a med bay. Colonel Stryker is looking at X-ray of the Princess's spine. Looked to the doctor. Colonel Stryker "How?"

Doctor "Her cells are far more responsive then our own they act far more like stem cells. Her spine is going to heal and she will gain mobility back." Colonel Stryker "You said she was like us." Doctor "Yes! Like 'us' not 'us'. It's not something that we picked up on in are first examinations."

Colonel Stryker, sighed "What are our options?" Doctor "We could re-sever her spine but I wouldn't advise that because it will just grow back faster. It will take some time for her to gain back her body. In the mean time we have started to figure out her power and a way to disrupted. Thanks to Dr. Gero with his energy absorbing devices." Colonel Stryker "Yes but that means I will have to allow him the audience he desires."

Later the door to the grey room opened to a white hair man with a white mustache. Dr. Gero "Good evening Fraulein. We have so much to talk about."

* * *

On the spaceship on its way to Namek. In the kitchen on the ship the USS Bulma. On the round table sits all of the crew minus Captain Bulma.

Krillin "Okay I think we're all in agreement that Bulma has gone mad with power and we need an intervention for her." Suno "She drafted me as the cook. She demands three courses and their short orders." Chi-Chi "I think she wants me to build her a moment when we get to Namek when we get there."

Kunlun "I saw her repetitively saying into a mirror "I am Napoleon" in French with an Admiral hat on. It was kind of insane." Krillin "So were all agreed."

They all nodded in agreement and stormed out of the room and headed up stairs. In the Captain chair was Captain Bulma staring out into the emptiness of space. She turned her chair to face her friends that came before her.

Captain Bulma "Aw the gang is all here. I have good news for you all. I feel that my title no longer fits my position…" Krillin "Enough Bulma just stop please! I don't care that you decide that you are Empress or something. We are here to stop this." Captain Bulma "So its mutiny then!"

Chi-Chi "Bulma this has really gone too far. It stopped being fun like a week ago. Now this is just annoying." Captain Bulma "Treason! Mutiny! I never thought I would ever see this day."

Suno "Considering were doing this just a week in. You got to concede that you're not really Captain Material." Captain Bulma "Silence traitor!"

Krillin "Just get out of the chair. Please. You can either resign or be forced out." Captain Bulma "I don't recognize your group's authority." Chi-Chi "Yeah well. We don't recognize your self-appointed title."

Captain Bulma "Very well I know when I'm not wanted just know you will never see a better leader then me."(With a smile on her face). "And O by the way were almost to Namek so you might want to let the Captain land the ship."

Krillin "Fine you win you get to be Captain until we get to the planet." Captain Bulma "I knew you would see it my way. Now I have no idea how thick the Namekian atmosphere is so better get into crash positions." They group gulped and ran to chairs and strapped themselves in as they made their approach to Namek.

* * *

More reviews please


	8. Special Chapter One

**A Day in the Life**

* * *

Morning had come as it always had early for Guarda her. Ghosts in her mind had been robbing her of sleep for the last week. Last night's conversation with King Kai had not helped. The sunlight washed over her. She came from mediation to open her sleep deprived eyes to see the sun before her.

She stared downwards to peer between the clouds to see her duty before her. She saw saiyans just waking up many with hangovers getting ready to go out and hunt. Parents teaching their children how to hunt and fish. Life continuing as it always had.

Guarda looked at her hand somewhat wondering where or not it would smoke. She got up from her meditative position and headed off to her room. There she when to a mirror in her room and looked at her reflection.

She saw in her reflection the bloodshot eyes the pale skin and the hair that was ever so lightly turn lighter. She knew from her adopted father that around eighty saiyan hair turns white maybe in a decade or more it would make the final transformation.

It was yet another reminder of distance. She was oldest the last one from Salada, she would soon not even have saiyan colored hair anymore. She couldn't help but feel everything that time had robbed of her.

She wiped her hand across her face making with her powers the blood shot eyes turn back to a white field. The bags under her eyes absorbed by the pale skin. After making it appear as though everything was all alright she departed her room.

She made breakfast a breakfast mostly of meat. She left her kitchen and down the long and winding hallways of she came to her son's room. To see her young son in an x shape, the pillow on the floor and a blanket half on the floor and on the bed.

Guarda "My morning sun time to wake up."

The twelve year old boy's right leg and tail twitched upon hearing his mother's voice. His arms feel around looking for his pillow to put over his head.

Guarda "Well I guess you don't want to spar with the Princes or the Princess."

The young Broly immediately opens his eyes and springs forth from bed to a space right in front of her. The wide eye excited boy looks at her with a massive grin on his face.

Guarda "Well I should have lead with the magic words. Now you better get dressed unless you want the Princess to see you in your underwear."

Broly blushes a bit and rushes off to change into some clothing. He returns to his mother wearing an orange shirt with the words 'disaster maker' on it, with orange shorts. Guarda shook her head in disapproval.

Guarda "You're going to be sparring it will shredded in the first punch. Get on your armor." Broly, nods "Okay."

He rushes back and gets on some black and tan armor. She nods in approval and the two go walking to the deck of the Palace. Broly runs circles around Guarda his tail wagging about happily. They ate breakfast and waited.

They reach the deck Guarda sits to do some mediation while Broly starts in impatiens striking the air with kicks and punches.

Broly "When are they going to get here?" Guarda "If you could focus you would sense that they are on their way."

A few minutes pass of waiting with Broly's impatient movements interrupting the serenity of the Palace. The moments pass and final the group that Guarda had been expecting arrived.

First to land was Prince Veler, then Queen Brisella, Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, Princess Escarole and Kakarrot.

Prince Veler regal and standing tall looked and smiled to see his mother and adopted brother. The Queen was adorned in her finery and looked happy to see her reclusive mother-in-law. The seventeen year old crown prince with an angry scowl on his face clearly not wanting to be there.

Prince Tarble was happy to see the old odd lady in the sky. Princess Escarole the nine year old was confused by how such an object could be in the sky but pretended not to be confused. Kakarrot the tagalong look around in happy amazement at the place.

Broly rushes towards the group heading to the Princess. The children quickly gather together and talk about who is stronger then who and a tournament to decide who is the strongest is quickly decided upon.

The adults and Vegeta however, go to greet Guarda. All but Vegeta bow to her as she gets up from her mediation and she bows back.

Prince Veler "Sorry the King couldn't show up but…" Queen Brisella "You know my husband a workaholic. He does send his regards though."

Prince Vegeta thinking "Why would my father send his regards to this witch? What is important about today? And why would my father care?" Guarda looks at Vegeta then looks to Prince Veler in a knowing glance. Prince Veler picking up on what she means. Prince Veler "Hey Vegeta maybe you would like to spar with your brother and sister while we do some boring talking?"

Prince Vegeta "Why would I want to spar with any of those weaklings?" Guarda "I think son you will find my son not so weak and a worthy opponent." Prince Vegeta, chuckles "Ha that a laugh that weirdo a challenge to the Prince of All Saiyans?"

Guarda "Only one way to find out." Prince Vegeta "I know you playing me but your right." Prince Vegeta turns and goes over to where the tournament is happening prepared to fight the winner with Vegeta gone the adults continue.

Guarda looks to Brisella who meekly say "Sorry my son's power seems to go to his head. I have tried to instill some manners in him but he actively resists."

Guarda, sighs "It's alright. He has a lot of his grandfather in him. Rude, powerful and oozing with pride. And just like his grandfather I'm conflicted on whether or not I want to strangle him or hug him. I'm leaning towards the strangle one at the moment."

Prince Veler "I don't remember father being like that."

Guarda "That's because honey you met him after I for lack of a better word tamed him. After I became more than a rival my strength became his strength. And when I had your brother and you he became a lot more regal. People tend to change over time."

Prince Veler "It feels like it was a lifetime ago when he was among us.' Guarda "Sometimes it feels like yesterday." Prince Veler "We got our revenge."

Guarda "And the universe has become our play ground."(There is a pause). "Brisella its fine that my son didn't want to come you don't have to cover for him." Queen Brisella, panics "I didn't mean to lie." Guarda "Its fine. My son just doesn't want to deal with it."

Prince Veler "I tried to convince him." Guarda "Everyone is the master of their own destiny." Queen Brisella "He never talks about his father." Guarda "Lets change the subject."

A large thud his heard and the adults look to see the final match of a tournament Prince Vegeta versus Broly. Broly stands confident having beaten all the other handedly and the Prince stands smug.

Broly starts the fight charging Vegeta quickly surprising him. Vegeta can't seem to follow Broly's movements. Broly appears in front of Vegeta punching him in the gut, Vegeta counterstrikes and a brawl takes place. Each blow gives the Prince more of a sense of how outmatched he is compared to Broly.

In embarrassed anger the Prince desperately tries to fight back but can't seem to do any damage. A normal match quickly getting more aggressive with time. Broly getting more frustrated by the fact that Vegeta seems to want to hurt him.

Broly in a bit of anger punches Vegeta in the nose breaking it. After Vegeta tried kicking him in the crotch. Blood comes gushing out of Vegeta nose and he grinds his teeth at Broly.

Prince Vegeta "Fine no more playing around."

In an angry yell Guarda says "Enough! Stop this before you break anything."

Both Broly and Vegeta stare at each other both wanting to continue their fight. With them both very will to defy her Guarda goes right between the two. She turns her head to face one of them at a time.

Guarda, yelling "Okay if you this eager to have a real fight let's see if you brats can take me on!" Broly, in confused puppy eyes "Mom?" Guarda "You heard me! I can take you both on. No sweat."

Vegeta charges at Guarda first trying to land a punch. Broly then charges in but instead of attacking her attacks Vegeta. Broly "No one attacks my mom!"

Guarda grabs a hold of Broly and chucks him away and punches Vegeta away. Guarda "Maybe you didn't hear me so well attack me! If you not just stand down. Because I certainly don't need your help fending off Vegeta. So go stand and watch if you're not going to prove yourself."

Something seems to snap a bit in Broly as he charges at his mother both she and the rest are stunned by his growing power. He begins to throw punches that might actually hurt Guarda if they were to land. Guarda begins to wonder if she might need to go super saiyan to stop him. An unreal green-yellow light begins to be emitted from her son's aura.

Guarda may have not seen it before but it match what her adopted father Veler said in his description of the Legendary Super Saiyan. It was a bizarre feeling she was getting from her son he seemed to be becoming another person. No longer the goofy, clumsy kid that she raise but a killer.

She knew she had to stop him before this went any further so she chopped him in the back of the neck and he went down. The unreal power disappeared leaving the boy's normal power to return. Guarda realized that she had broken a sweat and was breathing heavily the boy had just taken everything out her to stop.

Guarda thinking "That super saiyan god form that dad said he used must have been quite the power if he could stop this kid with it. He wasn't even close to being done powering up. Even if I went super saiyan he would have surpassed me easily. I am going to have to be way more careful when training him. First lesson going to have to be anger management."

Broly wakes up from his knock out gets to his feet. Broly "What happened?" Broly looked to his mom. Broly "You were saying something to me and then I just blacked out."

Guarda, calmly "Nothing I just proved to you my strength by aw knocking you out with only my energy." A big smile came over Broly's face. Broly "Really?!" Guarda "Yeah don't you believe your mom."

Broly "Wow that's amazing! You got to teach me that!" Guarda "Sure when you're older. But I kind of need to talk to everyone for a second so you stay right here. Okay." Broly "Alright."

Guarda gathers up the others and gets them into a circle. Guarda "This never happened. Everybody got that?"

Prince Vegeta, snidely "Why? Was a twelve year old giving the super saiyan an actual fight?" Guarda "Yes because you did so well against him?" Prince Vegeta growls in annoyance.

Prince Veler "Was that the legend you told us about from grandpa Veler." Guarda "Maybe. The bottom line is however this never happened." Guarda broke from the circle and said out loud so everyone could hear. Guarda "Who's for lunch?"

On a table inside the Palace was set up a table with a wide variety of meats from across Planet Vegeta was set enough to feed a village of humans but merely be lunch for a handful of saiyans.

Before a word could be said they were all eating as though they had not eaten in a week. Not a word was said mere growl when they felt another was coming to close to their plate. No utensils were used just hands and tails with the tails used a napkins.

The spectacle was done in maybe ten minutes without even the bones spared as they were cracked open to get the bone marrow. With no scrape left alive everyone decided to start breathing again. They sat and picked at their teeth trying to get the last bits of meat stuck in their teeth out.

They then grunted in approval of Guarda's cooking of which she accepted in a grunt. Broly and Escarole broke of from the main group and talked for awhile their tails wagging about. It was clear to Guarda that the two were showing a interest in one another.

A few hours passed and soon the group took off leaving Broly and Guarda alone. The two had a little spar. They had dinner and Guarda made sure that Broly had a bath which was a fight. She told him story until he finally started yawning.

Guarda had him off to bed then took her own bath cleaned she went out on the deck to mediated. The crescent moon above her, said to herself "Happy anniversary." Then closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but it would not come.


	9. Namekian Saga Part One

**Odd Alliances in the Land of Green**

* * *

The Capsule Corp ship was entering the Namekian atmosphere at first giving the appearance of a shooting star out of control and on fire. But all of a sudden the ship managed gain ahold of itself and turn its bottom towards the ground. The ship slowly but surely came to a landing spot on a small green island. At the last moment however, the ship smashed on to the ground and the landing gear came out.

The ramp slowly came down from the spaceship's door as the spaceship door slowly opened. A space suited figure emerges in the colors of capsule corp from the space ship walking slowly down the ramp. The figure seems to put great emphasis on each step. Finally the figure gets to the ground painfully slowly steps on to the surface.

The figure places both feet on to the ground looks at the largest of the Namekian suns rising above the horizon. The figure puts its hand up to shield from the sun. Out of a pocket the figure takes out a pop up flag of Capsule Corp. The figure places the flag into the soil. The figure salutes the flag.

On the radio, Bulma "Its one small step for Bulma one giant leap for mankind." On the radio, Krillin "Bulma from all of us here on the space ship and for posterity. I would like to ask you. Who the hell taught you how to fly!?" On the radio, Bulma "Shut up this is my moment!"

The door to the space ship flies open and Kunlun came rushing out to the nearby water and started puking. Bulma is a hurry takes off her helmet and screams "Are you insane!? You just rushed out on to an alien planet without a space suit!"

Bulma look to realize what she had done and her face went blue her hands went to her throat and she started to gag. She fell to the ground and started to struggle on the surface. As she was struggling a realization came over her that she was being watched. She looked to see that the other were standing over her not knowing what to do.

Bulma took a breath realizing that the atmosphere had oxygen in it. She looked at them embarrassed shoot up very quickly dusted herself off. Bulma, angry "I would have been right like 99% of the time. Besides you have no idea what kind of germs are in this atmosphere. In short it's a really stupid to just march on to a planet without space suits."

Chi-Chi "Yeah but Kunlun sort of opened the door already so it was already too late." She takes out the radar turns it on. The screen flashes on to show the seven dragon ball. Two on their own and five altogether in one spot.

Bulma confused "Huh?" Krillin "What is it?" Bulma "Someone is already collecting the dragon balls."

Chi-Chi "Really I would hate to steal somebody's wish. Maybe if we explain are self's to them they will give them up." Suno "What if they don't?" Chi-Chi "Well I guess we wait a year."

Bulma "Based on the orbit of Namek I would say that the Planet's year is a lot shorter than Earth like I think it's only two months or so." Kunlun "Isn't that convenient." Bulma "Yeah its great isn't it. Well let's get out their meet some locals and get those dragon balls…"

In the sky is the Saiyan Attack Ball entering the atmosphere above them and then crashing down on the surface a ways away. Bulma is once again blue in the face and asks "Is that…?" Krillin "Kakarrot!"

Chi-Chi "Yeah I feel it to." Suno "He's stronger somehow." Kunlun "No question."

Over the horizon two more Saiyan Attack Balls coming into the atmosphere. The group looks on in horror. Chi-Chi "More Saiyans."

Bulma rushes over to her equipment and takes out a device and with a smile on her face. Bulma "Time for Bulma to shine."

She pressed the big red button and then she laughs. Chi-Chi "What did you just do?" Bulma "I just evened the playing field."

Every single scouter on the planet exploded the moment she pressed the button including Vegeta's and Nappa's. Krillin "How?" Bulma "I just destroyed every scouter on this planet." Kunlun, amazed "How did you do that?"

Bulma "Sent an energy pulse to all of their scouters which blew them up." Suno "Amazing Bulma." Bulma "Yes amazing I'm Amazing."

Chi-Chi "Good work but I think it would be best if you head out." Bulma "O no you don't."

She press a button on the ship turning it into a capsule takes out a case and places the capsule in it. Bulma "I'm not going anywhere. You need me. I'm not baggage. I just gave all of you the element of surprise."

Krillin "Bulma…" Bulma "Nope I've made up my mind. I'm staying."

Before they could continue the group except Bulma suddenly feels two figures approaching their location. The two figures appear before our heroes. One is a yellow-green skin lizard like alien it had a fin on its head. The second alien was a pale blue skinned yellow hair creature. The both had on RIT armor and broken scouters. They were talking to one another.

Alien two "I can't believe that my scouter just blow up." Alien one "Yeah. Sucks especially considering we have to pay for a new one." Alien two "O look theirs some people." The aliens stare at our heroes. Alien one "Captain said that if they're not Namekians we don't even need to interrogate them just kill them."

One and two both picked up their blasters and aim them at our heroes. Chi-Chi disappeared and reappeared in front of the two aliens. She punches one in the face and kick number two in the gut. They both went flying away and slammed into a nearby cliff. They hit the cliff and limply fell into the green water below.

Chi-Chi "That takes care of them." Suno "They were wearing saiyan armor." (Not really saiyan armor). Chi-Chi "I got the impression that Kakarrot wanted as few people as possible to know about this. I don't think there his henchmen."

Krillin "Great so there is probably more than one evil force on this planet. Why can anything be easy?" Kunlun "Hey Bulma where did you say the Dragon Balls are?"

Bulma "Well one isn't that far away considering you guys can fly it's from the direction those jerks came from. The other lone dragon ball is way off to the Northwest the five Dragon Balls are pretty far off to the west."

Chi-Chi "Well that's not good." Suno "That's putting it mildly." Bulma "Why?" Krillin "Over there is multiple massive powers levels over there and their a lot stronger than Kakarrot." Bulma "What!?" Kunlun "Yeah and their not like Piccolo's or Kami aura at all more alien and evil."

Suno "This must be the saiyan's competition." Chi-Chi "Maybe but then there are those other two that landed. One feels a lot like the Princess's energy their both saiyan I can say that."

Krillin "So we have three saiyans loose and who knows how many other aliens on the planet." Chi-Chi "It would appear so." Krillin "Still want to stay Bulma."

Bulma "I'm not going anywhere." Krillin "Fine were going to need a safe place to hide her." Chi-Chi "When I was bashing around those aliens I think I saw a cave a ways way towards the dragon ball." Krillin "We if we plan to save that dragon ball we better get moving."

Krillin grabs ahold of Bulma who cringes. They look at each in annoyance. The group takes off heading for a cave they drop off Bulma after securing the area. They flew off heading to a place where they could sense both Namekian's and others.

Not wanting to rush into something Chi-Chi signal to the others her intention to look before they jump. On a cliff above the village the group landed and pecked their heads over the cliff.

There they saw a grisly scene. A bunch of an armored soldiers had laid waste to a Namekian village. There were dead Namekians everywhere and some dead soldiers in a fight. The only Namekians left were one small child and one old man.

The apparent leader of the soldiers was a purple skinned alien with weird open cup like structures on his head. He had on his face two whiskers like that of a cat fish. His skin looked as slimy as his smile.

Captain Cui "Now are you going to give us the dragon ball or are you going to make us kill your kid?" Moori "Brigand! Like you were going to let us live in the first place." Captain Cui "Well you're not wrong."

Cui punched Moori through the chest killing him. The body hit the ground. Captain Cui to one of his soldiers "Kill the kid."

The very angry group led by Chi-Chi come rushing down from the cliff. Chi-Chi screaming "No you don't!"

The group hits the ground in fight mode. Chi-Chi in a stare looks at Cui with rage. The one Namekian child in the background crying heads to cover.

Captain Cui "Stranger I don't know who you think you are but if you value your life I would run along." Chi-Chi "Doesn't seem like you value life why should I?" Captain Cui "Fair enough kill'em boys!"

The Captain's troops charge at the Z-fighters. A brawl takes place were the Z-fighters wipe the floor with the troops. Easily dispensing with them Chi-Chi charged at Cui.

* * *

Off in the distance Kakarrot using his newfound ki sensing abilities feels out the situation and smiles. Kakarrot "So she's here. Guess it's my lucky day. I guess I should say hi. This should be fun."

* * *

The two exchange blows with Chi-Chi and Cui coming to the conclusion that they are nearly equal in power. They push off from one another. Cui was immediately pissed by the fact that he was equal with this weird backwater alien.

Captain Cui, angry "Insanity! You insolent hick! You think you can compete with an elite such as myself!" Chi-Chi "Elite huh. So what. If I can work hard enough a beat you then that means that anyone become an elite." Captain Cui "You insolent dog! I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

Cui charges at Chi-Chi full force and wildly swings at her trying to land a blow. Chi-Chi taking advantage of Cui frustration and lack of focus kicks him around. Chi-Chi bats Cui away and in his anger he starts firing a volley of energy blasts at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi "Kiao-ken!" Captain Cui "Kiao what?"

Chi-Chi easily blows away the blast with her red aura. In a speed faster than Cui follow she is in front of him knees him in the gut and bats him to the ground. He lands on the ground on his knees in a crater made by his landing.

Chi-Chi feels that his energy has disappeared to nothing the fight is over. Cui is bleeding his white foam like blood and panicking. Cui assuming that this is the end starts to cry he cups his hands together and beg. Captain Cui, crying and begging "Please! Please don't kill me!"

Chi-Chi looks at him first in anger but recognizes that he is not faking as she can feel he has bottomed out power wise then looks at him in pity. Dende emerge from behind a ruins of one of the houses. To see that all of the villains have been beaten.

The two look at our heroes in amazement starry eyed they rush over to thank them in person. Chi-Chi observes the death that the soldiers have caused and lands in front of Cui.

Chi-Chi "Did you do all of this for the dragon ball?" Cui nods yes. Chi-Chi "Are the other powers I'm sensing your buddies?" Cui nods yes but a little confused.

Dende rushes over to Chi-Chi. Dende "That alien killed our elder and slaughter our people!" Chi-Chi "Alright! Here is the deal you and your men go back to your friends at tell them if they want to keep their lives they and you will leave and never return."

Kakarrot high above the battle "I really don't see that working." The group looks up to see Kakarrot firing multiple balls of energy hitting all of the soldiers blowing them up and lands right next to Cui and decapitates him with a simple chop.

Kakarrot "You know for an iron lady you got a real soft spot. Now that might be good for me but not very good if you want to leave this planet alive." Chi-Chi "Kakarrot!" Kakarrot and Chi-Chi stare at one another. Kakarrot "I really like it when you say my name but there is not time for that. I have a deal that I would like to run by you and it's a deal you can't refuse."

Everyone how at this point has gotten into defensive positions looks at each other "Deal". Chi-Chi "You just killed all of those people and you expect us to make a deal with you!?" Kakarrot "Not people scum. Believe me I know scum when I see it." Krillin "I bet!"

Kakarrot "Shut up baldy. Don't think I forgot how you were the one that cut my tail off. Now what you just faced here was the vanguard of a far greater threat. This men and ladies worked for Emperor Cooler last of Frost Demons and tyrant of Andromeda. They have come here more likely than not to give their master immortality so he can rule the universe and kill my race. The other two on the Planet are supreme general lackey and my dick of a former boss Prince Vegeta. Hate to admit it but I'm sort of out gunned in this fight. But so are you. Since I know you can feel how powerful they are. I really don't want Cooler to get the Dragon Balls after all that would mean my dead and my race's death. I certain don't want Vegeta to become immortal under the basis that I kind of hate him. So here's the deal I'm willing to join your little band after all your only going to wish back some people who Escarole easily killed. So what you say?"

Chi-Chi "How don't you know you won't betray us?" Krillin, Suno, and Kunlun mouths drop open at what they are hearing.

Kakarrot "Truth is this is a long shot but you can rely up to the point we deal with the Prince and Cooler's army after that who knows. But I must remind you that our chances are slim at best of beating either of them."

Chi-Chi looks over to feel the energy from both Vegeta and Salza turns back to stare at Kakarrot. Chi-Chi, breaths out "Like I have much of a choice." Kakarrot "We rarely do." Chi-Chi "Let's get this straight from the beginning however we are wish my friends and the Namekians back. Not getting you immortality" Kakarrot "Understood."

Chi-Chi "Well then I guess we have a deal." Krillin "Unbelievable." Suno "Inconceivable." Kunlun "I really don't like this turn." Chi-Chi turns to look at Dende "Now what is your name?" Dende "Dende Sir."

Chi-Chi "Sorry to correct but I'm not a he Dende." Kakarrot "Yeah!" Chi-Chi angry looks at Kakarrot then turns back to Dende. Dende "Sorry this is my second language and in mine there isn't words for gender. The concept is a little alien to me." Chi-Chi "What?"

Kakarrot "Oh I get it. Namekians are asexual they have no gender. Seen it before on a on a few planets. Like that purple white foam coward that I gave a nice head shave to." Chi-Chi "Alright Dende is their anymore Namekians left on the Planet that can help us." Dende "Maybe but first I must ask why are you here."

Chi-Chi "We came here because two saiyans killed a lot of people on our planet as well as our guardian who was a Namekian that created dragon balls on our world." Kakarrot "Hey that was Escarole not me." Chi-Chi "We came here looking to wish them back." Dende "Really?" Chi-Chi "Yes." Dende "I see so your world has been ravaged by evil as well. But we can fight them and I know who can help." Chi-Chi "Who?"

Dende "The Eldest Namek, Guru the mother and leader of our people and the only one to survive the great disaster on our planet and Nail Guru's guardian is the strongest of us. With their help we can fight them."

Chi-Chi "Great we will grab the dragon ball hand it off to Bulma and say hello to the Eldest Namek." The group quick found the dragon ball and buried the Namekian dead. They all head back over to Bulma and the cave.

Kakarrot "Look this might sound weird but I think Vegeta knows how to sense power like you guys and me after I watch you do it. The 'witch' seemed to know how to do it and I guess he picked it up so we can't go all out when going to Guru's lest we attracted unwanted attention early." Chi-Chi "Thanks for the heads up."

Bulma with the Dragon radar in hand comes storming out of the cave with a smile on her face.

Bulma "Hey guys how did it go…" Bulma screams and gets on her knees. Bulma "Please Mr. Kakarrot sir don't kill me I'm too rich and pretty to die!" Kakarrot snickers "I like her she's funny." Bulma eyes look to see that her friends and a Namekian are with Kakarrot. She scowls gets back to her feet.

Bulma "Okay whose bright idea was this?" Krillin "Well you see Chi-Chi lost her mind and we are teaming up with our mortal enemy." Chi-Chi "It worked with Yamcha, you, Launch to a lesser degree, Tien, and Piccolo. Why can't it work here?"

Kakarrot "Yeah she has references. And besides would a nice guy like me betray you?" Chi-Chi "Sorry Bulma but for now this is a thing even though the chances are high that he might try something in either category which will both result in me beating his face in." Kakarrot "But my face is top two of my best feature can you guess what number one is Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi "I am very much regarding this decision." Kakarrot "Give it some time. I will grow on you." Chi-Chi "Like a tumor." He wink at her. Chi-Chi "Look Bulma were leaving the Dragon ball which is massive might I add with you. We can really risk it falling into either side's hands so better to hid it here."

Bulma "You're not letting me go with you?" Chi-Chi "Sorry Bulma too dangerous." Bulma "I didn't come all of this way to do nothing."

Kunlun hands Bulma the Dragon Ball and they hop off. Bulma, yells at them "All of my hate!"

* * *

Meanwhile. Nappa is examining his broken scouter while Vegeta takes his scouter off his face a tosses it way. General Nappa "Prince Vegeta without our scouters how are we supposed to find anyone on this monochrome planet."

Prince Vegeta "I don't need a scouter to find them. I can sense energy. You stay here with the ships I'm going to find that traitorous Kakarrot." Vegeta takes off heading for the direction of Dende's village. Vegeta thinking "I will teach you what happens when you double-cross the Prince of all Saiyans."

* * *

In the command deck of the flagship the crew is scurrying around while Salza stands resolute. Lord Commander Salza thinking "Their late." Salza march over to General Ginyu who was talking with Admiral Sorbet at one of the command computers.

Lord Commander Salza "The Captain is late." Admiral Sorbet "Yes he is."

Lord Commander Salza "Ginyu you and your team go to the village were send him to see if he is alive or not. If he is alive inform him he is now a Lieutenant. If not deal with whomever responsible and get me that Dragon Ball. Admiral send out more scouts we need to find the last dragon ball before Emperor Cooler arrives. I don't want the Emperor disappointed on his arrival."

The two bow to the Lord Commander and both say "Your wish is my command." Admiral Sorbet gathers up an army of scouts while Ginyu and his team heads off for Dende's village.

* * *

On King Kai's planet. King Kai "Wow I didn't think you would be able to catch Bubbles and smash Gregory so quickly. Well I guess I should teach you all the Kaio-Ken." Yamcha "Sweet." Launch "Alright." Piccolo "Finally some real training instead of this monkey business." King Kai cracks up laughing "Monkey Business!" Piccolo puts his hand to his head and grabs a hold of the bridge of his nose.

Piccolo "This is a Kai?" King Kai falls to the ground still laughing. Piccolo thinking "Namek is under attack and Kunlun is in danger and I'm stuck here hold on Kunlun I'm routing for you."

* * *

On Planet Vegeta. Guarda is a woken from her mediation by an intense feeling of wrong. She mutters out "Cooler." She goes over to where Broly is training.

Guarda "I have to leave for a while don't destroy the Palace while I'm gone." Broly "What!?"

Guarda "Look Prince Vegeta just stepped into something I a bad way and I've got to bail him out. Whether he likes it or not. We have plenty of food and I think I should be back soon. If not there is plenty of food on the Planet. I taught you how to hunt if I remember correctly." Broly "Maybe I should come with you after all if it's dangerous for the Prince."

Guarda "Now listen I may be getting up there in the years but I don't need my teenage son to rescue me. I'm not a decrepit old person yet and I never will be. I took care of Cooler's brother and father both of whom were stronger then him single handedly and I can do the same with him. He may have done a little training in the meanwhile but so have I. You stay here and I will deal with the big bad threat."

Broly "But mom…" Guarda "No buts." Guarda takes off heading for the nearest spaceport.

* * *

On Earth. Dr. Gero comes out of the cell for Princess Escarole were waiting for him is the hazamat suited Colonel Stryker and a bunch off Special Forces clad in black hazmat suits armed to the teeth. Colonel Stryker "So did we make a deal?" Dr. Gero "Ja."

From behind Dr. Gero comes the Princess still in her orange jump suit ki block cuffs on her wrists chained together as well as on her ankles. She smile at the armed soldiers and the Colonel. The Colonel tries to look solid at this but is clearly annoyed by her.

Princess Escarole "So what did you want to talk about?" Colonel Stryker "I have a mission for you."

* * *

Reviews please


	10. World's Strongest Saga

**And the Fools Rush In**

* * *

In a med lab groom lake the Princess is being give a final check over a needle enters the place where her spine and neck meet. She barely reacts to the injection with her face only twitching slightly.

Looking on is a frustrated Colonel Stryker observing the prisoner Princess for signs of her about to attack despite the chains on her. The med staff clears out leaving the two alone. She stares at him like a King Cobra stares at Mongoose a mortal enemy planning on ways to kill the other.

Colonel Stryker "Here is the deal. We just planned an explosive device in your head. That we can remote detonate at any time. We are about to go on a top secret mission to save the planet and you're going to help me save the world."

Princess Escarole "So you plan to kill me if I refuse."

Colonel Stryker "Exactly. The device also has a dead man's trigger, you kill me you set it off. You work for UNIT now got it."

Princess Escarole "Very well. What the job?"

Colonel Stryker "Over fifty years ago two UNIT scientists under the bioweapons division went AWOL. They weren't the most trust worthy lot kind of like Gero and we had them under very close watch. All of the guards disappeared. We searched high and low but nothing until a few days ago. A town of about thousand people was suddenly turn into a desert despite it being a mountain side village. The energy patterns matched a bioweapon design of a Dr. Kochin one of the scientists that was missing. In addition Martial Artists the world over have gone missing as well as many top scientists. Its apart of my job not to believe in coincidences. Dr. Johnathan Wheelo and Dr. Anderson Kochin are back and they are a threat to the entire planet. They might be Centenarians by now but they are somehow still kicking and we have to deal with them. We have a trap set but we need some muscle mainly you."

Stryker with a key a goes over and unlocks her chains freeing her from the ki blocking cuffs. She stretches out her arms looks at Stryker.

Princess Escarole, in a smile "Let me ask you how did you know I wouldn't just blow up the planet the moment I was free just to spite you and prevent anyone from knowing about my dishonor?"

Colonel Stryker "Truth is I wasn't a hundred percent sure until you just asked that question."

Princess Escarole "So you take more risks than I thought."

Colonel Stryker "You have no idea. Now we have some body armor for you."

Out of a changing room soon after is black armored Princess. She looks at the Colonel questioningly.

Colonel Stryker "A scientist got a sample of your people's armor and recreated it. So we started making it. Unlike your armor though we go full body as you can tell."

Princess Escarole "Why doesn't it have shoulder wings?" Colonel Stryker "Because their useless." Princess Escarole "Fair enough."

They exit both wearing the black and head to a hangar where a team of Special Forces is waiting in similar uniforms. They all pile into a waiting jet-copter. The colonel puts on a helmet and sits down on a forwarded seat closest to the pilots. The Princess sits next to him and the rest of the crew stares at her thought their masks and visors. She looks around and licks her lips and smiles.

Princess Escarole "I'm hungry." The doors to the jet-copter closes and it takes off out of the open hangar. The destination on the monitor of the jet-copter reads Capsule Corp.

The jet-copter carrying the Colonel, the Princess and the Special Forces team arrives at the Capsule Corp compound land rather close to Panti's flower garden. The ramp opens up and the soldiers spill out and start taking positions around the compound. Both Dr. Briefs and Panti are outside waiting for the group with their usual empty grins on their faces with Dr. Brief talking on the phone.

As the engine powers down both the Colonel and the Princess emerges. Princess Escarole "You got to be kidding me every transport on this planet moves this slow. I could walk fast than that thing." Colonel Stryker "Well not everyone as the power to destroy planets Princess."

The two walk over to the Briefs hearing Dr. Brief say. Dr. Brief "Honey sorry about this but I'm going to need to hang up I need to chat with the government and the evil alien that killed your boyfriend and the one that your BFF fought they apparently helped and recruited by the looks of it." Bulma screaming into the phone "WHAT?!" Dr. Briefs "Yeah bye." He hangs up.

Dr. Briefs "You're the man I spoke to on the phone?" Colonel Stryker "Yeah." Princess Escarole "Yes and I'm the evil alien." Panti "Terrific would either of you like some food?" Princess Escarole, simles "I'm home."

The Princess drags Panti into the house like lightening. She heads to the kitchen like she already knew the lay out driven by her sense of smell alone. She began eating very thing in the kitchen empting the pantry. By the time the Dr. Briefs and the Colonel came in the Briefs had lost most of their food to the Princess.

All three of the humans were left in shock by the bottomless pit that was the Princess. Panti however seemed happy at this development. Panti thinking if you could call it that "Finally someone who wants to eat as much as I want to cook." The Princess seems to slow down enough allowing the Colonel to have a say.

Colonel Stryker "Okay despite that disturbing display of gluttony we came here doctor because we believe there will be an attempt to kidnap you sometime soon."

Dr. Briefs "As I told you over the phone sonny. I really don't think you need all of this. After all why would anyone wanted to kidnap me?"

Colonel Stryker "Aw you're the wealthiest person on the planet you're a celebrity in both the scientific community and a household name." Dr. Briefs "Well I guess so."

Colonel Stryker "As a matter of fact how don't you already have bodyguards of your own? How do you not have some sort of state of the art security system of your own?" Dr. Briefs "I don't like to make a fuss." Colonel Stryker, shocked "Okay. So Princess you aw feeling anything."

Princess Ecarole "Well I'm just starting to feel full after weeks of nothing but tube juice and it feels amazing like getting back a missing limp or getting over a week long illness." Colonel Stryker "I mean about the possible threat to Dr. Briefs life."

Princess Ecarole "O that well I still am just getting used to this whole sensing things thing but I can tell you that on this compound there is only us and the rest of the team. Human wise of course after all there seems to be a bunch of dinosaurs nearby. Which doesn't make a lot of sense considering where in a city."

Dr. Briefs "O those are mine I have a breeding program going to reintroduce them back to spots where they had once existed. I raise'em them ship them off." Princess Escarole "Would you mind parting with one or more of them?"

Colonel Stryker "You are not eating his dinosaurs." Princess Escarole, scoffs "Like you could stop me." Colonel Stryker "I have a bomb in your skull." Princess Escarole "So you would really kill me over some dinosaur? Give me a break."

Time passes quickly as there seems to be no sign of an attack. Dr. Briefs shows the Colonel around his compound. Panti tries and fails to make small talk with the Princess. Who ditches Panti and goes snooping around the compound. Maybe looking for something that might deal with the bomb in her head but also just out of boredom.

It becomes clear to her nose that there are normally three people living in this house most likely the woman on the phone. She smells around and finds her room she opens the door and freezes. The room is a messy disaster but what she sees stops her cold. It's a picture of Bulma and Chi-Chi many years ago when they first started their adventure.

Despite the age difference she knows the moment she sees the face of the woman that humiliated her. Their seemed to be photos of the two everywhere in the room and photos of people the Princess had killed. Pretty boy, three-eyes, clown face, shorty, blondie and green hair three-eyes. They all were apparently in some sort of club together.

The Princess's rage started to build her desire to blow this entire building up was growing. Killing this Bulma's parent after all would make Chi-Chi suffer after all.

Colonel Stryker in the doorway looking at the Princess. Colonel Stryker "I don't think killing yourself will really get your vengeance you seek on Chi-Chi."

Princess Escarole "I should have known you would stick your nose into my business." Colonel Stryker "Sorry but you are my business as of late." Princess Escarole "How did you know?"

Colonel Stryker "That your only reason for joining my mission was to find a way to strike back at Chi-Chi. Well you just seem like the type to hold a grudge."

Princess Escarole "I come from a family that holds onto grudges, they keep us alive. I don't know what we would look like without our hate to hold onto."

Colonel Stryker "Really?" Princess Escarole "Without my brother grudge with the Witch and Broly he probably won't know why to get up in the morning. My hatred for my brother keeps me moving. My dad will not shut up about the Tuffles and Frieza. The heat death of the universe could occur but we will still be holding on."

Colonel Stryker "No wonder why you got along with Gero." Princess Escarole "The way he talks just makes sense."

An explosion rocks the compound rattling the walls. The two look at each other and nod. The Colonel rushes to Dr. Brief's location while the Princess punches her way through the walls and exits the building in the air above where the jet-copter exploded.

She looks to see a bunch of dead Special Forces with the last one unloading a clip and what she would describe as a wrong colored saibamen. She lands in between the bio-men and the survivor who quickly takes off. She feels them out realizing that they don't seem to be emitting ki and their not fully organic.

Bio-man one, robotically "Get out of the way." Princess Escarole "No make me!"

The six Bio-men charged at the Princess after having circled around her. For their trouble she blow them away with her energy. She singles out the lead and fires a blast that explodes him. The remaining five fire blasts at her but before they could hit she disappears reappearing behind one and decapitates the lot of them with a blast of energy.

In the house Stryker managed to get to Dr. Briefs when a misshaped old man grabbed ahold of the doctor and disappeared in a flash of light.

Colonel Stryker "What in the fu…" The Princess bursts into the hangar where Stryker is. She looks around. Princess Escarole "So where's the doc." Colonel Stryker "Gone… They just disappeared."

Princess Escarole "So a teleporter huh." Colonel Stryker "Good thing I left a tracer with him." Princess Escarole "So where are they?" The Colonel places his revolver back into its holster and takes a phone out of his pocket he looks.

Colonel Stryker "Antarctica." Princess Escarole "Is it far?" Colonel Stryker "Well considering were in West City yeah. It's on the bottom of the world."

Princess Escarole "Well were not taking another one of your slow as hell jets. I'm flying." Colonel Stryker "Wait that would mean…" Princess Escarole "Yeah I'm carrying you and I may or may not drop you. Depending on my mood." Colonel Stryker "Let's talk about this…"

The Princess grabbed ahold of the Colonel and the two fly off bursting through the roof. For dear life the Colonel held onto the Princess. They flew along at mock speeds but the Princess's aura kept him from being ripped apart.

Princess Escarole "So what do you do beside babysit me and play spy?" Colonel Stryker "Mostly spend time with my wife and kid. Thanks to you I haven't seen a lot of them lately." Princess Escarole "I feel so bad for you heh." Colonel Stryker "I'm sure you are."

The two come to the frozen continent below them as far as the horizon could go nothing but ice. After miles of this they finally get to a loaming pitch black object. Something not seeming of the Earth more like something out of a Lovecraftian tale. The black dome with strange symbols and runes seemed to radiate utter darkness.

Both the Colonel and the Princess audibly gasp at the sight of it neither having seen anything like it ever before. The two land before an opening she lets go of him.

Princess Escarole "I haven't seen much of your planet. But a part of my brain is telling me that this is not from Earth."

Colonel Stryker "Definitely not from Earth they must have found something all those years ago in the ice and dug it up. I'm going to take a wild stab and say you've never seen anything like this."

Princess Escarole "Yep. But since I don't like standing out in the cold I feel like just blow up this entire place."

Colonel Stryker "But Dr. Briefs and the other kidnapped people are more likely than not in that building!"

Princess Escarole "I'm not hear how this is my problem." A ball like object out in the corner or the door glows red and highlights the Colonel and Princess.

Dr. Kochin "Welcome my Princess and Colonel to the Terror Dome." The large black doors to the building begin to open and the already frozen air seems to get colder. The dark hallway opens up before them showing nor telling anything.

Colonel Stryker "I really don't like this." Princess Escarole, in a heroic tone "Shut up. You have the most badass Princess in the galaxy here with you have nothing to worry about. Now are you going to keep whining or are we going to go kill something so I can go back and finish of the Briefs pantry."

The Princess grabs ahold of the Colonel and pulls him into the building as the door slowly closes behind them trapping them in. The two rush in as the end of the hallway there seems to be a light. They enter the room to find it an empty ground level but above them tons of oddly floating metal balls.

Before either could speak the balls seemed to morph allowing massive spikes to merge on its sides. They flew at the two looking skewer them both. The Princess surrounded the two with her aura making a shield. Then unleashed at energy on everything not in the bubble vaporizing the metal spheres and shaking the entire building.

The Princess shakes her head in disappointment. Princess Escarole "Is that all you got? Because the Witch's house in the cloud is scarier and she never even tried to kill me." Dr. Kochin "That's just the appetizer wait till we get to the main course." Princess Escarole "If you keep talking about food I'm going to eat you when I see you and I am not joking."

The door to the next room opens up and the two go running in through another hallway they reach a second empty room this time finding three doors the shot open the moment they enter with the door closing behind them.

The Colonel takes out his revolver at which the Princess rolls her eyes at. Light streams in from the three doors and three oddly shaped figures come out from the blinding yellow light.

One figure is a yellow pot marked blob of a creature with dead eyes a fat head and three craws on its hand with giant pink lips. The creature has a chest pieces only covering a small portion of his upper chest it is black with pink trimmings.

The second creature is a green scaly skinned monster with red scales on the random some almost acting like freckles with a metal body armor on, colored dark blue with white trimmings. The creature also has sharpened spines on his back like Godzilla without a tail.

The third creature is far more human in design with red hair, pink skin, and large jaw, with muscled. He has on black armor with red-brown trimmings.

Dr. Kochin, still just a voice to them "Now let us see how the might of the Saiyan race deals with our Bio-Warriors! Misokatsun, Kishime and Ebifurya eliminate the intruders."

The Princess charges a blast and fires it up wards picks up the Colonel. Princess Escarole "Can't fight at my fullest while you're here." Picks him up and chucks him up towards the hole. The shocked Colonel goes through the hole and manages to land on his feet on the floor above.

All three of the creatures attack the Princess at once the fists fly and she quickly gains the upper hand. She kicks the green one back and punches the pink one in the face. She fires a ki blast at the yellow one but the creature stomach catches the blast and knocks it back at her.

She dodges her own blast and the three charge her again. She blows them away with her energy then tries to punch the yellow one but finds all of her punch merely getting absorbed by the creature fat body.

The yellow creature bounces her away with his stomach and the green one unleashes a lighting attack on her. The moment the green one is done the pink one fires from his hand a freeze ray of some sort that coats the Princess in ice.

Dr. Kochin "Well I thought that would be a lot tougher. Jonathan are you sure that you want her body?" A chuckling comes from the ice statue. The sculpture explodes in a white light sending the creatures flying.

Princess Escarole "Did you really think that a Princess of the Saiyan race would be defeated that easily. Silly abominations I don't die I kill and today is a good day to kill."

She disappears then reappears with her fist together and smacks down on the green one crushing his skull. She turns her head and fires an eye beam at the pink one with goes through his skull. The two collapse dead as she looks over to the yellow one that is now looking a bit scared.

She puts her finger up to her nose. Princess Escarole "Times up." She charges forward head first into the creature into his stomach. The creature body horribly contorts to absorb the impact being stretched until finally the skin rips and she goes bursting out of its body. Her face is cover in its viscera.

She licks up some of the oddly colored blood. Princess Escarole, in disgust "Ewe tastes like rotten eggs." She looks over to the dying monster and chuckles.

While this was going on the Colonel managed to find an exit to the room he found himself in and was making his way through the hallways when he stopped to see Dr. Briefs before him. The doctor seemed odd not in his typical happy mood but serious and angry looking. There were yellow veins alien to human kind coming out of his head.

Colonel Stryker "Doctor! Thank goodness I found you! Do you know where the other kidnapped people are?" A hand from the shadows came out and struck the Colonel on the back of the neck he fall to the ground unconscious.

The Colonel then wakes up later his gun and equipment gone chained up in a pitch black room with only the light below him. He mumbles the word "Ominous" to himself. The floor not that far away explodes open and the Princess emerges out of it. She mumbles the word "Ominous" then looks to the Colonel.

Princess Escarole "O come on I leave you alone for a minute and you got yourself captured. And how ironic it's in a steel pitch black room. Sound familiar?"

Dr. Kochin "Well you certain proved that you are the strongest thing on the planet right now."

A flood light turns on revealing the Dr. Kochin an elderly man with a cane and a brain in a jar attached to a massive exoskeleton suit. The Colonel gasps "Anderson and Jonathan how, why."

Dr. Wheelo, booming voice "My colleague and I found a ship in the ice almost fifty years ago as a part of our UNIT research along with a team. We were frozen in and we all began to die from starvation and the cold. But the ship didn't allow us to die. The team was allowed to but we were not. It gave Kochin the knowledge of how to remove my brain from my frostbitten body to this jar and become a part of its beauty. Over time it made its will know to us that it want more than just our minds and bodies but all seven billion minds and bodies and the Earth itself. It also intends to grant my wish for a new body so I can be a better servant to my master. Soon there will be nothing but it and it alone. The minds that we have gather for it will return to the world and help spread its divinity over the Earth."

The Colonel is in stunned silence while the Princess looks bored and aggravated. Dr. Kochin "Soon you both will be a part of the collective and help feed our god's hunger." Princess Escarole "Well I have heard enough." She cup her hand smashes them together with the wrists touch and fires a massive blast at the brain of Dr. Wheelo.

A massive explosion occurs and the area gets cover in dust. The Princess smirks in satisfaction but then is stunned to see a shield around the creature. The floor itself grabs her by the feet and congeals. A weird red light emerges from the floor surrounding her.

The light brings with it thought feelings of an alien being not of her own trying to warp her to its way of thinking. Its feeling like a bottomless pit surrounding you wiping away everything that once was not to destroy but to clean and rearrange. Her family, her race, she feels them disappearing from her but her rage and her hate they refuse to die.

She could imagine her asshole brother on the throne, Chi-Chi living long and dying happy. The Colonel becoming an empty drone that which she could not hurt. But her last and most powerful thoughts linger for some strange reason on never seeing Broly again.

The anger came over powering the red light it being pushed back as her aura turned yellow. She destroyed the floor and she seemed to tap out. Her body could not keep going with her power increase.

She panted as whatever happen took a lot of her strength. Princess Escarole, yelling "I will say this once and only once never fucking do that again!" Out of the shadows emerged Master Roshi, with yellow veins in his head. Ready to try and fight her. She scoffs and appears behind him and back hands him away.

The Princess then appears in front of Dr. Kochin with her hand in his face. She fires and obliterates him revealing his mechanical nature underneath his ancient dead skin.

Dr. Wheelo came out of the wall in a rage at this his massive black body with its sharp clamps for hands. The Creature sparked as it detached from the wall doing so cut some sort of connect and the yellow veins on Roshi's head fell off.

Roshi woke up to the situation and freed the Colonel. Master Roshi "Sonny go find Dr. Briefs I will help her." Colonel Stryker "I'm thirty five." He said that and rushed down a nearby set of stairs.

Roshi jumped over to the Princess's position. Master Roshi "Dark one why are you helping us?" Princess Escarole "Are you seriously asking me that question right now?" Roshi nods. Princess Escarole "Fine first it was because of a bomb in my head and food now it's about killing this fucking thing for messing with my head."

Master Roshi "Just wanted to know." Princess Escarole "I don't need your useless old ass's help!" Master Roshi "Maybe not but it messed with my head too so it's payback time."

They both getting into fighting stance as the monster shrieks in horror having to rip itself apart. Roshi charges for the Kamehameha as Escarole charges for the Galick Gun. The Monster fires from a red light a beam of energy as the two fire their blasts.

A beam struggle occurs as both sides put everything into it. The roof above them explodes off they overpower the creature and it shoots upwards heading into the upper atmosphere. The creature lets out a horrified scream and then the brain case cracks and the monster explodes leaving it nothing but ashes.

The remaining kidnapped people are gathered up and helped outside the moment everyone is clear the Princess gathers up a blast and fires it at the build leveling and blowing it up. Pure joy comes over her face as it is destroyed.

A transport comes to takes everyone home as the Princess contracts her aura using it to keep everyone warm. Roshi bows to the Princess.

Master Roshi "Despite our differences I would like to thank you for saving my life and all of these innocent people's lives." Princess Escarole "Don't flatter yourself old man I killed that thing for my reasons and my reason alone. You were just an accident." Master Roshi "The other seem to think you're not so bad. Hey it might even become a regular thing people being happy to see you might even enjoy it."

Princess Escarole "Fat chance their all worthless peons at could live or die for all I care." Master Roshi "Why do you hate feeling so much why didn't you just let go when it had you?" Princess Escarole "Shut up. It's none of your business."

Master Roshi "The more you hate the more you kill, the less you will be, the more you give into your fear. You can achieve great strength but never be happy." Princess Escarole "What the hell do you know!" Master Roshi "Seen it before. Now is their anyway that I can reward you gorgeous!"

Roshi hand reached for her breasts. The Princess face went bright red with rage and she punched him away hard. Roshi went skidding away. Princess Escarole screaming "Try and touch me again old man and I will eat you alive!"

The other left leaving Colonel and the Princess waiting for the UNIT transport despite her aggravation something about his words seemed to resonate. She felt her mind changing kind of like in the ship but softly and with her help it would seem.

Parts of her were revolting. Things that she shut down since childhood waken by the light and the leecher's words. What if she didn't want to be a killer?

The black structure as they left began to slowly put itself back together. As the sun set over the horrid thing. The way the light struck the place made it clear that it was not the only structure of its kin at the bottom of the world.


	11. Namekian Saga Part Two

**Vegeta Vs Ginyus the Royal Rumble on Namek!**

* * *

Vegeta is about to reach the Namekian village that he last sensed Kakarrot at when he feels something nearby a possible lead. He lands on a plateau above the location where he is sensing the lifeform. Years of practice tells him that the energy is coming of a sentient organism.

Vegeta peers over the edge plateau to see a half-naked Bulma about to take her pants off to take a swim to cool herself off in the baking three suns of Namek. Vegeta freezes as his mind turns off. His calculated mind having no idea of what exactly to do. It restarts and forces his body to jump to make as much noise as possible.

Bulma upon hearing Vegeta jump is immediately startled she grabs her clothes rushes behind a nearby rock. She panics and eyes go big as she goes to looks.

Bulma "O Kami Bulma it's all over you're about to die horribly at the hands of… of one of the cutest guys in the universe! I mean look at the muscles underneath that spandex it's like there is nothing to the imagination. And it even kind of looks like he is happy to see me or is that just the resting position. Well it would be rude for me to not introduce myself."

Only putting on her white thin undershirt she springs up from her rock with the very blushed and unsure Vegeta having merely landed to just stare in Bulma general direction. His mind still rejecting any suggestion that comes up for debate.

Bulma, in the sultriest tone could she muster "Well hello there tough guy. My name is Bulma. What's your name?" She says while twirling her hair with her finger. Prince Vegeta, calmly as possible but stiff as a board "Hi. Mine is aww Prince Vegeta."

Bulma, continuing "Royalty huh and tough. So what's a tough Prince like you doing out here in this hot weather." She says while inching closer to him.

Vegeta in the distance suddenly feels the Ginyu's in the distance which seem to burn the cob webs in his head that that formed. Bulma meanwhile sense a change in the air and finally sees the tail around Vegeta's waist.

Prince Vegeta, demandingly "What is a non-Namekian such as yourself doing on planet Namek."

Bulma audibly just says "Aww" repeatedly and Vegeta very quick gets aggravated. Prince Vegeta, dismissively "Is there a single thing that you do know? You idiot."

Bulma was now seeing red at this blatant insult shouting "You shut the hell up! Jerk I need more than a second to respond Asshole! I mean when I asked for you name! You could barely say your name Moron!"

Her face was blood red in anger at this point but the moment the words stopped coming from her mouth, she regretted them. Self-perseveration had returned into her mind and she had just mouthed off to an alien warrior prince that murders people for a living.

Vegeta meanwhile was stunned things had frozen again because no one had ever just talk to him the way she just had. The closest thing had been mother and father scolding him and the 'Witch' giving a few comments. Everyone else on Vegeta had just did what he had said and were far too scared to disagree.

He was the Prince after all of his whims had been meet with a round of applause. All of his victims ran in terror from him on all of those worlds. But she knowing his title had just verbally smacked him around.

Bulma thought about her options thinking "I could run but he is faster than me, I can't hide he would find me and fighting is definitely out of the question. My option to beg I think went out of the window when I just mouthed off to him and so did seducing him. Even if Chi-Chi and the others knew I would be dead and gone well before they could come here in time."

Prince Vegeta, not sure of what to say finally barks back and screams "The nerve of you woman. You think just because you're pretty gives you the right to speak to me like that!"

Bulma thinking "He thinks I'm pretty." Prince Vegeta thinking "Why in the fuck did I just say that?" General Ginyu "You know Vegeta your loud enough to wake the dead."

Prince Vegeta "Hi Ginyu." (The Prince failing to register who he just said hi to). "What I meant to say was… Ginyu!" The Prince turns his head to the Ginyu force. Stand on the cliff above him and all in their ridiculous poses and yelled out their names. "Guldo! Recoome! Burter! Jeice! General Ginyu! And together we are the Ginyu Force!"

Guldo the four-eyed green skinned thing of extremely short statue. Recoome the giant red haired human looking bruiser. Jeice the white haired red skinned shortish one. Burter the blue skinned snake headed speedster. Ginyu the purple skinned black horned leader.

Vegeta's face with a look of shock by this development, soon turned to hilarity. Prince Vegeta "This is hilarious. You clowns are going to fight me? Please." Vegeta fires a blast at the Ginyus all but Guldo manage to dodge the blast with Guldo too out of breath by the posing to stop time. The cave collapses no doubt crushing the capsule house.

General Ginyu "Well I guess he lasted as long as I expected." Bulma, yells "My capsules! The Dragon Ball! All I have left is the radar and the ship!" Prince Vegeta "Radar?"

Recoome "You're going to pay for that. He owed me money!" Bulma ran back behind her rock as Recoome landed in front of Vegeta. Recoome cracked his head the red headed commando was about to take on the Prince of All Saiyans. Recoome "Its time to take you down a peg."

Recoome goes to pose but is stopped by Vegeta appearing in front of him and upper-cutting him into the air with a punch to the jaw. Prince Vegeta "I am not subjecting myself to watching anymore of this stupidity."

Vegeta fires into the air blowing up Recoome. The Ginyus and Bulma look on in amazement. Jeice yells out "Recoome!" Burter "Shit he's dead." General Ginyu yelling "How dare you monkey! Kill my men! Guldo was expected but Recoome! You've gone too far!"

Prince Vegeta "Didn't you morons come here to kill me? Or was I mistaken and you were just here to make stupid poses at me."

General Ginyu, yelling "Poses stupid! That's it Burter, Jeice I'm taking on Vegeta myself stay out of this." He said with a wave of his hand. He lands a ways from Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta "How long has it been Ginyu since we last meet maybe when I was four and you were still Frieza's lapdog not Cooler's lapdog. I got to tell you it's a small dream come true to kill you clown and all your men."

General Ginyu, in a smile "Just because you killed Guldo and Recoome doesn't mean you stand any chance against the General." Prince Vegeta "We shall see." Burter above took a needle out of his pocket and placed it in his fist.

Ginyu and Vegeta get into fighting stances. Ginyu immediately realizes that Vegeta is far more skilled than he expected. It wasn't dumb luck as he thought at first that Vegeta slaughtered Guldo and Recoome.

The flame haired Prince charged at the black horned purple General and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches. Vegeta blasts him away and Ginyu goes flying into the collapsed cave. The area exploded and the island begins to sink. Bulma, yells "AW Great!"

Ginyu begins to fire ki blasts wildly from his position. One of them nearly hitting Bulma. Vegeta jumps in front of one of the blasts and knocks it out of the way before it could hit Bulma. Bulma "Why did you."

Prince Vegeta "Don't you dare read into this. You know where a Dragon Ball is and where to get more." Out of the dust an enraged Ginyu emerges. Prince Vegeta "I suggest you start swimming if you want to live." Bulma nods in agreement and jumps into the water after putting her jacket on but is not zipped.

General Ginyu "How is a Monkey such as yourself so strong?!" Prince Vegeta "It's hilarious just like your former boss you just keep under estimating us. You made a very deadly mistake by challenging the Prince of All Saiyans and I can assure you're going to pay for it."

Vegeta beings to fire a volley of ki blasts at Ginyu who only narrowly dodges them. Ginyu looks to where Vegeta was to fire at him but saw that he was gone. Ginyu then realizes that Vegeta is behind him he turns to see the smiling Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta "The pathetic thing is Ginyu that I'm not even trying at this point. I think I could take your old boss."

Jeice "Aww General you think maybe we should go and get the Lord Commander!" General Ginyu "Shut the Hell Up Jeice! I am not losing to this monkey garbage!"

Vegeta unloaded a ton of punches on Ginyu knocking him around. Whacking him to a nearby island. The little wildlife present is disturbed and frogs start exits some pools of water.

General Ginyu thinking "Vegeta is stronger than I could have ever imagined. There's only one way I can beat him at this point. I don't know if I would like to wear that face but no opinions."

Ginyu punches himself in the chest clawing out a chuck of flesh. Vegeta looks on as he is charging in at Ginyu in disbelief. General Ginyu, screams out "CHANGE!" Vegeta appears behind him. Vegeta kicks him away.

Prince Vegeta "You know for hating monkeys you seem to be working to get my body." General Ginyu "How in the hell!?" Prince Vegeta "I'm not telling."

The both Jeice and Burter look at each other and nod. Vegeta sets up for the Galick Gun. Bulma has made it to a nearby island and from behind a cliff looks on.

Prince Vegeta "Goodbye Ginyu see you in hell!" Just then Jeice fires a blast at Bulma drawing Vegeta's attention. Burter punches with a needle in his hand at Vegeta in the chin and Burter kicks Vegeta's legs out from under him. His head and body move in opposite directions. Burter then punches in that same moment at Vegeta's spine.

Vegeta had been putting a great deal of his energy into the Galick Gun leaving himself mostly undefended and his attention diverted. Vegeta fires off the Galick Gun in the confusion and it hit not far from where Ginyu was.

Vegeta quickly gets back to his feet and blows Jeice's head off with a blast from his hand. While doing so he elbows Burter in the chest and the blue snake headed man goes stumping back. Vegeta turns then punches Burter in the chest which goes through the armor and crushes Burter's heart.

Burter falls to the ground dead along with Jeice headless corpse. General Ginyu yells out "Change Now!" Vegeta is frozen by the light and the mind switch occurs but not the way Ginyu expected. Bulma having understood the idea of the body switching had thrown a frog that had been displaced in the fight in between the light.

Vegeta looks at himself realizing that he was still in his own body. The General's old body got on all fours and started to hop around while ribiting. Bulma jumping up into the air yells "Bulma saves the day again!" She punches the air while laughing.

Vegeta looks at her with confusion and he realizes that this blue hair saiyan like woman just kept him from becoming a purple, black horned moron with a V-neck.

Prince Vegeta thinking "Should I be insulted or should I thank her. Well I'm certainly not thanking her." A twitch of pain came over Vegeta as he realized that one of the hits to his back must have cracked a vertebrate. Not enough to stop him so he thought but better take care now.

Vegeta flies over to Bulma and lands in front of her. He is about to bark out some demands when he suddenly fell over. Bulma jumped a bit at Vegeta's sudden collapse and panics a bit.

Bulma thinking "Okay Bulma what were you supposed to do in a situation like this?" Bulma mind was blank. Nothing was coming to mind. Health class was a life time ago. She remember all of a sudden her ship she reaches around in her pocket of her jacket.

She finds the water logged capsule she pushes it down and tosses it. Out pops her space ship. Bulma begins to drag Vegeta to her ship. Bulma "Wow you are heavy. I suppose you are mostly just muscles and nice hair."

Bulma thinking "I wonder if I'm going to have to strip Vegeta." Her checks turned bright red. Bulma thinking "Well if I have to save his life. But you don't get to enjoy it…Maybe."

She final gets to the steps of the ship and she realizes that the steps will really hurt Vegeta. She'll have to pick him up but she couldn't possible hold him by herself.

Bulma "Vegeta you need to wake up. I need to get you to my ship and I'm going to need your help." Vegeta nodded a bit. So Bulma brought one of her hands around his shoulder while bending down.

She was able to get Vegeta up using one of Vegeta's arm as leverage then putting it around her shoulder. Slowly but surely they worked their way up the stairs. They made it inside the ship and Bulma got Vegeta to the med bay thanks to an elevator she made for this exact sort of circumstances.

Bulma gets Vegeta on the Med bay bed put him on his side and takes off his armor. Vegeta cringes at this armor removal. Bulma "I need to get it off so I can look at your back."

Vegeta relents and Bulma takes off the armor leaving only the spandex underneath. Bulma slowly takes off the spandex trying to make sure and not further injure Vegeta. Every breath Vegeta makes Bulma is closely listening to gage how in pain Vegeta seems to be.

Vegeta now stripped on the top Bulma examines his back. She looks to see that there is in fact a bruise their but nothing that screams broken back. Bulma thinks "Wait if it was a broken back then how was he able to move his legs and keep the fight going? I wonder."

Bulma looks at Vegeta's chin to see a little blood coming from a tiny hole on his chin. Bulma "Those dirt cheating sons of bitches." She got out a needle and took a blood sample and put it into a spectrum analyzer. While she waited for the results she hearded Vegeta mumbling.

Prince Vegeta "Worthless I'm worthless to allow such a stupid trick to incapacitate me." Bulma "You couldn't have known about the needle." Prince Vegeta "No but I let myself be distracted and this is the result." Bulma "Wait what distracted you?"

Vegeta fails to respond and Bulma is about to pry further but the machine beeps and a screen flashes with the results. Bulma breathes a sigh of relieve.

Bulma "O good I was afraid it might be something that I couldn't deal with on my own. But no this is a piece a cake just a run of the mill neurotoxin. Some of Earth's wildlife as more complicated toxins."

Out of a draw she takes out a another needle takes out a bottle and takes a little out and injects it into Vegeta's back.

Bulma "Their. It would take at most an hour to heal you up." Prince Vegeta twitches "Amazing." Bulma "Yeah I know I am. Now you said you were distracted by something?" Prince Vegeta "Nothing never mind."

Bulma "Now let me think you saved me from one of the blasts. Then you were about to own that guy but then the asshole with the red skin and white hair fired at me. Waited did that guy firing at me distract you Vegeta?"

Prince Vegeta, blushing a bit "Its Prince Vegeta and no." Bulma, smiling "Then what was it tough guy?" Prince Vegeta angry "Shut up." Bulma "Not a frickin chance. Spill it or I'll make this real uncomfortable buddy." Vegeta scoffs. Bulma "Well alright then."

Bulma takes off her jacket her hands and arms wrap around Vegeta neck puts her mouth to his ear. Bulma, sounding heavy "You know Vegeta it was so brave and noble how you saved me from those goons. You don't know how happy I was to see you early with all your muscles. I just knew that you were going to save me. I wonder how in the world I could ever repay you. Can you think of a way I can repay you…?"

Prince Vegeta face now red, eye twitching "You… You think I am that easy you harlot!" Bulma backs away now her face red with anger. Bulma "Hey asshole you think you would be a lot nicer considering I just saved your life twice!"

Vegeta turns himself to face Bulma and tries to force himself up. Prince Vegeta "I didn't ask for your help and if you hadn't been around I wouldn't have need it. If they hadn't have shot at you I wouldn't have let them get the drop on me Harlot!"

Bulma, smiling victoriously "So you were distract because they fired at me." Prince Vegeta "You… the moment I get my strength back. You going to regret saying that." Bulma, breathily "How am I about to regret it?"

Bulma moves in and kisses Vegeta right on the lips. Vegeta pulls her in they both seem to be gearing up for to go further when there is a ringing a phone to Earth.

Bulma pulls off from Vegeta, she sighes. Bulma "Well typical. We will have to do this again sometime dad's calling."

She talks on the phone for a while allowing Vegeta to collapse from exhaustion due to the poison. He had tasted her lips and parts of him was begging for more. He starts to imagine what Bulma must taste like not that he was going to eat her completely. His nose seemed only to be able to smell her it was overpowering.

Whatever it was Vegeta didn't like it. He should be focused on finding and killing Kakarrot and getting the Dragon Balls. Not whatever the hell this was. He needed to get away from her he was sure of that.

Suddenly she screamed and without thinking he was on his feet forcing himself to see what was happening despite his body being poisoned and in pain. He gets to her location ready to fight to see that it was merely a response to a conversation. Vegeta is hunched over walking like he has a hunchback.

Bulma stares at him wonder why in the world he had gotten out of bed. She sees the worried look on his face and rushes over to try and help him. She goes over to him but he swats her away. Prince Vegeta "I don't need your help."

Vegeta turns himself around and lifts his back and marches away back to his bed with his suit around his waist. Bulma fumes at her inability to get a read on him. One moment their making out next he is swatting at her.

Bulma is conflicted on whether or not he is playing hard to get or honestly has no idea how to act around her. Either way she had made her mind up she wanted this alien Prince one way or the other.

* * *

Far away from the tensions in the ship a break was decided by the group lead by Chi-Chi for some food. Hours have been spend going at low power using all their concentration to not be detected.

On a semi-rocky island with a beach the group lands. The humans of the group lands in the center of the island while Kakarrot lands on the beach.

Kunlun puts a backpack that he had on to the ground and unzips it to take out some sandwiches. One for everyone with one extra for Bulma. The others dig in but Chi-Chi takes the extra sandwich out and walks to the beach.

Chi-Chi thinking "He might be an ass but Gohan didn't raise a spiteful grudge holder. I mean he might be a bad guy but so was everyone else I sort of ran into at this point. Maybe if I act nice to him he will stop acting like an asshole and maybe he won't try something when we get the Dragon Balls."

Chi-Chi managed to walk over to the beach but didn't find Kakarrot but instead found his armor piled up on the beach next to a rock. She looks at the armor then hears a sound coming from the water.

Out of the water emerges a completely naked Kakarrot with a fish in one hand surprised to see Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi froze at the sight of him her face turned red. She had seen a great deal thanks to the openings in his armor but it had been in a fight and she didn't linger on them but now. Now it was all she could think about.

She had just become transfixed by him. It was quite obvious to any observer. She needed to see the water slowly come down from his hair down his chest to regions below. She had meet a lot of muscle bound men in her training and in the tournaments but he, he was made of marble.

Chi-Chi started flashing back to all of the punches and times she had already had touched him. She remember how solid he was. Very quickly things were getting hotter her mouth was salivating.

Kakarrot looked at her questioningly but he sniffed the air and the open eyes shrunk a bit. A smile came over his face he chucked the fish onto the beach. Then started to stretch a bit and slowly walked over to her. If he still had a tail it would be waging at this point.

Kakarrot "So like something you see?" Chi-Chi tries to respond back but the words die in her mouth. It is unclear if she even remembers her own name at this point. Kakarrot "Nothing to say don't worry I get it. You came to give me something uh."

Chi-Chi points to the sandwich. Kakarrot "Sharing you food with me hun? How thoughtful. I didn't really think you were going to share with me guess I was wrong. I guess that also means I need to repay you some way."

He gets real close to her and says into her ear. Kakarrot "The water is good want to join me?" Chi-Chi nods her head a bit but unsurely she drops the sandwich. Kakarrot "But you're a little over dressed." Kakarrot's hands start encircling her.

Kakarrot "You seem like you are having a tough time their mind if I help?" Chi-Chi looking at his mouth goes in for a kiss. The two lock lips as Kakarrot starts to pull Chi-Chi's gi up. Chi-Chi's hands starts feeling around as her chest pushes up against him.

Krillin yelling further in on the island "Hey Chi-Chi you give him that sandwich yet?" The world seems to rush back to Chi-Chi and the knowledge of who she is now almost grinding against returns.

Chi-Chi brings her hands back and pushes herself off Kakarrot with his hands trying to stop her. But she forces him off slaps him on the face points to the sandwich then storms off.

Kakarrot with a slap print now on his face has a awestruck look on his face and begins to growl. Kakarrot "Baldie is going to pay for that." He rushes into the water hoping that the cold water would take care of his problem.

Chi-Chi rushes into camp and is sure to not have eye contact with any of her friends. She is both embarrassed and ashamed. She had an imagined falling for some sweet and innocent boy from the mountains not this asshole.

She hadn't been very much focused on this sort of thing just training for her entire life. Hell that was her first kiss and it was with a guy that killed people for a living. She raged at herself why wasn't she in control?

Chi-Chi thinking "Was it some sort of alien control? Was it that I haven't been getting my eight hours lately? I couldn't be that I find him attractive? Right?" Suno looks to see that Chi-Chi is upset so she goes over to her old friend.

Suno "Everything alright Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi frustrated "No I just did something that I'm regretting." Suno "What?" Chi-Chi "Can you fall for someone that you kind of hate?" Suno "Well I wouldn't call that love but you could like have attraction to someone who's not right for you."

Chi-Chi "So it's just my body acting up?" Suno "Maybe I don't know. What happened?" Chi-Chi in a whisper "Don't freak out but I sort of kissed Kakarrot." Suno, yelled out "What!?"

Kunlun and Krillin looked at Chi-Chi and Suno confused. Suno waved to them and said "Sorry it was nothing!" Suno turned back to Chi-Chi and in a whisper. Suno "How in the hell did this happen?!"

Chi-Chi "Well he was coming out of the water naked…" Suno, loud whisper "Naked?!" Chi-Chi "Yeah and my mind sort of shut down and he walked up to me and I kissed him and it about to go further if it wasn't for Krillin yelling snapping me out of it."

Suno "I don't know where to begin. This is wrong so very wrong." Chi-Chi "Don't you think I know that. I feel like crap." Suno "Well you did just almost sleep with a mass murderer. A guy that killed more people then Hitler."

Chi-Chi "I know." Suno "I guy that has been sexually harassing you from the start." Chi-Chi "I know." Suno "Well I feel it needs repeating. You need to get ahold of yourself." Chi-Chi "I know."

Suno "Do you need me to slap you like it one of those old movies?" Chi-Chi "Maybe either way I need some punishment for this atrocity."

The boys walk over. Krillin "Alright were fully and you guys ate let's get asshole and get moving." The nod and Krillin is sent to get Kakarrot. The group gets back into motion with Chi-Chi giving Kakarrot a wide berth.

* * *

More reviews


	12. Special Chapter Two

**The Tale of the Ox Princess**

* * *

Many years ago a girl was born to the Ox King and Queen in a massive castle. Her father had trained under the famous Master Roshi and was a legend of his own right. Many came to challenge the Ox King but all lost. One day though the Earth opened up and fire consumed the castle all but the infant Chi-Chi died. Despite her royal lineage she was sent away for her kingdom to live with her father's most trusted friend and all but in name brother. Gohan the mountain hermit one of only a handful of people that could beat the Ox King. He had made this arrangement knowing that many might try at revenge themselves on him through his daughter. Years passed and the mountain hermit told her off her linage and the fact that she was a Princess after teaching her martial arts. She learned her adopted father's techniques and soon was a force to be reckoned with. But one warm day the old man's body after years of life failed and Chi-Chi was left alone. Not sure what to do she buried her Grandpa and stuck around his house until one day a teenage in a car with blue hair hit her. Despite the two not getting along at first the teenage Bulma offered to take the young girl around the world on the search for the mystical Dragon Balls. In their travels they meet the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi both of her father's teacher. He agreed to train her after the Dragon Balls were found. They meet a deceitful talking pig and a desert bandit. Chi-Chi beat them both and both soon joined Bulma and Chi-Chi one by force and another because Bulma seemed to like him. They went up against the would be Emperor Pilaf stormed his castle and beat his minions. They were left with an odd problem of what to wish for. Gohan had died naturally so he could not be wished back, Ox king had been dead for too long, Bulma no longer needed a boyfriend and neither Yamcha nor Oolong were allow a vote. So Chi-Chi wished that her homeland was to prosper and so it was that the Ox kingdom began a golden age. The harvest were long and rich, the people happy and wealthy.

The dragon departed and Chi-Chi using the Nimbus given to her by Roshi went back to his island to further her training. She was not however alone in wanting training from the Turtle Hermit. An Orin Temple boy with no nose on his face went to receive training from the Master as well. The boy scoffed at the girl learning Martial Arts and brought some gifts to the Master that tipped things in his favor. The Master undecided sent the two out to bring him back a "companion". They found a blue haired woman named Launch being chased by the police for robbery and grand theft auto. They took her back to the island and she agreed to live with them until she sneezed. Her hair colored changed and she became violent to Roshi and not Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi told her about the training and Launch decided she wanted to join in on their training. The blue one came out once and a while but as she trained and gained some sort of inner balance the sneezes stopped happening and she seemed to mellow out. They trained and got ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament to test themselves against one another. Yamcha joined the Tournament as well but was eliminated in the first round by Jackie Chun. Launch lost to Jackie Chun in the second round and Krillin lost to Chi-Chi in that same round. Final round was Chi-Chi vs Jackie Chun it went down to the wire but Jackie Chun won. The Tournament over Chi-Chi decided to head back to her Kingdom to visit for the first time.

She came to her Kingdom to find it under siege by an army of ruthless criminals the Red Ribbon Army. Her wish made it a target and their leadership were on the hunt for the Dragon Balls. Her Kingdom devastated she sought the Dragon Balls to restore it. She fought Colonel Silver and his team. Next she went to the far north and meet Suno a young red head that had been learning Martial Arts. The two stormed the Red Ribbon base beat the machine known as Major Metallitron. They faced off against the five Murasaki brothers they won and the oldest was forced to try and activate Cyborg Eight to deal with the intruders. Eight switched sides and were forced to deal with the tricky General White and Buyon. Both are beaten and the village chief and the Dragon Ball is recovered. Suno decided to join Chi-Chi in her quest to fight the Red Ribbon Army. The dragon radar is damaged and the two find Bulma in the city to repair it. Bulma inserted herself into the quest due to her irritation with Yamcha. The three head off to an island whether General Blue was looking for a different Dragon Ball. They got a submarine and Krillin decided to come along. The four battled the army and a robotic pirate they beat both but the General survived. Blue surprised them at Kame House at stole the Dragon Balls Chi-Chi by herself took off in pursuit. There was a chase and the two crashed and Chi-Chi got the Dragon Balls back but Blue got the Radar. Feed up with failure of his staff, Supreme Commander Red acquired the world's most deadly assassin to deal with Chi-Chi, Mercenary Tao. Chi-Chi dealt with Captain Yellow in the mystical land of Korin and met Bora and his son Upa. Mercenary Tao kills Blue and arrives at the Land of Korin. Tao kills Bora and nearly kills Chi-Chi but is saved thanks to the four star ball. Chi-Chi climbs Korin's tower and receives training from Korin. Along with a look into the Past, Present and Future. In the Past she sees her father and mother and her Grampa Gohan. In the present her friends together and in the future a palm haired man with a monkey tail wearing a strange armor. She returns to the ground and faces Tao despite his hundred plus years of training and skill she wins. Chi-Chi gather all of her friends and they attack Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. Easily the team cleaves through the base and defeat the entirety of the Red Ribbon Army all but a lone doctor. Safe from the defeat the head of the Red Ribbon R&D division watched his employers defeat in shock and awe. Doctor Werner Karl Gero then learned of his son's death at their hands and swore revenge. He was caught by the Royal Army and was going to be dealt with as a War Criminal but a young Stryker and his superiors decided that Gero was what was needed to defend the Earth.

Chi-Chi was unable to find the last Dragon Ball and required a way to find it. She required Fortuneteller Baba to get the last Dragon Ball so she and her friends went to her palace. Since they didn't have the money on hand they were force to fight Baba's henchmen. They made it though and the last fighter one was Gohan in disguise he and Chi-Chi fought, and Gohan gave her some advice. It turned out that Pilaf and his gang were hiding the Dragon Ball. Chi-Chi deals with them and summons the Dragon and wishes that all the victims of the Red Ribbon Army were wished back to life. Chi-Chi and her friends part ways and plan to meet up in the next Tournament.

Chi-Chi goes to her Kingdom and is coronated as Queen with most real power staying with her Prime Minister. She trained and prepared for the Tournament. Years passed and it was Tournament time. The twenty third Martial Arts began with Shen Master Roshi former friend now mortal enemy having his pupils joining the Tournament, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. First round Tien fought Yamcha, Tien won. Jackie Chun fought Suno, Jackie Chun won. Chi-Chi fought Launch, Chi-Chi won. Krillin fought Chiaotzu and Krillin won. Second round Tien versus Jackie Chun, Tien won. Chi-Chi versus Krillin, Chi-Chi won. It was revealed the fact of Tao's death at Chi-Chi's hand, Tao being Shen's brother. Shen wanted Tien to kill Chi-Chi which he planned to do. Final round though came and Tien decided not to abandoning his evil master and going the good side. Shen was ejected and the fight in earnest began. The two were evenly matched and luck gave Tien the victory.

The celebration didn't not occur after the Tournament as Darkness befell the Earth. The demon King Piccolo escaped his ancient rice cooker prison and gave birth to more demons. Tambourine was birthed and came to the Tournament to get the four star dragon ball and the competitors list. He killed Krillin and the losses began. In a mad rage Chi-Chi went after him lost and nearly died. The fighters with Master Roshi searched for the remaining balls Launch and Tien grew close. Chi-Chi recovered and she and a new friend named Yajirobe killed Tambourine and Cymbal. Chi-Chi faced King Piccolo and lost once again nearly dying. Chi-Chi needed help from Korin while Roshi and company went against Piccolo. Piccolo killed Roshi, Launch and Chiaotzu but not before showing Tien the way to stop Piccolo. Piccolo summoned the Dragon and wished for eternal youth. He killed the dragon and began his siege on the Earth. The King attacked Central city and King Furry along with the UN building. UNIT put up a fight and the Royal army but they were out gunned. Chi-Chi and Yajirobe went on a quest for the ultra-divine water and a truth test of her heart and soul. She won against the water and headed out against Piccolo. Tien tried to face him but was easily pushed aside. Chi-Chi faced him again and she won killing him in the process.

King Piccolo's last living act was to spit out one last egg contained within it his essence a demon prince to carry on his legacy. Chi-Chi sought to undo the damage done by King Piccolo by bring back the dragon to do this required Kami to restore Shenron. She went to the Lookout and met Kami and Mr. Poppo. After some confusion it was agreed that Kami would restore Shenron in exchange Chi-Chi would stay and train for the demon prince. The Dragon Balls being restored along with Shenron. Bulma gathered the balls and wished that all those killed by King Piccolo and his minions back to life. Tien and Launch had a talk while Krillin marveled at how Chi-Chi saved him. Years passed and the time for the Twenty Fourth World Martial Arts Tournament came. Bulma and Yamcha had been done the moment he decided to travel around the world but she buried the hatch and was willing to be friends still. Tien and Launch showed up married with a kid Kunlun. Krillin showed up wanting to confess something to Chi-Chi. In disguise Kami came in the body of a man named Hercule Satan. Suno came just to support Chi-Chi along with Eighter. The first round was Chi-Chi versus King Chappa Chi-Chi won. Tien versus Cyborg Nine, Tao rebuild by Dr. Gero, Tien won gaining closure on his past. Yamcha went up against the possessed Mr. Satan and lost. Piccolo versus Krillin, Piccolo won. Second round Chi-Chi versus Tien the rematch of the last Tournament but this time Chi-Chi won easily. Piccolo versus Kami, Kami tried the evil containment wave but couldn't beat him Piccolo won. Final round Chi-Chi versus Piccolo. It was a tough fight with Piccolo pulling every dirty trick but it ended with a Chi-Chi victory. Krillin was working up the courage at the party days later to admit his feeling for her but things changed when Raditz showed up putting everything on hold.


	13. Namekian Saga Part Three

**Blood and Fire and the God of Namek's House**

* * *

The hours spent traveling finally payed off with Dende leading they reached Guru's house as the group landed Chi-Chi was still sure to stay as far from Kakarrot as possible much to Kakarrot's annoyance.

As they all landed a figure emerged from the bug-like house that had architecture that seemed to be standard with all Namekian structures. The figure is an adult Piccolo looking aged Namekian. The Namekian is visible angry with the fact that Dende had brought all of these people here.

The Namekian with a blue open shirt immediately tried and size up the interlopers putting them in some categories but fixated on the palm haired one. To him everything about the armored clad Saiyan screamed trouble with his dark aura and viscous features.

Nail "Dende why have you brought these aliens to Guru's house?" Dende "Nail our people have been under attack and they can help." Nail "Yes were under attack by aliens like you're palm haired fiend."

Kakarrot "That palm haired fiend has a name and its Kakarrot to you. You asexual green loser, and I'm a product of my upbringing. And that upbringing might just beat you to death if you plan on talking about me like I'm not here more."

Chi-Chi gives Kakarrot a dirty look to which he scoffs and shuts up. Nail and Kakarrot try and stare one another down before Dende spoke again.

Dende "Please brother I beg you let my friends see Guru!" Nail looks into the eyes of Kunlun, Chi-Chi, Suno, and Krillin nods his head. Nail "Very well everyone but this Kakarrot shall be allowed to see Guru. But I shall be watch you."

Kakarrot scoffs "Whatever didn't want to see your big green god anyways if you need me Chi I'll be doing something far more useful with my time like killing somethings for fun." Kakarrot takes off flying way to looking for some game.

Chi-Chi and the others bow to Nail and one by one enter the house of Guru to see the ancient elder namekian siting on his Guardian throne with a dragon ball above his head. It would seem with age namekian's turn a darker green progressively as he is far darker than either Dende or Nail or even the Moori from the village.

The ancient elder was no doubt chair bowed at this point his size and advanced age saw to that along with blindness. It was hard to tell on the man whether or not he was happy to see them or not as his face didn't see to move quite like a human's or a saiyan's.

Guru "Now tell me children why have you come to Namek?" Chi-Chi bow to him "Great and venerable Guru we have come to you across an ocean of star from a planet called Earth to seek the Dragon Balls to wish back the people killed by a group of Saiyans along with our Earth's guardian who was a Namekian."

Guru, depressed "The child of Katass is dead how unfortunate then our people many truly be extinct or just about. The only Namekian I could imagine not on Namek would make a very poor ambassador. How sad of my friends child's death more bad news in this time of hardship. Come forward child so that I may look into your thoughts." Chi-Chi walked over to Guru and he saw her thoughts all those how had died.

Guru "How sad a Namekian spilt by his own thoughts if he was yet whole it would have taken the Super Saiyan to destroy him. Your heart is pure and your intentions honorable you may have the dragon ball. But first I must tell you something and give you something. What I must tell you is that two terrible forces are on their way to Namek one I know little of but the other I have felt before. Many years ago I sense this force in all of its bright darkness not as evil as the force it fought but equally as capable of death and destruction. I felt a premonition of this death brought to my own land and I altered the Dragon Balls as a result. Now this evil comes here and I must give you a new tool to fight it. I shall awaken your hidden strength in all of you."

His hand over Chi-Chi glowed and her aura appeared and grew in size tons of energy being brought to the surface. Guru "I have unlocked a taste of your true power." Chi-Chi "Wow now I suddenly feel like I can take on the whole universe." Guru "Alright whose next?"

Soon all of the Z-fighters and Dende had their hidden power unlocked. Kunlun being the last one to have been unlocked. Guru "My word such a strong child and so young. Your parents must be so proud young one." Kunlun starts crying a bit at that comment as he thinks of Tien, Launch and Piccolo. Guru pats him on the head and the others look on and try and comfort Kunlun.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakarrot having taken off sensed in the distance a Saiyan power level a ways away and goes to deal with it. Kakarrot thinking "Last time I sensed Vegeta he was practically a world away and the power is way too low it's not him and if it's not him then it has to be general lackey. Weak on his own and no one to stop me from murdering him. Time for some good old stress relief."

Kakarrot flew over to where he was sensing the power. It was Nappa indecisively looking off into the distance waiting for Vegeta to return only to be surprised to see Kakarrot appear out of the horizon and fly right in front of him.

Kakarrot "Well look what I found out here a poor defenseless old man about to die. Bizarre how the world works. Isn't it?" General Nappa shocked but quickly angered "You son of low class whore think you can talk on an elite general such as myself!?"

Kakarrot "Hey leave my father out of this and I think we both know old man that you're no match for me. So you want me to show your corpse off to Vegeta or do want me to just blast you until your dust."

Nappa in a rage throws a punch a Kakarrot that he easily dodges. Nappa then beings throwing multiple punches but each one is easily dodged with Kakarrot making circles around the general.

Kakarrot beings to laugh as Nappa begins putting more and more effort into trying to hit him until Kakarrot catches one of Nappa's punches. The general finds that he is unable to free his hand from the others grip.

Kakarrot's grip tightens as he begins to crush Nappa's fist. Nappa shouts out in pain as Kakarrot smirks in joy at the others suffering. Kakarrot having got his fill lets him go. Two of Nappa's fingers go up from his unbroken hand and an explosion surrounds Kakarrot.

Nappa smiles and looks into the dust to only be shocked and frightened by what he sees. It is a smirking Kakarrot with a predatory look in his eyes. Nappa begins to move backwards in fear.

Kakarrot "I can't tell you how happy I am to see the pompous general this beaten. I have been getting so many dream come true lately I'm glad to see this one is happening as well. I never thought losing on Earth would be the best thing that ever happened to me."

General Nappa "You got lucky!" Kakarrot "No this is called hard work the kind of work that made me go from a third-class to a first. You just relied too much on your natural talent and didn't work at it all that hard."

Kakarrot fist was soon in Nappa's face forcing saliva to exit his mouth. A second punch was in his gut knocking the breath out of him. Kakarrot unleashes a wave of kicks and punches tearing up Nappa's armor and drawing blood.

Kakarrot dislocated Nappa's jaw and arms making him unable to defend himself Kakarrot just breaks Nappa's back and tosses him to a nearby island.

Kakarrot "Pathetic I thought you would at least give me a scratch or a cut. You know kids can grow back tails and nerves but not full adults. You're well past the age when what I just did would be gone in a week or so. It's permeant you're a not a fighter anymore your just a vegetable." He chuckles. "Maybe Vegeta can use you as a doormat. O wait my mistake that is your job title already isn't it."

Nappa "Fuck you." Kakarrot "Your right this is far too depressing for words a saiyan general reduced to this as a good patriotic citizen I can't have it."

Kakarrot comes over to Nappa smiles raise his right foot and smashes it on to Nappa's head and then keeps smashing down until a glob of crimson colors his face. Nothing of Nappa face or skull remains intact his right leg and foot covered in viscera. Kakarrot wipes his face spits at the corpse.

Kakarrot "If your body weren't saiyan I would at least get a meal out of this but as it stands you didn't even warm me up you useless asshole. Now where's Vegeta?"

Kakarrot thinking "I know I sensed him a while an ago he wiped out what I have to guess was the Ginyu's easy enough so where is he. If my powers have increased as much as I think then this would be a perfect time to challenge him but where is he? It's like he disappeared but moron was still here and so is his ship by the looks of it so what happened. He can't possible know that I know how to sense power and he wouldn't hide from me. So what the hell happened?"

* * *

Vegeta awoke from his poisoning finding that all of his power had come back to him. He looked to see that Bulma had fallen asleep while watching over him. She had her head on a table next to him in her folded arms while sitting in a chair.

Curiously Vegeta looked at her with the word "Why?" repeatedly echoing in his head. He had nearly forgotten about dragon ball. It was like every time he looked at her things got fuzzy.

Vegeta shot up from the bed knocking over a empty needle from early and a few things from the bed. Bulma jumps up hitting her head on a cabinet above her and goes from scared to angry in about half a second.

Bulma "You jerk you scared me!" Vegeta puts his spandex then his armor on. While ignoring Bulma completely. Bulma "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Prince Vegeta making sure not to look at her "Leaving and your coming with me whether you like it or not." Bulma looks questioningly at him which he senses and the looks at her sort of.

Prince Vegeta "Give me this radar of which you spoke and I'm not asking I'm ordering."Bulma looks him straight in the eyes and he averts his eyes.

Bulma smiles and nods. Bulma thinking "I'm winning I know that much but best not press my advantage for now. I'm going win you yet my Prince." The two leave the ship and Bulma capsulizes it. Vegeta leaves the radar with her owning to the fact she knows how to read it.

Vegeta takes off over to the ruins of the cave. Vegeta very quickly waves his hand creating a gust of wind to reveal a Dragon Ball the five stared beauty. In an instance he knows what he is looking at. Thoughts of Bulma mercifully slip away as he imagines Super Saiyan and become the strongest in the universe salivating as he picks up the ball.

Prince Vegeta thinking "I feel the power cosmic in my hands. Soon I will be more than a Prince or a King or an Emperor but a God! I rule forever." Vegeta went over to Bulma and grabbed her by the scuff of her shirt and flew off with Bulma grabbing on to his hand for dear life.

Bulma "What the Hell do you think you're doing Vegeta!" She said some more choice words to him but at this point Vegeta wasn't listening and in his own world. Something finally did snap him out of his world and it was palm haired.

Vegeta could sense Kakarrot stronger then he was before Earth and by the feel of it was openly challenging him not far from where he left Nappa and he could feel Nappa no more so he killed his stooge.

Vegeta teeth grinned his eyes red in rage. Betraying his bitch of a sister was enough of a reason to kill him but openly challenging him and killing his door mat. This palm haired asshole need to die now.

Before he could bark at Bulma to tell him where the Dragon Balls were he flew at top speed towards Kakarrot. With Bulma continuing to panic in his hand. Kakarrot senses this at fly's top speed at Vegeta.

The two meet over another nameless archipelagos both clearly wanting a fight. Both flash cruel smiles at one another. Bulma below Vegeta looking at both of them quickly realizing what was about to happen yells out.

Bulma "Let me down then you can kill each other to your pleasure but please leave me out of it." Vegeta nods and he descends and lightly drops her to the ground and hands her the Dragon Ball. Bulma runs behind a rock dragon ball in hand and hides.

* * *

As this happens Chi-Chi and the rest of the Z-fighters sense the fact that Vegeta and Kakarrot are about to face off with one another. Chi-Chi thinking "I can leave him to die beside Vegeta has Bulma so we have to go a rescue her at least."

Chi-Chi "Come on we got to save Bulma and maybe help Kakarrot maybe. I think about on the way, maybe." Chi-Chi shrugs, Suno hand wobbles, Krillin shakes his head 'no' and Kunlun bites his lip.

Guru "Nail you should go and help them." Nail "But Lord Guru I need to protect you." Guru "I would have Dende." Dende "I want to go with them." Guru "What?" Dende "They need me to be their white mage after all after listen to their story these humans seem prone to death and they did sort of save my life so I owe them one."

Guru "Well okay human you make take my Dende instead of an anciently trained warrior monk given ancient knowledge who is in fact stronger then all of you. So you could instead take someone who know how to patch you up went you lose to these unbelievable strong evil force that is on its way and will be here in a few hours."

Dende smiles at the group and Krillin shakes his head the group leaving Nail and Guru. They exit and take off heading for Bulma and maybe Kakarrot maybe.

* * *

The two face off midair both looking for a lapse in focus. Kakarrot senses the other coming his way Vegeta senses his distraction and pounces on it.

Their fists smash together they seem equal at first but he soon starts giving ground to Vegeta. Kakarrot kicks Vegeta away and they charge at one another smashing each other around both accurately predicting the others moves they move away from one another.

Kakarrot "Well this is just prefect we trained together for so long we can just predict what the others going to do even before we do it." Prince Vegeta "It's repugnant that a lowly sad excuse for a fighter such as yourself can predict anything I'm going to do."

Kakarrot "I wonder how in the hell I could stand all of this 'motivational speaking' before now but I can't any more. I am going to rip you mouth off and shove it up your over-privileged ass!" Prince Vegeta "Bring it on you third rate moron."

Kakarrot smiles and yells with his hand in front of his face. Kakarrot "Solar Flare!" A blind Vegeta is set upon by Kakarrot. Kakarrot punches him right in the gut and then once in the chin to punch him away. In Kakarrot hand he gather up a ton of energy and the throws it at Vegeta.

Kakarrot still smiling begins to laugh but is cut short by what he sees an intact Vegeta on an island looking on in amusement. Prince Vegeta "Really did you think it would be that easy?" Kakarrot "Eh for a second their yeah I kind of did."

The two disappeared and reappeared kick and punching one another. Vegeta manages to get a punch in on Kakarrot's gut and it goes deep then chops him in the neck sending him flying into a nearby cliff. The cliff explodes and Kakarrot charges at Vegeta and another fist fight takes place with neither side really having advantage.

* * *

At the fleet Salza was fuming in his spot in the bridge looking around menacingly Sorbet comes in with a taped together scouter runs over to Salza.

Admiral Sorbet "My Lord the science team and I have managed to repair a scouter here." He gives Salza the scouter who puts it on his face and turns it on.

Salza new patch work scouter shows two power levels and then the scouter proceeds to sizzle then fall apart. Sorbet mouth falls open and his face turns a dark blue on his cheeks.

Admiral Sorbet "I'm sorry my lord…" Lord Commander Salza "Good work Sorbet I just got an ID on what I think is the Monkey Prince."

Salza presses a button on a screen which activates the intercom. On the intercom Salza "Armored Squadron assemble" He takes his hand off the screen and looks at Sorbet. Lord Commander Salza "I'm leaving you in charge Admiral. I am going to deal with nuisance myself."

Salza march off the bridge and he thinks "Lord Cooler will be most please when I have for him the body of the King's son in hand. Maybe he will mount his head on his study like he does for all the other annoying leaders of nations that oppose him."

* * *

Kakarrot and Vegeta are lightly panting after going through another round of punching each other in the face. Vegeta wipes some blood from his face and grinds his teeth a bit at the sight of his blood. Chi-Chi and the Z-fighters arrive and get ready for a fight Vegeta looks at them in amusement.

Prince Vegeta "I get it you allied yourself with these weaklings. That's why the woman was here and why you thought it was a good idea to challenge me. You have backup coward."

Kakarrot "Shut the hell up! I may have allied with them but this fight is between me and you got it." Kakarrot looks at Chi-Chi and says "Got it!" Chi-Chi shrugs "Okay I guess that settles what I going to do but where is Bulma?"

Bulma yelling "I'm here." She comes out from behind a rock and with a happy smile on her face looks at Chi-Chi and the others. Bulma "My friends you come to rescue me."

Chi-Chi "O there's Bulma." Krillin "Mission accomplished." Suno "Let's hang up a banner." Bulma "Ha! Ha! Ha you guys are so freaking fun now will somebody help me out!"

Kunlun comes down and grabs ahold of Bulma and carries her up dragon ball in her hand. Vegeta sneers a bit at her being taken away but then goes to focusing on Kakarrot.

The gear up for another fight when a voice echoing around the area comes up. Lord Commander Salza "Hello my dear Prince."


	14. Special Chapter Three

**Bedtime Story "The Orphan and the Prince"**

* * *

By Ki light in a cave two young boys were laying in their animal skin beds on a crescent moon above the mountain to which they are attempting to rest in. The flame haired boys toss and turn in their beds unable to sleep despite their large dinner and day of play. Their mother comes to them seeing the two boy's hard time finding rest. She smiles at the boys and walks over to them.

Mother "My love's what troubles you this night?" Oldest boy "Mother we can't sleep." Youngest boy "I forgot how to sleep." Mother "Very well then how about I tell you a story?" Youngest boy "Great!" Mother "This one is new and unfinished but I think you will like it."

In a field an ancient man a watcher and shepherd of his people found a little girl in a basket in a field. He didn't know why the girl had been abandoned whether she be the product not of choice or because of politics but she was abandoned. The old man saw in her something or at least that what he said. He believed his end was coming and he wanted someone to take over for him so he adopted her. He took her to his marvelous castle in the cloud that he lived at. He trained her teaching her magic and fighting abilities, he also told stories of the past of noble knights and brave prince's. As she grew and the world below her became darker. The end the old Shepard sensed was coming. The old Shepard told any leader who would listen his story of doom, but few listen and fewer still believed. The old Shepard realized his home was doomed and his people would be the ones who would destroy it. One would listen a noble King of true honor and great wisdom. He agreed and made ready to leave his home and seek a new one far away to save his people. The man was a widower with a son a Prince, who was noble but quite abrasive. He was not yet the noble creature he was destined to become. The King's people made a ship and offer the old shepherd a seat in it. The old Shepherd refused saying his time had come and he wished not to leave his home but instead sent his daughter granting her his title. (The mother frogs a bit at this). The Orphan did not know or understand why she had to leave or that the old Shepherd would not be joining them. It took some time for her to adjust to the reality. The King offer to raise the Orphan in the Shepherd's stead and the little Orphan girl left with them on the ship. She never again saw her father or home. It was on the ship that she first meet her flame hair Prince he was arrogant, prideful and quite mean to her. He dismissed her calling her a feral one without a family another word for orphan. But upon revealing her strength and powers the Prince became obsessed with outdoing her strength. They sparred constantly as the Prince became determined to show her up. For about a year they started to become close after all year training together does tend to create bonds. The ship carrying them to their new home began to break apart. The King chose to stay to help others leave while the Orphan and her Prince left for an escape pod. The ship however was breaking up and a chuck of it was about to hit the Orphan when the Prince took the shrapnel for her. It damaged one of his eyes and nearly paralyzed him. The Orphan carried him to an escape pod and the two made it to their new home but the King didn't. After she patched him up they had well an odd moment before she meet the Guardian of this new world. The Guardian of this new world reminded the Orphan of her father except short, really short. She felt from him the kindness that her previous father had shown her. He offer her the chance to be Guardian of this new world after his death upon reading her mind and feeling her heart and offer to complete her training which she accepted. But before she went off to go on a new adventure she needed to take care of the Prince. So she called up her people and they came but also they meet the people who inhabited this planet already. Like the Guardian they were short, they weren't very strong, they seemed to rely on machine not themselves. They offer to take in the newcomers but they were very cautious and it was understandable after all they were strangers. There was a disagreement with how the Prince now King was handling the situation and a warrior challenge the wounded new King. The King continued to be the stubborn sort and accepted the challenge while injured and without help. It was a hard fought match where the Orphan heart may have stopped once or twice but the new King won. After he was done healing she decided to take off to train. He seemed rather frustrated by this fact but she thought it was due to the fact that it meant he couldn't train with her for quite some time. Now it was a component of it but as you can guess it was for a different reason. She was thick and naïve while he was not the best communicator. For years she came to live on the magical palace of the Guardian in the clouds much like her father's cloud home. She grew as a fighter, as would be Guardian and physically. But she never forgot her Prince after all he was her only friend beside the Guardian so with the bulk of her training complete she went to see her Prince. She saw him but could believe he was the same Saiyan. He was larger scarred and she found him in the badlands not the base were last she left him. Apparently he had grown tired of that base and left it much to the dismay of the natives. He was cold and angry to her but the Orphan didn't know why. She press him on the issue and he challenged her to a spar. She won like she always did but for some reason that didn't seem to solve whatever was going on with her Prince. In an angry tirade he let it slip that he was angry that she had left him and that his was about more than the fact she wasn't there to train with him. Well that clicked something in both their heads and soon well all was forgiven. On a nice warm night they were mated, no more would they be separated. Nine months later she had a son a new Prince much to their joy and happiness. Prince Vegeta "That was me right?" Guarda, chuckles "Let me tell the story and yes that was you." And a few years later she would have another son and she would name him after the man that raised her originally. Prince Veler "That's me!" The Orphan girl and her Prince would raise their new sons and all would be right the world now that they had each other. Guarda "Now time to go to bed."

* * *

Story continued many years later in the Celestial Palace to Broly one night. Said with a far darker and tired tone.

At least that is how I wanted the story to end my son. With my husband and my sons but the tension between the Tuffles and the Saiyan continued. Her Prince was forced more and more to deal with the fact the two sides were bitter enemies until the tension blew up. Some Saiyans got in a fight with some Tuffles and it ended in violence both sides had been drinking. Continuing her Guardian ship training the deceitful old man removed her tail and it never grew back mutilating her. Things came to a head and her Prince was shot in the back while they were having a diplomatic talks and they tried to kill her sons too. She didn't make it in time to hear his last words or say goodbye. He was just dead. So she killed them leveled a city with her son's at her side. The Guardian came to confront her about her actions and wanted her to forgive them. Forgive them! He asked for far too much and then tried and stop her from delivering justice to more of the people that had wronged her. So she ended him. The Guardian gone she and her sons declare total war on all of the Tuffles. The war took many years and cost countless brave Saiyans but was won when there were no more Tuffles left. Her eldest had a son shortly after and they were beset by a new problem Frieza. The Tyrant stronger than all else came to enslave them and there was nothing the Orphan could do. The tyrant took her grandson hostage and she had her second grandson sent away to save him. It all seemed so hopeless until she saw a vision of her people's demise. A call from the future and it made her angry, so angry that she found an old power that her ancestors may have had. It gave her the strength to crush the tyrant and save her people. It was after that victory that she found a third son in a field like she had been found an orphan that she returned the favor of her father by taking in a raising like she had been. Broly "That's me!" Guarda "Yes it was you. My lifeline to the world of the living. And I came to raise you on this Palace as the new Guardian of this world. Now time to go to bed."


	15. Namekian Saga Part Four

**Cooler armored squadron VS Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot and Chi-Chi**

 **Doom's Arrival**

* * *

A breeze comes over the scene Salza golden hair blowing in the wind. Vegeta looks on Salza with disgust. Chi-Chi looks at the three interlopers and comes to some conclusions. Kakarrot is visibly pissed by the interruption to his fight with Vegeta. Kakarrot grins his teeth a bit in frustration.

The green skinned Dore stares at Chi-Chi having basically decide that she is his target. While Neiz the red-brown amphibian focuses in on Kakarrot. There is a pregnant pause as everyone is busy sizing up each other. Krillin and Suno getting ready to jump in despite knowing full well that their out of their league.

Prince Vegeta "So Cooler's personal boot licker has come personally to watch me become immortal how nice." Lord Commander Salza "Pff. Monkey's and their imaginations." Prince Vegeta "Careful now your man isn't here to save you girly." Lord Commander Salza "And Daddy isn't here to kiss your bottom and make it all better Princy."

Chi-Chi, yells "Krillin, you and the others get out of here. We got a wish to make and I sure you can handle it." Krillin "But Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi "No buts I can handle it just the Dragon Balls and get our wish we owe it to the Namekians and everyone that she killed now move it."

Krillin "Okay." He looks to the others. Krillin "Let's go." Krillin and the support takes off with Bulma the radar and the two Dragon Balls for the fleet. Only Chi-Chi watches them leave as the others are far too caught up in staring at one another.

Kakarrot suddenly comes to a revelation and snickers "So does mean were on the same side Vegeta?" Prince Vegeta "As soon as I am done with blondie your next."Kakarrot "I can't wait. Hey assholes can we hurry this up or what?"

Chi-Chi "So I am actual going to fight with you two?" Kakarrot "It would appear so gorgeous." Chi-Chi "Greeeeat." Chi-Chi gets into position. Dore cracks his knuckles. Neiz twists his head around. Kakarrot sneers at this.

For quite some time they merely stare and wait for opening on each other. The breeze turns to a wind as it swirls then dies around the fighters. The area goes quietly the area as not even the waves or the wind wants to make a move.

Suddenly Salza fires a blast at Vegeta and the group scatters. The blast fired at Vegeta is easily knocked away by Vegeta. Vegeta charges at Salza and punches him sending Salza flying away. Salza look to see Vegeta but fails to find him. All of a sudden a kick to his head sends to him the ground.

Salza hits the ground hard smashing into a rock turning it into dust on impact. Salza looks up to see Vegeta hovering above him with a grin on his face. Salza clenches his right fist and ki comes from it surrounding his fist. The energy takes a shape of a blade around that fist and Salza takes a swipe at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodges the swipes but with Salza's other hand he fires a blast at Vegeta blow him back. Salza charges and is soon in front of Vegeta and takes another swing at him. Vegeta dodges again but this time it takes away some of Vegeta's hair.

Vegeta kicks Salza right in the gut sending Salza stumbling back. Salza's cool demeanor was disappearing to be replaced by growling anger.

Prince Vegeta "What's wrong boot licker not winning as easily as you thought?" Lord Commander Salza "Monkey you are going to suffer!" Prince Vegeta "O please the only reason Ginyu and his twerps even managed some damage was because of a few tricks and you don't even have any tricks."

* * *

Kakarrot kneed Neiz in the chest the moment the fight began and smacked him away into the air. The punch turned Neiz around but he simply twisted his head around to his back and his body followed suit.

Kakarrot "Ew why am I stuck with weird one?" Neiz is an off tone voice said "I always wondered what monkey tastes like?" Kakarrot "Funny I always wondered what frog freak tastes like?"

Neiz charges Kakarrot who dodges his blow and upper cuts Neiz in the chin. The head of Neiz stretches beyond reason but then snaps back into place. Kakarrot sweats a bit at this. Neiz looks at him in hilarity.

Kakarrot thinking "That should have broken his skull but there isn't a bone in his body. It's like punching a dead body that happens to be covered in slime. O well mom didn't raise a quitter."

Kakarrot unleashes a volley of punches on Neiz then kicking him around covering himself in slime of Neiz. Final after a kick some results are scene as Neiz spits out some blood. Kakarrot "So I'm getting through to you after good to hear."

* * *

Dore charged Chi-Chi with their fists meeting midair sending a shock wave around. They engage in a test of strength and Chi-Chi begins to give ground. Dore begins to push her back when she gives up and falls down to with both legs kick him in the stomach.

Dore is thrown into the air by the kick but fires at her, she dodges it. Chi-Chi gets to her feet and gets back into stance against him. Dore, in aggressive voice "So that's it you're just going to keep waiting for me to attack you? Too scared to attack me? Pathetic!"

Chi-Chi "Whatever you say." Dore "Here I thought you look like the monkey's but you act more like a doormat. Fight ME!" Chi-Chi "Okay you asked for it. Kaioken x5!" Dore "Kaio what?"

Chi-Chi appears glowing red in front of him elbows him so hard in the head that it leaves a dent in his helmet. She explodes at him with a fury of punches wiping away any defenses he might have had. Dore simply moves his arms in front of his face to cover it.

Dore gathered his energy and exploded the space around him to force Chi-Chi to stop and back up. Dore charges at her swinging punches one managing to hit its mark and drawing a bit of blood from her check.

* * *

Vegeta is picking apart Salza blow after blow as it is becoming crystal clear that he is no match for Vegeta. Vegeta grabs him by the hair and repeatedly punches him in the face. Salza's nose is broken, blood gushing from it. Vegeta holding him by the hair stops and picks him up to eye level smirking.

Prince Vegeta "Really that's all you got for me Salza? I know children that could give me a better challenge. So much for Cooler's right hand more like number two that he can't seem to flush. Did you really think you could beat the Prince of all Saiyan's. Get real all you were ever good for was wiping your face after you were done suckin…"

Salza coming alive punches Vegeta right in the face kicks him in the crotch while Vegeta lets go. Salza charges up and then fires with all his strength a blast at Vegeta. Dust prevails the area of the blast.

Lord Commander Salza, laughing "You arrogant monkey! To think I could be beaten by the likes of you! I am Lord Commander to Emperor Cooler. Now look at you as dead as your species after my lord kills it."

Out of the dust comes a chuckle from Vegeta. As the dust clears it reveals a Vegeta with a bit of blood coming from his mouth and singed armor and spandex. A grin still on his face. Vegeta wipes the blood off his face as he turns his head towards Salza.

Prince Vegeta "You're nothing. Nothing at all. You just some nameless lackey to an Emperor that won't soon exist anymore. To be forgotten. I am Prince Vegeta a legend. A Super Saiyan yet to be born on to this world. When they write the history of this they will say 'well Vegeta slaughtered a few guys got the Dragon Balls became a Super Saiyan and ruled the Universe for all time'. This fight was over before it began. And before I kill you I would like to let you know that I will live forever."

Vegeta puts his hand in front of himself pointed towards Salza. Salza tries to set up a defense but his tank is empty tries to dodge but is too late. Prince Vegeta yells as he fires "Big Bang Attack!"

Immediately Salza is caught by the attack and sent backwards. Salza is yelling and panicking. The ki diverts upwards as it jets into the stratosphere then explodes shaking the planet as it does so. Prince Vegeta "That takes care of him."

* * *

Neiz starts to panic as he has made no headway against Kakarrot. But then realizes that Dore is in much the same position as he is. The two look at each other and hatch a plan together. The two start driving Chi-Chi and Kakarrot closer together near water. Chi-Chi and Kakarrot are soon back to back.

Kakarrot "So how am I doing on our first date?" Chi-Chi "What?" Kakarrot "You know fighting together." Chi-Chi "These people are trying to kill us." Kakarrot "So you think that's different from any other day for me. This is just friggin Tuesday." Chi-Chi "You think that impresses me?" Kakarrot "Well I hoped it would."

Dore cracks the island pretending to look like he was about to unleash a massive attack. Water rushes on the crack hitting the feet of both Kakarrot and Chi-Chi. Neiz seeing this grins "I like my meat well cooked."

Kakarrot on instinct moves his right foot that was in the water upon hearing that statement as Neiz puts his hand to the water firing electricity from them into the water. In a millisecond Chi-Chi is being electrocuted.

Kakarrot sees this then realizes that Dore has indeed charged up an attack to fire at them but Chi-Chi has no defenses. Kakarrot instead of moving fires a blast at Neiz forcing him to stop his attack.

Dore's attack comes and Kakarrot uses himself as a shield as Chi-Chi manages to get out of the shock. She grabs ahold of him as he was being shredded by the attack. Using her own shield to help him out.

The blast dissipates to reveal a bloody mess as Kakarrot armor and some of his skin was ripped apart by the attack. His chest armor has lost its wings his stomach exposed spandex burned off. Blood coming from his nose and mouth.

Kakarrot collapses falling into Chi-Chi hands the two look at one another after Chi-Chi quickly looks at his wounds. Kakarrot attempts to speak being silently egged on by Chi-Chi as she tears up a bit at the sight of him she hold him close.

Kakarrot, in a pained and strained voice "I want to tell you something of dire importance Chi." Chi-Chi, invested "Yes?" Kakarrot in a smile "Your boobs feel amazing."

Chi-Chi eyes shrink as he rubs up against her. Her face goes red and she drops him to the ground as steam seems to come from her nose. Kakarrot hits the ground hard allowing some blood to go flying.

Kakarrot "Ow. Sorry I couldn't resist. It was just too prefect. Maybe Vegeta's right I might be a moron. Dad might have dropped me when I was a child. But you got to understand, the look on your face."

Chi-Chi, angry "Shut up if you want to live. Why it seem every man I know not named Krillin or Tien a perve." Chi-Chi looks to both Neiz and Dore who look quite satisfied with themselves despite only getting one of them. She looks at them with murder in her eyes.

Dore "O what's a matter girly angry that I deep fried your boyfriend?" He laughs. Neiz "Maybe she's angry that I frizzed up her hair." Dore "Maybe because we got his blood on her dress." Neiz "She's not wearing a dress." Dore "Exactly." The two continue to laugh.

Chi-Chi mouths the word 'morons'. Her right eye twitches as she listens to them but she block them out and finds her center in a black room in her mind finding her energy. Open handed points both of her hands at the two of them.

The energy comes to her and she yells out. Chi-Chi "Kaio-Ken x20 Double Kamehameha" Neiz "Kaio what?" Two streams of blinding blue light comes at both Neiz and Dore. They are both soon surrounded by the light.

The two scream as they try to put up a shield but aren't able to defend themselves. They vanish into the light. Both beams ark up into the air shooting into the sky and heading off into space. Nothing is left of either Neiz or Dore.

The sky turns dark. Chi-Chi takes a breath looks to see that Kakarrot has passed out from his wounds. She looks to see Vegeta having watched the fight one of his eyebrows raised

Vegeta flies towards her. Prince Vegeta "Hmm… So you can fight after all. Good I'm not a fan of killing the helpless. Much better to kill someone who can put up a fight. Once you're out of the picture no one on this planet will stop me from making my wish."

Chi-Chi chuckles at this statement. Prince Vegeta "Is it common for your people to laugh before death?" Chi-Chi "No but what is funny is that my friends are making their wish right now."

Vegeta looks up to see the darkened sky his eyes go wide then both he sense something coming. Prince Vegeta "Cooler". Like a bat out of hell he takes off for the fleet site top speed. Chi-Chi quickly follows grabbing ahold of Kakarrot and taking off after him but far slower.

* * *

Earlier.

Krillin, Suno, Kunlun carrying Bulma, Dende were streaking across the sky when they were soon joined by Nail. Dende smiling "O Nail you decided to join us." Nail "Yes brother, Guru convinced me and I sensed you might need my help."

Krillin "Awesome. Alright here's the plan. We go in guns a blazing. No time for them to use any tricks or use their numbers. We get rid of the jerks as quickly as possible so we can summon the Dragon. We aren't going wait for the fight with them to be over or wait for Chi-Chi. Something tells me neither Kakarrot nor Vegeta are going to let us have our wish if they have their way. We can back up Chi-Chi as soon as we are done."

Bulma "What about me!" Dende "Yeah O I can't really fight." Krillin "O right you two go hide behind a rock." Bulma stiffly looks at him "Are you serious?" Krillin "Yep." Bulma grumbles.

They get to the fleet location a group of fifteen ships are parked on the surface of Namekian. The ships are of similar description saucer like with odd shapes round its sides and a bubble for the bridge. At the feet of the claws that act as the landing gear is a quite large number of troops in attention.

The troops represent a wide variety of species some being of reptile kind, amphibian kind, mammal kind, insect kind, aquatic kind and other. It might be an uplifting sight of near universal cooperation if to for the fact they were in service to an evil tyrant that slaughters planet for profit.

Kunlun dropped Bulma with the dragon balls lightly to the ground behind a rock and Bulma was soon joined by Dende. The attack group nodded at one another as Krillin decided to give it a count down. Krillin "One…" (Their eyes started taking targets). "Two…" (Their fists clenched.) "Three…Attack!"

The team rush out from behind the overlook yelling and a hollering. The eyes of the army turn to look. To see their death approaching. Sorbet who was outside doing inspection at the time the moment screams could be heard he turned to run.

As Sorbet ducks back inside Nail fires dead center of the assembled troops. Killing a great deal in one shot. The remains immediately fired back with their blasters lighting the location of the Z-fighters up. But they quickly emerge from this firestorm and taking out more soldiers.

Sorbet rushes to a phone and smashes the red alert. Yelling into it "Everyone outside to deal with the intruders NOW!" More troops start pouring out of the ship as the Z-fighters cleave their way through the army.

A pointy eared alien comes up behind Krillin and grabs ahold of Krillin's shoulder and tries applying pressure. Krillin turns his head looks at the alien. The alien sweating nervously smiles at Krillin. Krillin confused elbows him in the chest and the alien falls to the ground dead.

An alien tries to shot Kunlun in the back of the head fires six times but somehow misses all six times and is out of juice. The alien's eyes were closed he opens them and Kunlun looks at him. They both look at each in confusion. Kunlun shrugs after looking himself over then blasts him away.

A bald alien charges at Suno his fingers extended trying to poke her eyes out. She puts her hand up blocking the attack. She smiles at him and he shrugs with her other hand slaps him in the face so hard his head spins 180 around and falls very dead. Suno "Nyuk, Nyuk."

A black and red suited alien of a massive size with a massive sword gets Nail's attention. The alien does a massive choreographed swinging of his sword. The alien points to Nail to which Nail rolls his eyes. Nail put fingers up like a gun and fires a blast. It hits the alien in the head killing him and Nail goes back to dealing with the army.

Hearing the mayhem going on Sorbet rushes around the ship trying to find a place to hide. Sorbet soon finds a locker and jumps inside of it while wetting himself and shaking.

Wave after wave of troops tries to kill the Z-fighters but fails utterly in the task. Only leaving one lone soldiers his legs shaking wet himself much like Sorbet had done. The alien of no doubt mammal decent with white hair and a mustache puts his hands up and says "I surrender."

Nail goes to kill him but Krillin intervenes. Krillin "No wait don't kill him. He surrendered and we need someone to show us around the ship." Nail nods in agreement and lowers his finger.

Bulma and Dende emerge from behind their rock. Bulma is clapping while Dende looks a little horrified at the carnage. Some of the bodies groan as Bulma steps over them to her friends with Dende opts to hover over the bodies.

Bulma while holding the two dragon balls "We got some people to wish back. Now buddy are you going to tell us where they are or is my friend here going to have to put a skylight in your skull."

Krillin "Hey I thought I was in charge." Bulma "Well I'm still Captain despite your mutiny which I brutally put down." Krillin "We were landing." Bulma "That's not how the history books I'm going to write are going to remember it."

Nail "After listen to people for a few second I kind of feel like dying is a very good option. It's like none of you are taking any of this seriously. What the hell."

Krillin "Nail we just wasted an alien pirate army with four people one of whom still belongs in grade school after a teenage wiped out a major city for the Lols and we are about to summon a magical wish granting dragon to bring some dead people back to life. I think we are as serious as this situation requires at the moment."

Nail scoffs and Dende snickers a bit. The group except Bulma turns their heads towards were them came from. Bulma looks at them "What's going on?" Kunlun "The battle has begun." Krillin "Damn that is some serious power." Suno "So that's Vegeta's power I'm starting to see why Kakarrot joined forces with us." Krillin "The word tank comes to mind."

Nail "All of us working together might not be able to stop him." Bulma curious "So Vegeta that strong?" Kunlun "No doubt."Bulma "That's great he's on are side now so there's nothing to worry about." The all look at her like she has three heads at once and then look at each other.

Nail turns his head and yells "Don't move if you want to live." The white haired alien was about to try and run away. He freezes mid movement at Nail's bark.

They are soon inside the ship directed by the alien to the vault where the balls are being kept. The group fails to notice the locker containing the shaking Sorbet. The Dragon Balls are gather up and placed outside.

Bulma goes to summon the dragon but is pushed aside by Dende who then in their ancient language of Moonspeak German Klingon (MGK) "Arise Porunga!" The massive steroid abusing dragon emerges from the balls.

In a booming voice still in MGK Porunga says "You how have summoned the dragon speak now and you will be granted three wishes of you desire."

Everyone but Nail and Dende look confused not understanding a word that was being said look at each then Dende. Dende "He says he will give you three wishes."

All of their faces light up at once upon hearing this information. Tears come down Kunlun face as he mutter to himself "Mom and Dad." Krillin puts his hand on Kunlun shoulder and nods to him.

The voice of Piccolo comes over the group ears and more over directed at Kunlun. Piccolo "Good to see my training did its job kid. King Kai is letting me talk to you. Now listen when you wish us back use one of those wishes to get me to Namek."

King Kai "WHAT!?" Piccolo squeezes King Kai shoulder. Piccolo "Sorry old man I know that you care about me but I owe him one." King Kai "Your insane Cooler is going to kill you!" Piccolo "About that Kunlun my wanabe mother tells me Cooler will be their shortly. And after all the death he has brought to my home I owe him one."

Kunlun nods while smiling and crying "Dende wish back all of the people killed as a result of the Saiyan that invaded Earth. Please." Dende "Sure think." Dende speaking MGK "Porunga please wish back all of the people killed by the Saiyans on Earth." Porunga speaking MGK "Okay."

Soon all the halos above the warriors disappear. On Earth in the ruins of East City and in a block in West City people appear alive again. They look at each other and themselves in confusion.

Kunlun "Next we would like to wish Piccolo to Namek and then wish back all of the Namekian." Dende "Right." Dende speaking MGK "I wish that Piccolo was on Namek." Porunga speaking MGK "Okay."

Piccolo disappeared and soon reappeared on Namek middle of nowhere while the other were now free to go down snake way. On Earth the Dragon Balls return to their orange starred appearance now that their creator had been revived and the time table reset.

King Kai started to formulate a plan. Dende about to speak was suddenly horrified as the face of the Dragon distorted and soon the Dragon disappeared the sky went clear and the dragon was gone the balls turned to stone.

Bulma "What the hell was that?" Dende crying says "Guru he's gone." Bulma "Gone?" Dende "He's dead our mother is dead." Nail is crying with Dende and there is a somber mood in the air.

That mood was broken the sounds of a landing. Shooting out of the sky and onto the planet. It crash lands the pod opens to reveal a fourth form Cooler scouter on his face teeth grinding, eyes wide. He rises into the air and lands in front of the Z-fighters his eyes now focused on them along with his dead army. His hands clench into fists. Emperor Cooler "The horror."

* * *

More reviews


	16. Namekian Saga Part Five

**Cooler's Revenge**

* * *

Cooler "The horror you have wrought I will repay tenfold. All of my men dead. Do you, know all the work I had to put in to make this army? How much blood sweat and tears it took to build all of this? No you don't. In an afternoon twenty years of work was just blown up by a handful of morons. This was all mine that you just destroyed not my brother's or father's MINE! I had to work for it I had to make deals for it. And you blew it all up. Not just that I am guessing that those are the Dragon Balls that I came all of this way for? Don't answer that I already know the answer to that question. So here is what is going to happen I am going to kill all of you I'm going to make it slow however. Because I feel like it. And when I'm done I'm going to blow up Namek and Earth and a few random planets until I feel calmer. Then I am just going to start again and forget this ever happened."

The group looks at him in horror as they read him power and it's the strongest thing they have ever felt even Bulma could sort of feel the power emanating from it. The purple swirling darkness seemed to pollute the air around them the sky grew dark and small object began to levitate.

Waves came crashing on the shores the wind swirled and howled in despair. Namek itself was trembling it terror it would seem. A dark purple light twinkled from the planet temporarily brighter than Namek's three suns combined. And Cooler just stood there the center of this madness like a statue.

The remaining Cooler soldier realizing the situation turn to run but was vaporized by an eye beam as Cooler mumbled "Traitor."

Krillin whisper to Bulma and Dende "Run." The two nodded and took off to go back to their rock. The group gets in to defense stances as they await the onslaught. The purple haze lifts and the area goes quite the calm before the storm.

Cooler's tail hits the ground cracking the rock and leaving quite the imprint. The fighters were sweating bullets as Cooler looked them over deciding who would be his first victim. He zero in on his biggest threat Nail.

A razor wind swept up from around Cooler and assault the group quickly pushing back everybody but Nail. Cooler disappears and soon reappears in front of Nail to his side and smashes him in the face with the back hand of his fist.

Nail is forced back a step but then Cooler swipes at his legs with his tail. The legs are soon out from under Nail. As Nail falls Cooler's leg comes down on Nail's head so Nail's head gets pushed down by Cooler's leg. Nail's head hits the ground with such fury that it cracks the rocks and the island shakes.

Nail coughs up blood and his head is being grinded into the rock. Nail yelps in pain as Kunlun goes into a full rage. Kunlun yells out and charges at Cooler as he powers up and then kicks him full power in the head.

Bulma seeing this audibly celebrates but then sees what everyone else sees. Cooler didn't even flinch at the young boys attack. Cooler looks at Kunlun in disappointment shakes his head. Faster than anyone could perceive Cooler's hand is around the boy's throat.

The monster squeezes as Kunlun gasps for air. Kunlun eyes bulges his hands try to go to his throat to remove the obstruct but falls to his sides as he simply doesn't have the power to resist. He is unable to scream as the sounds of his bones beginning to crack could be heard.

Both Krillin and Suno are beyond scared and beyond filled with rage at this sight. Both yell out "Kamehameha!" and both hit right at his face. The attack has no effect but as the dust clears Cooler drops Kunlun and turns to face Krillin and Suno.

Cooler charges but as he does Krillin's fingers go up to his face as Suno cover's her eyes and Krillin yells out "Solar Flare!" With that the area is bathed in the blinding white light. Cooler charge is stopped in its tracks as Krillin yells out "Destructo Disc!"

The attack formed Krillin throws it at Cooler aiming it at his center mass. Suno opens her eyes expecting to find an Emperor in pieces but instead sees a sight of horror. The monster had caught the disc with his right hand.

Cooler eyes open to see that his vision had come back and looked to both the disc and the two. While looking at them he crushed the disc his hand then proceeded to dust his hands off. Both Suno and Krillin gulped.

Cooler "Good one my turn." Cooler raise one of his finger point it directly at Krillin head. Suno rushed as if to push Krillin out of the way and take the attack herself as Cooler was about to fire. When a blast struck Cooler in the back pushing him a bit and the death beam fired slicing the side of Krillin cheek but missing the rest.

Krillin having been frozen with fear hadn't even flinched at the attack as blood poured down the side of his face. Cooler turned to look to see Nail having picked himself up and nearly gotten to his feet having fired this blast.

Nail grinned knowing he had at least damaged some of Cooler's pride in this situation. Nail suddenly saw Cooler's hand cup open as felt the monster's energy around him. Nail tried to use his aura to defend himself but he was too weak.

Cooler "Small snail thinks he can touch a god. I just can't allow that." Nail's body is soon in the air as the air itself seems to pushing in on him. Cooler merely by using his energy is crushing him.

Cooler's hand goes from a cup to a fist as Nail's entire body is being crushed as Nail finds himself unable to breathe. Cooler goes to throw like one might a baseball and chucks Nail into the air at great speed as he opens his hand letting him go. In a snap Cooler fires a beam at Nail blowing the area around him up and the shreds of his clothing catches fire as Nail goes speeding away.

Krillin and Suno have seen this and are practically shaking. Death has come and no one can stop it. Krillin "Even if Chi-Chi was here she would be no match nothing short of a miracle or a legend can save us now."

Prince Vegeta "You know Cooler its bad taste to pick on the 'special' children. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Everyone looks up to see the Prince in the air arms folded together with a cocky look on his face as he descends to the ground.

Cooler "Aw the Princess of Monkey's that makes sense. I was wondering how Ginyu and Salza would have lost to these four. And you don't even seem to have your tag alongs. Tell me how is your fathering doing? I'm guess not so well after all he's about to get some bad news."

Prince Vegeta "Please I am the strongest in the universe. I am about to deliver your severed head to him. Father really does need a new drinking cup after all your father's skull has gotten worn out from over use."

Cooler "I guess it's the one thing we sort of have in common father issues." Prince Vegeta "Please you going to start crying over the fact the Witch slaughtered him and your brother." Cooler "I feel more inclined to laugh out loud about it."

Prince Vegeta "I can feel you on that. I would probably laugh if my siblings died too. In fact I did laugh about her death." (There is a pause.) "You know this place is your graveyard Cooler." Cooler "Funny I was about to say the same thing to you."

Namek begins to tremble again as Vegeta begins to power up his pupils disappear as his power swells to the surface. In a flash it is over the aura visible around Vegeta his pupils returning to his eyes.

Prince Vegeta "Tremble in fear for death is upon you." Cooler chuckles at this statement. Cooler "Whatever you say Princess." Vegeta gets into stance while Cooler just stands their arms wide open. Vegeta immediately charged at Cooler full power.

Vegeta throw a tons of punches to find them blocked by Cooler's hands. The kicks and punches all crackled with energy as the missed punches break rocks in as far as a mile away on shear raw force.

Vegeta was soon getting frustrated and pushed off from Cooler. Vegeta takes a breath and stares bloody daggers at Cooler. Cooler who didn't in the slightest look stressed or exhausted instead was calm and cool.

Cooler "Are you ready to start or what?" Vegeta then began firing tons of energy at. No matter how on the mark he is Vegeta attacks never hit their said mark.

After expending quite a bit of energy Vegeta stops when Cooler appears in front of him shaking his head in disappointment. Vegeta grinds his teeth in rage.

Cooler "Really I was expecting a lot more after all your talk monkey but I guess that's all you are good for." Prince Vegeta "Don't you mock me!" Cooler "Or what going to get all moody on me? Face it Princess your no match for me." Prince Vegeta "You're going to regret that!"

Vegeta takes off and moves away from Cooler. Vegeta's eye twitched fist clenched. His hands cupped together and to the side of his head yelled out. Prince Vegeta "GALICK GUN!" A massive jet of blue light comes from his hands heading right towards Cooler.

The sky is blue Namek shaking Dende who had just healed Kunlun runs back to the safety of the rock. Suno thinking "If that hits Namek it will blow up the entire planet!" The group looks on in horror of what they believe to be their death as Cooler is calm and collected.

One handed Cooler grabs the Galick Gun as it is coming toward and merely chucks away into the atmosphere and it heads out into space. Vegeta's eyes go wide at this as his mind begins to comprehend how outgunned he really is.

* * *

Meanwhile the limp body of Nail goes screaming by Piccolo as he is racing towards the battle. Piccolo turns and the intercepts the body grabbing ahold of Nail and carrying him to the ground. Nail is bleeding his purple blood and is barely breathing. Nail is going to die.

Piccolo looks him over and comes to that conclusion very quickly. Piccolo "Sorry friend looks like I wasn't in time. At least I made your death more peaceful. Now I must leave you I have someone important to save I must go."

Nail weakly and dying "Wait." Piccolo "What is it?" Nail "The monster you intend to face is far too powerful for you to defeat. Piccolo "So that won't stop me from saving Kunlun." Nail "Our powers combine you might have a better chance."

Piccolo scuffs "Your power? Your about to die what can you do other the bleed on him?" Nail "I can merge with you and you will have all of my power as well as your own." Piccolo "What?" Nail "Its fusion brother let me help you." Piccolo "Sorry but there is only occupancy for one in here not two."

Vegeta unleashes his Galick Gun and Piccolo and Nail can feel the ease at which it was beaten. Putting the sweat on Piccolo and confirming Nail theory.

Nail "He's playing with us. He's a lot strong then he is pretending to be. You see like a tough customer brother but are you really ready for that?" Piccolo looks at Nail weighs his options then with a great deal of disgust.

Piccolo "Okay for Kunlun. But I'm in charge and I expect rent payments." Nail chuckles "Ha once I'm in you. You will be so powerful that you're going to wonder how you got along without me. But I must warn you it is permanent." Piccolo "Just my luck. Okay how do we do this?"

Nail "Put your hand on my chest I will do the rest." Piccolo "Okay." Piccolo puts his hand on Nail chest. Nothing happens at first but Nail soon begins to glow. In an instant Nail in a flash disappear and Piccolo is left with his hand touching open air.

Piccolo takes his hand from the air and looks at it and then begins to look over himself. Piccolo "My other half… I feel incredible. I can WIN…"He is interrupted before he could continue by Nail.

Nail "Before you can start chanting to yourself may I remind you that we are on a time table and your friends could die at any moment." Piccolo scowls "You didn't say that you would be in my head." Nail "Well were else do you would think I would go considering I didn't die."

Piccolo "This is going to get annoying I just know it." Nail "Do you have any Wi-fi in this place." Piccolo "You only know what that is because you in my head." Nail "Yeah your point." Piccolo takes off racing towards the battle.

* * *

Cooler has gone on the offensive smacking around Vegeta. As the others cower in fear. A punch to Vegeta's mouth and he starts spitting out teeth and blood. Vegeta begins to wobble as he stands.

Krillin thinks "No way. We can't stop this monster. He's just too strong. I guess I can hold him off while Kunlun, Suno, Bulma and Dende get into the ship and head home. But his next port of call is Earth. Even with everyone else there they would die any ways. I suppose they could hide on an alien planet. But what life would Dende and Kunlun have hiding, running, fear that's no way to live. He would look for them. Maybe it would be easier to get it over now."

Cooler grabbed ahold of Vegeta's foot with his tail and smashing him onto the ground head first. At this point Vegeta no longer had the strength to resist.

As the Prince is hung by a leg upside down in front of Cooler. Cooler grabs a hold of Vegeta's now dangling tail and ripped it off of Vegeta earing a pain scream from Vegeta.

Cooler "Tell me boy how does death feel. I was hoping for more of a match but I can see that you are as big of a disappointment as I thought you were. Compared to the Witch you are just a spoiled weakling not worth my time."

Vegeta hands soon come alive and point at Cooler face and fire a blast right at Cooler's face. But the tail doesn't let go of Vegeta and the face is barely singed. Cooler shakes his head. Cooler "Poor monkey doesn't realize that it's all over."

Piccolo "I'm going to have to ask you to let go of the asshole. Your fight is with me now monster." Cooler "O who and what army?" Piccolo "Piccolo and unlike you I don't need an army to kill somebody. I do it myself."

Cooler looks towards to voice. Piccolo stands right next to Krillin, Suno and Kunlun. All three over joyed to see him. Dende blinks and wonders to himself "Piccolo's a Namek?" Cooler "So my men missed another Namekian typical."

Piccolo "You should be honored I'm the last one who you will ever meet. Cooler "Of course I can agree with you on that." Piccolo "You are going to pay for all of the damage you have caused."

Cooler "That remains to be seen." Piccolo "It's a guarantee." Piccolo takes off his turban and cape and throws them to the ground.

Cooler lets go of Vegeta and his body collapses onto the ground. Cooler's body turns to face Piccolo. Cooler "Let's see if your all talk too." By the first punch it was clear the power difference between Piccolo and Cooler was vast.

Piccolo was soon thrown back into a cliff he fired back but the blast was deflected away. Piccolo thinking "So King Kai wasn't kidding about this guy." Nail "No he wasn't." Piccolo still thinking "I guess I have to pull out my trump card early." Piccolo charged at Cooler and screamed out "Kaio-Ken x20!"

Cooler "Kaio what?" With that a red aura covered Piccolo and he was soon upon Cooler. Piccolo with all his might punched Cooler and Cooler took a step back as Piccolo unloaded more punches on him.

* * *

The other Z-fighter were cheering upon seeing this but King Kai merely shakes his head on his planet. King Kai "Not even close to enough. Kids they never listen."

* * *

One of Piccolo wipes at Cooler's head is suddenly caught by Cooler who is now chuckling. Cooler "Is that all or is there something I'm missing. Please the Prince's punches tickled more than yours."

A move of his hand Cooler broke Piccolo's arm and Piccolo cried out. Cooler used Piccolo's broken hand to begin smacking around Piccolo. Kunlun's teeth began to grind in rage. Kunlun goes to charge in when he is stopped by Chi-Chi.

Behind the rocks Dende is healing Kakarrot as Cooler notices the new arrival and her stare gives him paused. Cooler suddenly notices that Kunlun is back up despite all the damage done. Chi-Chi looks to see the beaten Vegeta and the wounded Piccolo and sneers in anger.

Kakarrot soon joins her. Cooler mumbles "More Monkey's." Chi-Chi orange gi still has some of Kakarrot's blood on it. As Kakarrot basks in the fact that Chi-Chi now has his sent all over her.

Kakarrot "Alright first off I would like to thank you for not leaving me to die." Chi-Chi "Don't get misty I needed your help and I owed you one for saving my life." Kakarrot "Still it was nice so what's the now plan boss?"

Krillin "Yeah I was kind of wondering that myself Chi." Chi-Chi "First off we get him to let go of Piccolo and heal both him and Vegeta." Kakarrot "Not ideal but okay." Chi-Chi "Next everybody but the Saiyan's and myself get on the ship and head home." Krillin yells out "What?"

Chi-Chi "If Piccolo dies then we can't save the Namekians and their will be no more Dragon Balls. Were outgunned and I sorry but I don't want all of you guy's to die after we just got the family back together."

Krillin and the others start tearing up at this order. Kakarrot thinking "Man they really love her. They're not just loyal to her because she is the strongest but because they care. Hell sometimes I don't think my own mother cares about the way these people do for her. I wonder how that feels."

Chi-Chi "I will use the Spirit Bomb on him but it's going to take a while that's where you and Vegeta come in." Kakarrot "So the crux of your plan is to hope that Vegeta remains a team player and use a move that didn't kill me on a guy that is like a hundred me's." Chi-Chi "Yes."

Kakarrot "This is an amazing plan and I'm excited to be a part of it." Chi-Chi "I'm going to have to call on the power of many nearby planet so it's going to take a while." Kakarrot "Please I can give you all the time in the world."

Chi-Chi hands go up to the heavens as Kakarrot marches towards Cooler with a smile on his face. Kakarrot "So you're Cooler. I have got to say I have heard story but I thought they were just stories. You are by far in the way one ugly motherfucker." Cooler lets go of Piccolo and stares daggers at Kakarrot.

Kakarrot "I mean I have seen a lot of ugly motherfuckers over the years but you take the cake. Maybe the ugliest in the universe." Cooler "You think your very funny don't you?" Kakarrot "Bitch I'm hilarious."

Dende rushes towards Vegeta Cooler looks in curiosity but is soon verbally assaulted by Kakarrot again. Kakarrot "Man that face makes my vomit want to vomit. No wonder you father basically gave the universe to your brother. Hell I'm surprised that he just didn't try and shove you back up their under the basis it wasn't done cooking."

Cooler in a rage backhands Kakarrot throwing towards a cliff face away from Vegeta and Piccolo. Despite a bit of blood coming from his mouth Kakarrot smiles. Kakarrot "You know hurting me won't fix your face right?"

Cooler fingers grind into his palm as rage begins to overtake the monster. Cooler rushes over and begins to punch again and again at Kakarrot using is face as a punching bag. To which Kakarrot just keeps smiling.

Cooler's punches him in the stomach and his tail wraps around Kakarrot's throat. Cooler tail tightens as it begins to crush Kakarrot's wind pipe. Cooler "Any last words funny man?" Kakarrot "Yeah actually…." Kakarrot hand come to his face and he yells out "Solar Flare!"

The blinding light over takes Cooler in an instant. His tail grip on his throat loosened. Kakarrot freed himself punch Cooler in the face then kick him in the chest. Kakarrot charges a blast and then fires yelling out "Riot Javelin." At the still blind Cooler.

The area explodes as the planet shakes a bit at the blast. Kakarrot staring into the dust says "Well that just shows you what overconfidence gets ya. Come on out I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid."

The dust dissipates to reveal a very irate Cooler grinding his teeth in anger with a bit of blood coming from his head and slightly singed skin over his body. Kakarrot "Hurts don't it. To be outsmarted by me."

Cooler raises his finger at Kakarrot. Kakarrot "Well I kind of knew how this was going to end. At least I got a good shot in. Do your worst asshole."

The death beam charges but as Cooler goes to fire he is suddenly blasted at the side by Vegeta who has healed. Prince Vegeta "I am going to say this once. Nobody but nobody kills Kakarrot but me." Kakarrot "Aw you do care." Prince Vegeta "Shut the hell up traitor."

Cooler looks to see Vegeta but also Dende behind him. Cooler eye's close a bit at the sight of Dende. Cooler finger goes up again and fires. Vegeta goes to deflect it but it breezes by him and hits Dende killing him instantly.

There is an audible gasp by the Z-fighters as all are shocked and appalled by his death. Piccolo who managed to get back onto his feet. Nail in his head screams in horror at the sight "NO!" Above the Spirit Bomb is gathering energy growing larger and larger. Vegeta looks in a bit of disappointment at Cooler.

Prince Vegeta "So I guess like your brother you get a kick out of killing kids. How low can you go?" Cooler "Please like you haven't killed any children." Prince Vegeta "Point taken. Now can we continue?" Cooler "But of course."

Cooler begins firing Death Beams at Vegeta who begins to dodge and deflecting them. Cooler has a look of shock upon his face confused as to what is happening. Along with the Z-fighters and Kakarrot meanwhile Bulma is doing a little dance at this turn of events.

Prince Vegeta with a raised fist "Today you have made your last mistake. By not killing me you have gifted me the power of the legend. I am A SUPER SAIYAN tremble before me monster and know that I am your end."

The confused look on Cooler suddenly turns to hilarity. As he begins to openly laugh out loud at Vegeta even going so far as to let his guard down. Vegeta scowls and rages at this. Prince Vegeta yells out "STOP LAUGHING!"

Cooler "Just priceless you think that just because you deflected a few attack that you are a Super Saiyan. Get really. Where's the golden hair and aura, the teal eyes. You stopped a few attacks while I'm at maybe twenty percent of my power untransformed. Your no Super Saiyan your just a spoiled Prince that I'm about to take down a few pegs."

Cooler's aura expands Namek trembles islands suddenly break apart. Whirlpools form and there is a flash of purple. Cooler "And that is me at fifty percent." The Z-fighters go quiet as Vegeta is stunned.

Kunlun who has gone over to collect Piccolo comes back to where the others are. Chi-Chi says to them "Go!" Bulma while begin picked up by Krillin thinks to herself "I hope Vegeta is going to be alright."

The group heads out from the location as Bulma then puts her hand in her pocket and begins to feel around. To find an opening. The wet clothing had torn not enough for the dragon ball radar but she soon realizes that the capsule ship is gone.

Bulma while hyper-ventilating "The ship's gone." To which everyone who was fleeing in what would have been a spit take shouted "WHAT?" Bulma "It fell out of my pocket. Were just going to have to retrace our steps." Everyone in panic mode begins to scan the ground heading away from the action.

Prince Vegeta "You're wrong I'm a Super Saiyan!" Cooler "It's easy enough to prove." The Prince charges at Cooler and starts taking swipes at him to find they all miss. Growing more and more desperate Vegeta swings become more and more reckless.

Vegeta is failing to defend himself when Cooler counterattacks. The back of Cooler's fist hits his face and soon Cooler is leveling Vegeta. Vegeta is soon on the defensive as he begins to get tossed around again.

Both Chi-Chi and Kakarrot are just forced to watch as the Prince is slowly beaten to death. Chi-Chi thinks "Damn it all I need more time. But I can't watch someone die like this. Just a less then minute more."

A blast hits Cooler back and he turns to see Kakarrot smiling and flipping him off. Cooler goes to kill him but notices a new and different light in the water behind Kakarrot. Cooler looks out to see the Spirit Bomb.

Cooler turns looks at Chi-Chi with furious eyes. Cooler "So that was the plan." Using his energy he whips a ton of wind her way going fast enough to cut into her skin in a few places. Her right side opens up and she begins to bleed heavily.

In that moment however the bomb was ready. Her hand forcefully go towards the ground as the Spirit Bomb heads towards Cooler. Chi-Chi controls the moon side ball of energy as it heads to its target.

Kakarrot rushes over and grabs a hold of Vegeta much to the Prince's confusion as the two evacuate the area. Cooler tries to catch the ball but finds to powerful to control. Cooler yells out as he is pushed back into the ocean as the water is pushed away.

Cooler runs out of space and the bomb explodes turning the nearby islands into dust and is powerful enough to tilt Namek and change its orbit visible. The Z-fighters are picked up and tossed around by the wind as they and try and find the ship.

On the surface neither the Saiyan's nor Chi-Chi could be scene until out of the water dragging both Vegeta and Chi-Chi is Kakarrot. He pull them both up onto an island as all three are taking deep breaths.

Kakarrot beings looking over Chi-Chi wounds as Vegeta looks at him. Prince Vegeta "Why?" Kakarrot "Cuss I'm still look forward to that fight and Chi might be angry if I just let someone one die. So we cool?"

Prince Vegeta "My urge to kill you has passed but I'm still going to kick your ass. But yeah I guess were cool for now." Kakarrot "Well I guess that's going to be as good as it's going to get."

Chi-Chi is whelping in pain as she keeps bleeding. Kakarrot helps her place pressure on the wound. Kakarrot "Just our goddamn luck. Beat one of the most powerful monsters in the universe and you die of blood loss. I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt a fucking lot."

Kakarrot uses his energy to sear the wound shut as Chi-Chi screams out. Kakarrot finishes as Chi-Chi calms down. Kakarrot "Damn sorry I had to do that. If it's any consolation your still a ten even like this." Chi-Chi weakly "Thank you I guess."

Vegeta gets to his feet while Kakarrot stays and tends to Chi-Chi. Prince Vegeta "Monster dead?" Kakarrot "Looks like it. We'll bring her back to Vegeta for treatment." Vegeta nods in agreement.

Both then hear something come out of the water and look to see Cooler his finger pointed, eyes blood shot and without saying a word fires. Both Kakarrot and Vegeta are too surprised and wounded to react.

The death beam rips through Vegeta's chest exploding through his heart and leaving an exit wound through his shoulder blade. Vegeta falls to first his knees and then to the ground dead. Cooler then points towards both Chi-Chi and Kakarrot. Neither can do anything but watch as death points its finger at them.

But the beam never comes as Cooler has upon his face a look of terror as in front of the two appears the black cloaked Guarda. She looks to Vegeta dead body and takes a deep breath.

* * *

I feel like that was a lot but were not done yet with Namek. More reviews please.


	17. Special Chapter Four

**Heart of Darkness**

* * *

It was a typical sleepless night for Guarda as she tossed and turn on her bed. The clock was about to strike midnight as time tends to do. Three hours of work and nothing to show for it. She raised herself from her bed naked her scarred skin visible thanks to the moonlight.

She was sweating despite the chill upon the air her breath visible. A cold present was felt in her chambers but she didn't know of were or of whom it might be. Her hand went to her side and ki she emitted lit the room.

In an unsure look upon her face she scanned the room for intruders but upon her scan saw nothing amiss. The room as it always was empty but for the few things that she kept her bed owned by the last guardian, her love's broken armor and a mirror cracked.

Her head feel into her waiting unlit hand. She rubbed her temple as she chastised herself for her paranoia. She looked at the armor as her eyes twitched. It finally felt as though sleep had come to her. But the feeling was odd unnatural as her eyes closed towards the armor.

* * *

There was an explosion she could hear in the distance her eyes opened again not find herself in her chambers in the Celestial Palace but instead in a unlit bunker, underground. She in a panic tried to look around but found that she had no control over her body.

She could feel small hands at her thigh and at her breast small hands clutching on to her. The explosion made the infant cry as the body tried to rock the infant to silence. The noise get louder as dust came from the ceiling.

She speaks but not her voice but of an alien voice of a panic woman she said "My Moss there is nothing to worry about. Your father will protect us." Different alien voice chimes in "Mommy are the monster outside?" Mother "Yes my little Lycha but as I said you father and all of those soldiers will protect us."

The screams and fighting grew louder as it seemed to enter whatever structure that this was. The Mother got down to her knees as her heard her little Lycha sobbing. She hugged him with all her might as the screams creeped closer and closer until they were at the door.

In a loud thud the door to the room feel down. Blinding light flooded the room as she pushed the elder behind herself and grasped a hold of a knife at her belt and pointed it at the door. The light seemed to dim and she could see a figure in the doorway.

The figure was clad in black old style Saiyan armor. A black hood over the figure's head along with a cape behind it. In the figure left hand was a familiar face to the mother, her husband being dragged along by the figure.

His face was nearly unrecognizable it was bloody and bashed in, only one of his eyes visible. His face was bloated the power armor was smashed and broken. His hand's and leg's limp on the ground. They looked at one another his looks spoke of absolute defeat of a crushed soul and pure uncut fear.

The dark figure chuckled darkly at this sight and then began to speak in familiar dark voice. Dark figure "I guess Major you get to see your family one last time. Now beg me for their lives and I will consider letting them go."

The Major attempted to speak but all that came out was hisses and moans. The figure had already cut his vocal cords but the man still tried in vain to speak. Dark figure "I can't hear you have to speak up." The man still tried and speak. Dark figure chuckling still "Well I guess he really doesn't care."

The dark figure's eyes and the mother's cross paths as they stare at one another. The mother tuffles body may shake with fear but her eyes spoke with steel. The dark figure seems a little taken aback by this fact.

Dark figure "No begging, no pleading, no bargaining just a knife and a stare." Dark figure looks back to the Major and says "I think I see why you chose this one." The dark figure drops the Major leaving this eye to see what comes next.

Dark figure "You know I had a husband and I still have two kids. So in a way I feel where you're coming from so just start begging and I will make it quicker." The mother nods her head 'No'. The familiar eyes of the dark figure grow livid as the gloved hand tightens into a fist the white teeth flash it's fangs.

The dark figure gets close enough that the mother tries swinging her knife at the dark figure. The dark figure with ease catches her hand and crushes her wrist like it was a flower petal. The children cry out as the knife falls to the floor. The mother fails to cry out but at this point tears stream down her face.

Out of her hands the dark figure takes the crying infant as it struggles to hold on to its mother. The dark figure screams into the mother's face "BEG ME!" Now paralyzed with fear the mother find herself unable to speak.

The mother tries to rush and grab the infant but the dark figures leg pushes her down by the chest as the elder boy cling yet onto its mother crying.

The dark figure frustrated takes the infants head into her hand then with a sick smile on its face crushes the infants head with her hand. The babe's tiny undeveloped skull proves no match for her hand. The cries from the child cease the room turns quiet as the mother's world also cease to exist.

Dark figure angry "All you had to do was beg and you couldn't even do that could you? Worthless tuffle did you think my feelings would stop me? Did you? Did you think god would come down and save your brood because they were innocent, pure and good? I don't think you got the goddamn message. No one fucking cares. No the gods above or the demons below not anyone. The only thing that matters is your own strength. This world it has no mercy there is no reward for being good or just. It's just about victims and victimizers, sheep and wolves, cattle and cattle farmers. And because you tried to be good, tried to be just, you turned out weak and you couldn't protect them any of them! Morals do nothing but hold you back from what you need to be to survive, to protect them. Now look at me I tried all that but now I see the way to protect them. I'm ruthless, I just crush an innocent baby in my hands. I can protect them now I can make them safe nothing else matter. Get it?"

The mother can barely process the words spoke or the incident that just occur she merely whines as a prelude to a full on hysterical break down. The dark figure drops the corpse of the infant to the floor.

Dark figure tears in the eyes "I don't feel like you been listening to a word I have said!" The dark figure grasps for the elder boy and pull him in front of her. Dark figure "BEG ME!" Before she can even try and respond. The dark figure hand goes to the boy's chin and rips his head off with the ease of ripping wet paper.

The dark figure tosses the head away as the blood from neck spurs out covering both the women in blood. The dark figure falls towards the former mother and places her hands around the former mother's neck. The dark figure slowly strangles her taking her time trying to allow the message to seep in.

The struggle though is over in what seems like an eternity the former mother is now death, the children dead, the husband expired out of the wounds and grief, the family dead. The dark figure rises from her kills covered in babe's blood looks down upon all she wrought with distain.

Dark figure "Should have begged." A new figure enters the room a flame haired young man and says "The day is ours mother the city has been culled and brother has claim victory over the radio in the Gills province. The road to Morel has opened!"

The dark figure looks at him with a soft touch as she soon grabs ahold of him and hugs him like the time he broke his leg and he cried out. She remember how much it killed her to see him bleed and see his bone.

She looked to his face to see it had dust and blood upon it. She took off her bloody glove tossed to the ground licked her hand and started to rub his face much to his protests against it. She cleans his face to see the bright beautiful smiling face that by some miracle came out of her somehow. It seemed like he was born yesterday to her despite being adult.

The prince looks to the horror that was and still is this room and chuckles at the blood shred. Prince Veler "It looks like you had some funny. Whatever you did it was too good for them mother. Come on we got more ants to squash and we can't have fun with all of them or this would take forever."

Her bright star walks away from her cold to the slaughter, cold to the misery, cold to the hardship and blind the pain. But of course they are. It was how she raised them how she ended up teaching them to be. To be as ruthless and as cold as she wanted to be.

They were true survivors, true warriors, and true monsters. Nothing like her oldself or her husband just killers who became the rulers of killers of an empire of killers with only a heart of darkness beating at its core that of hatred.

Villains who bared her husband face and one baring her husband's name and another baring her pure hearted fathers name. And her eldest would nearly bare a brood of killers with one mere exception only because at one point he had been raised by others for a time.

She was a very good teacher.

* * *

To which Guarda woke from her attempts to slumber and processed to vomit and cry falling to the floor in sorrow shaking in fear and in sadness. But there was no one around to comfort her they were all gone only the ghost of the corrupt Palace to watch her agony.

In her agony she begged his armor to forgive her for what she had done to herself and the family. Guarda "I begged you to forgive me for what I have done was more than murder, more than cruelty." But there was still silence as the screaming voices of the tuffle race blared in her ear and all the other voice that her people had kill blared. It came from nowhere but yet everywhere then there was blackness.

As night turned to day she yet again woke this time on the floor in a puddle of vomit and tears. She cleaned herself off and went about her day. She was glad that Broly had not heard her screams or seen her in such condition.

After she was sure that both herself and room was spotless. She went to the young boy's room with the intention of waking him. But upon seeing the sleeping boy decided to lay next to him and cuddle with him.

Guarda thinking "Maybe I could get this one right?"

* * *

Have fun trying to sleep after this.


	18. Namekian Saga Part Six

**Arena**

* * *

Guarda stares intently at Vegeta's corpse with a confused distance look to her. This wasn't the first time she had seen this image or even the first time she had Vegeta like this. The universe no longer existed to her in this moment and it showed.

Cooler stared at Guarda a frozen in fear. Cooler knew damn well that his chances against her were slim at best in this state. Kakarrot with the unconscious Chi-Chi in his hand was unsure how to react after all he got the feeling like the cavalry didn't arrived nor was she here to kill him.

Guarda incoherently mumbled to herself as the situation began to truly set in for her as she began to violently twitch as shake. Namek yet again trembled in fear as the skies turned dark. A lightning storm blew in out of nowhere. Guarda bit down as she bared her fangs, fingernail digging into her gloves. She began to scream to the heavens the yellow glow of her aura expanding.

* * *

The searching Z-fighters uniformly turned their head while searching for the capsule ship. Krillin mouthed the words 'Fucking Hell' as he looked towards the horizon.

Kunlun "What is that?" Suno "It feels Saiyan but it's not Vegeta or Kakarrot I'm sure of that." Krillin "It the most powerful thing I've ever felt. It's so powerful and so evil. Nothing in the universe can stop it. What are we going to do?" Kunlun "Chi-Chi said to leave but she's going to need our help!" Piccolo moaning saying "No."

Suno looking at Piccolo figures what he meant out "O wait the power is Saiyan right." They nod in agreement. "Right and the Saiyan's and Cooler were at odds with one another that monster is here for Cooler not us or Chi-Chi. This is our perfect opportunity to leave while they kill each other." They all nods and say 'Right' and get back to looking for the ship.

* * *

On King Kai planet King Kai is sweating while calling up Kami. King Kai "Hey. Kami how is your friend doing on gathering the dragon balls." Kami "Very good King Kai he nearly has all of them." King Kai "Good call me when he has all of them. We're going to save all the Namekian yet."

On Earth in the hangar in an undisclosed location a familiar Saiyan Princess's eyes turn to the heavens as the Colonel looks at her then comes over.

Colonel Stryker "What wrong?" Princess Escarole "Nothing. Just felt something." Colonel Stryker "You been rather quiet since Antarctica. I was a expecting a lot more insults and threats." Princess Escarole "Shut up." Colonel Stryker "What did it do to you?"

Princess Escarole "Does your entire species lack the ability to shut your gaping holes you call mouths because if you keep talking I'm going to shut it for you." Colonel Stryker "That more of what I was expecting but I suppose that was the point. There was no energy behind it." Princess Escarole "I don't want to talk about it. Get away from me."

The Colonel leaves her alone as he wonders what has changed about the monster that kill East City. Princess Escarole was fuming about the fact her mind wandered to all those she had killed since she was five.

* * *

In front of Kakarrot and Chi-Chi stands Super Saiyan Guarda in all of her blonde haired and teal eyed glory. Guarda's shifts her gaze from Vegeta corpse to Cooler to which he takes a step back.

In at first calm turning to explosive rage Guarda speaks "When I killed your brother and father I did so based on self-defense and in the name of liberty. True I despised them but that was not the real reason. I let you live on the basis that one day you might serve as a good test for a young Super Saiyan. I changed history for that boy that bright shining star! To save him and all of my kind! I was cruel and ruthless just to defend them but still it wasn't enough was it! You killed him anyways! I don't get it! I am a Super Saiyan now. How is that NOT ENOUGH?!"

Guarda pauses as she seems to be losing control of herself in her blind rage as she twitches more and more in fury as she begins to try and collect herself.

Guarda in fury "I wish you had I family that I could use to express to you my wrath and ire that you have earned. But since you have no one to which I can hurt I will just have to hurt and I mean hurt you so that I can KEEP ON HURTING YOU! Not that you pain will even come with in a fraction of my pain. But I would like to try and express it to you anyways."

Guarda disappeared and soon reappeared in front of Cooler grabbed ahold of the hand that he had used to kill Vegeta and squeezed. Cooler tried to pull his hand out of hers but she was easily overpowering him. She was slowly and very painfully crushing his hand as Cooler cried out in pain.

Guarda "I give you the first taste of my vengeance!" She began to repeatedly punch Cooler in the face. She finally let he go and Cooler scrambled away. Being freed of her grasp allowed Cooler's ego to return.

Cooler "You arrogant Monkey you think you can kill me the way you killed my father and brother. I'm Cooler the sovereign ruler of the universe. I'm a god and I haven't even shown me true form yet."

Guarda interrupting "I know." Cooler about to continue in his rant was stopped dead in his track by her words. Cooler "What?" Guarda "I know this isn't all you have for me and I told you. I'm not here to kill you I'm here to hurt you. So that in every waking moment you will be in pain for the rest of your miserable life."

Upon hearing this statement Kakarrot decides that know is the time to leave as he grabs ahold of Chi-Chi and flies off. In spite of the pain he was in he finds Cooler pod. He enters the pod places Chi-Chi on his lap as he searches for the nearest habitable planet to run to.

Kakarrot "The ship life-support will keep you alive while were in stasis. Stay alive Chi." He hooks her up to the life-support system. The door closes as he passes out and it launches into space.

Guarda "Well I'm waiting. are you going to transform or am I going to have to start peeling your skin off?" Cooler shakes a little at this statement and beings to start charging his energy. The purple energy swirls around him as it tries to surround her. Which she sneers at.

The purple energy makes a sphere around Cooler. Cooler yells as the change seems to hurt a bit as Cooler grows in size. Natural armor comes from his white color spot on his body as his he becomes pointer.

The yells grow deeper in tone as Cooler's eyes become beady and bone armor comes over his face covering his mouth. The sphere dissipates as the full extent of the creature changes are revealed. He now towers above Guarda in size and muscle mass.

Cooler in his new deep voice "Now what do you think little monkey?" Guarda in a spite "Is their more or what? Because at the moment I'm regretting bothering to wait." Cooler angry "I'll show you!"

Cooler with all his might rushed forward and punched Guarda in the face. Blood ran from her nose onto her black armor but yet she looked at with a smile as he removed his fist from her face. In an instant he realizes that it won't be enough. She was bottomless pit of power while he just reached his limit.

Guarda "Does it hurt? Does it hurt that all work you put in the last twenty years leading up to the point where you could try and face me only to come up short so quickly? I have news for you. You don't know the meaning of the word hurt but I plan on giving you a through education on the topic."

She was suddenly all around him with her kicks and punches. Cooler is unable to put up the defense fast enough. Even with all of his armor and bulk her punches felt as though they were breaking his bones.

Nothing could stop her he thought nothing. Cooler then realized there was one thing that could. His hands went up to face and he yelled out "Solar Flare." A blind light shined from him as Guarda was suddenly unable to see. Cooler look towards the planet charged up a blast quickly and fired it at the planet.

* * *

King Kai on his planet was stunned. King Kai "It over all over the Namek gone. Cooler just won it all in a split second. This is terrible Guarda was bad but she was at least content with the state of the universe. Now there is about to be another bloody purge of existence."

Kami "King Kai are you their do you hear me?" King Kai "Yeah. What is it? I got to get ready for an angry phone call from both King Yemma and Grand Kai." Kami "Mr. Poppo has gotten the last of the Dragon Balls. He is awaiting your wish King Kai."

King Kai "Sure whatever…. Wait your still alive Kami!?" Kami "Yeah that's how I'm talking to you." Kami mumbles the word "Idiot" King Kai angry "What was that?" Kami quickly "Nothing!"

King Kai "If you're still alive then at means…" King Kai checks the Namek again to find it still there. Guarda having diverted the vast majority of the attack away from Namek and out into space.

* * *

Guarda "Someone's a sore loser can't kill me so you take it out on this poor planet do you have no shame." She wags her finger at him as she shakes her head in disappointment. Cooler in disbelief "How? You couldn't have…This can't be happening!"

Guarda "O but it is. You think I need my eyes to see you or my hands to crush you. No. I see you blind, my breath can strangle the life out of you. You are but the cockroach under my jack boot. Foolish insect there is no escape. No place to run or hide. I am Guarda the horror of the universe. Mother of Titians. The last corrupt vestige of a long dead world. Slayer of Frost Demons. I'm a Super Saiyan. You your just another nameless villain on my people's rise to power."

Cooler begins to laugh as the planet sky reddens. Cooler "Good thing I put a majority of the punch into the very tip of the blast otherwise Namek might not be exploding right now. Face Super Saiyan your dead whether or not you beat me. All this fighting as destroyed all of my fleet. You won't be able to get to yours in time."

Guarda "You're a poor liar. There's plenty of ways off this planet left. And the planet will take a little while yet to blow up. You destroyed the core by the looks of it but this place is more crust then anything. Volcanism hasn't been a thing here in a possibly a million years or more. It is going to take a while. But it was nice of you to give us a ticking clock."

She unleashed from her hand a razor wind that ripped into Cooler's flesh. She then punched him away smacking into the ground nearly a planet away. Cooler blasted her with all his might as they continued to batter one another.

* * *

Kami "Okay so what's the wish?" King Kai "Alright I hope to me that this works. Wish back everyone that Cooler or his men killed back to life. If what you say is right it means Guru would come back which mean we get another wish to get everyone but the monsters off that planet."

Mr. Poppo "Arise Shenron I summon you." The magic dragon rises from the balls in the light spectacle as the planet goes dark. In a very irritated voice Shenron "How in the hell! It hasn't even been a year yet! What the hell is it this time?" (Shenron looks to see Mr. Poopo). "O sorry my bad. I thought you were the blue bimbo again." (He sighs) "What you want?" Mr. Poppo "Bring all the people that some ass named Cooler and his men killed back to life." Shenron "Sure whatever."King Kai "Okay let's hope that this works."

* * *

On Namek suddenly Namekians stared to be revived and getting back up. Dende got back up, Elder Moori got back up. But not only just Namekians got back up the once very dead Vegeta started to breath once again.

Vegeta rose from his dead slump. Vegeta got up and looked around confused. Vegeta felt the spot where the death beam had struck him in the chest. He then felt the power crackling in the air he looked and saw the aura's of the two super powers that where now miles away.

Vegeta looked like someone had punched him in the gut upon feeling the powers. Vegeta muttered to himself "So this is the Witch's power." Vegeta then took off looking to at least see this massive power.

The sky above Namek was turn pitch black yet again as the dragon ball first turned orange then glow yellow. The balls which had fallen into the water then shot up the beam of light to take the shape a form of the dragon Porunga.

Rising above the doomed world Porunga looking around confused on what exactly had happened. Dende looked to see the dragon. Confused and unsure of what is going on Dende is looking around when a voice chimes in.

King Kai "Okay please kid don't freak out I'm King Kai your duly appointed deity of this corner of the universe. I'm making this call to ask you very nicely to wish everyone off of Namek on to Earth but Cooler and Guarda. You got that kid?"

Dende at first was looking to see where the voice was coming from but quickly started to understand the situation. Dende "I think I understand creepy disembodied voice. Wish everyone off the planet but the asshole and that other person."

King Kai "My voice isn't creepy." Dende doesn't responding takes off for the dragon. Cooler having seen the change in the sky in between the fight with Guarda looks to see the dragon. Cooler takes off speeding towards the dragon. In the distance Vegeta also sees the dragon and rushes towards it.

Guarda races after Cooler. She tries to get in front of him but he manages to slip by her and goes before the dragon and yells out. Cooler "Mighty eternal dragon grant me immortality so that I might rule the universe for all time!"

Dende just arrived says in MGK as Guarda is behind Cooler. Dende MGK "Porunga I wish that all but Guarda and Cooler were on planet Earth." Cooler "What was that?" Porunga MGK "Sure whatever."

Dende disappeared as Cooler looked on. Vegeta showed up as Guarda eyes widened with shocked joy upon his sight. She was nearly trembling at the sight of him. Her eyes were seeing stars in her eyes.

Guarda muttering "So they did it." Guarda was looking happier then she had in over decade. Prince Vegeta yelling "Now Cooler I will show you the true power of the Saiyan…" While speaking and charging up an attack Vegeta disappeared.

* * *

Bulma had found the capsule on the ground by chance. The capsule was in a crack of a rock that she needed to reach inside to take. She was reaching for it as she was transported to Earth. She appeared in a field with her friends a distance away. Her hand that had been reaching out for the capsule was now on grabbing ahold of Vegeta's ass as Vegeta had appeared right in front of her.

Bulma froze as she was holding one of his checks in her hands. Vegeta turned to see what was happening and Bulma looked at him their eyes locked. Both their faces turned red and both were very still. This was soon interrupted when a twig broke that Kunlun stepped on in the distance.

To which Bulma jerked her hand away and Vegeta scurried away behind a tree. Vegeta thinking "Why is my heart racing this fast for that alien harlot?" Bulma thinking "Damn that felt good even with the spandex in the way. I can't wait to feel the rest. But I might have just scared him away."

Kunlun feeling like he had interrupted something walked over to Bulma having not the foggiest of the situation. Kunlun "Bulma why is your face so red?" Bulma "Love kid. Love is why." Kunlun "So love makes you nose bleed?" Bulma looks down to her face and sees that her nose is leaking red.

Bulma hurriedly takes some of her jacket and wipes her face. Bulma nervously "Yeah love. Now let's forget this happened." Kunlun "Why?" Bulma hurriedly "You better go see Piccolo." Kunlun "Piccolo!" Kunlun took off running. Bulma "Thank god kids are so easy to redirect."

* * *

Cooler looked as though he had seen a ghost. But Guarda had a smile on her face bright and genuine. Color long absent had return to her face as sort of faith was being restore to her. Happy tears rolled down from her eyes to her checks.

Guarda speaking in MGK "My heart dead beats once more. I beg you my forgiveness of my faults and crimes. I beg you to show them a mercy that I don't deserve and you did. For that I owe you everything and more than I have."

Cooler looks to her in confusion as she is right behind him and heard words in her voice. Cooler angry "You knew the language yet did not speak it for a wish? Why? How?"

Guarda "My true father meet Namekian's learned their language and taught it to me. I heard their legends but discounted them. I could have made a wish but didn't want to." Cooler "What?" Guarda "What would have I wished for immortality, youth. My only wish would give me someone that wouldn't recognize me. I would be far too old and corrupt for him at this point."

Cooler "But immortality and godhood!" Guarda, in an understanding tone "Child immorality is to me a curse. Death to you might seem a villain but I see him as a friend. You might be older than me but you lack wisdom. You're just an angry little boy aren't you? Trying to make daddy proud and make the universe respect you with all your tantrums." Cooler in rage screamed "Don't you mock me!"

Guarda in the same tone "It must make you feel better to kill doesn't it. Makes you feel in more control. The master of your own destiny. Maybe I'm projecting right now I don't know. I think may have just had an epiphany. My desire to kill must be killing me. I don't think I wish to kill you anymore."

Cooler in shock "What?" Guarda speaking to both herself and Cooler "The vision that other Kakarrot the voice in the darkness. Maybe I didn't fully understand the message. Maybe I can be better than what I have allowed myself to be. And maybe you can be better to." Guarda let go of her Super Saiyan form to the shock of both King Kai who had been observing and Cooler.

Guarda "Go in peace last son of the Frost Demons. Never seek to trouble the Saiyan race again. I give you your life. I ask you to keep it and treasure it. Use it to your pleasure and think upon this it was a ruler that granted you that mercy. One with true power. Mercy may not be the weakness that you believe it to be."

Turn her head to the heavens. Guarda "I would like to thank you King Kai for the bon you have granted to me. You may have not intended it but you have done me a great service that I intend to repay."

Guarda begins to fly away from Cooler heading for her ship. When a beam of purple light strikes at her aimed for her head. The beam misses instead striking her check and the bottom of her ear. A ribbon of crimson streams down her face. She turns her head in his direction and sighs. Guarda "He could just let it go."

Cooler eyes with a crazed look in his red beady eyes. Cooler crazed "You're running because you're scared. And you're right to be Monkey. I'M THE TERROR OF THE UNIVERSE!" Guarda whispering to herself "Sad I guess he couldn't take the mercy route. I guess we have to do this the hard way."

Cooler began firing death beam after death beam at her only to find that she untransformed was dodging them all. Cooler angry and crazed "I don't get it without the blonde you monkeys are helpless what's going on?" Guarda appeared in front of him shaking her head.

Guarda "Fool your entire family seems incapable of learning from anything. You barely have spent an hour in this form and may so may assumptions of it. For a hot second you were at my level. But this form of which you have no experience with has been draining your stamina. You have bulk but you don't know how to use it. Your speed has gone out the window. You lost this fight yourself just like your father. All I needed to do was drag the fight out and you become helpless. Let it go."

Cooler cupped his hands together and fired a ki cannon at the aged saiyan warrior in front of him. She still yet stand before him merely singed. Guarda "Are you done yet." Cooler backs away his fists clenched in rage at first mumbling then yells the word 'No' repeatedly.

Purple discs appear out his hands as they open up. Cooler starts cackling insanely as he chucks the discs at her. She dodges them easily enough but they stop in midair behind her and come back at her.

Guarda was dodging them but it was around the third attempt that Cooler fired of two more discs at her leaving Guarda to dodge four at a time. Cooler crazed "The monkey grinder that's what I should call this move." Guarda thinking "He's lost it. I may have to put the mad dog down."

Guarda shot a blast at Cooler and she moved in front of him. Cooler glared at her. She disappeared as the discs came speeding towards her former position. He jumped upwards avoiding the discs as they went below him.

Cooler bitterly "Nice try Monkey." Guarda in the air to the side. Guarda "I wasn't trying to kill you just warn you. You can't win. Let it go." Cooler "Silence Monkey!" The four discs came at her. But she didn't seem to be getting ready to dodge. Cooler thinking "Finally I get to slice her apart."

As the discs got closer she then powered up using shear aura to deflect the discs. Cooler got blinded by this move and was unable to see the discs coming towards their master. Guarda goes to speak but is too late.

One slices off his right arm, another slices off his left leg. The third cuts into his torso and the fourth cuts off his head. In a blink of an eye it was over. The Super Saiyan looked at the pieces of Cooler and shook her head.

Guarda "Just like your brother. Pride come before the fall. You could have left. You could have lived. But you hated me so much it didn't matter. I'm sorry." Guarda flew off as she reverted to normal form. As she did the planet was coming more apart. She was going full speed to her ship.

Out of the last remaining Cooler space ship came Admiral Sorbet. Sorbet came upon his master in pieces. He looked at him with shock and awe. Admiral Sorbet "What have they done to you?" Cooler weakly but angry "Shut up and pick me up."

The toady pickup his master and dragged him into the waiting ship. It took off into space as Admiral Sorbet saying to himself with Cooler in ear shot "We can rebuild him. We have the technology to make him better, stronger, faster. The universes very first cyborg Frost Demon." Cooler in a sneer "See to it then."

Guarda got into her ship looking on to the dying world and could swear she could hear a soft voice like Kakarrot's saying "You can always be better than him." She enter her ship and took off as the planet exploded behind her. Guarda muttering to herself "We can always be better."

* * *

On Earth. The Namekian gathered around their Eldest as after a life of service the old Namekian had decided that today was a good day to die. Many of them asking him not to go but he had decided now not later. His children cried as he let go giving his power to the new Eldest Namek Moori.

Kunlun cried with Dende soon Kunlun family came to him. The newly revived Z-fighters had come to join the Namekian's and their fellow fighters. A healed Piccolo joined in on the reunion if not under protest.

Tien and Launch hugged their son with all their might as they cried. Chiaotzu joined in to it. Soon after Tien grabbed ahold and hugged Piccolo along with Launch. Yamcha and Krillin nodded at one another Yamcha put his hand on Krillin shoulder and patted it to which they then hugged.

A certain Prince watching from afar all of this sobbing and emotions had a look of shear contempt upon his face. A familiar figure approaching from behind him spoke to him. Princess Escarole "Disgusting isn't it the way they carry on."

Prince Vegeta "So you're alive after all." Princess Escarole "Sorry to disappoint." Prince Vegeta "It's good… that you are alive."(She looks questionably at him.) "Good that you didn't disgrace the family by dying to such weaklings." Princess Escarole "It's good to see that you didn't die to our family's mortal enemy." Prince Vegeta "But I did. He took my tail and killed me." Princess Escarole "True but yet here you stand. You let live therefore your honor can be yet reclaimed."

Vegeta turn to face her he nodded to her. Prince Vegeta "What's with the new armor?" Princess Escarole "It's a long story, short answer is I was captured and given a new job. I also got a bomb in my head. I've sort have been dishonored to." Prince Vegeta "Couldn't be worse than mine."

Princess Escarole "You seem different brother." Prince Vegeta "I could say the same of you." Princess Escarole "These people their different." Prince Vegeta "I know." Vegeta looks to Bulma as he says.

Prince Vegeta "Have you a way off this planet?" Princess Escarole "No as far as I can tell the blue haired one and her family that you seem focused on is the only one on this planet with the means of escape." Prince Vegeta "Such a primitive world."

Princess Escarole "Yes of that I must agree." Prince Vegeta "So were stuck until someone comes along." Princess Escarole "Right." Prince Vegeta "Great." Princess Escarole "I have a place you can stay at if you want."

Prince Vegeta "Better than staying with them." Vegeta's gaze breaks from Bulma as he and the Princess takes off. Bulma looks to the spot in the distance were Vegeta once stood and looks for him. Bulma thinking "He thinks he can just run and hide coward. I'll get him yet."

Bulma yells to the crowd "Alright everyone you are all invited to my house for a Funeral/Reunion/Celebration for those we have got lost, who we just gained back and the fact that the bad guys just lost again!" And there was much rejoicing.

* * *

In a blackened room on a ship deep in space a palm haired saiyan with a tail around his waist strolls into a throne room. On the throne is a cloaked figure tapping his finger on the arm rests of the throne. The winged demon to the sides of the chamber mummer to one another.

Following behind the saiyan is some odd looking aliens. The saiyan bends the knee to the figure on the throne and waits for the dark green finger to signally him to rise. In the Saiyan's hands is an odd looking seed in a tube with cap on it. The saiyan shakes the tube and the seed moves around a bit. The throned figure signals and the palm haired saiyan rises.

Turles smiling "Peace be upon you my great powerful and may I add young Lord Slug." Slug sneers at this. "I have gotten as you have requested the seed of the Tree of Might. Whose fruit is normally reserved for the gods above with the supernatural ability to grant youth and power to its eater. Which I acquired at great cost both physical and mental. May I must humbly ask you for my reward for my services rendered."

The thick and murky voice of Lord Slug bellows up "No money mercenary until the entire job is done and the fruit does what you say it does until then nothing. For now all you have given to me right now is an acorn."

Turles frowns a bit "Your mistrust in me saddened me Lord. But I'm not a surprised. A man such as you to live and hold power despite Frost Demons and my fellow kin must be a wise and careful leader indeed. I hope to prove your mistrust unfounded after all. What does a mercenary have without his word?"(He snickers a bit at his own statement). "You will be happy to know my lord that thanks to an odd message from an unknown source. We have found a suitable location for the Tree far from Cooler or my Kin. A little planet known as Earth it is prefect for the tree to grow. It's inhabitance weak and feeble and far from prying eyes."

Lord Slug "Excellent we shall be away then I have my youth to think about after all."

* * *

So were done with Namek but Lord Slug and Turles are coming to Earth and we don't know what happened to Kakarrot or Chi-Chi yet but you could guess easily enough. Tree of Might Saga next.


	19. Tree of Might Saga Part One

**Night in the Woods**

* * *

The sound of gunfire ripples in the distance over a shadowed run down town by the sea. Helicopters streaming above, figures in camo hazmat suits are bursting into houses. Structures are being burnt and survivors corralled.

The clear leader of this masked group is pointing to a place to be searched. In his other hand be a golden idol. It is seemingly of a Namekian with the horns and the odd proportions. The man looks at the idol inquisitively trying to look for an answer to a question on his mind.

A soldier comes up to him salutes and says in a bit of southern droll "Colonel the town has been fully pacified." There is a massive explosion underwater in the bay next to the town. "And we just took care of the critters homebase. They wouldn't be making any more abominations any time soon."

Colonel Stryker "Very good Major see to it the entire area is swept. No one of this town is to be left in it. No witnesses." Major "You don't have to tell me twice sir. These fish monsters are toast. I just don't see why we don't wax'em all." Colonel Stryker "Commands orders. The guys in the lab want some samples."

The Colonel turn from the Major as his men continue to rampage through the town as he walks out to the stone temple that was right behind him. The temple has craved relieves of fish creatures, demons and elder gods upon its entrance.

The ancient building of horror has stood for quite some time. The Colonel takes out his revolver and walk in. He enters the darkened corridors passes the horrid statues and following the putrid light coming from the great dark hall.

The Colonel hears upon the winds he sounds of a voice praying in its alien tongue. He entering sees a fish monster of big unblinking eyes, slimy scaly features and of hairless body parts. The creature praying to the idols in its temple addresses the Colonel.

Fish Priest "Why have you come man of duty?" Colonel Stryker "To put an end to this. To purify and clean." Fish Priest "Does being weak really scare you that much." Colonel Stryker "Weak? This is about doing what is necessary. This corruption had to be cleansed." Fish Priest "We have existed long before you and we will exist long after you."

Colonel Stryker "My magnum begs to differ." Fish Priest "True but we both know that the world is starting to grow beyond that toy." Colonel Stryker "But you haven't." Fish Priest "Time is coming. The end of your world is drawing near." Colonel Stryker "Sure whatever you say."

Fish Priest "O but I have seen it Bill in the darkess. A true being of Perfection is coming. The traveler will come. A boy out of time, a boy playing at hero. He will bring a prefect plague that shall be the undoing of world. Bill the man most determined to save them. Will be the man most responsible for their end. You are your own undoing Bill. Even if they win the pink shall rise to put an end to this wretched world. You will be mankind's end one way or another with a test tube."

Colonel Stryker points his revolver at the Fish Priest says "Not going to happen." He fires and the Priest disappears with the bullet landing in the one of the idols. He looks around but finds no answers to what just happened.

* * *

Later in a meeting room in an undisclosed location an unlite seated figure at the head of table waits as multiple uniformed and well dress people sit down. Two hologram appear in two of the seats one being Colonel Stryker. The army guys salute one another and the meeting can begin.

Unlite figure "Bill what happened in Chatmouth?" Colonel Stryker "We found the fish creatures as was reported. And we dealt with them as ordered. All but it would seem but one." Unlite Figure "Yes that was discouraging." Colonel Stryker "I requested Occult division assistance but they were just too busy apparently hunting a chainsaw handed moron."

Uniformed figure "Hey you said that this was a raid on some suspicious activities not that you were going after some demon worshiping frogmen. And as for the chainsaw handed moron he happens to be in possession of the Necronomicon Ex Mortus the literal book of the dead. It quite dangerous to leave that kind of power in the hands of such a stupid idiot with a shockingly large chin."

Colonel Stryker "If he is such an idiot then why haven't you caught him yet?" Uniformed figure "Because he is shocking hard to find. He has disappeared of the face of the Earth. It's like he opened a portal and went to a different time or something." Colonel Stryker "You realize how incompetent you sound right now."

They are both seem as though they are about to engage in a scream match when the Unlite figure intervenes. Unlite figure smacking the table "Enough! I will not have fighting in the war room. It's just unseemly. Anthy you and your cultists should have been there. Xeno team has no one who knows magic. Bill you didn't explain yourself and you went into a fight undermanned. From my seat you both fuck up royally!" (Pause.) "Now everybody but Bill get the hell out!"

The other pick up their things and stream out of the war room with Antonidas the man he was fighting with giving Bill a dirty look on his way out. The door to the room closes leaving Bill and the Unlite figure the only two in the room.

Unlite figure "Why do you feel the need to antagonize him?" Colonel Stryker "Because he's a stuck up pompous idiot." Unlite figure "You can't snipe at him like this. It's not smart or like you. It's just not professional. One of these days I'm not going to be charge anymore son." Bill nods to this.

Unlite figure "I already made my decision known who's going to replace me. You're a good fucking soldier Bill. The amount I've relied on you lately can't be accurately stated. You were right about the superheroes, Gero, the Saiyans, the Princess and that fucked up business in Antarctica. So with all of these victories you can't be starting pissing contests with your future subordinates."

Colonel Stryker nodding "Sorry Sir. It won't happen again." Unlite figure "See that it doesn't. You know you look like a wreck son. The moment you are done go home. Take a nap. Decompress with the wife and I don't know take your kid fishing or something. And this is an order. I need a sharp spear not a dull knife. At this rate you're going to crash and burn." Colonel Stryker hesitatingly "Yes Sir."

Unlite figure "Good now get out of here." The hologram turns off leaving the seated Colonel in thought in his tent. The frog Priest words still very fresh in his mind as he looks at his revolver and then his hand.

Colonel Stryker thinking "There hast to be a way that humanity could compete with these monsters. Saiyans have all these advantages over us. Just a few genes separates us from them. To have that power. No. We wouldn't be human then right? Beside we have only four samples to work with. That's not enough. I must be working too hard. Maybe a break isn't such a bad idea. I mean I would be taking the power of gods and giving them to man. Who do I think I am?"

* * *

On the phone. Yamcha "Bulma come on you never stay mad at me for this long." Bulma "I'm not angry I just don't want to get back together. It's like I said at the party I've moved on you should to."Yamcha "Look I get it you think it's not going to work but it is being dead changes a man and I think this can work babe."

Bulma "Yamcha if you've taught me anything is that people who you like can still be bad for you. You and me together are just oil and water it just doesn't work." Yamcha now angry "Alright who is he?!" Bulma "Who?" Yamcha "The other guy who is he?!" Bulma "That's none of your damn business."

Yamcha angry "I'm going kick his ass!" Bulma "Yeah I really don't think you could and besides this has been coming for a while. Yamcha apologetic "Come on we can talk about this." Bulma "Bye Yamcha." She hangs up the phone as she is walking to her plane.

Bulma takes out a pocket makeup mirror and looks at her. Bulma talking to herself "You can do this girl. You are Bulma f-ing Brief you can have any man you want. So what if this one happens to be an amazingly hot alien prince. You can have him. Hell he is going beg you before were done. Yeah! Yeah!" She closes it and now pumped up, jumps into her yellow plane and takes off.

* * *

Far from the cities or towns deep within the back woods of nowhere lies a cabin in the woods that only an overgrown dirt road can reach. The run down cabin hidden by the dark shade lies in wait like a long dead fossil of a predator. Hoping for its meat to come back and prove why it was at one time apex.

A lite breeze glides across the wood smacking into the dead air of the house gently pushing around some hanging chains and having some shutter tap lightly against the walls of the dead place. Grass seems to not wish to grow around it and trees give the place a wide berth. All animal life avoids the place. Birds stay away and insects don't tread there.

The only something stupidly brave or bravely stupid would wish to come to such a place of ancient run down death. Such wicked and grotesque place standing despite reason or sanity. What kind would dare stay in such a place of evil and insanity I would ask you?

The bloody corpse of a long neck dinosaur smashes throw a few trees and lands in front of the cabin in the woods some of its blood splashes onto the door which has the carved words on it "Ash was here".

Coming out of the sky is Escarole and Vegeta who landed on the still twitching carcass of the animal. Escarole "I would have wished it would have put up a better fight." Vegeta "Everything on this fucking planet is soft and meek even their dinosaurs. It was like it was used to people and happy to see us. No instincts at all!"

Escarole "Yeah we might have just murdered somebodies pet." Vegeta looks at her"Who cares?" Escarole "Not me." Vegeta "Get a fire going." (Pause.) "Wait on second thought you'll just burn the meat I'll do it. You just pick some berries or something." Escarole "Fuck you! I'm not your slave brother." Vegeta "Not with that attitude. With that attitude your about to become a corpse." Escarole "I would like to see you try you freeloading ungrateful ass."

They both leap off the dinosaur on to the ground. Vegeta shots some of ki at some of the trees making them fall to the ground into a pile. He fires again lighting the center on fire. Punches into the dinosaur disemboweling it in one swift motion and throwing its intestines away. He takes fallen tree then shoves it up what used to be the animal ass then one handed places it over the fire.

Vegeta then gives Escarole a death glare. Upon this Escarole walks away into the forest looking for berries mumbling to herself profanity and something about poison berries. Vegeta yells out to her "If they make me sick or are too sweet you aren't getting any of my kill!" She waves him off as he stakes the tree into the ground.

Vegeta gets sits on a stump nearby sits and watches the fire. The fire now getting larger and hotter begins to go from orange to red to its hottest color blue. He focus in on the blue as his mind begins to wander. Which he then shakes himself out of not wanting to think about it.

Vegeta talking to himself "Stupid! She just some inferior alien witch. That has her hooks in you. You are a warrior and Prince. You are in control of everything and everyone. You decided what you wanted a long time ago. She would just get in the way."

Moments later the sound of a plane coming towards the location could be heard approaching the cabin. Vegeta sneers coming to an easy conclusion of who it was without have to use ki sense. He then looks at himself and smirks at all of the blood coating is armor and gloves. Vegeta "Maybe this shall scare her away."

The plane lands next to the cabin and Bulma jumps out of it in short shorts and a jean jacket. She has a smile on her face with a determined look in her eyes. Both evaporate the moment she see the blood cover Vegeta standing in front of a dead cooking dinosaur with a forest fire in the background.

Vegeta looking like an axe murderer with a smile on his face begins to walk menacingly over to Bulma. Vegeta "What do you want woman?" He says trying to sound creepy seeing that Bulma is a little scared by the situation. Bulma then puts it together.

Bulma "Trying to scare me off huh. Well buster it's not going to work. You owe me one for saving you on Namek and I just happened to want to spend some time with you. So deal with it buddy!" Vegeta disappointed turns from her and walks over to his stump and with a thud sits down on it.

Bulma arms folded watches Vegeta pout like the spoiled rich kid he is. She rolls her eyes and looks at the run down cabin with disgust. At the fact one of the shutters just falls off. Off a window that is covered in slime.

Bulma disgusted "How could you stand to live in this place?" Vegeta pouting "It's better than being around you humans that's for sure. Besides I don't need much or anyone." Bulma "Yes you have made that crystal clear. Well good for you I won't need that cabin."

She takes out a capsule tosses it over to a clearing and out pops a capsule house. Bulma in a grin "If you don't want to live like an animal theirs room in my house Prince." She wink's at him when he turns to see the noise. He turn a bit red and quickly turns his head back to the inferno.

Bulma is about to make another move when out of the woods comes Escarole holding some berries in her hand and quite quickly recognizing the blue hair woman approaching her brother. Its Chi-Chi's best friend Bulma. Quickly dark thoughts rush to Escarole's mind.

The berries drop from her hands as is getting ready to rip her head off. Vegeta feeling Escarole getting ready to attack the defenseless Bulma turns his head to Escarole and shakes his head at her.

Escarole backs down from at Vegeta look snarling and growling to herself that she won't be able to get her revenge yet. Bulma noticing Vegeta staring and shaking his head, looks to see Escarole the brooding mess that she was at the moment.

Bulma takes a single look and her heart sinks for a second as she thinks this might be someone Vegeta is close with. But Bulma then remembers that this is Princess Escarole from on the TV, she's his sister. Bulma is fast to notice that she is also not happy to see Bulma. Bulma remembers that she might be looking for some revenge on Chi-Chi to which she gets a little scared.

Bulma thinking "She looks pissed but why isn't she… Wait Vegeta's shake he's not letting her hurt me. Bulma it looks like your charms have worked on him. Told you we could have anyone you want."

Vegeta "You dropped my berries." Escarole "Sorry had something on my mind. Prey tell who is my new guest." Vegeta "This is the woman and she brought her own house." Bulma sighs a bit at being called 'the woman' but really doesn't want to call him out on it.

What followed was a disturbingly awkward dinner soon after with Bulma trying and failing to not let the death glare from Escarole disturb her. Bulma not even bothering to complain about the fact she had to eat standing up or the fact that she had to eat with only her hands.

Both of the Saiyans tore into the dinosaur with Escarole being sure to be very viscous with the meat ripping off large chunks like an animals. All designed to make Bulma nervous and it worked like a charm as Bulma was shaking like a leaf on a tree.

Bulma nervously "So aw why are you two out here?" Escarole darkly "Well my temporary boss didn't need me for a job and is on vacation. I need a place in my element the dark scary woods where people don't go because they tend to go missing. Also I get the feeling that he doesn't want me or Vegeta around people. Pretty smart after all I enjoy murder."

Vegeta mouth full "Will you stop. This is just getting annoying at this point." Escarole "I don't see why just because you want to mate with her I shouldn't be able to get my revenge?" At that Vegeta did a spit take with his dinosaur. Escarole continued "If you want her just take her so I can get some revenge."

Bulma eyes went wide as she believed for a bit that her life was coming to an end all because she was stupid enough to try and seduce that arrogant Prince. Vegeta then got up and punched the ground shaking the Earth in the process. Making Bulma bounce a bit and Escarole hiss. Vegeta "Stop it! You're not killing the woman at all."

The two get in each other's face as they were growling at one another showing their canines in the process. They puffed out the chest both trying to look bigger than the other. Finally Escarole backs away with her tail drooping down and her head scrunching down lower.

Vegeta "That's what I thought." Escarole goes back to a distance away from Bulma and Vegeta while Bulma scooted closer to Vegeta. It was then that Escarole laid off on trying to scare Bulma as the night was coming. With the sun gone the creatures of the night chippered and howled as wolves and dinosaurs could be heard in the distance.

Bulma disturbed by the sounds, looks around the dark and horrid woods from the relative safety of the camp fire and Vegeta side. Vegeta "Scared girl?" Bulma "Shut up. I've got a gun." Vegeta "Sure whatever you say." In a huff Escarole gets up and storms into the cabin. She slams the door but somehow despite its nature the door stays put but the entire rest of the cabin collapses.

A beam lies on her head as Escarole taps it off and walks back to Bulma and Vegeta but changes her mind. Instead she takes off flying away into the distance. Vegeta having watched all of this with a glazed expression on his face, his eyes turn to Bulma and ask.

Vegeta "You said you have room in your house?" Bulma "Yeah I do. What is she going to do?" Vegeta "Vent." There was a blood curdling scream of an animal to be heard in the distance. To be followed by the sounds of ripping and tearing. Vegeta "She won't be over this for a week or so." Bulma "Right. Okay."

The two for a time watch the fire die down. Bulma handed Vegeta a beer from a cooler that she brought with her. Finally the time lateness was made clear as they were both starting to nod off. Bulma headed off to bed first.

As she left him Vegeta was plague by thoughts about the situation. Whether or not Escarole would try and kill Bulma in the night and because of that should he sleep in her bed with her? This was violently swatted down as unbecoming of a Prince and a Warrior also a really dumb idea in general.

There was a war going on his head not helped by a few beers. Why was he so determine to prevent her death? Why was he allowing her to hang around him? Why was he prepared to sleep in the same house as her? Why was his heart racing? Why just Why?

Nothing made sense when she was around. His mission and goal in life seemed to be slipping away in her presence. It only seemed to get worse the longer she was around him and he didn't know if he wanted to break it.

Vegeta resolved to sleep on his stump for the night better than going into the succubus's chambers. But then another thought hit him "Escarole might try something if I'm too far away from her. I can't sleep in her bed but… It will be fine in a different room right?"

With that decision made the very unsure Prince got up from his stump and walked over to the capsule house. In a sigh he opened the door. He was immediately bombarded by her smell that seemed to be coming from every corner of the place.

The place had all the conveniences of the technologically inferior human race. He heard rushing water coming from what he could gather was her room. A series of images appeared inside of his head at once, related to said water and Bulma which he tried to shake away.

Vegeta rushed to an open room and closed the door. He stripped and quickly realized that she really was having an effect on him. He slipped into bed determined just allow it to go away on its own. But it was keeping him up so he heard Bulma get out of the shower.

Trying to focus on something anything else had now become impossible as the walls to this place was paper thin. Vegeta wondered why it seems humans sleep clothed or have some special sleeping clothes. Then he concluded weird alien customs and all leaving it at that. He could hear her get into bed take out a book and start to read.

Vegeta sighed silently in relief he was sort of afraid she might do something else before bed. But then he heard her groan as she placed the book on her nightstand. Bulma mumbling "Every night lately." Vegeta eyes went wide as he started to hear her moaning and heard some very distinct sound coming from her. Vegeta was cursing his senses at the moment.

In a second his mouth went dry as he listened. She was moaning his name over and over again. He thought to himself 'Every night huh.' Then her smell hit him again and he knew where it was coming from. Compared to the love tap of a punch of her smell was earlier this was a very hard kick to the groin.

Everything just became unbearable he had to do something anything to change the situation. He desperately wanted to tear down then paper thin wall and give her want she was moan for. That was rejected to the outrage of the entirety of his body.

So he started to join her as it were being sure to be a hell of a lot quieter then she was being. By the time she finally went to sleep Vegeta was still at hard work and he kind of would still be for the rest of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile in a far less awkward situation Escarole was still well coping. She was busy turning big rock into pebbles while screaming profanity. But she suddenly stopped all of a sudden and smiled a predator's grin.

Escarole "So green man how long have you been their?" Piccolo hovering behind her "Long enough. I thought I sensed you when I first got back. Guess I was right." Escarole "What you want? Here for a rematch? Good I need something to take some of this out on."

Piccolo "No just here to see if you're still a threat along with your brother. Based on that armor though I would have to say you have gone though some changes as of late." Escarole sarcastically "Very perceptive green man. You want metal for that brilliant deduction." Piccolo "You saved the Earth and didn't kill the Briefs. Why is that?"

Escarole "Because theirs a bomb in my head." Piccolo "True but you still did it and if you really wanted revenge you could have just blown up the Earth the moment we came back." Escarole "I would have died you stupid green slug." Piccolo "Since when did you care about dying? You might not want to see it but I do. They change you. Your begin changed to be less of selfish asshole."

Escarole "Let's get one thing straight green man. I don't care about anyone but me. Everyone on this mud ball can all burn in hell for all I care. I am going to kill Chi-Chi use her skull as a cup and make a necklace from her teeth. I hate you and everyone else on this backwater planet. And when you all die I am going laugh my ass of about it hard."

Piccolo smiles "Whatever you say. See yah." Escarole breathing heavily watches Piccolo take off and is very tempted to just blast him but doesn't. Causing a crisis to develop in her head. Which she shakes off as it would be very stupid to just on a whim blast the Namekian without a plan. She allowed one thought to fester. He was right about this place was changing her and she hated it. Escarole thinking "This stupid planet needs to just die like right now."

* * *

On the intercom in a demonic voice say "We are now Lord Slug on final approach to planet Earth." In the throne room Lord Slug upon hearing this smiles while watching a monitor. Lord Slug "What a beautiful blue marble. Isn't almost a shame that I'm about to make it a planet wide graveyard." The demons around him nod as the space ship comes closer to the planet.


	20. Tree of Might Saga Part Two

**The Man Comes Around**

* * *

Morning comes to the NEO project and a researcher named Milton. Who is looking at the screens when a light flash like the one before the Saiyan attack of Earth. Milton stares at the light and picks up the phone right next to him on his desk. Goes to his contacts and tries to call Bulma. Milton tries five time then just gives up and calls the second number he was told to call.

Colonel Stryker is watching his kid play on a playground with some other kids as he was sipping some coffee while his wife was clinging to his arm. His work phone in his pocket starts to ring in his summer tacky shorts.

The two looked at each other. Her eyes seem to beg him not to answer. While his eyes said it all. He had to answer. He was about to go into apologies and pleas for forgiveness but she seemed to wave them off in disgust.

She without a word pulled away from him. While he reached into his pocket and pulled out his work phone. He answered and his eyes went wide as Milton told him what was happening. The message given the Colonel rushed over to his son. His son was having another coughing fit like he was prone to have.

The Colonel just sort of grabbed him and then went over and pulled his wife along to their family car a SUV. She begs him to explain but he just says "Get into the panic room when we get home and don't come out!"

The family races home running through some stop lights and speeding. His son is crying and coughing when they get to the house. Bill carries him in the house followed by his wife. She is begging for him to give her an answer about what is going on but he doesn't say. Instead he takes a rifle out of a cabinet and hands it to her while getting his revolver.

He turns to his panicked son and say "You're going to have to hold down the fort Jr while daddy deals with some things. Son I love you more than anything on this planet. Stay safe for me I will be back. I promise."

The Colonel kiss him then her and exits the panic room then the basement being sure to lock and bar the door from both sides. He shakes a bit as he calls Escarole on his phone.

* * *

Escarole arrives back at the former location of the cabin. The spot where she left her brother and the woman. She didn't plan on coming back so early but she couldn't not honest think where else to go or do. She goes to the door of the house grumbling to herself.

Like a spoil child she slams the door open trying to draw as much attention to herself as possible. She looks to see Bulma alone making herself breakfast but then she sniffs the air. The two smells in the air confirms everything that she thought last night.

Escarole looks at Bulma and smiles "Maybe if he's done with you I get to have a new skull for the collection." Escarole starts walking towards Bulma when the tired looking half naked Vegeta steps out of his room. The two look at one another and a huff comes out of Escarole.

Escarole "Of course fucking not. Welcome to the family I guess." Vegeta very angry and quickly "Shut the HELL up nothing happened!" Bulma was at this point a deer in the headlights trying to figure out what was going on. Escarole "What are you talking about? It smells like you both had sex in here. What did you just do it to yourselves…?"

She stops mid sentences stops Vegeta's mortified face turns red and a sadistic smile comes over Escarole's face. She at first starts to chuckle but then Vegeta loudly growls at her. She just tries to holds in the very obvious hysterical laugh she has in her. Escarole very painfully asks "What's for breakfast?" of Bulma.

Bulma finally came to the understanding of the situation. To which she too was now giggling. Vegeta who was having none of this. He was getting ready to take a little frustration out on his sister but was stopped by a loud ringing. It was from Escarole's suit. Escarole sneered and tapped her ear.

Colonel Stryker "Princess I need you and your brother back at UNIT headquarters now!" Escarole "What?" Colonel Stryker "Wait second thought I need you on Sasebo city on Amenbo Island nine miles southwest of South city. That's my location… I need you to possibly defend a… location for me."

Escarole "What's happening?" Colonel Stryker "A ship is coming to Earth. It's ignored all hails and it matches some ancient descriptions of some ancient bogey men of some fish people. Look I don't have the time to explain all of this to you. But the point is a big chuck of hell is coming our way and I need you here now!" Escarole "Whatever you say boss." Bill hangs up the phone.

Vegeta looks at Escarole curiously "What's going on?" Escarole "Good news brother we might have just found a way off this dirt hole and a good fight too." Vegeta smiles "Good. Always nice to do a little killing with family."

The Colonel goes back to gathering up some guns then calls the rest of UNIT. Shortly afterwards TV screens and Radio stations the planet over start playing the emergency broadcast alert. Everyone the planet was soon being alerted to the coming storm.

Eyes went wide, jaws dropped and panic swept in. Work was abandoned, schools halted, phone lines over taxed, cars started to jam the streets and entire communication systems were frozen in a millisecond.

Yamcha desperately tries calling the Shinhan's but couldn't reach them nor Krillin due to the panic and overtaxed phone lines. Yamcha decided he will have to fly over to them but then thinks about where Bulma might be.

Yamcha thinking "Wait Tien can take care of himself. But Bulma who knows what trouble she could get into during an invasion. I better go make sure she is alright and safe before I help Tien and Kunlun save the world."

Krillin on Master Roshi's island watching the TV heads out for Tien's location. Mumbling to himself "Kami I wish Chi-Chi was here." Krillin jumps into top speed leaving a sleeping Roshi passed out on his folding chair on the beach mumbling in his sleep "O right their Princess."

Vegeta finishes putting his gloves on. Bulma "So you going to take me along or what?" Both Vegeta and Escarole looked at her like she had three heads and Vegeta barked "No!" Bulma arms folded "Why not?"

Vegeta "For so many reasons that I can even count but the long and short of it is your useless and you're going to get in the way. And not ever for a damn second should you ever think that I would ever take you with me willingly when I am going into battle."

One long screaming session and brutal as hell verbal take down later. Escarole and Vegeta are flying towards the location of the Colonel and Vegeta is carrying Bulma. Bulma looking very satisfied after her victory. Meanwhile Vegeta was looking like he was contemplating just dropping her.

Escarole chuckling "You know I think I no longer want to kill you woman. I feel after what I just witness not only do you deserve life but that I am more than willing to welcome you into the family. Vegeta I have not always agreed with you decisions but this is one I can really get behind."

Vegeta bitterly "Say another word and I will rip your tongue out!" Escarole just happily "I was just congratulating you on your bold choice. And Bulma I think we can start off on a new foot because after that I think we just became friends." Bulma smiling "Well thank you for your support!" Escarole "No thank you my new sister. Thank you." Vegeta flashes her a death glare that Escarole shrugs off.

* * *

Falling out of the sky is a tubed shaped object falling on to a city. The city is Central city and in vision of the Palace and UN building lands the ship. The object as black as night almost eating the sunlight that dares hit it stands ominously on its four. The wind created by the falling black star knock over buildings and a forest to where it landed.

The ship is the biggest thing for hundreds of miles as large as a mountain but all metal and dark. An eerie silence to hold as the population had rushed to hiding spots. No one wished to make a noise while some army guys and cops approached the superstructure. The King in his bunker, the Prime minister in his far away. News cameras pointed at the thing.

The palm haired Saiyan Turles in his RIT armor comes out of a hatch at the top of the structure. Soon following Turles is a red headed demon with small horns, pointed ears with orange skin. The two look out over the city and beautiful place that be the Earth. Turles takes deep breath.

Turles happy "Aw smell that fresh air not recycled non-sense. Just the right amount too. Not too much not too little. Hell this planet is like what some of the old timers said Salada looked like. A cosmic paradise if I've ever seen one. Shame about the fact it's all about to die brutally."

Commander Zeeun "Shut up mercenary and plant the damn tree." Turles "No." Commander Zeeun confused "What?" Turles "You heard me. No!" Commander Zeeun "Why?" Turles "Well for starters I take orders only from Lord Slug but mostly because you didn't say Please." Commander Zeeun "Are you kidding me?"

Turles "Never been more serious about anything in my life buddy. You think I take orders from you asshole? I only take orders from number one and your boss because he pays me. You don't pay me so why in the fuck would I take orders from you.

That this point Turles is in Zeeun's face and has gone from happy to growling and his hand goes around Zeeun throat as he begins to strangle him. As Turles is strangling him Zeeun with great effort spits out a "Please".

Turles lets him go and asks "What was that?" Commander Zeeun "Please plant the Tree of Might Turles." Turles calmed down "Why yes my polite friend. I will in fact plant the Tree of Might and may I thank you on your courtesy on asking so politely."

Zeeun gets to his knees trying to get more air as Turles chuckles. Turles "Babe not in front of so many spectators have some class. Later though." Commander Zeeun barking "You're a fucking lunatic you know that." Turles "You sound like my brother, family, random strangers, phycologists and all of those served heads I keep next to my bunk for personal reasons." He winks at Zeeun. Zeeun spits at his feet.

Turles "Come on laugh a little. It was just a joke and what's wrong with a little strangulation and necrophilia humor you're a fucking demon for fucking King Kai's sake! Grow a thicker skin." Turles turns and fires a blast into the Earth a ways way from the ship. He takes out the seed in its container in the pocket of his suit.

Turles "Let all the world know that I just killed it." He smashes the glass tube and tosses the entire thing into the crater made by himself. Upon doing so the sky goes as red as blood. Turles "Huh well that's neat."

Cloud form out of the red and it beings to start to rain but it rains blood. The Earth shakes as corrupt tendrils violently push their way out of the Earth. The entire city is overwhelmed by them as the roots smash building, crush cars and landed on people. The roots seem interested in killing people and absorbing their remains.

Turles watching the hell scape unfolding in front of him say "Well that's pretty metal but I think we can do better." He presses his scouter and says "Could we please release the demonic army." The sides of the ship opens up and winged demons come pouring out of the ship. The demons go after anyone in sight as they begin ripping people apart and blowing up buildings.

Turles snaps his fingers and says "Now that it! That's what I'm taking about that's metal as all fuck. This is better that Frieza day. O look that one just got disemboweled that's just awesome. Hey Zeeun you got to see this it's amazing. Wait get me some popcorn please."

It was just then that Lord Slug emerged from the ship and gave Turles a glance. Turles "I guess the popcorn can wait." The massive truck of the tree burst through the ground in front of the ship. At least twice the size of the ship punching into the air. Branches burst forth and on them black leaves turning greener as the forest and plant life around the Earth starts to turn black.

The death spreads everywhere along with the red sky, the demons and the roots. The Tree begins to steal life from the seas as they turn red and fish dead hit the surface. The planet itself begins to die to the notice of all of the Saiyan's and Z-warriors.

A single fruit emerges from the tree red ripe full of the stolen life from Earth. The Tree knowing its master lets a branch lower to sort of hand the fruit to the three on the roof of the ship. Turles with a raised eyebrow "I didn't realize it was sort of sentient." He pulls off the fruit and goes to hand it to Lord Slug.

Turles "Well here you go boss." Lord Slug and Zeeun look at each then Turles. Turles "What?" Commander Zeeun "You take a bite first." Turles "Wait you think that its poison?" Zeeun waves his finger around. Turles looks to see the blood red sky with blood rain and roots eating the life out of Earth.

Turles shrugs "Fine. I'll do it first." Turles takes a big bite out of the fruit. He chews it in his mouth for a second then swallows. Turles trying to think says "You know it tastes like flesh and souls not bad but it does have a strong after taste but…" He stops mid-sentence. His eyes go wide his body gets bigger his skin seems to get younger. The many scars on him disappear and his face looks as though he just found nirvana.

Lord Slug and Commander Zeeun look at each other again then back at Turles when he screams out in pleasure "Of all the drugs and sex I have had in my life this is by far is the best thing that I have ever had or could ever have!" Turles is now feeling his face when Slug's hand reaches over and takes the fruit out of his hand.

Lord Slug in one bite eats the entire remaining head sized fruit when he just sort of opens his jaw kind of like a snake and engulfs it whole. He swallows the thing and soon seems to have a similar reaction that Turles had.

As Lord Slug is having his trip. Turles punches a hole through the ship taps his scouter and yells "Crusher Corp get out here were getting in on the action. I need to test this power on something."

* * *

The Shinhan's and Chiaotzu looking to the red sky and the plants around them dying while they were on their camping trip are confused as Krillin arrives and Piccolo makes his presence known. They all look at each for answers but find none with each other.

King Kai "Listen folks was just used taking a moment to relieve myself takes me awhile because I'm old and all of a sudden you have an evil tree of death growing on your planet. Sucking the life out of it which seems to be placed there by an ancient demon and an insane mercenary. So I must ask why are you people constantly in danger?"

Moori "Yeah I was kind of wondering about this disaster myself. That if it was normal and it appears to not be." Kami "No I very much isn't." King Kai "Wait how did you jump on this line?" Moori "Well it is a conference call. You are talking to more than one person." Nail "Hi Moori." Moori "O hi Nail how you been." Piccolo screaming "Focus we don't have time to chitchat." Kami "You didn't have to yell."

King Kai sighes "Thank you Piccolo. Two very evil people just planted an evil tree that is killing your planet so that it can make a fruit reserved for the gods intended for hell to give themselves strength and youth."

Tien "So we can stop it right?" King Kai "I have no clue just giving you the heads up on it." Launch "The gods proving their usefulness again." An angry "Hey" comes out of King Kai, Kami, and Moori. Krillin "Well I guess we got to save the day again. Wait where's Yamcha?" The group shrugs.

* * *

Yamcha flying at full power is heading looking around at the devastation caused by the tree. Rushing towards Bulma aura with a worried look upon his face. Yamcha thinking "Bulma please be safe. Please be safe. Don't be doing something really stupid for no reason. Like you seem to like to do."

Yamcha looks down to see the red seas and all the dead fish. Yamcha "O my Kami who the hell am I kidding. She's probably right know picking a fight with a hell hound because she didn't like the way it looked at her."

Bulma "O my Kami this doesn't look good at all." She and the Saiyans are look at similar devastation to Yamcha. Escarole "Yeah this bad but I've seen slightly worse." Bulma "What? What could be worse than this!?" Escarole "No one as of yet is getting raped. Cause I have seen a shit ton of that." Vegeta nods his head to that statement.

Bulma's eyes go wide and her grip around Vegeta tightens. She looks into Vegeta eyes and asks "You won't let anything happen to me will you?" Vegeta averse his gaze from her and tries to mumble without letting Escarole hearing it "Of course not." To which Bulma smiles then kisses him on his check much to his annoyance.

After that Yamcha in his gi comes flying over to the three and then matching their speed. All three turn a bit to face him. Escarole "O its the beta male." The Saiyans turned back forward with only Bulma still looking at him. Bulma smiled and nodded at him for coming for her.

Yamcha wide eyed stares at Escarole and asks "So what's the deal Bulma? Why you hanging out with the aliens? In particular the one that killed me?" Escarole "Stop whining you got better." Yamcha now angry "Yeah that's not the point."

Escarole "O really." She fall back and stares him dead in the eyes. Escarole "If you really have a problem. I am more than happy for you to take it up with me." Yamcha frightened "I…I…No problems here." Yamcha pretends to laugh for a bit. She lightly tap him on the face then joins Vegeta back in front of the pack.

Vegeta look at Escarole snorted then said "Beta male" and Escarole shook her head in agreement. Yamcha sort of lowered his head as the group rushed streamed towards the ruined island.

A root had smashed into the plateau covering a great deal of the island with rocks and the winged demons were swarming the place. Sound of death, screams and gunfire were coming from the place.

The group stopped and Yamcha spoke up "Aw so maybe we don't bring Bulma into an active war zone." Vegeta "So what part of this planet didn't just become an active warzone." Yamcha nodded after looking around.

Vegeta "Where is he?" Escarole "Follow me he has a beacon." Yamcha "We should be trying to help all these people." Escarole "Sure whatever you say beta." Vegeta and Escarole took off and Yamcha was soon to follow them.

The group landed in the spot that Escarole pointed to. The suburb had changed a great deal since just earlier in the morning. Multiple houses were on fire and dead bodies were everywhere. They looked towards at the Colonel's blood spattered house. There was a stack of dead demon bodies at the front door and holes in the roof.

Yamcha "Doesn't look like anyone alive in there." Escarole "Belief me if he was dead I would be the first to know." She strolled up to house causally pulling the dead bodies out of the way and poking her head into the structure.

A shot rang out and a ton of buck shot hit Escarole in the face. The lead stops died the moment it hits her face then just falls to the ground in a pile of deformed chucks. The smoking shotgun in the hands of Colonel Stryker.

Escarole looks at him and he shrugs. Colonel Stryker "Sorry thought you were one of them." Bill was bleed, his face was battered, his clothing torn, an eye closed by a punch with a broken eye socket. He was simply all kinds of messed up.

Escarole seemed ready to lay into him some verbal abuse but seeing him she just rolled her eyes. Escarole "Come on time to go." She fully stepped into the house but he shook his head 'no'. Her eyes glazed over "Why?" He pointed down to the basement were the panic room is. She feels the area and senses the two humans there.

Colonel Stryker "I'm not leaving them alone." Escarole "Well do you want me to save the world or not?" He looks to the ground upon that question and she walks over to him and grabs ahold of him. She places him on her shoulder much to his disagreement.

Escarole starts to carry him outside as he protests to the waiting group. Vegeta "Are we ready to go?" Bulma "Are you okay?" Yamcha "Why are you forcing that man to come with us?" Escarole "Yes. It was just a shotgun. And because if I don't he will just get himself killed and that's not the way I want to die."

Colonel Stryker with all the force he could muster yelled "STOP!" To that Escarole grabbed ahold of him again and then placed him in front of her. She looked at him with eyes rolled as he spoke. Colonel Stryker "I am not leaving this spot!"

Escarole "Again how do you expect me to save shit if I'm here guarding you and your stupid family?" Colonel Stryker "The Prince is stronger than you. He can deal with it. I need you here!" She growled at that statement he continued. "I have a panic room. That I can rest in. Where I can fix myself at. But the room will only buy time they will get through."

Escarole stares at him hoping that her force of will will make this problem go away. Bill gives a one eyed glare that says it all. He's not moving and neither is she. Escarole turns to Vegeta and says "Better get going. I guess it's up to you to get all the glory now."

Yamcha barking "Wait a friggin second. This is insanity Bulma you need to get into that panic room to!" Bulma "What!?" Yamcha "Bulma the Earth is bleeding right know and demons are rampaging through the streets. This is not the time for your pride. You need to survive!"

The group in general is taken aback by this sudden outburst by Yamcha. Bulma is general confused on how to respond and both Escarole and Vegeta seemed impressed. While Stryker doesn't really know who Yamcha is and just was taken aback by all the noise as he's a little shaky.

Vegeta "He's right woman you are staying here." Bulma "Come again?" Vegeta "I sense a lot of power coming from what I assume is the epicenter of this nightmare. I don't need to have… distractions when I am trying to fight. Sister I am trusting you to honorably defend our family name. Beta you stay here you will only get in my way. Woman stay safe."

Vegeta takes off at his last words leaving a stunned Bulma, Escarole and Yamcha for three separate reasons. Yamcha just figured out who he was losing Bulma to. Escarole just was given a vote of confidence by her brother. Bulma just got put on Vegeta's priorities list and was definitely winning the Prince over.

Escarole shakes off whatever the hell that was and barks out at both Bulma and Bill "Get in the basement. Now!" With that Bulma helped Bill get into the house and into the basement as Escarole was busy not knowing how to react to what just happened.

Yamcha watching Escarole annoyance at not knowing how to react walks over and asks "Are you okay?" Escarole "Shut up Beta." She goes to a dead body of one of the demons rips off an arm and starts eating it raw.

Escarole mumbling to herself "Stupid fucking Vegeta. Trusting me. Acting like an equal now of all times. Never a nice word but now that these stupid people are doing all these stupid things to confuse me. Now he acts like a brother. Really fucking really."

Yamcha hearing a bit of it "You know it is okay for you to get along with your own brother right?" Escarole "Shut and mind your own business pretty boy. And what the hell do you care I killed you should be rubbing it in that I have a miserable personal life with a brother that doesn't care a demanding father and only one friend!"

Escarole takes a big bite out of the dead demon. She just starts loudly chewing hoping to drown out his laughter but Yamcha doesn't laugh instead he look like he is pitying her. This makes her feel far worst then the laugh. She was now an object of pity.

Escarole angry "What are you fucking looking at!?" Yamcha looks a way and say he's "Sorry!" Escarole thinking "Why did I just spill my guts out to this lower lifeform? The longer I stay here the weaker I seem to be getting. I should leave now."

Turles "Well. Well. Well look at what we have here a couple of survivors boys." Yamcha and Escarole look above to see Turles and his Crusher Corp. Escarole smiling upon seeing Turles's tail.

* * *

More review "Please".


	21. Tree of Might Saga Part Three

**Fighting back against the Doom**

* * *

Turles looking at Escarole's tail "So you're a Saiyan why are you here?" Escarole "O you noticed. I was wondering if it was going to take longer." Turles "Why?" Escarole "Because in my experience people with your hair style tend to be morons. Case in point you don't seem to know who I am. Do you?"

Turles "And who prey tell do you think you are?" Escarole "Nan I won't tell you. I would rather show it to you." She clenches her fists and beings to power up, her aura glowing brightly. Escarole "Pretty boy take care of the appetizes I got the main course!"

Escarole jumped at Turles full power punching at him to be met by the crossed arms of Turles. She knocked him back sending him flying away into the sky. She chases after him leaving Yamcha in stance with the rest of the Crusher Corp.

The mountain sized redish orange one known as Amond says "Five to one I guess were going to have to share boys." Most human looking one with teal hair Daiz says "Maybe we should roshambo for him."

The cyborg red mush creature Cacao in his robotic voice "I never win those." In unison the short purple aliens with big heads Rasin and Lakasei say "Yeah and all we do is tie over and over again."

Amond "Fine then Cacao you bought me lunch a week ago he's yours." Cacao robotic as is his standard way of speaking "Thank you sir you will not be disappointed." His gaze turns to Yamcha saying "It is time to die scar man."

Yamcha "That Yamcha the scar faced bandit to you buddy." Cacao "I am not your buddy, friend." Yamcha "Well I'm not you friend guy." Cacao "I'm not your guy buddy." Yamcha "I'm not your buddy friend." Cacao "I have grown tired of this bit. Time to die meat creature." Yamcha "Bring it on tinker toy."

Cacao charges at him head first trying to head butt him in the chest. Yamcha grabs ahold of his head and stops his momentum. Yamcha then chucks him away into a nearby building. Yamcha "Not that easy monster." Cacao quickly pops out of the collapsed building his scouter slightly cracked.

Cacao makes a humming sound like he was trying to think but the creature is so alien it's hard for Yamcha to tell. The yellowy eyes of the creature grow and all of a sudden eye beams come from them, melting the scouter glass and going right for Yamcha.

Yamcha easily dodges the attack but upon doing so finds that Cacao is right in front of him. Yamcha and Cacao are soon in a punching contest. It ends quickly with Yamcha the clear winner by elbowing the cyborg in the face.

Cacao slams into the ground like a meteorite leaving quite the crater mere feet from Yamcha. The others looking seem impressed by the fact that the scar faced man is winning. Yamcha walks over to the center of the crater.

Yamcha "Ready to give up yet?" The cyborgs eyes remain closed until Yamcha finished speaking then the eyes open and Cacao jumps up. Yamcha "Guess not." A blast comes out of nowhere and Yamcha deflects it but a second one comes and he jumps out of its way.

Two small feet from two different directions kick him in the stomach it's the twins. Yamcha bashes them a way but is soon grabbed from behind by Amond. Amond's arms grab ahold of his chest and squeezes.

Amond "Sorry but there is something you should know about us we don't play fair." Daiz with his hand still warm from the blasts he fired lands right in front of Amond and Yamcha. Daiz hands became fists and then with all his might he punched Yamcha right in the face.

* * *

Turles catches himself in the air and Escarole is right in front of him in a second. Turles smiles while shaking some of the numbness from his arms "So you're not a weakling." Escarole grinning "I am the strongest in the universe." Turles "That remains to be seen." Escarole "Don't think holding back any of your power will save you." Turles nodding in agreement "No I guess it wouldn't."

Turles scouter explodes as he powers up. Escarole "You wanted to know who I am. Here is a taste of who I am. You third class traitorous slime." Her aura suddenly goes purple her hands cup together and she yells "Gallick Gun!" An energy ball forms in her hand and then she fires it at Turles.

Escarole disappears as Turles dodges the shot and appears in front of and kicks him in his side. She grabs him by his hair before he could be knocked away. Escarole "You know I have to thank you. I needed to take some things out on a palm haired idiot and you will do." She starts repeatedly punching him in the face over and over again.

Turles swings wildly around and Escarole lets him go. Turles is scowling his nose and lips are bleeding. Escarole "What's wrong thrash got a boobo? I would wait to start crying until later. When I give you something to cry about." Turles tongue comes out of his mouth and licks up blood up when he is finished he smiles at her. Turles "Princess. You're the Princess of the Empire." Escarole nodding "Bingo."

Turles bows "Sorry for my rudeness my Princess I never saw your likeness as I have been away from home for quite some time. I didn't realize that I was in the presence of your royal person. If I had I would have never dare challenge your supreme person. I am your humble servant and I beg your forgiveness."

Escarole elated at finally getting the respect that she believed that deserved says "It's quite alright. I was not wearing armor befitting royalty. Now who are you?" Turles "The name is Turles your majesty. Son of Root…"

Escarole interrupts saying "I didn't want you lineage just your name. Now I want a reason why I shouldn't just kill you for your insolence?" Turles "Well I dare not make assumptions of your person but I gather that you are stranded on this planet." Escarole "You are correct in that assessment."

Turles "Well I have a ship I can bring you back to Vegeta easily enough." Escarole "Yes but why shouldn't I just kill you and take it?" Turles "Because I as a loyal servant would not want you to demean yourself by trying to use my ship and not could home in all of the luxuries that your majesty deserves."

Escarole "You talk well for a commoner." (Pause). "Very good tell you men to leave the pretty boy alone and let's get going. Once we get rid of this tree and grab my brother I plenty of things I got to do."

Turles "My Majesty get rid of the Tree?" Escarole "Yes you heard me. This Tree just turned a good sale into a graveyard. And I don't approve of the sinister vibe that this thing is giving off either." Turles "But think of the power mam. With the fruit of the Tree of Might you could easily gain the power of the Super. Why would you want to get rid of the tree?"

Escarole "I will gain the Empire and achieve the power the Super Saiyan without the assistance of some demonic tree and by my own hands no one else's. You got that you third class piece of thrash."

Turles stone faced "I don't think I like the way you're talking to me..." An unearthly dark glow starts to come from him. In a crazed look he said "I won't let you kill my new god." She look at him unsure of what to make of this new power that he seemed to be emanating.

Turles with supernatural speed and strength body moved. Suddenly in front of her kicking and punching her. Escarole started to take a beating. Escarole then started to give it back. She knee it in the chest grabbed ahold of its arm at the same time to dislocate the arm. She then blasted him and chucked him towards the sea.

She then heard Yamcha yells of pain as he was getting kick repeatedly by Crusher Corp. She did a give back and forth look at the two Escarole thinking "Get Turles or helping pretty boy?" One of his screams seemed to convince her what to do.

Amond dropped Yamcha to the ground he and the other Crusher's jump back and charged up an attack prepare to all fire at him at once full power. Yamcha mumbled to himself "Well I already died once. I guess I hang out with King Kai some more." The wave of death started streaming towards him as he closed his eyes with too many broken bones to even hope to escape.

Escarole though lands right in front of Yamcha. With her left shoulder out facing towards them with charging an attack she screams out "Gallick Gun!" She fired at the group of crushers their beams collide and explode pushing both groups back. In the confusion she grabbed ahold of Yamcha and used herself to absorb the damage and take on the flying debris.

Yamcha looks at her confused about what just happen and with a cut above her right eye she looks at him shrugs "Don't ask me. I don't know why I just did that either." She emerges from the remnants of a house that the two smashed into. She walked over the debris and she left Yamcha on the still intact floor

Escarole looked to see Turles with his men it was now a six on one battle. She was now surrounded on all sides. She wiped the blood that was starting to obscure her vision. She smiled enjoying the steep odds.

Escarole "My name is Escarole, Princess of the Saiyan race, daughter of the liberator and true rightful heir to a dynasty that has lasted for over a thousand years. I take all comers and if it is my place to die on this worthless mud ball then so be it. But I am take as many of you fuckers with me when I go!"

They all charge at her at once and she tries to dodge all of their attacks. But she doesn't dodge and block all of them. Slowly more and more hit make it through to her and she beings to take more and more damage. In response she uses her aura to push them all back in a burst.

Using the time this granted. She throws a blast at Cacao and charges at Amond. Amond takes a swing at her which she easily dodges then backhanding him in the face sending him fly backwards.

Daiz fires at her which she deflects. She kicks him in the crotch and then bashes him into the ground. Cacao appears behind her and tries to punch her in the back but she dodges it grabbing him by the arm.

Escarole uses Cacao as a shield as three blasts from Turles and the twins comes at her. The blasts come and Cacao lets out a robotic scream into her ear that is quickly silenced. She lets go of the very dead body that is now missing a majority of its back and a great deal of its organs.

Escarole cracks her neck trying to look as cool and calm as possible. This despite being pretty beat up. Escarole "Now it five to one." She looks down to the still dazed Daiz his bottom half still underground. She grabs ahold of his head and rips it off. Daiz's blood shoots up into the air covering her. Escarole "My bad its looks like its four to one now." She tosses the head over to the feet of Turles.

Turles smiles and signal for his three remaining men to surround her again this time taking a cross shape around her. The blood of Daiz stops coming as a silence takes hold of the hellscape. Escarole does not take a stance but stands still breathing and waiting for the onslaught.

The silence is broken when a blast coming from Amond comes at her back they all seemed ready to capitalize on her movement but instead she stands still and takes the blast to the back. The area is now surrounded by smoke and dust

Out of the dust and smoke two blasts could be heard and screams. It clears the twins are dead and she is holding Amond in her hands by the chest as he is struggling. While looking at Turles she uses her other hand to punch right through his chest she rips out his alien heart then crushes it in her hand. She drops his dead body. Escarole "So I guess it's one on one now."

Turles dark aura grows and his eyes seems consumed by the corruption. He hasn't expended any energy or taking any real damage meanwhile Escarole has been through the grinder and is starting to breathe hard.

Turles grinning "Are you ready to die Princess?" Escarole spits onto the ground "Born ready how about you?" Turles trying to be coy "We might never know." Escarole bluntly "No. I think were about to find out real quick."

A circle in his hands forms in front of Turles crackling with energy he tosses it at her. She jumps out of the blast's way into the suddenly present Turles while she is sideways. Turles punches her onto the ground. He goes to stomp on her but she manages to roll out of the way. Escarole manages to then quickly get back to her feet.

Turles jumps towards her and starts swinging punches at her. Escarole tries to block and dodge them but Turles is just too fast. Turles easily starts smacking her around. He grabs ahold of her armor and starts to just smash her face but then she knees him in the crotch. She then bashes him in the face. She starts unloading all the punches she could on him. She breaks his scouter and cuts his face up pretty bad.

Escarole gathers up all the power she could muster and shoots it at his chest. She blasting him away and breaks his armor. Her back arcs as she stops like she is losing the strength to keep herself upright. She stares over to his laid out body on the ground. He is still emitting the corrupt aura. Escarole "Stop insulting me and get the hell up!"

Turles jumps to his feet. He looks like Escarole had done some serious damage but not acting like it. He was numb to it. Most likely because of whatever the tree's fruit had done to him. Turles "How does it feel like dying? I've forgotten thanks to my new god. You can last forever Princess but I will last forever. Just give it up."

Escarole mumbles "That will be the day." Escarole bursting with pride "It sounds like you didn't hear earlier." (Her right thumb points to herself). "I am a Saiyan Princess and I don't surrender especially to the likes of you. So if you're going to try kill me Do it! You wouldn't be the first and you're sure as Hell not going to be the last. So if you want a piece of me. Come get some because I have nothing fucking better to do!"

Turles chuckling as he was gathering up energy "Man you would one hell of a laid. Too bad it's all over for you. Say goodnight Princ…." A beam ringing out from Escarole pierces Turles's chest exploding his heart and busting out the other side. Turles falls to the ground dead.

Escarole smoking finger from the hand closest to the ground relaxes and fall to her side as she struggles to keep herself level. Escarole "And let that be a goddamn lesson to you. You don't ever count me out because it is the last thing you will ever do while still fucking breathing!" She then spits on his body.

Escarole looks over to Yamcha who crawled out of his spot and had watched the fight. He was smiling and trying to clap but instead collapsed to the ground. Like a newborn calf she walked over to Yamcha passed the now dead Turles. She then collapses in front of the pile of a house that Yamcha was still on.

Yamcha weakly "Are you okay?" Escarole weakly "Better then you pretty boy." Yamcha weakly "Why do you call me that?" Escarole weakly "What?" Yamcha weakly "You call me that the first time we meet and you started calling me that after I yelled about Bulma. Why?" Escarole weakly "Shut up."

Yamcha weakly "Come on I'm just" (chuckling) dying to know over here." Escarole weakly but hurriedly "Fine. I like your scar." Yamcha weakly unimpressed "Really? That's why come on. You're a Saiyan. A hundred guys you have to know have to have scars." Escarole took a moment to think running things around in here head.

Escarole weakly "You stood up to me and Kakarrot by yourself. You stood up to me and my brother over the woman. That I have gathered dumped you. You have balls to do those two things considering how weak you are. I mean look at what those goons did to you that I slaughtered with ease. I mean face it you kind of suck in the warrior department."

Yamcha weakly "Well ouch. But I think thank you?" Escarole weakly "Stop that." Yamcha weakly "What?" Escarole annoyed and weakly "That annoying as fuck human thing you all seem to do." (She takes a pained breath) "Thanking someone for acknowledging things like you own bravery. It's like your entire species needs to constantly give out awards for doing nothing. Big deal I told you what I saw. Why do you feel the need to thank me for something you did?"

Yamcha weakly "Thank you retracted then." Escarole weakly continuing on her rant "You know something else if you actually put your all into your training would have wiped the floor with those losers guaranteed."

Yamcha weakly chuckling "Maybe" (Pause) "How long until we bleed out? I only ask because you seem like the expert on the subject." Escarole weakly "Well it's hard to tell on the internal side but I'm a saiyan so it will take a hell of a lot longer than you. So maybe an hour or two for you and maybe six for me hard to tell."

There is silence she looks to see Yamcha has passed out. Escarole weakly "Great six hour of dying alone on worthless mud ball of a planet going through its apocalypse."(She gasps) "Just like the gypsy woman said."

* * *

Zeeun is on the roof overlooking the destruction in Central City. He is with his fellow elite demons the light green toga wearing demon known as Angila with his horns, Wings the yellowy-brown demon with large bat wings with a bulk of muscles, Medamatcha the frog looking green skinned long ear creepy demon of very short stature.

Commander Zeeun "Our Lord seems well pleased by his new prize." Wings in his typical dumb sounding voice "I haven't seen boss this happy in years not since he spawned us." Angila "Yes it has been awhile since our Lord was truly happy." Medamatcha "I just can't believe the humans put this little of a fight up. They didn't even stand a chance against the cannon-fodder never mind us."

Out of the sky comes a hail of blasts all targeting the rampaging demons throughout the city. Hitting and blowing up what must be a thousand of to the shock of the elite demons. The demons look up into the sky to see the caped Piccolo his hands folded and his eyes focused on them.

Piccolo angry and stern "I don't appreciate what you have done to this planet and your about to pay for it!" Next to him appears the rest of the Z-fighters all looking just as angry as Piccolo is. Angila surprised "Well it looks like we have some guests."

Commander Zeeun "You're a little late if you're this planet's defenders after all this planet is quite dead." Piccolo "Well then I guess we will just have to avenge it." Commander Zeeun "We shall have to see."

Piccolo "I got the leader. Tien you deal with the big one. Launch you got the fay one. Krillin you got the creepy one. Chiaotzu and Kunlun hang back we will deal with these clowns." The Z-fighter but Chiaotzu and Kunlun land on the roof of ship and face down their opponents much to Kunlun annoyance of being excluded.

Medamatcha does his eye weird eye rolling thing at Krillin were his eyes go everywhere over his eyes which disturbs Krillin. Launch flips off Angila earning a growl from him. Wings tries to look intimidating to Tien who just rolls his three eyes at him. Piccolo and Zeeun just stare at each other.

Suddenly all eight disappear with each having a brawl. Piccolo kicks Zeeun and smashes into the ship busting through its surface and smashing through multiple decks. Wings goes flying into the tree while Angila goes spinning off into the air. Krillin punches Metamatcha away into the ground having him hit the landing gear leaving quite the dent in it.

Zeeun comes screaming back up from the ship bowels charging back at Piccolo. Zeeun goes to punch Piccolo but Piccolo disappeared leaving his cape to be punched through by Zeeun. Zeeun frantically looks around gets a feeling then looks to the top of the ship were Piccolo is standing look at him and smirking.

Angila catches himself midair he turns to find Launch right on him and started punching him around. He tried to defend himself but she was easily leveled any kind of defense that he tried to put up.

Wings rubs his head after it was smashed into the tree Tien appears behind him. Tien "You know I'm getting the feeling that you are as dumb as you look." Wings "You Shut Up!" Tien "Wow great come back." Wings starts wildly swinging punches at Tien which Tien dodges quite easily.

Medamatcha starts from his position chucking energy ball at Krillin who keeps dodging them. Krillin "Come on is the only thing you can do creep? Take pot shots at me?" The demon gets closer and tumors sprout from his back and take the form of mini versions of the demon.

The mini demons quickly surround Krillin and grab ahold of him to the shock and surprise of Krillin. The mini demons start drain Krillin's energy. Krillin gives out a whelp of pain as he falls a story or two to the black grass below. Medamatcha just laughs as he says "All right medas come back to papa so I can just kill'em.

The mini's go back to their master leaving Krillin on the ground helpless as Medamatcha gathers up some energy to blow Krillin up. Medamatcha about to fire "See yay." He is about to fire when a scream comes from above saying "Masenko!" A blast from the scream comes vaporizing Medamatcha.

The sender of the blast and scream Kunlun rushes over to the side of Krillin frantically checking him over to see if he is alright. Krillin chuckles a bit despite the pain at this attention and says "I'm alright kid they just took some of my energy. All I need is a minute or two and I will be back in action."

Kunlun calming from the panic "Are you sure?" Krillin winks "I'm sure kid. And by the way thanks for saving my butt." Kunlun smiles slightly "Sure anytime." Krillin "I can't believe I let that weirdo get the better of me." Kunlun "Should have been more careful. You could have gotten hurt." Krillin laughing "Okay mom I will try to keep that in mind."

Piccolo punches Zeeun in the face and he wobbles like a Jenga tower about to fall. Commander Zeeun "I'm going to end you." Piccolo "Please don't make me laugh. You're finished. This is the end make your peace and prepare to die."

Zeeun gathers up all of his power and blasts it at Piccolo. Piccolo merely picks his hand up and fires back. Piccolo's blast easily cuts through Zeeun's blast hitting Zeeun. The blast strikes Zeeun's face and blows his head off. Zeeun dead body hits the ship as Piccolo looks bored by the experience. Piccolo "So much for him."

Launch blasts Angila away as the demon starts to visible panic over the situation. Angila "No! No way! How can some non-demon be this strong?" Launch appears behind him "Well I wouldn't say that I'm not a demon but I get it I'm just too much to handle."

Angila turn to face her as Launch cups her hands and a glow comes from it. Launch "Alright time to finish this. Kamehameha!" The ki comes from her vaporizing Angila before he could react.

Wings exhausting himself trying to do some damage, any damage to Tien is breathing heavily as Tien looks on. Tien "This fight was over before it began. You have been fooling yourself into thinking you could beat me. It is over." Wings "I have heard enough of you!"

Wings takes another swing at Tien leaving himself wide open. Tien dodges the attack and then hits Wings in the chest. The blow doesn't look like much but it gives Wings pause as he seems to back away. The demon vomits and in a blood shot gaze looks at Tien.

Wings "What did you do to me?" Tien "Nothing just gave you a taste of my true power. Like I said. This was over before it began." Wings head turns down in frustration. He gets angrier and angrier. His fists clenches as they begin to glow. Wings screams "No!" Wings looks up to see Tien finger pointed at his heart.

Tien emotionlessly "You should have just given up." A yellow light comes from Tien's finger piecing Wings heart killing him instantly. Wings dead body drops like a dead weight to the ground.

Lord Slug makes a sarcastically disappointed noises and shakes his head. He is in his garish purple and yellow outfit. Lord Slug is on the roof having apparently been watching the fights. He was looking around to all the fighters but then focused in on Piccolo as he speaks.

Lord Slug smiling with his enormous chin "I must warn you if you're from the Church or the Government. I am my own god and I'm a secessionist." (He pauses to chuckle.) "You are not what I was told would be on this planet. I was expecting a bunch of weaklings. Not one of my cousins and a whole team of" (Giving it sarcastic air quotes without unfolding his arms) "badasses. And I have got to tell you it's a welcome change."

Piccolo mumbles "Cousin?" Launch screams at him "So you're the asshole who planted this evil as fuck tree!" Lord Slug "Why no loud and quite rude woman. His name was Sherlock first name Noshit. But I suppose I wasn't 'the one' but I did make it happen so my fault I guess." (Pause and a deep smile) "So who's first?"

* * *

More review please and next end of Tree of Might


	22. Tree of Might Saga Part Four

**Ancient Wars and the Wars yet to Come**

* * *

Piccolo cracked his neck as Lord Slug looked on with a smug look on his face. Piccolo "So whose going to start you or me?" Lord Slug "I don't know been awhile since I killed my own prey. Normal I have someone else do it for me or let the climate change I bring on do it. So it's been awhile." (Chuckles) "You chose."

Vegeta "I'm going to have to stop you right there." The two look up towards to see Vegeta in his still slightly broken royal armor. Continuing "Now I'm hoping you're not about to start a fight without me."

Piccolo "Vegeta." Vegeta "That's Prince Vegeta to you slug." Lord Slug "But I didn't say anything." Vegeta "Huh?" Lord Slug "You just said… O I get it you were talking to him." Vegeta "Your name is Slug?" Lord Slug "Yeah." Vegeta "O I see." Lord Slug "I guess this is kind of awkward."

Vegeta "Yeah…" (Back to the loud tough talk) "Now green man this is my quarry shove off." Piccolo "Yeah No. I don't care who you think you are. This is my planet and I'm going to defend it!" Vegeta "Like you could stop me."

Piccolo and Vegeta have a stare down while Lord Slug looks quite bored and irritated by the lack of punching. Lord Slug "Alright this is starting to irritate me. Are one you of you going to punch me nor not?"

Krillin "Hey Piccolo just let Vegeta fight him. He wants to and every second the planet comes closer to death. If he's not strong enough you'll get your turn in anyways." Piccolo sneers at what Krillin had to say but he looks at Vegeta then Lord Slug. Piccolo spits and then nods his head surrendering the fight.

Vegeta grins as he lands on the roof of the spaceship arms folded and eyes focused. Vegeta "So Slug is it?" Lord Slug shakes his head and says "Lord Slug." Vegeta's head dips a little "My apologizes. 'Lord' Slug do you have any last requests of me before I end you?"

Lord Slug "None. I'm not one for sentimentality and besides the universe isn't about to end so I don't see how I'm about to die." Vegeta "I can show you if you wish?" Lord Slug "Certainly I am in desperate need of some sort of test for my rejuvenated body. So bring it." Vegeta "O I shall and you shall regret challenging the Prince of All Saiyans."

Vegeta begins to spark with energy the cloud around the spot are pushed away the white aura grows in size and the Z-fighters are taken aback. Piccolo thinking "He's now stronger then when he fought Cooler. How? These Saiyans are like a bottomless pit of energy their never seems to be an end to it."

Vegeta is in a millisecond over to Lord Slug faster than the fallen one could follow. Vegeta's fist gets lodged deep in Lord Slug gut to the point that Vegeta pushes a bunch of the flesh into Lord Slug's back making it visible. Lord Slug has the air knocked out of him and some purple blood squirts out of his mouth.

Lord Slug takes a step back from Vegeta as his entire body seems to be feeling the effects of the punch. Vegeta retracts his arm back to his side and asks "Regretting challenging me yet?" Lord Slug too caught up in this own pain fails to response just continue to gasp for air. Vegeta "Well I guess I will just have to step it up a bit."

Vegeta smashes his face and then bashes him with the ship beneath them buckling under the pressure created by the fight. Vegeta punches him in the face then sending him speeding towards the ruined buildings of Central City. Vegeta speeds off after his limp body with energy of his aura causing the entire top half of Lord Slug's ship to collapse.

As Lord Slug is hurling towards the ground Vegeta gets a few more hits in until he hits the Palace building in the center of the City bursting though it smashing into the blackened lawn of Palace.

Krillin "Holy" (mouths 'shit' pauses then asks) "He is on our side right?" Launch "Damn!" Kunlun trembling a bit "Gosh Vegeta's powerful." Suno "Wow! Go Vegeta I guess?" Tien and Piccolo look at each other with concerned look.

Vegeta lands on the lawn as Lord Slug is picking himself back up from his crater. The Palace crumbles in the background. Vegeta "I must so you have sir some of the worst timing in the universe. Any normal day I would have given a single fuck about you killing this planet. But you tired doing it while I'm here and at the moment nowhere else to go. It's just bad timing."

Lord Slug out loud "How is this happening? I was rejuvenated. I should be invincible! What is going on here!?" Vegeta chuckles "What is happening Lord Slug is that you have meet your better today and your better is going to kill you." Lord Slug "I didn't spend hundreds of years in exile plotting my revenge on my people just to lose to a spoiled little prince like you!"

Lord Slug's clothing rips as his arm extents rushing towards Vegeta. Vegeta jumps backwards and starts dodging the speeding appendage. While is earns some surprise from Vegeta it earns gasps from the Z-fighters as they get a look at his elbow and the move itself.

Piccolo mumbles to himself "Cousin." Piccolo to the group "He's a Namekian." The others look at him then look back at Lord Slug in confusion. Lord Slug slips back into position his hand goes to his head and he rips of his helmet off revealing his bald head and antennae.

* * *

Escarole wakes out suddenly with all of her wounds gone. She looks up to see Dende having healed her and Yamcha standing over her smiling. Dende meanwhile was looking far less sure of what he was witnessing.

Yamcha his right hand behind his head "Well welcome back to the world of the living. Not that you died mind you but it was close before Dr… Dende was it? (Yamcha looks to Dende and Dende nods yes Yamcha turns back to Escarole) here saved you."

Escarole looks to Dende and seems to have a fight with herself about what to say. Dende backs away a bit as he begins to worry that she is about to attack him. Escarole "Thank you… For taking you sweet damn time and waiting until I was almost dead before finely bothering to help."

Dende head drops and Yamcha shakes his head. Yamcha "Sorry kid she's thankful. She just has a real piss poor way of showing it." Escarole "Don't ever speak for me pretty boy." She gets up to see Bulma, the Colonel, Moori and five other Namekians looking on.

Escarole "So more green men." Moori "Dr. Brief sent us out to look for his daughter and we were looking to repay the kindness that humanity has shown us by helping in any way we can." Colonel Stryker "I think I can safety speak for humanity right now as a whole by saying your help is greatly appreciated in this our darkest hour."

Bulma "I can vouch for that." Escarole "Well isn't that just heartwarming maybe we should all get into a drum circle and sing a song. Weaklings." Yamcha "You realize that it was a weakling as you put it that just saved your life." Escarole "Whatever I got better things to do." Moori "Wait. I must tell you of this evil." Escarole "Make it quick! I have said evil to kill."

Moori "I believe the villain doing this is a Namekian. To be precise a Super Namekian. One of a hand full of our kind that rejected our peaceful way of life and tried to take over our world. Instead of worshiping the kais they sought to bind themselves to the demon realm. They formed a burning legion they destroyed our ancient civilization and nearly enslaved our kind to demons realm. Thanks to the kais and the dragon ball we banished them. The Burning Legion how ever went on to spread chaos and misery around the universe. They all however began dying many years ago from extreme old age. This I believe is the last of the legion come to finish our people off for not worshiping their demons."

Colonel Stryker "So there was even more chaos and death in the universe before the Saiyans and Frost Demons?" Moori nods. Colonel Stryker thinking "The fish creature seemed to worship these Super Namekians. God! We were so unprepared. It's a universe full of monsters and were all helpless children. Anyone can strolls up and slaughter us. Until now it has been dumb luck and chance saving us. We need something more. Something to give all of mankind the abilities of these monsters."

Escarole "So what? All I'm hearing is I'm about to fight a really old slug that unlike your lot has a spine.' Moori "I don't think you fully grasp the gravity of the situation." Escarole "Look you can guard the Earthlings while I take care of your bogey man."

Escarole goes to take off when Yamcha yells "Wait!" Escarole annoyed "What is it now?" Yamcha "I'm coming with you." Escarole scoffs "Did you just forget about the fact you just got your ass handed to you by some cannon folder."

Yamcha "Look I know I'm not the strongest around but you're going to need help" (far more authoritatively) "and I don't take orders from you." Escarole turns from and says "Fine." She takes off full speed. Yamcha then takes off after her.

Colonel Stryker "You know for being the person that killed him. Your ex seems to be rather chummy with the Princess." Bulma looks at him shocked "Okay couple of question come to mind. Number one how did you know me and Yamcha were dating at one point? Number two who do you know were now broken up.? And number three what are you implying?

Colonel Stryker "The answer to the first two is that I'm a spy and you're a high value asset and three I don't know just noticing something weird to me is all." Bulma "What a second are you implying the possibility that Yamcha wants to get with the Princess." Colonel Stryker "Nope just saying it weird and all."

Bulma thinking "Well I kind of thought I didn't like Princess Murderer but if Yamcha likes her than I guess I'm going to have to help because Yamcha is going need all the help he can get with that piece of work. Bulma genius in both science and love." She suddenly developed a grin with a maniacal nature upon her face.

Colonel Stryker noticing Bulma and her look sweats a bit sighs them mumbles "Should have kept my mouth shut I just needlessly complicated things didn't I." Colonel Stryker thinking "Sorry pal I just made your life ten times harder. My bad."

Random Namekian in a whisper "Man this relationship things these aliens have to go through seem awfully strange Elder." Moori "Yeah glad we don't have to go through that nonsense." Different Random Namekian "I just can follow any of it." Moori "I don't think were supposed to." Random Namekian "Punching seems easier." Moori "It is. We desperately need a new home away from these crazies." They nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Lord Slug "Very well I will show you monkey who I really am." Lord Slug begins to grow in size and in power as Vegeta looks on. The other Z-fighters gasp as Lord Slug is soon the size of Godzilla. The monster's clothes grow with him. He fails to grow larger than the Tree of Might but still is an impressive sight to say the least.

In Lord Slug's new booming voice towering above Vegeta "Now shall can we continue little Monkey?"Vegeta grins his teeth a bit at that comment and with all of his might he punches Lord Slug in the leg. Lord Slug shakes a bit but doesn't fall. Vegeta looks to him in shock as Lord Slug looks down and says "And I thought you were short before but now you are just an ant."

Lord Slug kicks Vegeta away. Vegeta quickly catches himself to find Lord Slug's hand coming right for him. Vegeta dodges it but out of the palm comes a blast. The blast shoots Vegeta away despite his block sending him into a building.

The building collapses as Lord Slug stomps down on the ruined office building. He stomps on it multiple times until the area is flat. Lord Slug leaves his right foot on the rubble. Lord Slug laughs and says "That takes care of him."

The rubble of the building however begins to levitate as a bright white light starts coming through the cracks. Suddenly there is an explosion that sends Lord Slug's leg into the air. Lord Slug stumbles back but doesn't fall.

Vegeta stands in the crater created by his blast his arms to his side. Vegeta charges Lord Slug attacking his chest then going for his head. But no matter how hard Vegeta seems to punch and kick Lord Slug seems to not take damage as a black aura starts to come from Lord Slug.

Lord Slug gets faster as he flicks Vegeta away like he were a bug. Vegeta catches himself again in the air now very pissed that he doesn't seem to be getting anywhere. Vegeta fires a ton of blast at Lord Slug that have little to no effect as they blow up harmlessly on Lord Slug's skin.

Vegeta earns at best a chuckle from Lord Slug who says "The Tree of Might's gifts are truly great. I felt them like insect bites before they would have injured me, now I feel as though I have powers greater than a god's."

Vegeta is rolling over in his mind about what to do when a light flashes above the two. Both look to see a bright white ball of energy. It is shining and burning through the red clouds of blood, bathing the area in its light. Vegeta sees it takes a second then realizes what it is.

To Lord Slug's side falls an Oozaru not as large as Lord Slug but with Lord Slug only being a head's length taller than in. In her black armor and now stocky body. In her booming voice she speaks "How about you pick on someone you own size you over grown Slug."

Vegeta screaming "What the hell are you doing here! This is my fight and you were supposed to be taking care of the woman! I knew there was a reason why I never trusted you with anything!" Escarole "I got some smaller slugs to do your shit babysitting job" (sarcastically) "and you really looked like you had everything under control." Vegeta eyes grew bloodshot as he was foaming at the mouth in rage.

Escarole smiled in delight at the rage she was causing in her brother but as Vegeta was focused on trying to cow his sister he fail to notice Lord Slug's hand come up and back hand him away. Escarole chuckles at that and both she and Lord Slug have a stare down.

The fight of the giant's begins with Escarole and Lord Slug punching at each other. They step on building and crush the as though they were made of cardboard. The two wreck all sorts of havoc.

The Z-fighter now joined by Yamcha look on in amazement all except Piccolo who is just getting angry. Vegeta gets back up fuming at having been forced out of the fight and is now reduced to a spectator.

Escarole punched him in the jaw then says "You know for a big guy you move pretty fast." Lord Slug kicks her in the chest and says "I could say the same for you." The rock'em sock'em match continues as they unleash devastating attacks on another with both showing signs of wounds but only Escarole slowing down.

Piccolo thinking "Lord Slug has taken so much damage from both Vegeta and Escarole but none of it is slowing him down. Growing shouldn't have given him this much of a power boost. It's like he's fighting with someone else strength. The tree must be feeding him energy and stamina that means we are fighting the collective stolen energy of Earth. He wouldn't slow down. He will just keep coming."

Piccolo "She can't win. None of can win." Suno "Come on Piccolo I know she killed most of us. But look at her down there she is dishing out the pain." Launch "Yeah I really owe her one but she is kicking some ass." Tien "No Piccolo's right we are not just fighting him but the tree to. We have to destroy it or were all going to die."

King Kai "I might have an idea on that that and it will involve Kami. Let me call him." The phone rings as King Kai and the other Z-fighters wait on while the brawl of the Kaiju occurs in the background. Krillin plays with his thumbs. Yamcha taps his leg. King Kai mumbles "Come on pick up."

Finally the ring stop and it sounds like someone picks up. King Kai "O thank me listen Kami…" Kami's voice but robotic "Hello you have reached Kami the Guardian of Earth's voice mail box…" They all groan with Piccolo saying "What the Fuck?" Kami "If this call is urgent say urgent if it…"

The entire group screams out "Urgent" and the thing seem to switch off. Kami "Yes this is Kami Guardian of Earth what do you need?" Piccolo "What the hell having you been doing exactly you realize the world has been endanger?"

Kami "Yeah I kind of noticed what with the sky of blood and the hundreds of winged demons that showed up and just tried to kill me thank you very much." Piccolo eyes rolling "Are you okay?" Kami "Yeah I didn't need that second kidney any ways."

Piccolo "We don't have kidney's." Kami "It was a sarcastic…" (He groans) "What is this about!?" Piccolo "Well you don't have to yell. See, see how that feels." Kami "You little…" King Kai "Okay we don't have time for this. Look Kami do you have the Sacred Water." Kami "Yeah."

King Kai "Good here's the plan. This tree thrives on death and corruption it pure medamn evil. The Scared Water is pure enchanted good. The water will not be enough to kill it but if it's poured on it roots close to the source it will hurt it a lot. It will be like pouring poison on it the tree. It will feel it big time. It won't be able to help slug or defend itself the perfect time to kill it."

Escarole gets slammed into a building with her breathing heavily all cut up from the fight. She is slow to get up as Lord Slug walks over to her. Lord Slug points a finger at her face about to kill her.

Lord Slug is blasted in the back of the head by Vegeta. Lord Slug looks to Vegeta. Vegeta "No one kill my bitch of a sister but me!" He unleashed a series of blast on him as Escarole gets back to her feet. Lord Slug stretches his arm and grabs ahold of Vegeta and grabs ahold with the other of Escarole neck.

Piccolo "Well hurry the fuck up and get here. The rest of you help Kami." Kunlun "What are you going to do Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo begrudgingly says "Help those two." Piccolo's body begins to grow as his purple gi rips. His feet touch the ground as he is now the size of Lord Slug and Oozaru Escarole.

Kunlun looks on in surprised and shocked but the others who have seen him do this before just look on. Piccolo brings two of his fingers to his head the points and fires his special beam cannon at Slug who dodges it.

In dodging the beam he loosens his grip on both Vegeta and Escarole. Escarole rips her neck free of his hand and Vegeta pries his body loose of the demon's stranglehold. Lord Slug jumps back as he is now fighting three opponents.

Escarole, Vegeta and Piccolo get in a line of sort giving Escarole and Vegeta a breather. Escarole with annoyance "So green man when were you planning on doing that little trick before?" Piccolo "Not planning on it all you two seemed have the situation 'in hand' as it were." Escarole fake laughs then says "O I forgot you're a wanabe comedian."

Piccolo "Well I'm the funniest person left on this planet." Escarole "Well that's just not true. The midget and the pretty boy are way funnier than you." Vegeta "I have to agree with the bitch on this one." Lord Slug thinking "All these people can do is talk."

Kami and Mr. Poppo arrives on a magic carpet with a jug of Sacred Water in Kami's hand. The two of them look as though they have been through the ringer cut up and bruised. Piccolo thinking "Well part one is complete now for two and three."

The tree seems to shake an unearthly moan coming from nowhere rings out. Krillin "Aw what in the hell was that?" Branch descend from the canopy thrusting towards the Z-Fighters and Kami. On the ground shoot up roots of the tree aimed at the same target.

The group panics at this except Tien who fire a tri-beam at the roots then the branches to push them back. The other soon follow suit trying to give Kami the opening to pour the water. The group surrounds Kami and starts to escort him to the surface.

Piccolo smiles at the plan working but the dark aura around Lord Slug grows in size and becomes even darker. Lord Slug charges the three trying to get past them and save his benefactor.

The three charge up blasts, Vegeta the Galick Gun, Escarole the mouth blast and Piccolo the Masenko. Lord Slug fires a blast out of his hands and a beam struggle ensues with the three at the clear disadvantage.

The tree gets closer as more and more branches and roots come at the Z-fighters. They easily start to get overwhelmed as they coming closer. They start to quickly exhaust their ki and stamina due to the constant barrage.

Branch get to Chiaotzu grabbing ahold of his arm and pulling him away. A root seconds later grabs ahold of Yamcha foot and pulls him away. Then Suno and Launch leaving only Tien and Kunlun guarding Kami and Mr. Poppo.

The four land mere feet from where Kami decided it would be best to use the water. The rush to the spot but Kami trips on a root that emerged to stop him. A good deal of the jug spills on the ground away from the target. To the shock and the horror of others.

The tree makes a sound that could be compared to a giggle as the three are nearly depleted and are about to be overtaken. Meanwhile the others captured by the tree are under attack begin cut up and tortured.

The ground seems to come up and grab Kami as the other fighters look on in horror. But as the last hope of life on earth seem to be extinguish Kami yells out "Now Mr. Poppo!" Mr. Poppo who reached the spot at the largest root of the tree takes out of his pocket a vial of the water and chucks it at the ground.

The vial smashes on the ground the water seeping into the ground. In an instant the tree gives a monstrous roar of pure agony. The tree's tendrils lose focus and flail around sparing the others in its grasp.

The power feeding Lord Slug terminates leaving him helpless. The three power energy quickly over powers him. Their blasts punch through his body cutting Lord Slug in half before detonating and vaporizing him.

Kunlun and Tien both setup and fire two tri-beams at the trunk of tree. It rips the tree out of its ground sending crashing onto the ruins of Lord Slug's spaceship. Tree due to the attack and the sparks of the ship catches fire.

Between the crackling of the fire could still be heard its moans of pain. The cloud of blood dissipate as sunlight shines down upon the planet once more. The sunlight yet shines on nothing good. It reveals an Earth without green or blue just black and red. The dead are still dead and the Earth a graveyard.

The tree does not become ashes like a normal tree, no cloud of ash and dust instead the tree seems to burn into nonexistence. The fire tries to spread but there seems to be no fuel for it and it burns itself out.

* * *

The group gathers itself up and goes to Capsule Corp to meet the Namekians and Bulma to use their Dragon Balls that followed them to Earth to restore the planet and humanity. On to the ruined Earth Dende summons Porunga.

Porunga "So what you want?" The others look around confused until Moori speaks up "We taught the Dragon Earthling while we have been here for the last few months." After that Bulma says "Okay we want the Earth and her ecosystems to be restore to what it was before the Tree of Might."

Dende nods "We wish that Earth was back to the way it was before Tree of Might destroyed it." Porunga "Can do." In seconds the Earth become itself again blue and green. The life of the planet restored.

Bulma "Next we want all the people along with their things restored." Dende nods "We wish that you would bring all the people and their shit back." Porungu "Sure." The people around the planet were coming back to life and the shit along with them. They all had a very common theme of pure confusion about what in the hell just happened but otherwise fine.

Dende "Alright so what's the third wish?" Bulma "Right… O I wish that Chi-Chi was returned to Earth from whatever planet she has been trapped on for the last couple of months." Porunga "Right well… I cannot do that." Bulma "Come again?"

Porunga "Yeah well you see I don't think I have the power to do that if she is unwilling and at this very moment she is very unwilling." Bulma "Why?" Porunga sweating "Yeah not willing to say. But I can say that she is going to come back in a few more months."

Bulma "I'm sorry I'm still trying to wrap my head around this why isn't she coming back?" Porunga "Personal reasons also I think she is getting some training in." Bulma "Okay well shit anyone else have a wish they want because Chi-Chi too 'busy' to come and be with her friends?" Piccolo "I don't get it."

Escarole walks up away from Vegeta towards the group. Escarole "I wish the Prince Vegeta tail's were to come back." The others look in amazement and Vegeta looks stunned and his tail comes back. Escarole looks at theirs stares and sighs saying "I knew this was a bad idea." She takes off leave the crowd stunned.

Moori "Well I suppose we can wait a while longer for our new home." Yamcha thinking "Huh I think I might have had an effect on her after all." Bulma thinking after seeing the happiness on Yamcha's face "Well what's his face has better instincts then I thought. But the two of them are going to need help because she's a lot like Vegeta when it comes to emotion. Still I haven't fully won Vegeta yet but I'm a great multitasker. This is going to do wonders for both of them I just know it.

Bulma in a smile "So Yamcha I think she wants you to go after her." Yamcha "What?" Bulma "Go after her." Yamcha takes off after her. Bulma looks over to see a Vegeta trying his best not to smile after being gifted back his tail. She smiles at him and he turns his head. Bulma thinking "I will get you yet Prince."

Yamcha manages to catchup with Escarole who is visibly frustrated and annoyed. Yamcha midflight asks "What wrong?" Escarole "You people that's what. You all have to make a big deal out of nothing. I wish I never made that stupid wish. You all just have to pretend to care all the time." Yamcha "We weren't pretending. We were suspired and happy for you. "

Escarole "That makes it worse. Look I don't know what you're trying to do so stop it. I want to be left alone. A concept I'm sure your all quite unfamiliar with but it is what I want so drop it." She knocks it into high gear leaving him in the dust. Yamcha thinking "Well I guess she is just unfamiliar with sympathy or carrying. I guess she still has a ways to go yet. But this is a good first step.

* * *

On Master Roshi Island, Roshi sleeping bubble bursts and he gets up stretching. He itches his nose and says "O what a beautiful day. Yet why do I feel like I missed something?" (He looks around to see nothing amiss) "Huh guess not." He says this as dead body of a demon washes up on his beach.


	23. On Yardrat Part One

**Who says you can't go home?**

* * *

Screaming into the yellowish atmosphere of a rocky world is a Saiyan battle pod. It comes closer towards the surface of the planet at tremendous speed before slowing down before hitting the planet. The pod smashes into some plateaus before coming to rest on the ground in a crater of its making.

The pod glows red hot as its steams. The pod makes some noises before beeping in approval of the surroundings presented. The superheated hull turns back to white as the door shoots down landing on the rocky glassed crater.

Out of the pod emerges the bruised and cut body of Kakarrot carrying the even more cut up unconscious body of Chi-Chi. He lowers her on the seat of the ship making sure to keep the medical life-support systems untouched feeding her oxygen and pain meds.

She cringes in pain he apologies to her in a whisper to her. He strokes her hair. Kakarrot "I'm sorry but I need to find a doctor or something to help. I will be right back." He is wobbly and not stable.

He closes the pod up trying to make sure that no predator sees her and tries to take an easy meal. He goes to play with a nonexistence scouter to tell him what plants might be useful and what tech might be at his disposal but merely taps for a second at empty air near his ear.

He mutters profanity as he realizes how much screwed Chi-Chi might be. He looks around to see that he has landed what must be the badlands of this planet. He closes his eyes trying to concentrate on finding life on anything to help him.

Kakarrot however panicked and wounded keeps coming up with nothing. His wound seem to force him to the ground. His head spinning as he continue to mumble to himself about saving Chi-Chi as a shadow looms over his eyes saying "I suppose I do owe you a debt of sort."

Guarda stands over the unconscious Kakarrot her hood over her hair blocking the sunlight from hitting him. She is about to examine him when a group of Yardratians arrive on the scene to see the Guardian and Kakarrot. They look at each other in curiosity.

The Yardratians take out of some sacks. They pull out some cloth and various medical equipment. Seeing this Guarda "Why would you help a stranger?" The pink skinned odd headed whiskered short uniformed alien's jiter amongst themselves in their dialect.

They seemed don't understand Guarda's words but recognize the language itself as familiar. The lead one in a broken off tone that was like a parrot reciting words rather than a true speaker spoke "A stranger is a friend that I have haven't fully meet yet."

Guarda was taken aback as the alien continued trying to imitate a voice familiar to her that she could not place. Yardrat "The one who passes the sentence must swing the sword. Needs of the many out weight the needs of the few. Death is an old enemy that I'm and now friends with. I love fighting I love competing, but most of all I love peace."

The alien just keep listing these phrases and words like it be a contest. She placed her hand up begging for him to stop as something about this was bringing her to tears. It brought up images of her childhood and brought her to tears.

The Yardratian's take a step back in fear at her movement and red eyes. They take a second but realize that she poses no threat to them. Their skin turns a lighter shade as they come to her trying to give her comfort.

They being bandaging the saiyans and open the pod to help Chi-Chi. The aliens seem to hum as they work. The odd thing about their work shows they both knowledgeable and lack of experience with human's and saiyan's. They seemed to have read this in a book seen it in pictures but not done it for real but they are skilled.

Their matching clothing to seemed familiar to her but wrong like an extrapolation of something they were told of but didn't see themselves. The aliens seemed interested in looking around their waists and seemed heartened by finding nothing. Until when removing Kakarrot's armor they find the stump of his tail.

Their eyes light up and they jiter more to one another happily to find what they were expecting. As soon as they seem satisfied that they have tended to their wounds the short aliens as a group begin to carrying Chi-Chi and Kakarrot away and signal for Guarda to follow.

She follows sensing no sign of deceit or trickery from the creatures. They walk for miles as it becomes clear that they are marching to a snow covered mountain in the distance overlooking the badlands. There is where an ancient building lays on the mountain.

The sandal wearing aliens carrying the weight of an adult human and saiyan barely twitch as their feet are shredded trying to walk the endless staircase leading to the building. The aliens reject the attempts by Guarda to help them.

The group comes to the gate of the building high away from the ground on the mountain. The walls made of stone and door of wood. On the stone reads a scratchy looking written form of the language of the aliens. Unreadable to Guarda but on the door in shiny gold is an image of a saiyan's tail.

After more sounds from the aliens the door swings open to reveal even more pink creatures all desperate to get a look. All dressed the same. They all being bowing to her and seem to start chanting. A group of the aliens come over and being to feed their own Ki to Chi-Chi and Kakarrot.

They start to takes those two away to Guarda protest. They try to lead and drag her away to the largest ancient stone building in the center of the compound. Curiosity over takes her and she allows them to bring her to where they want.

The door to the place is opened by the crowd and she is lead in as the door shuts behind her. She looks towards the door not looking forward when a voice rings out. "Child of our savior why are you here?"

She looks to see a group of seven gray skinned Yardratians of great age siting on pillows. The pillows are on slightly raised square stones jutting up from the floor. The middle and youngest looking like the one who spoke is smiling. Unlike the others he seems to not have dust on him.

The one on the right two down is completely blind whose his pale eyes staring into nothing merely in the general direction of her. The farthest to the left has an ornate wooden board keeping his limp body from falling backwards he appears to be paralyzed. One has a cane, another without an arm.

The clothing of these elders seem to be more elaborate than the others outside. More work had been put into the armor, there were more trinkets on their person. The building is made so that light could constantly shine on their spots and a spot that Guarda had been herded to.

Guarda "You speak my language?" Middle monk "Yes were are taught the language of the savior and its mastery is a requirement for becoming an elder of this monastery. Few master it. It is quite hard for our tongue. It requires years of practice and discipline. It is used as a measuring stick of our devotion and commitment. Daughter of our Savior."

Guarda "Daughter of our Savior?" Blind monk "You are the daughter of Veler the savior of our world are you not?" Guarda "Veler my father? He's your Savior?" They all say "Yes." Guarda "How and why… What is happening?"

Cripple monk "Your father didn't speak of his great deeds on our planet?" Guarda "No. I think. Look the man had a lot of stories and he tried telling them all to a kid who like to punch things. Maybe a can recall thirty percent of them. I don't remember him telling me about the fact that he became a messiah of pink short knife eared aliens. I think I would have recalled that."

Canned monk "The man was truly a saint. Humble beyond belief. His deeds didn't even need mentioning to his offspring." They all nod in agreement. Guarda is in all honesty completely lost. She looks above them to see an ornately carved image of her adopted father smiling and giving the peace sign.

One armed monk "You seem lost young one allow us to explain." Eldest monk "Many years before anyone in this room was born your father came to this planet searching for enlightenment after he had saved his own world from catastrophe." Middle monk "He was looking to heal his heart after being forced to take life and had lost a great deal."

Blind monk "Our planet of peace was known for millions of years to be a place to where the veil of the fabric of existence is most thin." Canned monk "Spirits roam free over large sections of the planet. Some lost, some curious, some angry." Eldest monk "It is also were many receive visions of the past and the future sometimes."

Single whiskered monk "It was to the gain of the knowledge of the future that a villain by the name of Chilled the ancestor of the demons to which you are most familiar came to our world." One armed monk "He killed many to gain foresight. He may have been a great deal weaker than what you know but…"

Eldest monk "But we are weak and peaceful. The name of our planet means 'peace' we are not fighters." Cripple monk "So we were helpless to the pirate. Until your father stepped in." Blind monk "He was no killer but he was a fighter. He stood up for us. He defended us and won."

Middle monk "In single combat he beat Chilled and let him live after the monster begged for his life." Eldest monk "He helped us bring back balance with us and the spirit world. He was a man of peace that helped us be ourselves again."

Blind monk "It was on this spot where you stand that we believe he achieved enlightenment." Single whiskered monk "Were he forgave the monster than killed his tribe and sent his people back into the Stone Age. Where he let go of his dead wife and daughter to which gave him so much sorrow."

Guarda "Wife and Daughter?" Canned monk "It would seem he didn't tell you." Cripple monk "Maybe the wound healed and cleaned was still a scar." The others nodded in agreement. Guarda was desperately trying to absorb all of this and failing.

Eldest monk "He however was needed by destiny elsewhere. But those most touched by his visit made this monastery." Crippled monk "We foresaw the child of his message coming back to this world." One armed monk "At first we thought it would just be the palm haired one but the future as it is prone to do changed."

Middle monk "We are quite glad that his daughter didn't totally sucome to the darkness that we saw you falling to." Canned monk "Perhaps love had once again proved its power." They nod in agreement.

Guarda "Your outfits?" One armed monk "Aw yes they are our best attempts to recreate the armor that your father wore." Single whiskered monk "Sorry if they fail to impress we had only oral history to rely on." Guarda "Okay then why all of this?"

Eldest monk "Your father did more for our people then can be repaid in a single lifetime." Crippled monk "To repay him we were planning on giving the palm haired one the tool he would need to save his world from the bug monster and would have saved it from Frieza if the blue haired boy wouldn't have come also to change the future."

Guarda "Bug monster, blue haired, Kakarrot what?" Blind monk "We believe. It was you that changed the course of events by seeing a glimpse of what could have been, not what was." Canned monk "The future is constantly changing it's hard to tell."

Middle monk "We still plan to teach what would have been Son Goku our skill but we see a new task before us." Single whiskered monk "You come to us your spirit in flux. Your aura darkened." One armed monk "Your soul broken. Your children and their children lost, along with yourself." Eldest monk "You are in pain and we wish to help."

Guarda is thunderstruck by this revelation. She is left speechless. The middle monk noticing her confusion and awestruck expression says "We will allow you to take some time to think it over. I'm sure you're going to want to see your companions. Think. Take as much time as you need but know that we will need you here for at least a year to teach the instant transmission and heal your soul."

Eldest monk "You may leave this planet if you wish but know ignoring a wound does not heal it and you are very much wounded child." Middle monk "Dinner is about an hour." They bow to her their hands placed together as the door to the room opens up.

She bobs her head at them. She turns and leaves the spotlight exiting back into the snow mountain monastery out of the warmth of the temple. The door closes leaving the monks to themselves. Crippled monk "I weep for our savior's race. She is their eldest their wisest. She is but a child."

One armed monk "Were we not all children? Are we all not still children?" Single whiskered monk "He is right. Few can endure lost without help. No one has helped her. She is an orphan in more than one way."

Middle monk "Despite what we saw. You can't tell me you didn't feel that." Eldest monk "I see why he choose her. That aura even broken. Veler doesn't make mistakes. She is their Guardian for a reason."

Blind monk "The spirits will not like the conflict in her." Canned monk "She will learn as a result. The palm haired one will fare no better. His other was pure. This one will be a challenge. He will have other things on his mind."

Crippled monk "We mustn't interfere with what should be or needs to come." Single whiskered monk "Then we teach his mate instead of him?" Eldest monk "Maybe. We shall see what comes and decide then."

* * *

Kakarrot basically naked with a blanket on him wakes up on a stone table. Next to a him on a different table is Chi-Chi in the very same position but still asleep. He like a spring he jumps up. His feet fall onto the cold straw cover stone ground. He rushes over to Chi-Chi's side. He pushes aside her blanket and begins examining her wounds seeing that they have been bandaged. He breathes a sigh of relieve at this.

The sudden rush of cold air to her lower region stirs Chi-Chi as she opens her eyes. She see looks to Kakarrot staring at her naked. In a millisecond her entire body turns red with her teeth grinding. Noticing a chance Kakarrot looks to see Chi-Chi staring at him. Not getting the death threat in those eyes.

Kakarrot "O good you're awake…." With all the might in her body she smacks him on the face. He yelps in pain. Her hand leaves a perfect imprint upon his check. Kakarrot in a yell "Ow. What the hell was that for?"

Chi-Chi screaming "Pervert! You were trying to to?! I'm going to kill you!" She gets up her fists clenched prepared to fight. Kakarrot "Trying to what? I was trying to see if you were alright!" Chi-Chi "Yeah right! That's what it looked like! Then why am I naked?!"

Kakarrot now fully realizing what she was accusing him of turn's red as he gets offended. Kakarrot "You would really think that I would!?" He then gets a little quieter. "I would never hurt you like that."

Chi-Chi is taken back by his sincerity. She calms down and asks "Why am I naked?" Kakarrot "I don't know. Last I remember is leaving the ship trying to find us help. Then I collapsed. Now I wake up here next to you. And I have no idea what is going on." Chi-Chi "Okay I believe you." Kakarrot his eyes turn from her "It's fair. I'm not exactly a good guy. So yeah."

Guarda "You know I didn't think I would understand a single thing today. This at least is in the ballpark of my understanding." After her first word one Kakarrot and Chi-Chi turned sharply to face her. She is in front of entrance to the room in front of an ancient creaky door. Chi-Chi using the blanket to cover herself while Kakarrot gets into fight mode while still being naked.

Kakarrot "Witch?" Guarda "Dinner is in an hour. Our hosts wish to feed us before sending us off to bed. Both of your clothes were to wrecked beyond repair. There are monk's clothes on the third table. You two can get to 'know' each other better later. " She turns from them chuckling and exits the room.

Chi-Chi "Okay who is she?" Kakarrot relaxes "The witch. The king's advisor. A creepy old crone living on a floating castle in the sky." Chi-Chi "Wait she's your Guardian?" Kakarrot "Guardian?" Chi-Chi "The person who watches over your planet." Kakarrot "I don't think anyone has ever called her that before but okay."

Chi-Chi is sure not to look as he is getting dressed much to his annoyance it would seem he wanted to put on a show for her. He is soon dressed and he reluctantly walks into a corner knowing what she is about to demand next.

Kakarrot stares at the wall waiting for her to great just imagining what it must look like. Chi-Chi "Okay you can look now." He turns his head to reveal a stream of crimson pouring down his nose that he is quite unaware of. She looks at him blankly and he quickly realizes the reason why.

Kakarrot uses his wristed to wipe off the blood from his face as he shrugs. Chi-Chi sighs as she marches out of the room to be soon followed by him. Kakarrot "I'm sorry. I didn't look. I just couldn't help myself." Chi-Chi annoyed "I know."

Chi-Chi takes off Kakarrot is about to follow after her as Guarda leaning on a wall next to the door says "I wouldn't it seems like she needs some space at the moment." Kakarrot "Witch I don't take orders from you!" Guarda "Watch your tone or have you forgotten my party trick. I gave no order just made a suggestion. She need a moment and I must say you are just terrible at this."

Kakarrot looks at her in a sneer "I remember damn well. I just don't take orders from anyone especially with an annoying voice like yours. Why are you even here?" Guarda "A vision." Kakarrot "Should have known. Stupid fucking magic bullshit."

Guarda "Bullshit is it. You know I almost regretting deciding to help you." Kakarrot "I don't need help." Guarda "Not from where I'm leaning. She might look like a Saiyan but being crude to her won't win her over. No matter how much she wants you." Kakarrot "Wants me?"

Guarda "Dumb ass. You couldn't smell it or see it in her eyes?" Kakarrot "Well once but… okay so I have a in." Guarda "Yes if you stop acting so stupid." Kakarrot "Why do you even care?" Guarda "In another life you avenged me, avenged my people, my race and avenged those who I sold my soul to protect."

Kakarrot "What in the hell are you talking about?" Guarda "Nothing" (She turns her head from him) "Nothing at all. O and by the way as a side note you're banished." Kakarrot "What?" Guarda "Your banished you are no longer welcome on planet Vegeta."

Kakarrot "O. rRght treason forgot about that." Guarda "Well I didn't. So I guess you will have to make a new home elsewhere." Kakarrot "Is this supposed to be a punishment?" Guarda "I don't know I just don't feel like beheading you right now." Kakarrot "Where ever shall I go?"

Guarda "A mystery to be sure. You should probably ask her first." Kakarrot "Not her planet." Guarda "She would be the only reason why you would go. See you at dinner." Guarda floats away and swiftly catches up with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looks at the backwards floating Guarda and asks angrily.

Chi-Chi "What do you want and who are you?" Guarda "I am the Guardian of Vegeta defender of the Saiyan race." Chi-Chi "Why would you want to be the Guardian of such horror?" Guarda "Careful now. You are talking about my people. You should have gathered what I did to Cooler."

Chi-Chi stops and Guarda feet touch the ground as she to stops. Chi-Chi "What do you want?" Guarda "To thank you and apologize." Chi-Chi looks at her shocked. Guarda "Fair enough. Your experience with our people may have colored your opinions of us but yes a saiyan is apologizing to you. It was I who send Raditz to you world and set in motion these terrible events." Chi-Chi "O."

Guarda "Yes. So in a way I am responsible for your death. My dear I am nearly eighty. I have seen a lot but I never thought, however, I would be speaking to a dead woman. This places my in a weird spot." (She breaths in and in a far more commanding voice says.) "Earth is now under the protection of the Saiyan Empire never to be hindered or molested in any form by my sons or their sons and so on and so forth. No other Empires or Kingdoms shall lay claim on it nor shall any claim be recognized in any way shape or form. Earth is free, Earth is for the Earthlings. And if requested we shall come to your aid in times of war. You are an ally and protectorate of the Saiyan Empire. Congrats on that."

Chi-Chi "Really?" Guarda "Yes but there is however a small list of caveats to all of this." Chi-Chi "Okay what are they?" Guarda "Number one never side against us." Chi-Chi "Right." Guarda raises her voice and points her finger "Number two Never side against us!" (Quiets down a bit) "And Number three you're going to let Kakarrot live on your world." Chi-Chi "What?" Guarda "He is banished. He needs a new home. It's a big world you have the room."

Chi-Chi looks at her side eyed. Guarda "Sorry but we can't take him back." Chi-Chi "How would you have the power to do any of this." Guarda "I am Dowager Queen. My son will listen to me or I shall tan his hide like I did when he was misbehaved little boy." Chi-Chi "I gather that would be an odd sight." Guarda "Yes indeed. Come now. We have a feast waiting and I need to eat. Begin confused at my age is hungry work."

* * *

They come to a large room with a table made to accommodate the entirety of the monks for a feast. A massive feast had been prepared to celebrate the arrival of the visitors. Seated and waiting for them is the entire monks and all of the disciples. Kakarrot marveled at the alien food and drink on the table. They bow to one another and the feast begins.

Later on after a gratuitous feast to which the Saiyans and the Yardratians tried to outdo one another to the horror of Chi-Chi. They went through plate after plate until there was nothing left of the feast in minutes not hours. With only Chi-Chi and eldest monk failing to eat like starving barbarians. Then began the burping contest after the eating contest with Kakarrot the clear winner to the great respect of the monks.

Moments after the contests were over Kakarrot asked "So my new friends you eat like Saiyans and you have given us hospitality. You know any fighting moves?" Middle monk "We are but peaceful monks. But yes we do."

Kakarrot "Terrific I want you to teach me. I'm in need of some new techniques but I wonder if you will have anything I want considering how weak you all are." Middle monk "We assure you despite our weak nature we can show you a thing or two." Kakarrot "Glad to hear it."

Chi-Chi "May I ask you? Why all the images of the tails?" Kakarrot "Huh?" Chi-Chi "You didn't notice all the symbols and wonder why they are helping us?" Kakarrot "I don't know. Seems normal enough to me." Guarda "You were never a very observant boy. You just probably thought they were being nice right?" Kakarrot "Well…"

Guarda "Idiot. I don't wish to speak for my hosts but they already told me. A saiyan came to their world and saved it. Since then he has sort of been their Buddha or Jesus." Chi-Chi "O. Wait how do you know about Buddha or Jesus?" Guarda "Never mind that the point is they want us to stay for a year to train us." Eldest monk "Correct."

Kakarrot "Well I don't see why not." Chi-Chi "I suppose Earth is safe and I don't see myself getting another chance to learn from ancient alien monks so okay." Guarda "So good I will tell you tomorrow of my decision."

Middle monk "Excellent I will have my disciple" (he says bunch of sound that amount to his name next) "to show you to your room." Chi-Chi "Room?" Middle monk "Yes room. We are a poor monks. You will have to share. May your rest be long and kind." Chi-Chi "Goodnight" Guarda bows to them and Kakarrot while picking his teeth just gets up and walks away.

The disciple with the unpronounceable name leads them to a newer looks building further up the mountain then the rest of the monastery. The night makes the already cold air cut as Chi-Chi shivers at the air's touch. Snow peacefully falls to the ground as the mountain is quiet as a tomb.

They make it to their cabin the door opens revealing a fire lite room tiny for three, made for one. The room is the entirety of the building. It has a bed a couch a chair all made of wood. Wool blankets and silk sheets. A single covered window near the bed. The fire provides the heat that the room quite desperately needs.

The three enters the room the disciple bows and shuts the door. The Chi-Chi and Kakarrot examine the place while Guarda stands still. Kakarrot "So I get the couch you two get the bed?" Chi-Chi "Yeah." Guarda "No." They look at her questioningly. Guarda "No I'm not staying. I don't need this room. You two decide. I'm gone." Guarda is out the door leaving the two alone.

Kakarrot "Plan the same but modified." Chi-Chi "Yeah? Yeah." Kakarrot gets undressed while Chi-Chi kept her clothes on. They get into their respected sleeping areas and laid their heads down on their pillows. The air is heavy as an odd feeling is in the air. The room is silence but for the crackle of the fire.

Chi-Chi thinking "Kami I wish that she stayed. It's so cold but why am I sweating." Kakarrot thinking "For the love of… why does my stupid nose have to smell her sweat like that. The things she must think of me and you're not help nose!"

Chi-Chi breaks down looks at him and asks "Why do you keep pretending to like me?" Kakarrot "What?" Chi-Chi "You make all these rude comments but then you try to save my life and act almost noble I just don't get it." Kakarrot "Well aw…" Chi-Chi "That's not an answer."

Kakarrot "I like the way you fight, look, don't take shit." Chi-Chi "What?" Kakarrot "Yeah I mean. Fuck I'm bad at this. Look I just thought that was how you were supposed to talk to... just forget about it." Chi-Chi "No way why would you every think that?" Kakarrot "That's how dad talked to mom sometimes."

Chi-Chi "O you got to be kidding me. You are really are an idiot aren't you?" Kakarrot "Let's drop it." Chi-Chi "No. Maybe I don't want to. So you weren't just being an asshole? Kakarrot "Yeah." Chi-Chi "O."

Kakarrot "Since were asking question now. What would have happened if baldie didn't interrupt us?" Chi-Chi "That's a loaded question." Kakarrot "Is it?" She didn't response as the cold air started to creep into the room through the cracks in the windows earning shivers from sweat covered Chi-Chi.

Her teeth chattered a bit. Kakarrot "What's wrong." Chi-Chi "I'm cold." Kakarrot "O. We could put more wood on the fire?" Chi-Chi blushing "Maybe are you cold over their?" Kakarrot "Why?" Chi-Chi "Because the fire will go out and well maybe nothing…" A big smile comes over his face.

Kakarrot "Are you asking me over to your bed?" Chi-Chi rapid fire "I don't know. Maybe. Yes." Kakarrot "Well how could I refuse such an invitation?" Like lightning he is suddenly in her bed still naked. His head on his hand his elbow on the pillow looking right at Chi-Chi in her eyes.

Chi-Chi "Wait before you get the wrong idea about this…" While she was trying to talk her trying to focus on something other than his eyes and looks at his chest. Chi-Chi "I um. I um." He reaches over takes her head into his hand. Kakarrot "Yes or No?" Chi-Chi she looks at him takes a second "Yes." They rush into each other into a charge deep kiss. Kakarrot hands began to strip her.

* * *

On the top of the mountain Guarda sits in mediation above the clouds mumbles "Your welcome kids." Middle monk "For an old crone you're quite nice." She looks to see the floating monk on one of the clouds an alien nimbus cloud.

Guarda "I don't sleep. I would just be preventing two people who were both too stupid to know what they want from getting what they want." Middle monk "Well." Guarda "Yes I know." Middle monk "Do all saiyans and humans make so much noise?" Guarda "Unfamiliar are you."

Middle monk "Well I'm a monk." Guarda "Yes I suppose so. I will never forget it. On some rocks under the stars. They were pebbles when we were done." Middle monk "Your staying aren't you." Guarda "Yes." Middle monk "Is it because you want to sleep?" Guarda "Maybe. Maybe I want to be myself again after all these years and you're the only people that can help me do that." Middle monk "Strange a vote of confidence from you."

Guarda "Well doing absolutely nothing didn't help. Might as well try something." Middle monk "Spoke like a Queen and a daughter of a hero." Guarda "Are you going to stay and freeze to death or give me a moment of peace?" Middle monk "It is not I that refuses you peace my black clad friend. I will see you in the morning." Guarda "Nite."


	24. On Yardrat Part Two

**Old Loves, Old Friends, and a Walk among the Past**

* * *

The star of Yardrat comes up as a yellowish pink haze pervades the sky. The light highlighting the alien scenery. The blues and whites of the mountain glacier with its purple rock jutting up from below. To the Badlands with their black rocks and odd symmetry. To the multicolored jungle in the distance with its green river violet trees hints of orange vines.

Alien but familiar sounds come in focus. Lizard like tiny creatures fly about making sounds not unlike the birds of paradise. To numerous to count but all too unique to be confused from one another. They fly around in such great numbers that the flocks could be seen from miles around. All being stirred but the sunlight now becoming stronger as it sound comes further into to the sky.

Light coming through the cracks of the cabin strikes Kakarrot nose as he is laying behind Chi-Chi. His head is next to her ears his arms and hands around her stomach. The sunlight as it hits his nose makes it twitch as the heat seems to stir it

The nose takes a deep breath and he wakes from his slumber with a big grin on his face. He mumbles "Mine" as nibbles her ear. The word and the sudden movement wake her as she wakes up into the situation.

Chi-Chi's eyes slam open as the night comes back to her. A guilty look shots on to her face she is remember details and they aren't pretty. A conversation seems to take place in her head. While Kakarrot grinds up against her and plays with her hair.

Kakarrot "Up yet?" Chi-Chi "Well yeah." Kakarrot "Sorry can't help myself. Last night was just so so so fucking amazing!" Chi-Chi in a blush and a smile "Yeah it was but I have a question?" Kakarrot "Yeah what is it?" Chi-Chi "Why did you bite me like that?" Kakarrot "O did I hurt you?" Chi-Chi "No I'm just wondering why?" Kakarrot "O humans don't do that?"

Chi-Chi "I don't think we do? Bulma never mention that with Yamcha." Kakarrot "So that's why you didn't bite me. Man humans are weird." Chi-Chi "So all Saiyans do that?" Kakarrot "I guess when you find your mate and want to mark your territory." Chi-Chi angry "Territory so I'm territory to you!"

She pulls away from his grasp and looks him dead in the eyes. Her eyes burning with rage quite ready to kick his ass. Kakarrot meanwhile looking dumb founded not understanding what just happened.

Kakarrot "Yeah you're my territory and I'm yours even if you didn't mark me." Chi-Chi "Wait are you saying that were married?" Kakarrot with eyes rolled "What is that some kind of food?" Chi-Chi "Your joking right?" Kakarrot "What do you think?"

Chi-Chi "I don't know." Kakarrot "Well I don't know the word but if it means you and me forever then yes that's what it means." Chi-Chi "O. Well I kind of hoped this would have involved like a white dress, rings and a cake." Kakarrot "Cake you say?" She nods her head. Kakarrot "Well there's no reason we can't do this your way when we get back to Earth."

Chi-Chi "Really?" Kakarrot "Sure I love cake. Chi-Chi "But that's not…" Kakarrot reaches over and grabs her by the waist and pulls her over to him. The motion makes her giggle thing go white for her as his hand reaches down below as her eyes suddenly lose focus.

Chi-Chi's arms rush to grasp his back. Kakarrot seductively "I love you when eyes are threatening me almost as much as you look this. So Chi ready for round four?" Chi-Chi barely able to speak just mutters "Sure." Kakarrot "Awesome."

The door busts open as Guarda has kicked the door open. In her cruel glare she says "Okay sun's up time to train. Whatever you're planning it can wait until tonight." She looks down at the two on a wreck of a cabin. The bed was on the floor. Things from the mantel piece were knocked over. In short it had appeared as though an Earthquake of a great magnitude ripped through the cabin.

Guarda "Well I thought humans would need more of a light touch. I hope you got at least a little sleep time's a wasting." Kakarrot loudly sighs as Chi-Chi pulls away from him. The got dress and were soon ready to begin.

* * *

The day past quickly with the monks teach what skills they knew. Guarda found herself a cave to live in. Kakarrot and Chi-Chi got a new bed and mattress this once steel reinforced. Time now moved in a routine of training, eating and long nights for Kakarrot and Chi-Chi. It did this for a time until one day.

* * *

Guarda lands in front of the cabin one morning to see Kakarrot waiting outside looking irritated while stretching. He only has pants on as looks like he just took a slap.

Guarda "Trouble in paradise?" Kakarrot "Yeah I offered her a morning quickie but she slapped me and then got sick. She told me to leave." Guarda "Let me guess she told you she was feeling sick and that's when you 'offered yourself up'." Kakarrot "Yeah why?"

Guarda rubs her temple "You are such an idiot." She goes over and bash the door open marches in. Chi-Chi is vomiting into the bed pan on the floor when Guarda comes over and grabs her hair as she is puking. Guarda strokes her back.

Guarda "Their, their. It will be alright." Chi-Chi between purges "How is their still more coming?" Guarda "It looks like a lot more than it really is. It will pass soon I promise." Chi-Chi "How do you know?" She gags as Kakarrot comes into the cabin.

Kakarrot a bit more concerned "So do we have to go and get a doctor or something?" Guarda "No it will pass. I sense nothing wrong with the fetus." Both Kakarrot and Chi-Chi in a scream "FETUS!" Guarda "Yes you're pregnant. I thought you knew."

Chi-Chi "How would have I known!" Guarda "Human might not have good nose but Kakarrot should have smelled it." Kakarrot "O so that was that smell." Chi-Chi "But he's an alien I thought that!" Guarda "Not alien enough it would seem."

Chi-Chi "O my Kami! What am I going to do?"(She beings to outright panic.) "Will it be have all the right number of fingers, hands, feet will it have a tail?! What if I miscarry because I can't give it what it needs?! Guarda hugs her. Chi-Chi softer "What if it come early?"

Guarda sighs "I can't give you a due date but it will be long before you return to Earth. Lucky for you I have been on both ends of this twice. I've delivered and helped deliver. But I'm no doctor and the little one is going to need a little more then some celibate monks can provide. I'm going to go get some medical equipment and give myself a look at the little guy or gal. Now just lie down and I will take care of everything."

Guarda picks her up and places her on the bed allowing her to at least sit on a more confrontable spot. She walks over to Kakarrot who has gone back to stretching and generally seem unfazed by the situation. She rolls her eyes and grabs him by the ear and pulls him out of the cabin. He repeatedly says "Ouch" all the way out. The two get outside and she closes the door and she lets go.

Kakarrot angry "You know that didn't tickle. What the hell was that for?" Guarda "Listen idiot. Your mate is pregnant. This is all your fault and you're going to help me resolve the situation." Kakarrot "How can you say that this is my fault?"

Guarda "Because it is all of your fault. Now there are ton of things that can go wrong that I would like to avoid. Which is why I'm going to go looking for help. Now you stay here and look after her. No training while your mate needs you got it?"

Kakarrot "Okay but why? What can I do?" Guarda "Make sure she eats and eats her fill. I don't know how human babies work but saiyan babies eat as much as adult saiyan. Which means she is going to need to eat a lot. She is going to have to start eating like a saiyan. You seem how she eats. Humans seem to be related to birds more than us. She is going to need a crap ton of iron. So you're going to start hunting for her. I'm also going to need you to keep your instincts in check."

Kakarrot "What?" Guarda "I wouldn't trigger them because I'm an elder female and therefore an authority figure. But you're going to have to let the monks help and you can't start killing them." Kakarrot "Well you seem to know what you doing. Why do we need them? In fact I've been thinking lately that I should move Chi-Chi away from them. Just the idea of them coming up here makes my blood boil."

Guarda "See that is what I'm talking about. You are going to have to shut those instincts down. It can't be just me." Kakarrot "You're starting to talk nonsense. You know that right." Guarda "You have to just repeatedly tell yourself that they are here to help over and over again. They aren't here to kill your mate or take her they are here to help got it." Kakarrot "Sure. You save that now." Guarda powering through "I'm going to get help just see to her needs."

Guarda takes off, she lands in front of temple of the monastery to see the puzzle faces of the middle monk and some disciples surprised to see her without the other two.

Middle monk "What is going on?" Guarda "Chi-Chi is pregnant and I need something a little more advanced than crystals and good vibes." Middle monk "Well there is the place past the jungle but…" Guarda takes off before he could finish. Middle monk now shouting "But I think the spirits might get upset with your presence! O dear!"

Guarda is flying over the alien jungle when a voice familiar to her whispers to her. She stops dead a looks around trying to find the source of the disturbance. It sounded nothing like King Kai and she could find no one around her.

She sneers "I don't have time for this." The whisper comes again she looks and a hand of darkness comes up and grabs her. She tries to fight it but the hand is of smoke and without substance. Her feet touch the ground. She moved without feeling movement.

Guarda looks around now startled. She finds herself in the heart of the jungle. She is in a clearing. The trees are so close together they prevent any exit and the dark smoke above keeping her from flying away. The loud noise of the jungle have been silenced as well as the smells. The world has become a obscured image.

Dark reflection "So about ready to shot your way out of this or have we just given up already?" Guarda looks to see a familiar figure in front of her herself but of smoke and with a cruel smile upon her face. Behind the dark reflection is a twisted gnarltree an ancient thing oozing darkness.

Dark reflection "So which me is here today the killer or the quitter? I'm just anxious to know." Guarda very skeptically "You're not real. You're just the jungle messing with me"

Dark reflection "OOO! I'm real. I'm you. I killed all those Tuffles. I killed children. I killed a friend because he disagreed with the genocide of his race. I took every lesson dad gave us and pissed it away. I strangle babies in their mother's arms with a smile on my face. Then I planned on spending the rest of years hiding from what I did in a castle in the sky. I felt smug about Frieza because we wanted to think we weren't a killer like it, but we are. We are just the worst aren't we when Frieza killed he owned it, we don't. We have excuses, we have justifications, and we pardon ourselves. It was never us, it was always them. We are a massive disappointment aren't we? We failed to save our only mate, we failed to be good, we failed our kids and we failed our race. We're just one big failure aren't we?"

Guarda stone faced "Keep talking. I hear all of that every time I try to go to bed. You think you're original?" Dark reflection "No but I'm right." Guarda "Maybe, maybe not doesn't matter I'm about to end whatever you are." Guarda gets into stance as it just folds its arms unthreatened.

Dark reflection "Now you must be so sleepy. Why don't you just take a nap?" Guarda wobbles as she eyes suddenly feel like lead weights. Fatigue hits her like a truck as her body feels like it is shutting down.

Guarda struggling "What are you doing to me?" Dark reflection "Giving you the rest that you need. You will be reunited will your love shortly. No longer will we feel guilt. I will make sure that we will keep the path. We will be hated and feared like we should be. Who needs Frieza when they have us? I will kill this planet, I will kill Earth. We will be feared and our race will be save in the darkness that we have in store for them."

Unknown voice "I'm going to have to stop you right there my granddaughter is on this planet along with from what I understand would have been my grandson and my future great-grandson. Soon that is a no go on the possession."

Guarda looks to see a curious old man with a white mustache a buff ball hat, flat shoes a yellow shirt with a white trimming with black sleeves. The man rings a bell in her head immediately to Guarda as the man that would have found Kakarrot.

Dark reflection turns away from Guarda towards him "Get out of here old man and mind your own business!" Grandpa Gohan "Sorry not happening." He get into stance. Dark reflection "Are you kidding me? This one is leagues above you. A baby would stand a better chance against a dump truck."

Grandpa Gohan "True. But all I need to do was distract you." Dark reflection "Huh…" A blast rips into her dissipating the dark smoke. It reveals a panting exhausted looking Guarda with a smoking hand. The black smoke sweeps into Guarda into her heart to her shock.

Guarda "What the fuck just happen?" Grandpa Gohan "You just walked into a fight that you weren't ready for. I think you're going to needed a little training before you have that fight monster again."

His hands go to his back and she finally notices the halo over his head. Guarda "So you're dead." Grandpa Gohan "Yep." Guarda "I seem to be meeting a lot of dead people lately." Grandpa Gohan "You get used to it. It's a nice way to meet historical figures. I warn you though, they tend to look nothing like their busts."

Guarda "So that was?" Grandpa Gohan "You sort of, not really. It's the combination of all of your dark thoughts and actions. It's a part of you that you would have had to purge if you were to complete your guardian training. It's also the result of all your misdeeds." Guarda "I thought something like that would a lot more powerful. One blast and it goes down for the count?"

Grandpa Gohan chuckles at first "No it's not that kind of fight. It's not something that you can kill its apart of you. A part that you need to finally gain control of. If you want to advance and be confortable. Your spirit and your body (no matter how good it looks) has been out of sync with each other for quite some time. You failed to deal with your loss and it has been costing you dearly. You keep putting Band-Aids on a big hole in your chest. You however are a Saiyan this would have kill a normal being but you continue. But you continue as a corpse not a fully realized person. You should have gained the power of your race long before Frieza threatened your world. But your attention is nearly always spilt. You are fight everyone and everything at once and it is sucking the life out of you. You can't sleep because you are fighting. You can't focus because you are fighting. You couldn't save your grandson or your race at one point because you were fighting."

Guarda "I'm a saiyan. I'm a fighter." Grandpa Gohan "You have a limit and you are made of flesh and blood." Guarda "Okay how do I stop fighting?" Grandpa Gohan "I don't know." Guarda "What? Then why are you here?" Grandpa Gohan "To save my granddaughter. I can't give you a full proof method to stop being angry. Only you can help yourself."

He give her the peace symbol. Grandpa Gohan "I hope you succeed a looker like you deserves to be happy." Guarda "Please, I'm a little past my prime." Grandpa Gohan "Not from where I'm standing. If only I were a younger man." Guarda "Nan you wouldn't know what to do with me besides I'm spoken for." Grandpa Gohan "Yeah I know but a man can dream can't he?"

Grandpa Gohan turns and walks away. Guarda desperate "Wait! Can I see others?" Grandpa Gohan "Yes and as I understand it there are two that want to talk to you." Guarda "Which two?" Grandpa Gohan "You know who they are."

He jumps into a hole and the feet of the gnarltree and disappears. The world changes around her. She no longer sees a jungle on Yardrat but home on Sadala. The sky, the smell, the gravity all speak to the authenticity of this place. She looks to her feet to see the familiar sight of grey marble floor of her true home. She is at Sadala's lookout Valhalla. She looks around to see the familiar architecture of her ancient home not scene by her in over a half-century. Her eyes are as open as they could go as she tries to believe them.

Veler "I remember the first time I found you." She turn to see the man who raised her, died when she was so young standing their sadly. His beard and tail ghost white as it always was. He was in his Guardian robes but without his walking cane. His face has though a look to it that she could not remember seeing on him. It was a sad look. It spoke of defeat and of loss.

Veler "A group of raiders was attacking your village. You were of clan Roughage. They lost a fight and your home was an easy target. The raiders had no honor they slaughtered the old and young, and they raped. So much fighting was occurring that I was hoping from place to place trying to stop this kind of thing and I was too late. I never really meet your mother she died in my arms but she wasn't all their at that point thankful. She didn't deserve to suffer like she did. No one deserves that. On some level I think you had the instinct not to cry while you were in your hiding spot. They would have killed you if you did. You never made a sound. You were so young just a couple weeks old at best. Pure, you were pure, no evil in you. Kind, smart, gifted. I fail you."

Guarda tears were in her eyes "No." Veler "Yes." Guarda "No I chose to be a murder." Veler "I abandoned you." Guarda "You couldn't have known." Veler "I should have. I could have. We can see into the future." Guarda "But it's always changing and it's always muddled." Veler "Still! What have they done to you my miracle?!"

Guarda rushes over to him and they hug and hug deeply his tail wraps around her stomach as they have broken down to tears.

Guarda "I did those things you didn't have anything to do with them." Veler "I left you with strangers. I should have been there. I shouldn't have been such a stubborn old fool." Guarda "I should have been stronger."

Veler "I needed to leave this place but I just couldn't. I should have been focusing on you not my dead my family or friends. I am the worst." Guarda "I killed people. I killed innocents. I was no better than those raiders. I'm a failure." Veler "No you aren't. You did it because you were hurt. They did it because they were animals!"

Guarda "I failed my kids they were hurt and all I did was feed their anger. They are as cruel as I am. I wrong them. They will never be the bright faced boys that were. Never as prefect as they were beautiful again. I took purity and spat dark bile all over it."

Veler "It's never too late. Your breathing, you're alive. They need you. You can get your sons back you can get our race back." Guarda pulls away "I can?" Veler pulls her back "I never doubt you for a second. You can do it. You think you aren't strong but you're wrong. When I lost everything I ran, you fought. For all the good and bad that entails you fought. You're a fighter, you're kids and their kids are fighters. You don't give up."

Guarda "But I did." Veler "No you were just too busy fighting yourself. Once you stop fighting yourself you will be able to fight for everyone else." Guarda "I've done so much wrong." Veler "And you can do so much more right. You can do it I know your can."

For minutes as they merely hug and cry on each other's shoulders until his robes and her armor are soaked in tears on those shoulders. Both are choking on air from all of the mucus.

Guarda sniffling "Dad?" Veler sniffling "Yeah." Guarda "Were you always this short?" They pull away from one another to see that he is at least a foot shorter than her. They both smile. Veler "Should have known you would be the size of a mountain." Guarda "Yeah and my mate ended up being a bigger mountain."

Veler "Life is cruel. I was always the shortest among my friend and family too." Guarda "You still would have towered above the Tuffles and some humans." Veler "Darn. Now I real wished I went with you."

Guarda "Yeah I bet…" (They both chuckle) "How long?" Veler "Not long." Guarda "I wish I could show you your grandchildren and great-grandchildren." Veler "I saw them. They all look like your mate for the most part and boy do they act like him. I never knew grumpiness was an inheritable trait." Guarda "The more you know."

Veler "Tarble seems like a nice boy." Guarda "I don't know what happened there? Against all odds he failed to have a stick up his ass." The two laughed and continued.

Veler "Your kids have wonderful mates by the way, far better than you." Guarda "O come on. That's not fair. And come to think of it's your fault. You call me Princess sometimes so I got myself a Prince. You got along with his dad, you would gotten along with him." Veler "Nah he would have been on my avoid list the first time he called you feral and was rude to you."

Guarda "We missed so much. I would have been the teenage girl sneaking out at night to meet my boyfriend that dad didn't approve of." Veler "Yeah I would try to punish you but then you could have just flashed those eyes and I would have been putty." They are both crying again but now smiling.

Veler "You made a wonderful family and you can't take that away from yourself." Guarda "I thank whatever merciful god that did it, to gift my sons Brisella and Zorn." Veler "See we can have nice things." Guarda saddly "What about Broly?" Veler "He's proof you aren't a soulless killing machine." Guarda "I lie to him."

Veler "You saved him. He would have either been killed or made a monster. He is the flower blooming in the desert. You made what was supposed to be a monster into a peaceful young man. He could save the universe one day. You did that and you must tell him the truth."

The vision starts to blur and the jungle starts to comeback around her. Panicked she looks around then back at him. And with sad eyes she says "It can't be over so quickly. I still have so much I want to talk about." Veler "I know. I missed your life but I have to go. Damn thing aren't fair. But we both know that. I will always love you and I will always be proud of you."

The world disappears as she says "I love you." Leaving her back near the tree in the jungle with the fog flooding in and the muddy murky ground below her. The dank smells and loud noises return. The world seems to come back to her and needs of that world do to.

Guarda depressed "Right Chi-Chi." She takes off heading for what turned out to be a resort of sort. After convincing the staff of giving her what she needed. By just taking what she needed and not asking them or caring when they protested. She took the long way home to avoid the jungle.

* * *

She arrived to find Chi-Chi eating like a Saiyan. She was consuming a banquets worth of meat like she hadn't eaten in a week. Kakarrot was patrolling the area around the cabin like a guard dog. Eyeing just about everything like it was a potential threat.

When Guarda finally got Chi-Chi to stop eating she got a look at the baby. The baby was forming right from what she could remember. After having seen all of those sonograms. She even saw the tail and a definite sign it would be a He.

The night advanced quickly as the chill came back to the air she left the love birds in their nest and headed over to her cave. It original had a bear in but not after she was done. She cover the entrance with her bear skin door and went into her dwelling.

Using her aura she lite the place. The place had a primitive charm to it with animal skins and handmade furniture. She sighed and was start to get undressed when she heard his voice "You mind if I watch Feral?"

She couldn't believe her ears. She turned as fast as she might in a fight. To see him as tall as he ever was with a halo on his head. A pad on one his eyes that flame hair. That one remaining arrogant ass eye starting at her. That tail waving in the air trying to mock her. That armor that was just tempting her. That posture, that unshaven face. That smell that was filling the room. It was him no doubt in her mind.

Without skipping a beat Guarda said "Princy needs to stop acting like a perv." One-eyed "Its king not princy, feral." Guarda "Nan you will always be my princy. Are you sure I'm a little old for you?" One-eyed "Funny you think I care." They stare at each other and game ensued. Who you rush over to hug who first?

Both sides were twitching trying to fight the urge to grab hold of the other. He confidence started to wane the moment she took her eyes away from pretending to ignore him. He came closer she looked at him then looked away again. Soon he was right in front of her.

Guarda looking straight into his eyes "I told you I always win." They grabbed hold of one another and embraced. They kiss deeply as he backs her to her bed. One-eyed "How long?" Guarda "Too damn long." One-eyed "So there was no one else." Guarda "Would you be here if there was?"

One-eyed "I want to hear you say it." Guarda "You think I don't know that." One-eyed "So say it." Guarda "Make me." One-eyed "As you wish my Feral Queen." He starts to lick and kiss her right shoulder around the ancient scar of his mark.

Guarda "O yeah! Wait we need to talk." One-eyed "Sure but later." Guarda "But it about everything I've done." One-eyed "I know but…" He looks deep into her eyes. One-eyed "Let's just have the night to ourselves. Tomorrow we can deal with what happen. Tonight I want my Feral Queen that stole my pride. The Feral that no matter what I did couldn't be beat. The mother of my children and the only reason to come back from the dead."

Guarda "Well are you going to keep pontificating or?" One-eyed "Or…" His eyes disappear from hers and the armor is off in a heartbeat.

In the monastery further down the mountain the middle monk is wide awake in his bed. Middle monk "By Veler why does my ears have to hear all of this?"

* * *

Reviews Please.


	25. Special Chapter Five

**The Broken Clock**

* * *

A gecko like alien in a pant suit is sitting on a black stool next to an owl like alien who was smiling on a similar black stool in a black room with a green screen in the background showing horrific images of violence. The owl has a brown suit on. The two are in a studio with some cameras on them. She looks into the camera.

Gecko woman "Hello my named name Cortana Grecko and this is GNN. We are continuing on our month's long dive into organized crime from the Burning Legion to the current syndicates. And joining me is a former Galactic Police intelligence officer turned historian and famous author (she screeches nearly incoherently) sorry if I'm mispronouncing that."

Owl man "It's quite alright." Cortana "Now we have talked at some length last time on the Frost demon cartel now we need to talk about the current ruling syndicate of the universe." Owl man "Aw the Saiyan 'empire'." Cortana "Correct." Owl man "Surprisingly not a lot is known about them."

Cortana "Really?" Owl man "Yes well there are a lot of reasons why. The most definite reason why however is they aren't talkers." She makes a hum noise. Owl man "Yes. Despite being related to some of the loudest animals in the jungle. Saiyans are rare to gossip and rarer still to speak with outsiders. Getting Intel out of them was frustrating to say the least."

Cortana "Why do you think that is?" Owl man "I'm inclined to believe that it has something to do with a persecution complex that they as a species have. They tend to think in terms of the universe is out to 'get them'. They are slow to trust and hard to win over. It come from their version of history that could easily get you killed if you dispute."

Cortana "Right the Tuffles and PTO." Owl man "Not just that. It extents to the GPD and what happened after their society was destroyed the first time. They have felt abandoned by the universe as a whole and this in some way is their reaction to that feeling."

Cortana "Surely the most powerful cartel in the universe couldn't still feel this way after taking over universe as it were?" Owl man "They can and they do. In some ways it has played to a strength of theirs. It is a lot harder to get information and plan if you know so little about your adversary."

Cortana "So it's a strategy?" Owl man "No just a fact that work to their benefit. They are always low in numbers and stick close to home. Not a single informant has been made of them. Which speaks to their loyalty and paranoia."

Cortana "What do we know?" Owl man "Saiyan are ruled by one they appear to be a Patriarchy until you realize that while men hold tittles woman tend to hold more sway in discussions. It is a society that requires men to hold women to run. So they have a king but isn't know he doesn't make all of the decisions."

Cortana "So who is in charge?" Owl man "A mysterious figure known as the 'Witch' a betting man would put money on that she is an older relative of the King possibly a mother, aunt or older sister."

Cortana "It's a family business like the PTO?" Owl man "Yes but they are far different in most other ways."

Cortana "How different?" Owl man "PTO was defined by rivalry there was the tension between brothers, between sons and fathers. Backstabbing was accepted and tolerated. Saiyan's are a different breed. King Vegeta and his brother have never had a disagreement once in a public setting from what we know."

Cortana "Fascinating." Owl man "Yes. Saiyans have a sort of loyalty to each other engrained into their psyche beyond most people's comprehension. They're a different kind of criminal group."

Cortana "Almost noble." Owl man "Quite. They can be reminiscent of law enforcement in their sense of duty and honor. They don't lie and they take their word and yours very seriously. They killed a world because they shorted them by a credit."

Cortana "My word!" Owl man "The issue seem to not stem from the money as they were offered a lot more and refused but because they felt lied to and cheated. They aren't nice people from any stretch of the imagination but they always will do what they say."

Cortana "Honorable killers?" Owl man "Yes. They don't take bribes and won't accept second offers. Saiyans make a deals at certain rates. They will not change the rate even if it will cost them money."

Cortana "Amazing. Why is this not brought up so often?" Owl man "Simple. Emperor Cold wanted to give the PTO an air of fear but of a business like look to it. His youngest may have not cared but he was angling for legitimacy. To replace Galactic institutions with his organization. Saiyans don't care. They don't need vast wealth, shiny castles or expensive things. They are insular, they take what they need and not much else."

Cortana "Hard to believe." Owl man "Harder to combat." He take a mug from the table at his feet and takes a swig puts it back and then continues. Owl man "GPD needs paper trails to follow, launders to put away, assets to seize. Normally we don't have the people to take them down but they can be kept in check by these means. PTO was brought to the table multiple times by these methods. They became the undeveloped world's problem sadly."

Cortana "I have written plenty articles on the subject." Owl man "Quite. PTO rub shoulders with the elite and powerful. They were the rich's realtors a shameful state of affairs to be sure. Saiyan's don't play ball. They don't bribes, they don't make death threats and follow through on them."

Cortana "Why is that bad?" Owl man "In some way it's beautiful. They don't bodyguard for traffickers, they don't attempt to corrupt the system, they don't video tape murders or kidnap political opponents they just don't do politics."

Cortana "That all sound very good? What's the catch?" Owl man "The catch is they don't do politics. They never come to the table. They act in a vacuum. Murder when they want, who they want. No one has a method to control their actions. The result has been chaos. Cartels are at war. The crime rate has gone up in the undeveloped worlds and developed worlds. PTO organized the universe of crime with them at the top and the rest at its beckon call. The empire is number one but does not organize the rest. Without supervision the rest are all fighting for the number two slot. Narcotics trade is up not down. More GPD officers were killed last year then the entirety of the PTO's reign. The Saiyans have unleash a surge of chaos that can only be compared to the Burning Legions first century."

Cortana "So Cold is laughing in hell huh." Owl man "Probably. The old argument of the PTO controlling crime seems to be proofing correct. Because of this not many have attempted to understand the Saiyans or deal with them. They are Kings that refuse to rule. And don't function like everybody else."

Cortana "Is there anything that can be done about this situation?" Owl man "The first need of the universe is that the Saiyans come to the table. I hate to admit this as an officer of the law but the truth is the GPD is stretched thin. Innocent people are dying and cops are too few in number to gain control of the situation. We someone with skill, guile, smarts, diplomacy, bravery and charm to get the saiyans to the table in short Cortana we need a hero."

A large vibration and ringing sweeps thought Jaco's patrol saucer. It wakes up the sleep Jaco who feel asleep watching TV. In his lap was a cold bowl of soup. Now spilt on his lap and all over the floor and seat. He tries to get up to get the phone while looking at the spill but slips and smashes his chin on the dash board.

He yells out in pain while the windshield in from of him appear the head of an irate looking sergeant of his race. Seeing the sergeant, Jaco goes from screaming in pain to pretending that his head was voluntarily on the dash. He is smiling and his hands goes to his face making a gun and points at him.

Jaco "SUP Chief?" Sergeant "Is their going to be a time when I put this screen on and you won't be embarrassing the badge? Jaco "Don't know what you're talking about." Sergeant "Idiot. I need you to go respond to a call from a planet Yardrat something about some stolen medical equipment. I have too many "real" cops dealing with that massacre of at Los Peon so I'm sending you."

Jaco "I'm a "real" cop I passed the test." Sergeant "Yeah the third time and the key word is 'passed'. Jaco "Still counts." Sergeant "Just go and try not to shot anybody but yourself. I would be fine with that. A fuck less paper work to deal with."

Jaco "Boss I'm going get back that stolen medical supplies I assure you!" Sergeant "Whatever, I'm serious don't kill anyone. Don't even bring your gun or hold anything sharp." Click sound. Jaco "Sir I on this mission I will prove that your faith in me was well placed. I will be the hero that you and the universe need me to be. I will show everybody that I am worthy of being a Super Elite GPD patrolman. I…"

Robo voice "Your phone call has been completed would you like to call again?" Jaco looks at the blank screen then jumps up and points his gun at still running TV as he forgot about it and was startled by it. He falls into his seat with chin in his hand forgetting that he just smashed it giving him a jolt of pain. So instead rest his head on the head rest.

Jaco "No one can see how awesome you are Jaco you just have to prove it to them that you are the Super Cop that you know you are! Yeah! I will catch this non-violent theft no matter what! Like in the movies! I will be the unstoppable machine of justice that I was meant to be. I will shoot first and ask questions later or never! Yeah! I will prove I'm the hero of the story! Yeah!"

He smashes in some coordinates to Yardrat. Jaco "Here I come Yardrat! A new sheriff is in town and no one is going to forget my name. I'm going to save the day!" The saucer takes off as he says "I can only see this ending well for the universe."

On King Kai's planet and Supreme Kai world the two Kai's both at the same time have a chill come over them and say "Why do I feel like something really bad is about to happen?"


	26. On Yardrat Part Three

' **Super trooper' meets our Heroines**

* * *

Day break came once again over the mountain lighting up the icy tundra. The sparkles of light made it so bright that it highlighted the skin of the bear over the doorway. The light touched the bare legs of firsthim then her. They were still tangle up in one another his tail wrapped her waist.

They both seem to be on the same schedule and woke instantly. With Guarda quite sure that she would wake and he would not be there. Just another fantasy brought about by constant loneliness of her lot. She looks it amazed happiness to see that her memory and her sense had not been lying to her he was still here.

One-eyed "Did you have a nice sleep my Queen?" Guarda "Best damn sleep I've had in over a quarter-century my love." One-eyed "Has it really been only that long? Felt more like an eternity." Guarda "Or close to it."

The both sighed and began to kiss deeply through the gasps for air they continued talking Guarda "I'm so sorry." One-eyed "Don't be I would have kill them all to." Guarda "I have failed us." One-eyed "Our boys are alive and you yet breathe. You failed nothing nor could you ever fail me."

Guarda pulls away from him. Guarda "You have seen but you don't understand. I am not what you left." One-eyed "I did not leave and it doesn't matter. If they took you from me. I would have done all you have done and far more. All they could do was lie. I was a fool to trust them." Guarda "And I was a fool to ask you to."

One-eyed "No you were merely giving me my alternatives. We didn't want war but they forced our hands." Guarda "I guess they thought their toys would win it for them." One-eyed "I needed to be stronger with them not give them so much compromise. I just thought that there was some that didn't want bloodshed."

Guarda "Maybe there was. The doctor amicable. That first prime minister was kind. The Guardian seemed trust worthy." One-eyed "Yet they all betrayed us."

Guarda looked deep into his eye "How long am I going to be fighting the same war?" There was silence. Guarda "Even now I feel as though I am being dragged back to it. What can I do? Is their away to get past it my love?"

One-eyed "I don't know. I wish I could give you an answer but. I'm still their too. They took you from me. Tried to kill my boys. I suppose you can't. But hiding won't help. It isn't our way or yours. You need to face our boys. You are still needed. You can still bring a light to the darkness of this room."

Guarda "Isn't this the turn around your now my better angel." One-eyed stretched his arms out "What can I say I learned from the best." Guarda smiled "So now I'm the best?" One-eyed smirking "Never said it was you."

The two grabbed ahold of each other and held each other. One-eyed "I never want this moment to end." Guarda "Yes it's great and all but there is one problem." One-eyed "That I am dead?" Guarda "No the fact were are on rocks."

The both look around to find that indeed they had long since broken the bed and were lying on a bed of pebbles that were once the solid bed rock floor of the cave nearly turned to sand. On the outside an avalanche or two had occurred over the night.

One-eyed "I thought things were a little less comfortable. Hey this is kind of like the first time." Guarda happy distance smile "Aw yeah it is. Except it was on a warm summer's night out where the stars could see us." One-eyed "Gods we were so young." Guarda "And both dumber than rocks." One-eyed chuckles "Yeah. No lie."

Guarda "How long can this last?" One-eyed "Twenty-four hours I think we already used up about twelve." Guarda "That's far too short." One-eyed "I know." Guarda "Let nothing stop this ecstasy." They start deeply kissing.

* * *

A ship crashes lands on the other side of the planet. It is a saucer shaped ship hitting the ground like a meteorite next to the Ghost Spa and Hotel Resort. The patrons of various species and staff rush out to see what had crashed into the pool of the resort.

The ship had smashed and cracked the concrete of the pool allowing some of the water to begin draining. The crowd thought the worst as it appeared that the inside of the canopy of the ship was a reddish or pinkish substance. They held their breath and gaged at the sight. They knew that whoever was in their must be dead.

The local went about trying to get everyone from the horror along with the resort security. But suddenly the canopy of the ship opened and jumping out was a red covered small man. He had tried jumping to the edge of the pool but fail and instead fell into the pool. Muttering about how it may have mess up his entrance.

He hurriedly climbed to the top of the pool to receive the glares from the crowd of on lookers. He flashed the peace sign while the reddish material was dripping of him the water having apparently washed some of it way.

Jaco yelling "Ladies, Gentleman and those of unspecified gender your worries have come to an end! I Jaco a super elite galactic ranger have come to recue you! There is a new sheriff in town and it's me! So you can put all your fears to rest!"

In his mind this speech was epic that he was getting a round of applause from the crowd. When it reality it was his ship falling. While the crowd was just confused staring at him like he had three heads.

Jaco had close his eyes and was soaking in the imaginary adulation as the ship fell on its side and smashed Jaco in the head but stopping short of crushing him thanks to the edge of the pool. Jaco was laid out flat by the blow and soon the crowd is over to him to try and save their 'Hero.'

Jaco is mumbling something about being the hero. He was about to be pulled away from the wreckage when he sprang up. He was about to go into another speech when he whacked his head on the ship and fall back down. A little girl in the crowd asked "Mommy is the funny man dead?"

The group managed to drag him out of the shadow of his ship. The medica staff were about to examine him. When he jumped up again scaring the daylights of everyone there. There was a yell of "Zombie!" another of "Vampire!" and one "White Walker!"

The panicked mob rushed away as the very much still alive somehow Jaco tried to do more poses. Leaving just a medic and a Yardrat officer. The medic was clearly not from Yardrat. He was very human like except for the purple skin and violet eyes. The cop was a young pinkish Yardrat with a blue uniform.

Jaco mostly just wobbled around and said a bunch of nonsense. He fell back down twitching like a dead body but the medic put his fingers to his pulse. Medic "He's still alive somehow."

Yardrat cop "How is he still alive?" Medic "Hell if I know?" Yardrat cop "Well we better get him to a hospital. Besides those blows to his head he looks like he might be bleeding." Medic shaking his head "I don't think so." The medic sniffed him and then took a finger got a glob of the red material then put in his mouth to the shock of the cop.

Medic "Yeah that isn't blood. I think its tomato juice with alcohol? O wait this a Bloody Mary all over him." Jaco mumbled "You can prove that." Medic "Yeah can taste the hot peppers, key lime and vodka." Yardrat cop looking at Jaco "O so this guy was drinking and driving."

Jaco jumped up out of their grasp still wobbly and shouted "It was for after I landed!" He fell back down. Yardrat cop "Sure whatever you say. By the way you're under arrest." Jaco jumped up again now excited "Who's under arrest? Let me put the cuffs on him! I want credit for being here!"

Jaco was fanatically looking around while the medic and the local cop were still on their knees with sweat coming down their heads. Whispering to one another. Yardrat cop "What is this guy?" Medic "I don't know. I'm not willing to rule out the undead theory yet."

Jaco looks down at the whisper and excitedly askes "Who's under arrest?" Yardrat cop "You of course." Jaco "Alright where is this You? Is it the guy wearing the lab coat?" Yardrat cop "Noooo You." Jaco "Right sorry! My friend in the lab coat for my false accusations. Now where is this You."

Medic "Did I just suffer a stroke?" Yardrat cop "Not unless I did to." Jaco "Look citizens I don't have time for this where is this You and is he or she responsible for the theft of the medical equipment of the Ghost Spa, Hotel and Resort?"

Yardrat cop "I… I just don't know how to be any clearer." Medic "It's not your fault. I think the concussion that he received is affecting his perception. Wait you're here about the stolen equipment?"

Jaco "Yeah it why my boss sent me here." He takes out his wallet and shows them his badge. The two are both simultaneously stunned and horrified. At the same time they yelled "This is who they sent!"

Jaco "Yeah amazing isn't it." The two's eyes were wide. Medic mumbled "I pay taxes for this?" Jaco "So you're a local cop huh?" The Yardrat cop nodded yes. Jaco "So what does the purp look like." Yardrat cop "It was the Goob who saw her." Jaco looked at the medic.

Medic "Well 'officer' she was a raven hair lady, bipedal but she could fly. Dark eyes, light skinned. A hominid. She looked sickly probably why she was stealing the equipment. Normally I wouldn't have reported this because it was some minor equipment but it was company policy so I had to. Look it was a prenatal vitamins, and ultrasound machine. Most likely for a baby. I just though Mr. Yaha would decide whether or not to deal with it. I mean I really don't want to put an expecting mother in jail."

Jaco "There are no such thing as small crimes Mister." Medic "That's not what I said." Jaco "I get that you must be despairing in such a crime ridden wasteland." Medic "Your just not going to listen to me are you?" Jaco "But fear not good citizen." Medic "I guess that is a yes."

Jaco "I will recover you ultra-sound machine and those prenatal vitamins." Medic "Please don't." Jaco takes out his keys and activates the landing gears the ship get back to its bottom. Jaco "This planet is sparsely populated. I will just go around knocking on a few doors until I find the culprit."

Yardrat cop "They could have already left the planet you know." Jaco talking to himself as he walked over to his ship and jumped on to it "Now should I start with the west or the east?" Medic "You're not likely to find anyone one on the east side of the planet. The continent in the east is where the spirits are most present. Just a village and a monastery makes up the population of the entire continent."

Jaco still just talking to himself "East I think I will start east." The two look at each other again in disbelief. Jaco jumps into his cruiser and with the canopy still covered in Bloody Mary takes off.

The ship is smoking and wobbling to and fro. Mostly likely because Jaco forgot that he couldn't see a thing and that his ship was all smashed up. He smashes into a few tree then less than a mile later and crashes again. Jaco tries wiping up the mess only going so far to give himself a smudgy opening in the front then takes off again with his ship still smoking.

Medic "I'm not paying taxes anymore. Yardrat cop "I wouldn't blame you." Medic "I mean seriously what the hell just happened." Yardrat cop "I don't know. I feel my fundamental understanding of the universe was just challenged somehow." Medic "Gods I need a drink." Yardrat cop "Yeah me two."

* * *

And so Jaco searched around the East until stumbling upon the Monastery. He stopped at the entrance. In his white boot marched up to the door and lightly knocked on it. The door cracked open and a disciple opened the massive door.

Jaco in his best cop voice while flashing his badge "Sir and or Madame I have reason to believe a potential violent criminal might be in the area. Do you mind if I take a look around the premises." The Disciple "Well you do sound reasonable. I guess so." He open the door and let Jaco in.

Jaco "Okay have you seen a possible pregnant raven haired woman who can fly around?" The Disciple "Well yes. She has been a guess of ours for quite some time." Jaco fell over in excite then hopped back up to the shock of the disciple.

Jaco still in his calm voice "Might you please point out were this woman is standing?" The Disciple pointed over to the cabin. Jaco "Thank you. Now please excuse me." He took out his radio then started yelling "THIS IS CAR SIXTY NINE I HAVE A POSTIVE ID ON THE… I've forgot a code. What was it? Never mind… LOOK I'VE GOT THE PURP SENT ALL AVALIBLE UNITS TO THE MONKEY TAILED SAVIOR MONASTERY NOW!"

Jaco then took his blaster up and started rushing towards the cabin gun drawed. He then now panting got to the door of the cabin then busted it down. To the shock and surprise of Chi-Chi who was sleeping at the time.

He point his blaster at her and started screaming at her "HAND UP! LIMPS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Chi-Chi put her hands up. He rushed forwarded and started hand cuffing her as more police started showing up. Jaco had once again a smile on his face.

Chi-Chi "You know I don't know what you think I did but this is a really bad idea." Jaco laughed and said "You have the right to…" Jaco was stopped by a rumbling of the ground. Rushing towards the cops was a ball of energy. In the energy he could see the grinding rage filled face of Kakarrot. Faster than light Jaco ran behind the cabin hiding as Kakarrot came to Chi-Chi.

Kakarrot grab hold of Chi-Chi and then started flying away. Jaco seeing the palm hair eyes go wide as the other local cops that had shown up stand around and idle in their cruisers watch the two leave until Jaco starts yelling into his radio.

Jaco blue in the face and scared yelling "THIS IS CAR SIXTY NINE TO ALL UNITS IN THIS QUARDRANT WE HAVE A CONFIRMED SAIYAN SIGHTING ALL UNITS COME TO PLANET YARDRAT!"

On the mountain above Guarda was watching in horror at the army of police that had shown up with One-eyed next to her holding her hand. One-eyed "Well there goes the day." She nodded and sighed as more and more police started showing up.

Chi-Chi being held by Kakarrot says "Thanks for not killing them." Kakarrot pupils were small he seemed to almost be in some sort of altered state not responding to Chi-Chi. His eyes were scanning all around hunting for a spot to land and to drop her off.

Chi-Chi "Kakarrot?" He started mumbling to himself "Find a place. Put her. Kill them all." She looked at him realizing that the lights might be on but Kakarrot did not appear to be home. Chi-Chi "Woah you're not going to kill them!" He didn't respond. Chi-Chi "Look it's nice that you think you're playing the knight in shining armor thing. But those are cops and it was obviously a mistake. Now if we were to just talk…"

It was then that a blast came at them as they had been caught up to by Jaco the Yardrat PD, who were firing at them. Kakarrot who dodge the blast look back with a snarl and fired a blast of his own at the cops. The blast was coming at a car with two Yardrat police that were about to be hit when Guarda intervened.

Guarda kick the blast to the ground which blow up taking quite a bit of a forest with it. She raced forward and got up alongside Kakarrot and Chi-Chi. Guarda said with her most soothing voice she could muster "Alright I'm going to need you to calm down."

Kakarrot was still muttering not looking at Guarda "Trying to kill my mate." Guarda sighed and Chi-Chi looked at her and yelled "What the hell is happening!" Guarda looking at her "It's quite obvious isn't it." Chi-Chi shook her head 'no'. Guarda "They triggered his protective instincts. And much like when a hiker gets near a mother's cubs it doesn't end well for the hiker."

Chi-Chi panicked "Is there any way to calm him down!?" Guarda chuckles "Yeah sure. They then to calm down after their done disemboweling the hikers." Chi-Chi angrily spat back "I mean a way were he doesn't kill all of them!?"

Guarda "If they stopped following you and pissed off maybe I could talk to him. But right now he's a violent very agitated father that has the impression…" Kakarrot dodges a few blast. "…somewhat correctly that they are trying to kill his pregnant mate. He's not in a reasonable mood."

Kakarrot races forward from Guarda as they approach the vast jungle to which Guarda had fought her evil doppelganger. Guarda "For crap sake!" She accelerated to keep up and try and stop him but it was too late. The sky disappeared, the spaceships stopped working, the smells of the world disappeared. They were in the Otherworld and she knew it.

Kakarrot stopped now really confused on what had just had happened. Guarda looked to the gnarltree to see what she was expecting her. The creature cupped its hand and then it appeared before her to the other's surprise.

Dark reflection "So where were we?" Guarda "I'm pretty sure I was about to annihilate you." The reflection chuckles and says "I'm pretty sure that you were about to take a permanent nap." Guarda "It might have seemed that you to a mirage like you but I can assure you that I had you on the ropes."

Dark reflection dismissive "Whatever we say. Are you ready to for round two?" Guarda "Sure just let the rest go." Dark reflection laughed "Still pretending we have a heart huh. No they stay." Guarda angry "Why?" Dark reflection "Because you wish it." To that Guarda snarled to the enjoyment of the reflection.

Dark reflection "I think we need to up the stakes." It snapped its fingers and from the false trees came a dark smoke that came towards the crashed cops and Kakarrot and Chi-Chi. Dark reflection "Can you guess my game?" Guarda "I think I get it. I lose. They lose." Dark reflection "Wrong! You take too long or lose they lose. Give up they will be spared."

Guarda sneered "You have no honor do you?" Dark reflection "Same amount of honor that comes from killing children." Guarda "I suppose you have me there. Even if that was you." The reflection shook its head and said "Still don't get it do you." Guarda "That you are my evil thoughts that got me to kill. I think I got that part." Dark reflection "Fine then!" It shouted to the smoke "KILL THEM ALL!"

The shapeless smoke formed tendril that came at the officers and Kakarrot. The groups then precede to try and fight them off. Guarda charges at the reflection whacking it around but causing no damage.

Guarda then began to feel tired again like before. Guarda "How are you doing this?" Dark reflection "Well you fighting yourself has something to do with it." Guarda "YOU'RE NOT ME!" The reflection's teeth was grinding.

Guarda was about to throw some more punches when she got a good at the reflection. It was an angry caged animal before her and finally it all clicked. Guarda "Okay I get it." Dark reflection perked up "What do you get?" Guarda "You're apart of me."

The tendrils about to end the cops stopped. Dark reflection "Go on." Guarda "I did those things because I wanted to do those things. I am not a victim. I am a killer." Dark reflection "Good." Guarda "But that doesn't mean I can't change." Dark reflection "No it means you should be who you really are." Guarda "No I can be better than me." Dark reflection "No, No, NO!" Guarda "You are welcomed home my toxic self." It screamed "NO" repeatedly as the smoke drained into her as she breathed out the world returned.

The other were confused as hell unsure of what happened while One-eyed came to her. One-eyed inquisitively "What happened?" Guarda "Found something." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Jaco.

A panicked Jaco was about to run when she said "Wait… I want to talk." Jaco looked at her with fear "About what mam?" Guarda "About the possibly of your king talking with my son the king of the Saiyan Empire." Jaco stunned looked at her in disbelief "Really?" he said very unsurely.

Guarda "Yes. I think it is about time for my people to rejoin the galactic community. But first you must all me the change to finish my training and help the Chi-Chi over their give birth, as well as, return her home."

Jaco "How do I know you keep your word?" Guarda "Because unlike you Galactic types I don't have much use for lying. My word is my honor and my honor is my word. When I say something I do it. Do you doubt my honor?" Jaco quickly "No not at all!" Guarda "Maybe you should. After all I haven't been myself lately. I don't know why you came but please call of your friends off."

Guarda appear back in front of One-eyed who said "Well that's one way to have a breakthrough." Guarda "Yeah. But when did we ever do anything normal?" One-eyed "Never. Just the way we liked it."

Baba "Time's up Vegeta." Baba was to the side of the two having just appeared. She was a round ancient old lady dressed like a witch. The two looked at her sadly and then hugged. Guarda "I will see you again." One-eyed "Let it not be for some time please." Guarda "No promises. I tend to like fighting." They released each other and he nodded to her as he joined Baba and disappeared from this plane of existence. But instead of crying she was smiling.

* * *

Many months later Chi-Chi was in labor being help by Guarda. Guarda looked to find the Gohan had come in ghost form and was helping calm his granddaughter and Kakarrot. With the others unable to see him. He was smiling away as he did so.

The baby came with the bright sun in the sky on a warm day tail and all. Guarda swaddled the boy and handed it to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was crying out of happiness with one of the blood vessels in her eye busted when she first held her child.

Kakarrot was looking perplexed by the boy. Who to him seemed so small and so fragile "So what are we going to call him?" Chi-Chi tearing up knew the name in a heartbeat said "Gohan. Gohan is his name after Grandpa." Kakarrot "Well it's not a Saiyan name but okay. Kind of sounds right for some reason."

Gohan smiled at Guarda throw his tears of joy and put his ghostly hand on his passed out great-grandson. But through all of this joy and happiness as Guarda felt something amiss. She sensed a great power moving around in the cosmos. Her eyes went steely eyed as she knew who it was she muttered "Cooler." As she easily guessed his heading Earth.

* * *

Sorry if you though this was too sappy.


	27. Cooler's Revenge Part One

**A prison by another name**

* * *

Escarole was looking out on to the scenery before. She had been called in to assist with a UNIT operation a group of terrorists in a country she couldn't pronounce had to be dealt with. The country was an odd one half the country was a desert the other half was jungle.

The village that they had come too was one of the poorest on Earth. No one had Capsules the entire area was still like it had been hundreds of years ago. The situation she had found herself in was so damn familiar to her.

It was her the Colonel and a young Captain. The air was so humid next to this river. No place on Vegeta got this humid she could remember. They had come hunting for extremists they found a bunch of poor people in mud huts. In a language she didn't know the people that they were supporting were interrogating old people, children, and cripple malnourished humans.

From a very early age she had since this kind of thing. She knew what was coming. The government forces may have not spoken in a language she understood but she got the jist of it. The translations were easy 'Why do you have this much food? Where are your young men and woman? Why are you all so nervous? Are you supporting them?"

The government guys that they were support line the villagers up in a line. Colonel was protesting to the government officer. He waived him off and said "Let us do this our way." He had said in very broken English to Colonel.

There was yelling screaming and it was over in a heartbeat. They hosed them down with some lead. The young Captain had covered his soft blue eyes there was a look of shock on his face that she could remember she had once had.

Her mind flashed back to a time when Father showed her the family business. Her mind seemed focused on that little boy. Colonel Stryker didn't look away. He wasn't surprised but from what she could feel was horrified.

The government forces started poising with the dead bodies taking picture and trophies. Escarole found herself breaking into laughter. It was like this had been the funniest thing that ever had happened to her. Their smiles had infected her.

The young blonde Captain looked at her as she was laughing. She was to the point that she nearly lost her footing and fell into that muddy river bank. He need not even ask the question that was clearly all over that shell shocked face of his. She gasped for air and said to him "I thought we were different but I guess the same shit happens everywhere!"

She laughed as the village was burned to the ground and as a chopper came to pick them up. She had managed to finally to calm herself down but the Captain was just staring at her the entire ride back. The Colonel on the other hand said nothing did nothing closed his eyes and seem to make an effort to ignore the world around him.

They return to the operating base of UNIT in this country. The base was in a city that had seen things. People here didn't like to get into group because it made them targets for suicide bombers. There were check points everywhere, everyone had a gun, there were no cops just MPs. The base gave you a good overlook of the Presidential Palace.

The Palace was opulent place. The wealth of the place screamed in a city that was the poorest on Earth. The 'elected' president of this country had stated that he got ninety percent of the vote. He was the one of the wealth men on Earth and was no secret why. Escarole had hated the smell of this place for the moment she had come here. The place reeked of so many smells that she had smelled elsewhere.

The Captain had left for the bowels of the base leaving the Colonel with Escarole in some nameless numbered conference room waiting for him. Escarole sat trying not to look interested as she could sense that the Colonel was about to go into a lecture.

Colonel Stryker "Are you okay Princess?" Escarole "What?" Colonel Stryker "I'm asking if you're okay?" Escarole "Why would be asking me that?" Colonel Stryker "Because you're clearly not." Escarole angry "Then what is the point of asking your absurd question! And for your information I'm fine!" Colonel Stryker "Is that so?"

Escarole spiting with anger "Yes it happens to be true!" Escarole had nearly lunged out of her seat had smashed a hole in the metal table a vein in her forehead was visible. As soon as she stop talking she realized all of this.

Escarole drew herself back in. She was acted without thought. A terrible feeling had come over her. She dare not articulate it but it was clear to herself what it was. It was that she had no control right now. She had laughed without meaning to, she was angry without wanting to be and she didn't know why. Escarole looked once again at the Colonel and he knew it to.

The Colonel didn't seem to be pitting her but it pissed her to no end that he knew. She jumped out of her seat and was out the door out of the base. No part of her wanted to be there. She was done being his bodyguard for the day. She did care if he blew her skull up at this point.

She wanted off this miserable planet yesterday. At Mach speed she flew to the only thing she felt need. She was over Capsule Corp. in seconds and landing in the backyard. She was feeling around for Vegeta. He was in that Gravity chamber that the woman had built for him.

Like lightning she was over to it smashing the emergency button that stopped the machine and the door flew open. She heard her brother yelling obscenities as she marched in. Vegeta "For the last goddamn time woman I don't want a break!"

Vegeta looked to see it was Escarole. His anger to increase as his tail angry jumped around. Vegeta "What the hell are you doing here!" Escarole "We're leaving." Vegeta immediately calmed himself and said "This again?" His posture relaxed as he got himself a towel and a water bottle.

Vegeta "What is it this time? Did the beta male ask you to dinner again? Did you get tired off not being constantly getting compliments from father?" Escarole "Shut up!" Vegeta "Just because you're bored sister doesn't mean we can leave. You know how much progress I have made since the woman gave me this device? I can only most taste Super Saiyan."

Escarole "You don't see it do you brother!" Vegeta paused and faced her, he had just heard something in her voice that he didn't here before anxiety. It was like she was breathing to the point that she was suffocating herself. Her pupils were dilated, her voice trembling.

Vegeta in a serious voice "What happened?" Escarole "You don't see it do you brother do you?" Vegeta "See what?" Escarole "This place it's changing us! Why are you here?" Vegeta "The woman invited me to train…" Escarole "No why are you here? The woman has a ship why haven't we left? Why haven't you wanted to go home? Why haven't we conquered this place? Why haven't we enslaved them? Why are you accepting her charity instead of taking what you want? Why haven't I just killed pretty boy for trying to bed me? Why are you letting the woman seduce you?"

Vegeta taking some offense "I'm not accepting charity and I'm not letting the woman seduce me. I am the Prince of all Saiyan's. I take what I want and no inferior lifeform has sway over me! You're just being paranoid."

In a panicked laugh she continued "You sound like my brother but are you my brother anymore? You can't see the gilded cage that we are in. Wake up brother this isn't us! When did you ever accept another's help when training? When did I ever do anything for anyone else?!"

Vegeta "It's not like you say." Escarole "Are you even my brother anymore or just a weak human that has taken his place?" Vegeta "Stop your whining! You're acting like all of those times that I beat up when you we were younger for trying to outdo me."

Escarole "There right there! That is my brother. My brother is a punches me when I get out of line. Tells me that emotions are for the weak. Welded the fact he was going to succeed father like it a mace. You where cruel, you where mean and you where my enemy. But what am I doing now spilling my guts to you!"

Vegeta had no response just silence. He look like ten different emotions were fighting in his head. He had been very willing to just dismiss all of this but something was preventing him from doing so. He founding himself not having any answers and it was like she was pulling something out of him he had left on the backburner.

Escarole "When I was younger father took me to a planet to conquer it just like he had with you. I got separated from him and I ended up in the shit village. A little boy from that village had come up to me. He was speaking in a language I didn't know. I think he was offering me some water or food. He had no fucking idea how scared he should have been. He was smiling like he was happy to see. I was so scared I… I was five maybe. His hands came towards me I…I blow him apart. I wasn't in control I should have vaporized him but I held too much back. He was everywhere and it took an eternity for him to just die. We are killer's brother. This planet is no different from any other planet. They is only really one power, the power to take life. It was our first and last lesson. Everything else is pointless. So why are we here?"

Vegeta was still silent. He was just staring at her. Every idea in head to say or do was being shot down as fast as they could be put forward. He still just wanted to dismiss her but also wanted to agree with her. He could help but ponder the exact same questions. Why was the woman having such an effect on him? Why was he accepting her charity? Why was he allowing himself to suffer through her attempted seductions? Was he actually enjoying her attention and presents?"

The thoughts sent shivers up Vegeta's spine. It conflicted with everything he thought he knew about himself. He was supposed to be a ruthless killing machine, the future king of the Saiyan Empire, not whatever the hell this was. This place was making him soft. Escarole was right he knew she was.

Vegeta "Maybe…" Both were stopped mid thought and Vegeta mid-sentence. Escarole could both sense it. Both Vegeta and Escarole blurted out "Cooler!" At the same time.

* * *

On Roshi island. Krillin yelling "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YAMCHA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Krillin was red to the point his head was tomato like. He, Yamcha and Roshi were on the beach. Except while he and Yamcha were training Roshi was more sleeping on his beach chair. There were in civilian clothes not their gi. They had been in more of a shoving contest then training but this had put a stop to it.

Yamcha was nervously scratching his head and his face was cringeing. Yamcha "I told you weren't going to like it." Krillin "DOES YOUR BRAIN DO ANY OF THE THINKING?" Yamcha "Hey at least I can get around to telling people how I feel unlike mister, I can't sack up and ask Chi-Chi out!" Krillin "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

Yamcha "Look. I know she's not exactly anyone's definition of a catch but I think their might be a different side of her man." Krillin "I WOULD EXPECT THIS INSANITY FROM BULMA BUT YOU! SHE MURDERED YOU REMEMBER!" Yamcha "I do. It's not something you forget." Krillin "THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO DATE HER?!"

Yamcha looking out into the sea "Man it's like this. She is arrogant and psychopathic at first glance but on the second I see more. You saw what see did for Vegeta man. If there was nothing there she wouldn't have done anything. I think that well… Look I was a bandit, and I was an orphan once. No one gave me a chance. No one but you guys. I think it was the same way sort of with her. You saw firsthand what kind of ruthless hellscape it is out there. Maybe if I give her a chance she could surprise us. Hell her brother the asshole he is, is staying with Bulma. Maybe they can change."

Krillin "Its official YOU HAVE LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" Yamcha "Come on. She didn't even say yes or no for that matter. It was kind of depressing." Roshi on his chair half sleeping mumbled "She probably didn't know how to respond so she ran away but acted all tough. She couldn't accept that her answer was going to be yes. It conflicted with herself image to the point it triggered her fight or flight response."

Neither Krillin nor Yamcha heard him as they continued. Krillin "Well it's for the best man. She is nothing but trouble." Yamcha "I guess but still." Krillin "Why would you even want a woman like that anyways?" Yamcha "She hot." Krillin "Really? That's your response?" Yamcha "Yeah. I mean boobs aren't as big as Bulma's but I mean I always loved when Bulma worked out…"

Krillin interrupting now more blue from embarrassment "I don't really want to hear about this man." Yamcha "Well you asked." It was then that they went silent they felt it. They blurted out "COOLER!"

* * *

Near the Crane school on one of the plateau's the Shinhan's were having a picnic overlooking the wonderful scenery. They had been joined by Suno, Eighter, Bulma and at great protest Piccolo. Launch had strong armed him into coming much to Kunlun's delight.

Tien was in his typical non-training robes minus the beany that Shen had forced him to wear. Kunlun was wearing a duplicate of his father's robes. Launch was in some gym clothes. Suno was in a civilian clothes that were wet with sweat. She was not used to direct sun or heat. While Piccolo, Eigher and Chiaotzu were in what they always wore. Bulma was wearing her most eighties hair style and a white shirt that said Capsule Corp.

Suno after having guzzled some water "So I guess Yamcha and Krillin aren't showing up." Launch pissed "They're going to regret this!" Bulma also pissed "I agree. I'm going make Yamcha suffer for this. I mean this is so rude." Tien "They probably just forgot." Bulma "Yeah well maybe Vegeta could pay Yamcha a visit in lieu of rent." She snickered evilly.

Launch "Yeah now there's an idea." She joined in with the snickering. Eighter "That mean." Launch scoffed "Who invited Jimmy Cricket?" Suno "You did." Launch "That not…never mind. So speaking of irritating guests Bulma how's it living with Prince Stick up my ass, brother to Princess Bitch who tried to kill us all."

Bulma "O I get it you have no comeback so you throw me under the bus?" Launch "Well it is the Elephant on this Plateau." The others nod except Piccolo who was standing on the edge of the Plateau possibly contemplating the pros and cons of leaving or just letting himself fall.

Bulma her head turned "Well it's none of your business." Launch "Not going to fly. We need details, a confession and it all in writing." Suno "Come Bulma were your friends. And friends need to be their when friends well…" Launch "Lose their damn minds." Suno "Well… yeah."

Tien was shaking his head trying to think of ways to escape. Having found his own anger at his friends for not being there to suffer with him. Kunlun and Chiaotzu manage to find themselves riveted by the conversation. Eighter just sad that he felt a fight was coming.

Bulma "So that's the real reason for this 'picnic' a stupid attempt at an intervention or something." Suno "Well…" Launch "Yeah." Suno nodded in agreement. Launch "You have an alien warrior Prince over for a 'sleepover' I think that calls for something to be done."

Kunlun confused "'sleepover'" Tien whispers into his ear "Don't think about it. I'll explain it when you're older." Bulma "So you think you all can have a say in my love life." Kunlun "Love life?" Tien "I don't feel that Kunlun should be here for this conversation." Launch "Not now honey. And yes we do think we have a say in your love life.

Bulma "Well you don't. What I do with Vegeta is my business!" Suno "So you did have…" (She looks at Kunlun then back at Bulma) "'business' with Vegeta." Bulma "For your information there has been no 'business' between me and Vegeta. And not for lack of trying on my part."

Launch snickering "So he's been rejecting you." Suno "Well that's a relief." Bulma "Shut up! Vegeta is complicated. But I feel like I am getting somewhere with him. He not evil and don't think she is evil either." Launch "Yeah right!"

Piccolo angry "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Launch "How dare you!" Piccolo "SHUT UP AND FEEL THAT!" They stop talking and everyone but Bulma and Eighter go blue in the face. Together they all say "COOLER!"

* * *

Approach the Earth at Warp speed. An alien voice on the intercom "Emperor Cooler we are approaching the planet we will be there in less than an hour." Cooler is looking at Earth a tiny blue ball at the moment to him smaller than his fingertip. Cooler is half-metal half-organic the metal is smooth and shaped to the original of his body not bulk with pieces sticking out.

His face is deadpan not really showing joy or anger like he feelings nothing from the planet that they are approach. Cooler "It's such a small world isn't it Sorbet." Sorbet "Aw it's just far away sir." Cooler "That's not what I meant." Sorbet "O aw I would think you would be happy sir your about to gain immortality."

Cooler "The Namekians are on the planet?" Sorbet "According to our sources unless they wished themselves a new world." Cooler "Either way there should be Dragon Balls." Sorbet "Yes." Cooler "When I am done their will be no more unspoiled little worlds untouched by fire and fury. No more innocence, no more undiscovered countries, no more Saiyans and no more surprises. It will be boring. But there will be order, forever."

Sorbet "Yes lord." He said not knowing whether his master was happy or depressed. He decided he wished to change the subject. Sorbet "The Super Saiyan is still far off. Whatever damned ship she tried to beat us here in won't be here for hours." Cooler "Good then I shall have a free hand to find the balls. Ready the men we are going to crush this little world."

* * *

Krillin "What are we going to do?" Yamcha "I don't know but we have got to at least try." The two were racing towards the landing spot. Krillin "Sure we fought off Slug without Chi-Chi but this is Cooler." Yamcha "Well it's not like we haven't died before." Krillin "That's not comforting."

To their mild surprise they found on the Vegeta and Escarole. Escarole was in her UNIT armor and Vegeta in his cracked RIT armor. Escarole watched the two as they landed, Vegeta didn't bother. Like a switch Yamcha had gone from being scared and ready to panic to suddenly trying to puff out his chest.

Yamcha "So Princess what brings you out here?" Krillin sighed "Come on man could you be serious." Yamcha "Hey I'm just trying to be nice." Krillin "That's not what you were doing and you know it." Escarole was rolling her eyes as Vegeta's blood pressure was steadily rising. Yamcha "All I wanted was to have a conversation with her."

Vegeta angrily "COULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! Like a true warrior trying to come up with a plan unlike you miserable weaklings. Now stop breaking my concentration."

Escarole turns from the humans and walks beside Vegeta and whispers "So as much I hate to ask have you unlocked Super yet?" Vegeta whispering back "No. The power still alludes me." Escarole whispering "Great. Well at least I will get to see you die first. That will be this slaughter's highlight."

Vegeta whispers back "Glad to make a little Princess's dream come true." Escarole whispers back "Fuck you we're the same size." The two look at each other angrily as the others arrive. Earning a sigh from Escarole and a slight gasp from Vegeta to see that Bulma is with them.

Escarole gets angry looks from the group as a whole even the normally kind Suno seems aggravated by her presence. To those looks she grins enjoying the hatred she seem to inspire in them far more then whatever the pretty boy was trying to do.

Launch rolling up her sleeves "So Princess I thought you would have gone running." Escarole scoffs then in a cruel smile "You should be happy weakling to have me bothering to be here. If anything you should be thanking me." Launch seemed to be getting ready for a fight with Tien backing her up.

Kunlun "Mom stop. Look we need to be fighting Cooler not her and she is here therefore maybe what Bulma was saying about those two not being bad was right." To that Escarole nearly growled in anger and Vegeta looked a little like a deer in headlights before quickly looking angry like Escarole. Bulma was red with embarrassment having that twerp spill some of her thoughts to Vegeta. But thankfully that fact was quickly covered up by Escarole yelling.

Escarole yelling "LISTEN KID THE ONLY REASON IS HERE IS NOT TO SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS PLANET BUT BECAUSE A TRUE SAIYAN DOESN'T RUN FROM A FIGHT EVEN IF IT IS HOPELESS!" To which Vegeta bobbed his head once in agreement.

Launch yelling "DON'T YOU YELL AT MY SON!" The two were about ready to have a smack down right then and there. Piccolo yelling and angry "ENOUGH! You can kill each other later for all I can but right now could we please focus on the horrible alien about to show up and kill us all."

The group as a whole seemed to calm with Escarole going back to her brother's side and sneering at Launch. In silence they stood as the terror came closer. Until it punched through the atmosphere and passed over them as it landed. The group as a whole was sweating except Bulma who was more confused than anything.

* * *

The ship landed and the crew quickly exited it. It was an army of as many soldiers left under Cooler's command left he had to muster. It was maybe a hundred or more soldier from various places around the galaxy. At their head Cooler.

Cooler his nose twitched as he smelled the air of the planet. Its smell was far too pure for his taste. As his feet touched the ground of the world they sank from the weight of the metal on the soft arid dirt. He turned to face his army.

Cooler "Listen up. I wanted the Dragon Balls that are located on this world. You are to use any means available to sweep this world until they are found." (He points his finger at Sorbet.) "Don't fail me again Admiral." Nervously Sorbet bowed and gave the signal for his soldier to begin departing.

The first squad flew but in a flash their bodies fell to the ground in pieces at Cooler's feet. Cooler looked to see the one causing such dismemberment to see a very confused looking blue haired young man landing on to the soil. He had on a Capsule Corp logoed jacket with a dark undershirt and pants. The sword was going back into its holster as the young blue haired man puzzled asked "What is going on here?"


	28. Cooler's Revenge Part Two

**A Wrinkle in Time**

* * *

The young man was looking at disbelief at Cooler then looked to see his watch and was mouthing the word "What?" repeatedly. Cooler "Okay I will bite who in the hell are you boy?" The blue haired bowl cut man seem not at all interested in his question and far more caught up it whatever thoughts where going on in his head.

Cooler miffed having been ignored "Are you even listen to me boy?" Trunks "Hey do you know what year it is?" Cooler just glared at him and said "It is the year of the monkey idiot." Trunk mumbling too himself "Thanks mom you gave a time machine that malfunctions and doesn't even bother to drop me off at the right time."

Cooler tail smashed into the ground in aggravation "Look however you are. I am Emperor Cooler soon to be an immortal. I've a very busy schedule that includes laying waste to this world and killing a Super Saiyan. Now despite how rudely you just killed some of my men. I really don't want to deal with who in the hell you are, so get out of the way or don't and I kill you! So what is it going to be boy?"

On Trunks face came a cocky arrogant smile like Cooler attempting to belittle him had just channeled something within. Trunks "The name is Trunks, Cooler and you need not worry about your schedule because from where I'm standing your way ahead of yourself. Because if you want to know a secret you're looking at a Super Saiyan right now."

Cooler looked at him with a twitching eyed his curiosity had turned to aggravation. Cooler "That's it kill him!" With that the hundred or more soldiers went charging at the blue haired boy. They fired their blasters at his location. The area exploded and was made into a fire storm.

* * *

On the rocks looking above the Saiyans and the Z-fighters were in watching. Kunlun "We should help him!" Vegeta "Shut up were not moving until I know what is going on three eyes." Kunlun "But he could need help." Krillin "I agree with Kunlun we should help this guy." Tien "You're not in charge here Vegeta and you better apologies for insulting my son."

Escarole "None of you are doing anything until we have a plan and know what is going on!" She said showing her teeth trying to intimidate them into submission. Escarole thinking "What is with earthlings and the caring about shit? Strange though that young man… his energy feels familiar somehow. I wonder if he's a saiyan but it didn't look like he had a tail."

Launch angry "I'm definitely not listen to you!" Yamcha "Woaw now let's all calm down. Cooler's the enemy here not each other. I think it's a good idea to listen to what Vegeta and Escarole have to say." Vegeta angry "That's Prince to you whelp!" and at the exact time Escarole "That's Princess to you pretty boy."

* * *

The fire storm lifted and hovering there was the blue hair boy untouched with his steely blue eyes staring at Cooler. Trunks "You guys should know you're out of your league. You should all be running. If you don't you're going to regret it."

Ignoring his words they charged him again. And at a speed that Cooler could barely follow Trunks sliced up soldier after soldier with his swords. A variable rainbow of colors of blood spilled onto the arid ground from the various species in Cooler's employ. Heads were everywhere and bodies stack on each other.

Cooler watch all of this like he was being lightly poked with a stick. Finally some of soldiers got wise and started running from the blender that was Trunks. With a flick of his hand Cooler vaporized the fleeing soldiers and their dead compatriots.

Cooler with his gaze focused squarely on Trunks. Cooler "Can't find good help these days. Well I will give you this boy you're not a push over." Trunks with some alien's crimson blood on his face, eyes focused on Cooler said "Could have told you that."

Cooler "That being said there is a couple really easy ways to determine if you're a super saiyan. For starts you don't look like any saiyan I have ever met. Saiyan's don't have blue hair and eyes. And you don't seem to have the blonde spiky hair part the blue-teal eyes part but not that part. Now if you're done wasting my time I'm going to end…"

As he was speaking the Earth had begun to vibrate. Trunks aura had gone from white to yellow. His muscles grew, his hair became spiky and stood up straight. Then his hair turned a blinding yellow. Cooler gasped as well as the on lookers. In a hot second Cooler looked scared like he saw he death before him.

Vegeta and Escarole were grinding their teeth in frustration at what they were witnessing. The Z-fighters and Bulma were stunned. Bulma to a degree was flipping out having felt the rumpling and had come to the conclusion that the planet was about to blow up.

Trunks "So I'm a real enough Super Saiyan for you now?" Cooler was sweating from his remaining sweat glands. It was a nightmare he had decided he must be in. Surely this might wake him up. But this was wishful thinking and he knew it.

Trunks "What's the matter? Was it something I said?" With that Cooler aura grew and in a panicked rage he began unleashing everything he had on Trunks. All of his earlier composure evaporated as he fired everything.

The ground cracked apart and the earth quaked. Bulma was being tossed up and down until Krillin grabbed her, by that time the ground had become a bouncy castle going up and down. Everybody was brought to their knees as it became too hard to stand.

The assault petered out as Cooler exhausted needed a break from it. Nervously he looked into the dust as it prevailed the area. He wanted to believe he had killed Trunks but he knew better. The yellow light was now shining out of the area.

The dust lifted the massive crater that Cooler created stilled contained Trunks. Trunks had barely a scratch on him. Cooler looked not surprised but scared. Cooler thinking "I knew it. The only way now is..." He looked at the planet and flew into the air. Cooler put all of remaining energy into his hand as created a massive ball of energy.

Cooler screaming "Die planet die!" With that he fired off his planet killer not aimed at Trunks but the Earth. Trunks though appeared below it and caught the ball. A with ease tossed it into the air back at Cooler to his rage.

Cooler in rage "Dirt monkey I going to…" Trunks had appeared and stabbed him in the heart with sword. Purple blood oozed from his mouth and from his chest. Trunks with dispassion began to chop him up. Cooler was nothing but a bunch of parts when Trunks blow him up.

In a flash the frost demons were extinct and the universe left with one less tyrant. Sorbet had by at this point had hurried in to the ship and tried to take off as Trunks blew it up. The ship was gone and with it the last of PTO.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and powered down having killed the threat to the planet. Trunk thinking "Okay so that was one of Frieza race. Gohan did say something about a Cooler attacking the Earth before his dad died. But that should have been years from now. What is going on? Did using the machine already change history? Or am I in some parallel universe or something?"

Vegeta in a huff took off heading for Trunks in a rage. Soon followed by Escarole and then the rest of the Z-fighters. Trunks sensing their approach took to the ground wondering what in the hell he was going to say to them.

Vegeta was the first one there and yelled out "WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Trunks looked at him and a second knew who he was. Mom's picture were all of him glaring and angry to. Trunks "Well the think about that is… aw I…"

Escarole arrived in no better mood looking him up in down. Her brain was working overtime this boy smelled familiar looked familiar. He had to be saiyan but had blue hair and eyes. He didn't have a tail. It was almost as aggravating as the fact that he was a super saiyan.

The other arrived and Trunks began to down right panic. Trunks thinking "Mom is here! Vegeta is here! Dad shouldn't have shown up for years too! What in the hell is going on? Wait I'm wearing her old jacket!"

Bulma looked at him. He was damn familiar that was for sure. He had to have been from Earth. He was wearing her corporate logo after all. He also sort of seemed scared to see her. He seemed kind of cute actually especially with that face.

Vegeta yelling "YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION BOY!" Before Trunks could try and answer. Bulma "Try to be civil Vegeta this nice young man just saved us." She blew a kiss Trunks way then winked at him. Bulma giggled and with a seductive voice said "You're a hero in my book kid care for a reward?"

Trunks had to fight the urge to vomit internally he was just screaming. Vegeta was growling at him and staring daggers at Bulma. Bulma thinking having seen Vegeta's reaction "Jackpot I knew I could get Vegeta jealous. That being said the boy is hot."

Escarole sighed "Okay enough with this soap opera crap. Who are you and why are you here?" Trunks sighed and thanked Kami that they were changing the subject. Trunks "I can't say." Tien, Launch, Vegeta, Escarole and Piccolo scoffed at that.

Trunks "I'm sorry but you understand eventually. I just need to talk to Goku about something important. Where is he?" They all looked at each other and collectively asked "Who's Goku?" Trunks was dumbfounded thinking "O my Kami I fucked up more than I thought. This is all my fault I just know it." He felt like crying he had possibly killed his master before he was born.

Vegeta angrily "Why are so sad? Tough guy like you should be able to deal with anything. You're a saiyan boy act like one." Trunks looked at him and thought "Is father trying to give me advice?" Bulma "Its okay kid whatever is wrong we can fix it." Trunks he thanked whatever deity had made his mom act more like the mom he remembered.

Escarole who had been closely watching the blue haired boy's reaction was zero in on something. Escarole thinking "He has saiyan blood. He acts strangely around the woman and Vegeta. He is an earthling. He smells and looks familiar. It's almost like he is a spawn of the two but that makes no sense. Maybe he's… no that's stupid."

Escarole was about vocalize her questions when the deafening sound of a spaceship entering the atmosphere came over head. It was the saucer shaped object of Jaco spaceship. At first it seemed out of control but then it seemed to get a new driver and with grace landed gently on a field not far from the group.

* * *

The Z-fighters proper rushed over having sensed Chi-Chi and anxious to see her again. Joined out of mere curiosity by the saiyans. The door to the ship open to the sounds of Chi-Chi bickering with Jaco.

Chi-Chi yelling "I don't care you drive like a mad man!" Jaco yelling "I had total control!" A baby crying could be heard. Chi-Chi "Great you woke the baby jerk!" Kakarrot emerged quickly from the ship holding a crying baby in his arms. Kakarrot mumbled about how this had been the longest trip in his life.

Trunks froze the pictures this was Goku he was sure of it and in his hands had to be Gohan. Some of the others gasped at the sight of Kakarrot after all he had tried to kill them. Escarole snarled while Vegeta just rolled his eyes. The baby stop crying after it realized the moment it realized people were staring at him.

Chi-Chi came out as the group erupted into cheering. The baby was giggling at this show of affection with the three usually exceptions to the cheer. Piccolo at most grinned a little bit while Escarole sneered and Vegeta just stared. Kakarrot smiled and handed the baby to Chi-Chi. In doing so showed off the baby's tail.

The group fell silence. Escarole and Vegeta also seemed stunned. For different reasons then the others obviously but still stunned. Tears formed around Krillin's eyes he had lost her before he had even had her. He cursed his inability to speak up. Kakarrot was looking quite pleased with himself having silenced the group.

Guarda and Jaco came out lastly from the ship to see the emotional silence that taken hold of the group. Guarda was confused by it but then her eyes focused squarely on Trunks. Guarda knew him in an instant. That face that smell that look. She knew not his name but she knew him. There was human in him but she saw her mate, her children and their children.

In a flash she appeared in front of Trunks. To his surprise and everyone else's. Guarda "My child who are you?" Trunks looked at her "I can't say my message is for Goku." In a second she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the others.

Guarda "I don't know who you expect me to think you are. But that is Royal blood in your veins. The hair is Bulma's and you're the Prince's son." Trunks was shocked in a second this strange woman seemed to know his parents. Her aura was strange. She must have been a saiyan.

Trunks nervous "How did you know?" Guarda in a motherly tone "My child I have seen counting you I've seen five generations of royalty given birth to a king and a prince and mid-wifed two princes and one princess. You are like an old book that I have read a million times even if you are not from my time."

Trunks looked at her with confusion. Trunks thinking "Wait is she my grandmother or something. Mom never said anything about her. She doesn't look a day over forty. Gohan said there were other saiyans maybe… wait then why didn't she help father. What is going on?"

Guarda "I'm your great-grandmother, thanks for the forty comment and now what happened to Vegeta?" Trunks was stunned again "You can…" Guarda "Read minds yes. Now what happen to my grandchild?" Trunks "Well I wasn't their but father died." Guarda fretted and place her hand on his head to his confusion. Guarda "It will give me a quicker answer to what happened."

Her mind flashed with the events of Trunks future. It was that other history that she had altered. Goku beat Frieza but died latter to a heart virus. The cyborgs attacked kill Vegeta and the others. Gohan was the only survivor. Trunks tail was removed. Gohan did his best lost an arm and died saving her great-grandchild. He was his father's son to the very end. The boy was a super saiyan but no match for them. The time machine Bulma made and the meds for Kakarrot. The machine went hay wire. He had landed in a different time and place then was planned.

Guarda sadly "I weep for your loss. Gohan died very bravely. He died a true saiyan warrior." Trunks was brought to tears by those words. Guarda sadly "I changed the history that you knew kid but not all of it. You come from an ocean of despair. 17, 18. I was a fool to think that I had secured the future."

Trunks "It's a nightmare." Guarda "I have seen it through your eyes. You have done well. You are the last of us in your time. The saiyan race won't fall thanks to you. No we will survive. This world will have a living Kakarrot. This world will be ready and so will you." (Trunks looked at her confused again.) Guarda "I shall train you. I will not allow tin cans to destroy my race or my husband's bloodline. Whether you know it or not you're a king kid and for your information bastard isn't a word in our original language."

Trunks awed by her word "Thank you?" Guarda "No need. Return to your time child. Tell your mother of your success, tell her that I'm great full and that my grandson chose well. Come back to the time that you intended so that will give me plenty of time to train you to be a guardian. You have already mastered the basics and from what I saw you are a quick learner."

Trunks "Thank you!" He handed her the medicine and with took off back to his time machine with a smile on his face. But on Guarda's face was grim resignation. There was no way to tell the full strength of these machines. Super Saiyan would no longer cut it and she could feel her age creeping up on her. The next generation would have to solve this problem.

She appeared back before the group how had been watching. Piccolo was sweating and looking at her. He had heard the conversation. The air was filled with tension they could tell she had nothing good to say and they were still contemplating Chi-Chi's kid.

Guarda "In nine years you are all going to die." (The group gasps). "On an island nine mile southwest of South city at ten am on May 12, 767. Two cyborgs stronger than a super saiyan will appear and kill all of you."

Vegeta yelling "RIDICULOUS!" Guarda "It's true and as a result billions will die on this planet. The only survivor will be the baby over in Chi-Chi hand and they get him later. I suggest you all train to face this upcoming threat."

Vegeta thinking "Insanity if it wasn't bad enough the 'witch' and the boy have reached super saiyan but now another is threatening to overtake me. That settles it. I don't know who these tin toys think they are but I'm going to crush them."

Escarole thinking "The boy must have been from the future. I guess this dumb rock has a short life span. I suppose this world needs me." (She shook her.) "Stop thinking like that. Whatever the problems of this place home is calling."

Escarole marched up to Guarda "When are we leaving 'witch'." Yamcha eyes fell and he sighed. Guarda noted that reaction. Guarda "Soon Princess." Guarda put her finger to Escarole head. A in a second Escarole looked quite pained.

Guarda "The bomb is gone." Escarole sneered "I didn't ask you to remove it 'witch'." Guarda "You're welcome by the way. It's amazing how much gratitude I'm shown. Now hop in to the police ship."

Yamcha stepped forward "Wait a second. Don't you want to fight the cyborgs?" Escarole refusing to look at him "I will return for that reason. But I can't stay here… This place is poison. I'm sorry." She rushed inside refusing to look back.

Guarda "I will join you for your fight. Earth is now the empire's ally and I shall defend it accordingly and no saiyan…" (she looked and both Kakarrot and Vegeta) "…shall destroy it." Vegeta "Very well." Kakarrot smiling "Wouldn't dream of it at this point." Guarda smiled "Good. Take care Chi-Chi."

Guarda stepped into the ship again while Jaco was loudly muttering that his ship wasn't a taxi. The doors closed and they were off as the boy in from the future's time machine went back to the future. Leaving behind the Z-fighters behind.

Piccolo "Nine years might seem like a long time but it could be sooner and these machines are going to be very strong so no one take it easy." The humans nodded except Yamcha who was looking quite sullen and being very silent.

Vegeta cruelly smiling "Please green man. You weaklings will be no match for these cyborgs. You might as all well give up and leave the threat to an actual warrior." Chi-Chi and Suno rolled her eyes. Launch looked like she was going to try and take his head off. Yamcha and Krillin didn't care. Tien and Piccolo just scoffed. Chiaotzu and Kunlun just looked frightened thinking about the future.

Vegeta laughed and took off heading back to Capsule Corp more determined than ever to achieve super saiyan. Kakarrot "Figures same old arrogant asshole." Launch looked back at the couple with their baby.

Launch "O right that brings us back to that. Now I think I can speak for everyone here… WHAT THE FUCK CHI-CHI?" The baby started crying again and Tien was covering Kunlun's ears. Everyone was shaken up and Chi-Chi looked angrily at Launch. Kakarrot seemed to enjoy the frustration he had generated.

Chi-Chi "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Launch "Yeah heard that story try again." Chi-Chi "For your information turns out he wasn't the bad guy that we thought he was. A few things happen I have Gohan and we're going to have a wedding. You all can come if you want!" Kakarrot smiling still "There's going to be cake."

Tien to Launch "Look honey it's Chi-Chi. She trusts him well I guess we should trust him to. It's not like none of us haven't had a checkered past. That all being said he is still an ass just an ass we are going to have to get used to."

Chi-Chi nodded to that while Kakarrot just sneered. The baby calmed down as the tension in the air dissipated. Chi-Chi "So I guess I'll be seeing you guys for the royal wedding." Kakarrot pointing at Bulma "Bulma isn't it?" Bulma nervously "Yeah?" Kakarrot "Make sure and invite Vegeta. I want to see the look on his face when I become a knig before him."

Kakarrot grabbed ahold of Chi-Chi kissed her on the cheek and the three took off. Heading for her country. Krillin watched them go with sad eyes. Bulma thinking "So I guess I will just have to be careful when I try something with Vegeta. Yeah I'm careful when have you ever just do something stupid and impulsive. Yeah I'll be fine."

Bulma "Hey Yamcha could you take me home?" Yamcha very sullenly said "Okay." The two took off together. Suno "Krillin, I'm going to go train with Master Roshi you want to come?" Krillin sadly "Okay." Suno "Come on should at least be happy that Chi-Chi found someone?" Krillin grumbled and the two took off.

Launch "So world's on the brink of disaster like usual." Tien "At least we have fair warning this time." Kunlun "Mom could Piccolo maybe train with us?" If Piccolo could blush he would have at that moment. Launch "Well I guess he doesn't eat at all and he did do us a solid sure your welcome to our home. It's not like we don't have the room."

Piccolo "Well I guess if you're offering and all." Launch "That's the spirit. Now let's get home so Chiaotzu could cook us up a nice meal."

* * *

To that they left. Unseen by them a tiny robot with the RRA logo on landed on Cooler's remains and savaged from it.


	29. A Long Road Back Part One

On a note since nine years is a very long time their will a lot more special chapter stories at least until Trunks gets back. If you don't like then I'm sorry but they will be different and shorter.

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

* * *

It was a long quite trip back to Vegeta. Escarole was in no mood to talk and Guarda was smart enough to know when members of her royal family needed space. Jaco meanwhile just seemed to have no idea of the tension in the room.

Escarole was tense it was worse than all the times she had lost a fight to Vegeta. Guarda could sense the mini war being fought in her mind and she could guess what it was. Escarole was hoping the closer they got to Vegeta the less confused and mixed up she would be but instead it only grew.

Jaco tried turn on the radio but was prevented by Guarda. Trying in vain to explain the situation without letting her hear. But Jaco didn't understand the glance and stupid continue on. Jaco the asked Escarole "Well since the radio is off the table how was Earth?"

Guarda smacked her face. Escarole "That worthless planet should have been destroy a lifetime ago!" Jaco "Geez sounds terrible." Escarole "Shut up you have no idea what that planet been through!" Jaco "But you hate that place. Right?" Escarole "I am about to rip your head off so shut up!" Jaco finally shut up as Escarole continued to battle herself.

The ship made it to Vegeta dropping off Escarole before Guarda went to go have a meeting with the Omni-King. This left Escarole on the platform as the intendant rush to her. Two third classers a man and woman who only took a second to recognize her. They bowed and scrapped as was expected but it was all hollow to her.

Escarole tried to bush all of these emotions off by going to the palace. When she was a child she had always dreamed of what it would be like to own it. She had tried over the course of the life to own it.

The many times she had challenged Vegeta was proof enough but each time she had come up short. The only one who would comfort her was. Escarole in a sighed breathed out. Imaging what she was about to thing and said "Damn it all."

The King and Queen were holding court it stopped the moment father laid eyes on her. The others were sent away. Father always had a soft spot. The three hugged and not a word needed to be said. Uncle came in having been informed and Tarble even came in.

Veler came in for the hug but Tarble didn't. Tarble knew that Escarole didn't care for him but he at least wanted to see her still alive. King Vegeta "Good to see you home." Queen Brisella "My little trouble maker where have you been?"

Escarole was blushing it had been awhile since her parent had hugged her. Escarole "Sorry I got caught up in something." Their tails wrapped around each other. Prince Veler "So where's your brother?" She pulled off from them and their tails disentangled. Escarole "He decided that he wanted to stay on that planet Earth for a while."

King Vegeta scoffed "He should be here. I don't plan on leaving any time soon but damn it the boy should be ready." Queen Brisella "Now, now you know the Vege has always done his own thing. Ordering him around never accomplished anything." King Vegeta "Still the crown prince should be with his people learning how to rule."

Prince Veler "Yes brother because when father tryied to teach you how to be king you were all ears." King Vegeta "That was different." Prince Veler "How exactly?" The Veler and Brisella chuckled, Vegeta frowned while Escarole and Tarble were smiling.

Prince Veler looked back to Escarole looking and seeing what she was wearing "Now Princess what is with that armor?" Escarole "That well let's just say it was a gift from a friend sort of. It may not be our style but it works quite well."

Queen Brisella "I always though black was your color." Prince Veler "Seeing this I'm inclined to agree." Escarole yawned lightly in the trip she had not slept her mind had kept her up "Well it's been a long trip I need something to eat and some sleep."

King Vegeta "Sure my warrior princess gets what she wants." Escarole gave them each a hug then began to walk to the exit were Tarble was. She came over to him and smiled. Escarole quickly "Good to see you brother." Escarole with that left and Tarble was stunned.

Tarble was used to her either forget his existence or her mean comments. This had to be the first time she had been nice to him since she was an infancy. She was stunned by herself to it just sort of slipped out.

Escarole was yet again horrified by her strange behavior but then her stomach growled. At least that didn't change. She managed to scarf down a banquet set in honor of her return. She hurriedly rushed off to bed hoping rest would calm whatever storm was in her it didn't.

In her massive bed she was tossing and turning her dreams were that of stress. The thing from Antarctica had returned. In a booming voice it spoke to her "Choose!" Escarole "Choose what?" The voice out of the darkness "Choose which you wish me not to consume!" She in a second felt a fear that was all consuming. It was like she was being torn in every which direction.

Escarole was panic she found herself unable to speak as her mouth had fused together. The voice out of the darkness "Then I shall consume them both!" Both began to slip into darkness and she woke screaming.

Her parents burst in along with the royal guard with the obvious assumption that the Princess was under attack. Only to find her alone confused and safe. King Vegeta "What is going on here?" Escarole "I guess I had a nightmare sorry."

The guards left and the King and Queen came to her. Their eyes spoke of their worry. Even as a child their daughter had never had night terrors. Bad dreams yes not like this though. Their daughter was panicked, shaky and scared. She had been made of steel now looked delicate and fragile. She was not looking like their daughter.

Queen hugging her daughter "What's wrong?" Escarole "Nothing just a nightmare." The King scoffed "No my daughter doesn't jump at imagery foes something is wrong." Escarole looked away. Queen Brisella "Tell us so we can help you."

Escarole was conflicted she looked ready to say something but then shook that off and said. Escarole "Nothing wrong or at least nothing that I can't handle." King and Queen at the same time "Are you sure?"

Escarole very unsurely "Y…es I can handle it. I'm going to try to get back to sleep." Queen Brisella "Okay but I promise that we are here if you want to talk." The King nodded in agreement. Escarole sweating still said "I believe you." They left unsure of what to do. Escarole tried to lay back down but found her spot wet with sweat.

She groaned and took a new spot she wiped some of the sweat off herself of and had closed her eyes again. The rest of the night was no less one of stress. She tossed and turned finding no rest. She managed to though not scream out.

* * *

The mourning took forever to come but when it did she found herself not hungry a most unsaiyan state of being. Her people ate constantly all that was needed was to put food in front of them and they would gorge themselves. It spooked her more than the nightmares.

Escarole thinking to herself as she got dress "Pro; Maybe Mother and Father, Can solve my problem. Con; Their going to treat you like an infant that broke your leg, fuss over you and keep you locked up here for years. Pro; Sleep, you need sleep and you aren't hungry. That's two very important things that you need to live." (Pausing). "No we have handled worse. How about this you find the witch's apprentice since pretty boy is still on Earth. Seeing him will confirm that all of this is just stupid nonsense and make all of this feeling shit disappear."

Escarole out loud "Yeah that's the ticket. I will show these dreams reality. That always kills dreams and nightmares." There was a knock on the door. Escarole "Come in." She said as she put on her royal RIT armor. The stone door slowly came open it was uncle Veler.

Veler with a concern look eyed her over then spoke "Are you okay Princess?" Escarole sighed and looked annoyed "Why does everyone feel the need to ask me that question? I'm fine uncle. I'm just still recovering." Veler inquisitively "Recovering from what?"

Escarole angry "Enough are you just here to question me or what, because if so you can leave. I have no need of it." Veler "No actually I'm here to tell you to be ready." Escarole "For What?" Veler "Our benefactor has arranged a meeting with the King and the leader of the Galactic Fed the Omni King will be coming here as a part of a state visit." Escarole "What?"

Veler "It will be the first of its kind. He will come along with the head of the GPD and a few chosen dignitaries from across the galaxy. They will be here to discuss the future of the empire and our role in the universe."

Escarole now invested "And?" Veler "Your father wants you ready week from now when they come. He wants you on your best behavior and in rare form. He would like your brother to be here but that isn't in cards."

Veler gave the Princess a light bow and removed himself to no doubt tell Tarble. Escarole was surprised by this but also quite unconcerned after all she had much bigger fish to fry. Despite this relatively shook bit of news dealing with these was priority number one.

She left the Palace and took into the air. Planet Vegeta had a red sky and it seemed to bring out the orange on the planet. Vegeta look radical different from Earth with its blue green color seem. Earth was cooler in places but far damper. She had been used to the more arid world but it was said that Salada was damp.

Nothing was uniform on Vegeta or Earth but still. She tried to shake these thoughts off as she flew. She had been to plenty of world closer to Salada then Earth. What made the Earth special? Was it the people? They looked like saiyans but didn't act like saiyans. Other planets had hominids they were rare but they did exist.

Most of the scenery for her was just that scenery. There was a village or two but saiyans don't spread out nor were they prolific. The pop had grown since the Tuffle war but only a mild increase was achieved. Not like the humans she had seen. They were everywhere. Saiyan were at most a couple million, human were in the billions. Saiyan had but one culture, humans had too many to count.

Escarole had forgotten how much larger Vegeta was to Earth as her trip was taking longer than she had imagined. She came upon though and it gave her shivers like it had when she was young. The witch's home in the clouds.

She landed on the deck and looked around to find it deserted. She felt around to find him not present. In a sigh she felt around, no one on a Vegeta she imagined had Ki quite like his. He was nearby, she could feel but he wasn't alone.

She to a lake below. The lake was an oasis in a sea of yellow grassland. The greenish lake was calm and cool. It reminded her of a spot she had found near the cabin she and Vegeta had stayed at. A breeze came to her and lightly touched her face.

A cabin was before her. It built recently the thick strong trees had been cut by a novice from what she could tell. There was fish on a line drying next to a fire. There was a lot of fish even for a saiyan this all seemed excessive for breakfast.

The door opened to the cabin to reveal a female. Her clothing was that of a country hick not from a city. Her clothing was merely skinned animal hide like many had been forced to wear out of lack of money. She was barefoot and… and pregnant. Escarole seeing this took off at full speed not even bothering to see Broly.

It made sense she had been gone for years this would change but why did it hurt? She had been mean when he acted like an idiot but... She decided she didn't care he was just the witch's apprentice that she had a nightmare about. It was very clear that he was doing well for himself so proof the dreams meant nothing.

She returned home and spent the rest of the day sulking around. She tried and failed to eat. She failed to sleep and failed to interact with anyone. She shut herself in her room. None of the servant dared tried and enter.

* * *

After a day or two Brisella finally came. Brisella "Okay I have had enough we are going to talk right now!" She yelled at the door. No response was given so Brisella punched the door down. She emerged into a darkened room were Escarole was merely laying wasting away on her bed.

Brisella "That's it we are talking. What is wrong!?" Escarole merely groaned. Brisella "You haven't ate, trained or said a mean comment! Something is wrong and we are going to talk about it!" Escarole "I don't wanta." Brisella highlighted herself using her ki to see her daughter.

Escarole looked sickly. Her eyes had bags under them. She was thinner than before, she must have been starving. Brisella face before was concerned but now had a twinge of panic to it. She had never seen her daughter this weak before it was scary to say the least. She had seen her son beat her to a pulp. She had seen her bleed but never this.

Brisella allowed her rage to leave her and in a far calmer voice asked "What happened?" Escarole sullenly "Mother I… lost something." Brisella "O." Escarole "I don't feel so well." Brisella "You do look quite ill." Escarole "Mother why must I be me?" Brisella "Why would you want to be anyone else?"

Escarole "No I mean… I don't know what I mean." Brisella comes closer and her tail tries to find Escarole's. Brisella's tail finds Escarole's limp tail and wraps around it. As Brisella sits next to Escarole. Escarole "I thought I was strong." Brisella "You are."

Escarole "Does this look like strength to you?" Brisella "No but that is because you're not letting yourself be strong right know." (Her hands gripped Escarole's). "Who is he?" Escarole "What?" Brisella "This only kind of thing happens in love not war. You are only well versed in war."

Escarole "Does it matter?" Brisella "No I suppose not but he must be some idiot to do this to you." Escarole "Well he kind of was but…" Brisella "But nothing doesn't sound worth it in my book." Escarole "I was gone for too long."

Brisella "Time shouldn't be a factor. Do you now have many others wanted your father?" Escarole "No." Brisella "Hundreds. All of them wanting to be Queen and wanting to mother Prince's and Princess's. Do you know why I won?" Escarole "No."

Brisella "Because I did. Your father saw me and fell in love with me. In a glance I beat out stronger women, prettier women and more accomplished warriors. Why I don't really know. It just happens or it doesn't and if it didn't happen then so be it because he wasn't the one. You are a Princess of the Saiyan empire if he wasn't willing to wait for you then who is he willing to wait for?"

Escarole "Still hurts." Brisella "Yeah it does but since when were you ever adverse to pain?" The two hugged. Escarole "I think I'm a little hungry." Brisella smiled "Good thing I was prepared." Escarole ate and then managed to have a restful night's sleep.

In the morning she returned to the cabin by the lake to see Broly. He had a five o clock shadow. He was growing bread. His bright eyes were happy to see her. He even went over and hugged her to her surprise. She had assume that some of this must have had malice to it but there was none.

He was the same old Broly. He probably didn't even know. She was just his friend. Which was a relief she had not wanted him to know at this point. He invited her for dinner, he must have saw her as no threat.

Ecarole mind was a buzz as she was introduced to Parsla. A younger her would have just kill this girl out of spite. Not that she like her this low class sluttly thief but Broly seemed happy that was nice. A younger her would have ruined that for no reason. They ate and afterwards he told her the story of how the newly mated couple meet.

It was actually quite nice in a weak and moronic sort of way. The Witch went to save her moron brother leaving Broly alone. Broly began to hunt and scout around. But he ended up breaking a few traps setup by Parsla's tribe. They went looking for who done it and she found Broly. One really stupid and awkward courtship later they were mated and Parsla gets pregnant.

It was as stupid as she would have imagined a courtship of him would have been. Guarda might have tried to explain things to him but that didn't mean he still got any of it. After a day spend with them she had come to the conclusion of two things. Parsla was an annoying as Escarole thought she would be and not good enough for him. But that it wasn't her call and well they were happy.

Escarole returned to the palace and began her training again. The bots that killed her asshole of a brother in the future were still coming and going to kill Vegeta which was completely unacceptable, after all that was her job. But funny enough her dreams now all seemed to feature pretty boy.


	30. A Long Road Back Part Two

**Blue Destiny Halloween Special**

* * *

At night a truck is driving down a road in a convoy passing a sign green with white letters that says 'Welcome to Arkham. Come Stay For A While' all highlighted by the bright full moon shining down from the sky. It a white and blue truck a Capsule Corp logo on the side. In the truck's cab were two uniformed UNIT agents. In front and behind were two Humvee the UNIT logo in red on its sides.

The convoy comes to a big complex of buildings looking like a hospital with a sign and a large parking lot. The sign on the hospital reads in big black letters 'Miskatonic University Medical School'. The soldiers look at each as the convoy stops in front of the entrance. They look at their watches it is thirty minute to midnight. A team of lab coated scientist emerge along with the group of security personal.

The soldiers emerge from their vehicles with a Colonel Stryker. The lead Doctor comes over to him his name badge read 'Dr. Herbert West'. The two shake hands. Dr. West "Colonel I hope you have an easy time getting here." Colonel Stryker "Easy enough. Now everything is ready right?" Dr. West "Absolute we took all of your man's precautions to heart." Colonel Stryker "He's not my man." Dr. West "What?" Colonel Stryker "He's not UNIT just a consultant."

The soldiers open to the door to the trailer and a sickly sweet odor with an icy breeze come out and hit the on lookers in the face. In this cold chamber is a chain down human like figure barely visible in the darkness. Two of the soldier go in and unchain the dolly that the body is on and then pull the body out of the frozen chamber to the ramp.

Stryker watching this looks intently at the body as in the pale moonlight the bodies brown tail becomes visible. It almost seems to twitch as the moonlight hits it to the Colonel dismay. It was only the movement of the dolly but still.

Dr. West with a flashlight shines a light at the face of Raditz then some of his body. His body and face looks cut up. His nude form has had many incisions sown back together. His left eye replace with a red robotic version. Fake looking skin is evident in many places above is heart's location. He is a mishmash of what belongs and what doesn't.

Dr. West in a bit of surprise "Remarkable the pictures don't do it justice. How was he kept this well preserved? It's almost as if the organic parts died days ago not over a year." Colonel Stryker "Gero has his ways." Dr. West "He must tell me of them!" Colonel Stryker "Let us bring this one back and then we will talk of others." Dr. West "But of course."

The soldiers wheel the body in followed by the doctors and the Colonel. Colonel Styker while entering with West "You moved all you patient's right?" Dr. West "Who do you take me for? Everyone has been moved and no one is around that interrupt this."

In a hall on the other side of the building was Yamcha wearing his baseball outfit. He looked quite unenthused as he shuffled down the tiles of the floor. Yamcha thinking "I can't believe Bulma got me to do this errand. Went I should be getting drunk with the rest of the guy. Why could she deliver whatever the hell that was to Professor Lake? I wonder what Princess is doing right now? Probably working out like her brother. I hope she gains super before that asshole. I wonder what she's… okay this it's not the right time for that."

Yamcha walked down the halls to the exit. Only to see uniform UNIT agents standing guard. Yamcha had vaguely remember their uniforms from when Chi-Chi fought Piccolo. He walked towards them.

Yamcha curiously "So what's going on?" UNIT soldier one commanding said "Nothing important just a routine training operation." Yamcha "Really? Why do you need a bunch of armed soldiers for a hospital if their no emergency?" UNIT Soldier two "Move along sir this is government business."

Yamcha looked at them they were serious and he could sense tension from them something was going on he knew that much. Yamcha "Well alright right then." He walked to the exit being watched by the soldiers. Yamcha got into his shiny new car that he had just bought to try and make himself feel better even called it princess. It was a deep navy blue. He took off driving out of the visual range of the soldiers then stopped.

Yamcha talking to himself while sitting in his car "Okay now just leave it." He looked back at the hospital. "Damn it all were not just going to leave it are we?" He looked again at the hospital. "For fucks sake." He parked his car and got out. "Curiosity should be Puar's thing."

Colonel Styker in a full surgical gear came into the sterile white well lite room were the doctor and handful of his hazmat suited men where. West was giving the body one last look over. Dr. West "Think of it Colonel we are about to make history." Colonel Stryker "I think your forget the little fact doctor that this never happened." Dr. West "Of course. It's just a wonderful dream I'm having were I'm about to kick the reaper where it doesn't shine."

The fluid that had replaced his blood finished pouring out into a bucket as he was being feed donor blood. Stryker broke a bit of a sweat as the brown substance finished dripping. West not looking somehow seemed to know.

Dr. West "He won't be able to move Colonel the cyborgnetics will be on safe mode he will be paralyzed. Unable to hurt a fly. Not even able to blink. Cyborg twelve will be harmless. You have plenty of time to re-educate him to be your loyal servant."

Colonel Stryker "If it was my call I would be taking an axe to this whole thing. As far as I'm concerned this is on the top of my bad calls. As soon as we know it work. We kill it." Dr. West "All this R&D and effort for a proof of concept?" Colonel Stryker "Why yes that's the plan. Better than a Frankenstein's zombie monster running amuck."

Dr. West "Colonel I'm disappointed you are as Gero said you were a man lacking vision. We are about to bring the dead back to life and all you can think of is old movies. We have harnessed the power of god and you can 't stop thinking like a man from the dark ages." Colonel Stryker "Why do all of you psychopaths get along?"

West didn't bother to respond as another came behind him with a syringe whose substance of while gave a unearthly sickly and greenish glow. West took the syringe and said as the onlookers watched. Dr. West "Today death will become an option not a guarantee."

With great care West lifted the bodies head up and injected the needle into its spine as some of the warmed blood spilled out. While West did this Stryker clutched his sidearm underneath his surgical gowned. The substance disappeared into the alien's body. West placed the needle on the table and then looked at his watch. In silence the group waited minutes passed.

Stryker sighed as they passed the vaunted ten minute mark that West had said would be when the creature would rise. Colonel Strker in relief "Well I guess doctor dogs and cats don't compare to alien warriors. It's over and it is a bust." West looked distraught as grabbed ahold of the body and shook it violently. Dr. West "WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMN YOU!"

Two of his fellows came over to him and pulled him off of the body as the tension in the room faded. The conversation all revolved around the idea that it was too late and should have been tried much earlier.

The soldiers then came to move the body but as they came over. Its right eye flew open. The lead man gasped and stepped away in a hurry. A doctor rushed over and went to feel his pulse. Doctor "It's alive!" There was gasps and West in the background screamed "I KNEW IT!"

The doctor looked into its eyes the creature gave a blood curdling scream as the room shook and glass shattered. The corpse grabbed ahold of the doctor and pulled him in then bit him in the neck with a loud crunch sound.

The creature had taken a large chunk out of the doctor to the point he nearly decapitated the man. It spit out his chunk of the neck towards the feet of Stryker. The doctor had become a fountain of blood. As his head fell to the floor separated from his body severed by its own weight.

It had taken everyone in the room a hot second to realize what was happening but as the head hit the floor Colonel Stryker screamed out "OPEN FIRE!" The many doctors and staff took off run as the UNIT agent took aim and fired.

Yamcha who had been trying to find a way in to satisfy his curiosity on the subject of why the army was here heard a loud a violent scream which made him shutter. It was then followed by more screams and gunfire. Alarms started to go off left and right.

Yamcha out loud "That doesn't sound like a training operation. God damn it." He burst through a window and sees a group of people running passed the door to the room he had entered. He busted down the door and looked to where the people had been running from.

But as he did the under half of a torso can sliding to his feet. He looked to where it came to see a sight of pure horror. A blood covered naked zombiefied Raditz eating a dismembered man. The creature looked at him with is dead and red eye and gave a feral scream.

All Yamcha could was mouth 'what the fuck' as it charged him. Yamcha manage to dodge the creature as it went running into a wall head first. It gave another scream then turned to charge again trying to bite and rip him apart.

Yamcha was near to panic as he was playing matador to this monster. When two soldier opened fired on it to Yamcha's dismay. Yamcha "Stop that idiots you're just going to piss it off." Before he even finished his sentence the creature ran towards then and ripped them apart as they screamed to Yamcha's horror.

Yamcha shot the creature in the back and then yelled "IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMETHING! WHY DON'T YOU TRY ME ON FOR SIZE MONSTER!" He regretted the moment he said but it sounded good in his head. It charged and knocked him into the wall and onto the parking lot.

In a daze Yamcha got to his feet a bit of blood coming from his nose. Yamcha "Well at least this can't get any worse." He looked at the ground realizing that he was casting a shadow and in a panic he look to the sky and then to the creature now being bathed in moonlight.

Yamcha loudly "You got to fucking kidding me!" In an instant fur came to it saiyan skin but not its artificial skin. It began to grow but its cyborg parts didn't and it began to rip apart at the seams. Finally it explode in a mountain of gore. Yamcha was covered in gore.

Yamcha wiped his face off and looked shocked. Yamcha "Huh well that was easy. I was kind of expecting more or something. I guess I won!" He raised his fists to the air. The wounded Stryker came out of the hole in the wall to look at the carnage thinking "Well no one is going to believe this shit."

Yamcha rushed over to the wounded man. Yamcha "Are you okay sir." Colonel Stryker "Yeah. Can you help me?" Yamcha "Sure!" Yamcha rushed over to him and was about to reach around and grab his shoulder to help him up but as he did Yamcha felt a pinch on his neck. He looked to see a needle in his neck. Colonel Stryker "Nighty night." Yamcha woozy falling to the ground "Nighty night."

Yamcha jumped up he sniffed himself and saw that he was covered in booze. He was on his chair the TV was on and there was bottles of booze everywhere. Yamcha was looking himself over very confused. He in a hurry rushed to a phone and called Bulma. She answered

Yamcha "Bulma do you know what happened last night?" Bulma "Yeah you made a bunch of drunk phone calls to me about us getting back together then fell asleep while talking to me! By the way I'm still pissed about that by the way." Yamcha "What really?" Bulma "Yeah what did you think happen last night?" Yamcha "O a nothing. Sorry. My bad."

He hung up and Bulma tapped her phone. Bulma "So I think he brought it." Colonel Stryker "Thank you for your service." Bulma "You better not expect me to keep lying to my friend for you." Colonel Stryker "It was a onetime thing. Your government thanks you and any new tech we will be sure to hand your way." Bulma "Good." She hung up.

Colonel Stryker "Well that solves that loose end but then there is the little fact that he was able to move his body in the first place." Dr. Gero sitting in his lab with a simle on his phone. Dr. Gero "Herr Colonel I have no idea. I better check my systems." He hung up the phone and sighed. Dr. Gero "And here I was hope he would take care of my Colonel problem. Try, try again."


End file.
